GH Into the West Amber Falls
by TheLostCanary
Summary: In today's issue (October 19, 2019); Is an all our war about to breakout between the Arapaho and Shoshone tribes? Robert Scorpio and Sonny Corinthos must come together to save them all.
1. Chapter 1

**The Scorpios; 1860**

 **Ground Level**

(Inspired by the writings of James R Webb)

 _{{Our story is about one family's trek from Port Charles Virginia at a time when the United States was on the verge of ripping apart due to the Civil War and slavery…}}_

 **Malcolm Scorpio and his wife Felicia** lived on a quiet farm with their four children; two sons and two daughters.

The oldest child, **Kurt** , was eighteen years old and was totally opposite from his father where it came to their personalities.

Whereas Malcolm toiled the fields and did his best to maintain their home and property, Kurt had a wild streak from childhood that had gotten him into trouble over the years; but also attracted the eyes of girls who were attracted to such a free spirit.

The second oldest child, **Becky** , was a beautiful sixteen year old girl who was rapidly becoming a woman. Her naivety was part of her charm, and Malcolm and Felicia both knew they would always have their hands full with her through the years; and they had.

 **Thomas** was their youngest son and he was fifteen years old, and took after his father in terms of being a great farmer; and would no doubt make a great family man one day.

The youngest of them all was **Wendy**. She was thirteen years old, and while she may not have had Becky's natural beauty…she had a charm that was truthful and calm.

 _ **Our story begins…**_

It was a scorching humid spring day as Malcolm Scorpio was toiling the farm. The cow he was mushing on pulled a grater from behind which tilled the soft ground.

Meanwhile, behind Malcolm, Thomas and Wendy were planting the corn chalks which would, by the fall, be tall corn stocks which would feed them all as well as the animal stock throughout the cold winter.

Thomas and Wendy were not happy; because it always seemed as if Kurt and Becky never had to do chores as much as they did.

"Where is Becky," Thomas whispered to Wendy who was planting seeds next to his.

"Where do you think; she's getting ready for Church already," Wendy said with a spiteful tone to her voice. "Where is Kurt," she asked back.

"Out hunting," Thomas spat back, "which means sitting in a tree napping until something happens by. It isn't fair," Thomas said as he summed up the situation, "it just isn't fair…"

{{Ahhh.. such the existence for younger siblings…coveting the greater freedoms of older siblings. But that's the way things were and always had been…}}

Inside the home, Felicia was looking out the window and could see her younger children having quiet words while planting their corn seeds behind Malcolm.

But Felicia also had a pretty good idea what they were talking about…and she understood their irritations. The two oldest, Kurt and Rebecca did seem to avoid chores…and it was becoming a slight problem….

 **Next issue;**

Malcolm's older brother Robert Scorpio, who has made a name for himself over the years as a part-time scout for the Army and who the Native Americans befriended and referred to as White Eagle, visits his younger brother and his family…

 **This chapter featured;**

 **John J York as Malcolm Scorpio**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Tom Holland as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Amanda Steele as Becky Scorpio**

 **Zach Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Ramona Marquez as Wendy Scorpio**


	2. The Slaughter

_The year is 1860. The United States of America will soon face a Civil War, the issues of Slavery and religious freedom as well as Wars with Native Americans; all this while expanding westward. The Scorpio Family, led by frontier man and friend of the Native Americans, Robert Scorpio, will have to face these challenges and more as they head west by wagon…_

* * *

 ** **Into the West****

 ** **The Scorpios****

 **inspired by the writings of James Webb**

 ** **The Slaughter****

* * *

 _ _(Even by 1960, the US Army had begun the process of moving Native Americans to what would eventually become reservations…it wasn't always a humane process at all…)__

Colonel Richard Preston rode alongside Robert Scorpio; the famed frontier man and known friend of the Native Americans. He even wore their clothing made of Buffalo leather and deer skins.

Behind the two of them were twenty mounted soldiers, and the ride from Fort Jennings had taken two days but, Robert assured Colonel Preston, they had almost reached their destination.

"We're nearly there," Robert said to the Colonel with his Australian accented voice. "When I was up here a month ago, I told Chief Mah'qua about the area we were taking his people to and how fruitful the buffalo were there. He seemed genuinely impressed."

As Robert and Colonel Preston came over the next ridge they saw the clusters of tee-pees and small bonfires with Native Americans, mainly women and younger children, gathered about.

"The warriors; where are they?" Preston asked Robert as they brought their horses to a stop upon a ridge that looked down on the tribe.

Robert nodded his head.

"I would suspect they are out hunting; these are a proud people Colonel," Robert saw with pride. "They have subsisted on these lands for centuries; hunting is what they do."

Preston nodded his head and then raised his hand high for the soldiers behind him to see; Robert looked directly at Preston.

"Colonel; what the hell are you doing?" Robert demanded with anger.

Preston looked over at Robert.

"I'm sorry Robert," Preston said, "my orders are to attack this tribe; no survivors over the age of ten. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't have led us here and now…"

A look of anger came over Robert's face. Before Preston could react, Robert punched him; knocking the colonel off his horse and then Robert rode down the ridge as fast as he could to warn the unsuspecting tribe.

Preston pointed to the bugle player who then alerted the troops with the charge signal. He then turned to his two captains.

"Shoot Scorpio," he ordered them…and they did.

Robert had gotten ahead start, but when one of the bullets hit his horse, it threw him to the ground where he hit his head on a boulder.

As blood ran down his head, Robert began to lose consciousness, but saw the soldiers ride down the ridge on the horses with a sound like rolling thunder.

The soldiers promptly began killing the unarmed Native Americans, mainly the women and any able bodied adults…and while doing so, they also set fire to all the tee-pees and food bins.

In all, the raid on the tribal village had taken just a half an hour…and it was bloody and ruthless without mercy.

* * *

Five hours later, and with a concussion, Robert Scorpio finally came to. The wound to his head had made him feel dizzy and nauseous, but he was able to force himself to stand up. What he saw sickened and, more importantly, angered him.

Dead bloodied bodies of the Native Americans were strewn everywhere…and the surviving children, varying from ages of infancy to, at best, ten-years old, could be seen sitting next to their dead mothers…all of them in a state of shock and most of them crying.

Robert estimated that there were, at best, fifteen to twenty young survivors; all of them frightened and very vulnerable to the packs of wolves that lived in the nearby forests.

He limped down the rest of the dirt and grass ridge and then the children saw him; and they knew him like one of their own. For several years Robert had helped the warriors of the tribe hunt for buffalo and deer; he had always been a good friend to them and was well respected even by the young ones.

Robert watched as the children all stood up and looked at him for direction; sadness in their eyes but with a resolution to do as he told them to do in order to live.

Robert looked around and saw that there were three horses; not enough for all of them to ride; some of them would have to walk.

"Nievth, atheago," Robert told them in their language with a soft and weakened voice. None of the kids moved, so he said it again with a much louder voice to snap them out of their shock; "Nievth…atheago!"

Three of the older children, whom Robert estimated at being at best ten years old, did as he instructed and went about to gather up the trio of tamed horses.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, and with dusk fading in the sky, Robert walked ahead of the three horses which carried six of the younger children. The rest of the children walked to the side of Robert, who was also holding one of the young crying infants in his right arm up against his shoulder.

Robert's left shoulder had been dislocated from the fall off his horse; but he ignored the throbbing pain because he had too. He fought off the pain from his head wound, which one of the girls had helped to bandage up, and his throbbing shoulder. If he succumbed to them; the children would all die…he had to push on for them.

He would lead them on the twenty-five mile trek back to Fort Jennings which was located in the Kansas flat-lands below the mountain they were on.

And when he got to the fort, Robert would be sure to find Colonel Richard Preston; and kill him…

 **Continued…**

 **This Chapter featured**

 **Ed Harris as Colonel Richard Preston**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	3. Ominous Clouds of War

_It is the spring of 1861. The United States of America will soon face a Civil War, the issues of Slavery and religious freedom as well as Wars with Native Americans; all this while expanding westward. The Scorpio Family, led by frontier man and friend of the Native Americans, Robert Scorpio, will have to face these challenges and more as they head west by wagon…_

* * *

 **The Scorpios; 1860s**

 **Ominous Clouds of War**

 _(When we last visited the Scorpio farm in Port Charles Virginia, youngsters Thomas and Wendy were not happy that their older siblings were beginning to shrug of their chores….our story continues)_

* * *

Disgruntled fifteen year old Thomas had been quite right; his older eighteen year old brother Kurt had indeed been off hunting…and yes, that meant being perched up in tree dreaming about one day going out on his own, and that eventually led him to daydreaming about girls…or to be more precise, brothels and women!

Back at the Scorpio farm, Malcolm Scorpio had had enough of toiling the field for the day. The sun was beating down hard on him, as well as Thomas and Wendy; and he had heard of enough of his younger children fetching about older siblings Kurt and Becky.

At that moment, Felicia emerged from the house with three tall glasses of lemonade. She first went over to Thomas and Wendy, who were already heading toward the house to take a break.

"It ain't right, mom," Wendy complained, "Kurt and Becky never have to help with the chores. Why…"

Felicia understood the gripe; but Kurt and Becky had done the same chores when they were their ages; now they were older.

"Well," Felicia told them, "I'll say something to them about it. But just help your father," Felicia said as she looked over to Malcolm who was unhitching the cow from the grater. His age was starting to show after years of farming, but he was still fine looking.

She let the kids go on to the house, and headed over to her exhausted husband.

He stood up from the grater and turned to face her.

"Let me guess," Malcolm said as he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead, "they're going on and on about Kurt and Becky again?"

Felicia smiled.

"Of course," she replied. "But to be honest, those two do need to pitch in more. You work far too hard for Kurt to be out carousing in town with the girls. You were both going to re-sod the barns roof two months ago…it never happened."

Malcolm drank the lemonade and chuckled.

"Kurt is just doing what young bucks his age do, and," Malcolm added as he reached out and pulled Felicia closer to him, "when I was his age I had already bedded and married you."

They both kissed passionately.

"Well, that maybe the case," Felicia agreed, "but Kurt has been in trouble more times than I can count. He is taking after your brother (Robert)…and I just think we should discourage the wild streak inside our son."

Malcolm nodded his head; Kurt did remind him of his older brother.

Suddenly the sound of loud rifle thundered down from the nearby hill.

Felicia instinctively hated the sounds of guns…all guns; and she winced at the thought of her son Kurt liking them so much.

"Well," Malcolm said with pride in his voice, "I think Kurt just got us dinner."

Felicia shrugged at Malcolm's pride in their son's increasing wild ways and then she scurried off toward the hill.

"He's becoming a man, Felicia," Malcolm called out. "And there's nothing we can do to stop it."

She paused for a moment and then continued toward the hill.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Felicia came across Kurt as he came down from the hill atop his horse. Draped over his saddle was the large carcass of a dead deer; a look of accomplishment on his face. Seeing his mother, Kurt climbed down from the horse.

"A big one," Kurt said with a broad smile as he motioned toward the dead animal. "Should feed us for four days I guess."

Felicia walked up to her son who was now several inches taller than her; and as he looked down at her, she could see the wild part of him in his eyes. She suddenly feared that it would lead him into danger one day…she was right more than she could know at this moment in time.

At that moment, Kenny White, an eighteen year old friend of Kurt's, came riding up the hill on his own horse. Felicia smiled upon seeing the well-mannered Kenny, who had been Kurt's best friend through the years. But then the smile on her face faded as she watched him dismount his horse. He was wearing the unmistakable gray uniform of a Confederate soldier.

"Hello there Mrs. Scorpio," Kenny said as he walked up to them. He motioned to his uniform. "I signed up today; you should to Kurt," he added as he looked at Kurt.

Felicia looked at her son, and momentarily saw him as a ten year old…she did not what her son going to war.

"What would make you want to join all of a sudden?" Kurt asked with a dismissive tone.

Kenny shot them both a quizzical glance.

"Haven't you heard?" he asked them. "We fired on Fort Sumter a week ago," he explained. "The North is no-doubt preparing for war, and rumor are we (the South) will start a draft for forces of our own as well. My company commander told me that those who volunteer now will get better billets (orders)…so…you should think about that."

And with that, Kenny bowed to Felicia, mounted his horse and rode off. Felicia looked at Kurt and could see that the wild look in his eyes was now clouded with fear…just as her heart was.

They were right to be scared…the ominous clouds of war were gathering…and the Scorpio farm was in a vulnerable position, being that it was located right between the two gathering armies.

* * *

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **John J York as Malcolm Scorpio**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Tom Holland as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Amanda Steele as Becky Scorpio**

 **Zach Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Ramona Marquez as Wendy Scorpio**

 **Kevin Dunn as Kenny White**


	4. Shifting Sands

_The year is 1860. The United States of America will soon face a Civil War, the issues of Slavery and religious bigotry as well as Wars with Native Americans; all this while expanding westward. The Scorpio Family, led by frontier man and friend of the Native Americans, Robert Scorpio, will have to face these challenges and more as they head west by wagon…_

* * *

 **The Scorpios; 1860s**

 **Shifting Sands**

 _(previously…Legendary frontier man and Native American sympathizer, Robert Scorpio, led a US Army Colonel and his men to a Native American tribe…believing they would help move them to a more fertile land. But the Colonel doubled crossed Robert and ordered his men to slaughter all but the children…our story continues)_

* * *

 **Fort Jennings; located on the flat-lands of Kansas**

General Clayton Frost was sitting at his desk inside his office when suddenly Major Wade Cannon rushed in.

"General," Major Cannon said, "Robert Scorpio and a group of Native American children have been spotted approaching the fort. They look pretty beaten up."

General Frost, who Robert Scorpio considered a friend, stood up and followed Major Cannon out of his office.

The main entrance, a massive wooded structure, was slowly opening when the two of them made their way out of the offices and into the main open quad space.

Several dozen enlisted soldiers were scampering about the fort, doing their general duties; but they all stopped and watched as the gate was finally opened and Robert Scorpio, who was holding two Native American children in his arms, with several youngsters behind him, entered.

"Good God," General Clayton Frost sighed with remorse as he saw the ragged condition of the children, and the anger in Robert's eyes. It was clear something had gone wrong.

Major Wade Cannon pointed at several soldiers.

"You men," Major Cannon said, "see to the children."

Robert, with a noticeable limp, handed the two infants he was carrying to the soldiers than came up to him. At first he was reluctant to hand them over, and looked over at General Frost; Frost nodded his head respectfully.

Robert looked at the soldiers who now held the infants.

"Don't make me regret handing you these children," Robert said with a smooth tone of anger in his scruff Australian accented words.

The soldiers nodded their heads with trepidation; they were well aware of Scorpio's attachment to the Native Americans and his anger at how they had been treated by the government in recent years.

Several minutes later, Robert stood in General Frost's office, along with Major Cannon beside him. The General was sitting behind his desk smoking a pipe.

"General," Robert said with a stern tone in his voice aimed directly at the General, "I want to know where Colonel Richard Preston is; he and I have some unfinished business."

General Frost could tell by the glare in Robert Scorpio's eyes that he would probably kill Preston on sight; and the General couldn't blame him after Robert had told him what had happened at the tribal village.

"That won't be necessary," Major Cannon cut in with.

Robert turned and looked at the much shorter man; with the same glare of anger now aimed down at him.

"That man ordered that slaughter," Robert said to Major Cannon; whom he sometimes considered to be nothing but a paper-bound paper pusher. "Tell me where he is, or I'll track him down myself; either the way…the man is dead the moment I see him again."

Major Cannon scoffed.

"And you think we will just let you kill an officer of the US ARMY?" Major Cannon came back with; his voice dripping with arrogance. Robert took a step closer to Cannon; and Robert stood a whole head taller.

"We'll see that goes for you," Robert said with gritted teeth and look of cold steel in his eyes.

"Robert," General Frost said, wanting to dilute the showdown between Robert Scorpio and a Major in the US ARMY, "what Major Cannon meant was to say was that Colonel Preston is already dead. He and his men were ambushed by a gang of outlaws and were killed before returning from the tribe."

At that moment, a messenger boy entered the office and handed the General a private letter.

"I want your word," Robert said as he watched General Frost open the letter, "that those Native American children are harbored with care here until they can be taken to the tribal lands in the Wyoming territory."

General Frost nodded his head.

"You have my word Robert," Frost said and then he began to read his letter.

It was clear by his expression that General Clayton Frost had received bad news.

"What is it?" Robert asked the General, who had also been a good friend for several years.

"It's my mother," Frost replied. "She's dead; pneumonia."

Robert looked at the now grieving General, and then he walked over to the window and looked out at the dry land beyond the Fort's walls.

He then noticed that many of the soldiers were now packing up several of the company's wagons. Major Cannon walked over to Robert, letting the General read his letter in private.

"They're packing up for new orders," Major Cannon explained to Robert. "President Lincoln is expected to declare war on the South in the coming days, and many of our soldiers have been ordered back for the war effort."

Robert shot Major Cannon a worried look.

"Things are really that bad?" Robert asked.

General Frost folded up his letter and responded to Robert's question.

"Yes, they are that bad," General Frost said. "Isn't your family back in Virginia?" He asked.

"Port Charles Virginia," Robert said with his own weary voice.

Frost looked at a map on the wall next to his desk and saw where Port Charles was located in Virginia and then he shook his head remorse.

"Robert," Frost said as he stood up and came over to the window where Robert and Major Cannon were standing, "Go home….go see your brother's family; the one you always talk about."

Robert turned to face the General and was going to say something, but the General already knew what he was going to say.

"I give you my word good friend," General Frost said to Robert, "I will see to it that those children you saved are taken to the Wyoming territory. Now go," Frost said as put his hand on Robert's shoulder, "your family is going to need you."

Robert looked at the General and they shook hands and said goodbye.

* * *

Ten minutes later after being issued a horse on Major Cannon's orders, Robert shook his hand too; both men respected each other if not liked each other.

"I hope things work out for you and your family," Major Cannon said. "Take care."

Robert nodded his head and after adjusting his hat, he had his horse trot out the main entrance.

General Frost joined Major Cannon who was standing with several of the soldiers as they watched with respect and awe as Robert Scorpio faded from sight.

Scorpio was nearly the last of his kind; a frontier man…a mountain man. He was someone you wanted as a friend… when you really needed one. Robert Scorpio was a man who walked with Americans as well with the Natives with non-compromising loyalty; and gritty determination.

"Do you think he'll be back," Major Cannon asked.

General Frost nodded his head as Robert vanished into dry harsh land before them.

"That mean son-of-a-bitch maybe from Australia," General Frost said with pride, "but no one knows the lands of the western frontier as he does. He'll be back…hell yes he'll back."

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Jeff Bridges as General Clayton Frost**

 **John Heard as Major Wade Cannon**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	5. A Son's Return

**The Scorpios; 1860s**

 **A Son's Return**

 **Port Charles Virginia**

Not far from Malcolm and Felicia Scorpio's farm was yet another Scorpio homestead; and it belonged to Robert and Malcolm's parents; Rebecca and Miles Scorpio.

In the year of 1815, Rebecca and Miles Scorpio had emigrated from the Australian island of Van Diemen's Land to America when their oldest, Robert, was ten years old and Malcolm was five years old and they eventually settled in the area of Port Charles Virginia.

With two sons growing up on the farm, Miles was able to build a proud and sturdy farm which at one time included a bountiful tobacco crop.

But now, in 1861, Miles and Rebecca were both in their early 80s. No longer able to tend to the farm on their own, their son Malcolm and his children would come by once a week to help them maintain the small amounts of animals (a few pigs and chickens, with two horses) and the now very basic garden of carrots, apples and corn stocks.

It was nearly 4pm as the chores around Miles and Rebecca's homestead were finally completed. And, as usual, a feast was being cooked up by Felicia and her mother-in-law; Rebecca.

The long bench outside in the main yard was being set for dinner by Wendy and Becky, while Malcolm, Thomas and Kurt finished adding a fresh coat of paint to the large barn; both inside and out…and under the picky eyes of Grandpa Miles.

"Mac," Miles said with his slightly irritating Australian accent, "I think you missed a spot on the bottom of the barn door."

Malcolm stood back, with Kurt standing next to him, and Kurt nodded his head and pointed at the spot in agreement with his Grandpa.

"He's right dad," Kurt said with mock anger. "If you're gonna make Tom (Thomas) and I spend half the day painting the roof, I would hope you could handle a simple door," he said to his dad with fake anger.

"Just touch it up, will you?" Malcolm asked as he handed Kurt the paintbrush he was holding.

Kurt nodded his head as he went over to the barn's door for the touch up.

Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, an Australian accented voice spoke from behind where Miles, Kurt and Malcolm were bantering.

 _"What does a fella have to do get a drink of whiskey around this place?"_

They all turned around to see Robert Scorpio sitting tall in his saddle upon a magnificent looking horse.

"Robert!" the usually quiet mannered Miles called out upon seeing his son.

Robert climbed down off his horse and hugged his father as he came over to him. They all noticed that Robert was walking with a slight limp (which he got when his horse was shot at the Native American village that was attacked by the Colonel Richard Preston).

"What's with the leg," Malcolm asked as he pointed at Robert's leg.

"A long story, Mac," Robert said with a solemn voice as he briefly thought back to the day of the slaughter, "but it isn't as bad as it looks. Now," Robert's deep but weary voice quickly added, "I've been riding non-stop for nearly two weeks to get here and I'm starved."

With that said, Robert was escorted over to the main yard where his arrival was trumpeted to the others of the family.

Tommy and Kurt took his horse to the barn for some food and a quick pat down. Robert also instructed them to bring his travel bag to the dinner table.

* * *

And about a half an hour later, the entire Scorpio family sat together at the long bench which had all sorts of food arranged upon it; a feast indeed.

As they feasted, Robert took time to hand out presents he had brought back from his travels out west. One of the items was a girl's hairbrush made out of porcupine needles; he handed it to Becky.

At first, after being told what it was; Becky was hesitant to brush her hair with it.

"By the way," Robert said to Becky as he sensed her ambivalence, "the young squaws use brushes like that all the time. You see; the needles secrete a special chemical that attracts," he looked over at Felicia and his own mother, Rebecca, knowing how protective of the children they were, but then he looked back at Becky, "the young bucks."

Becky blushed and smiled, as the others at the table laughed; with Felicia and Rebecca shooting stern looks at Robert for being tasteless.

With more gifts handed out to the others, it finally left one gift yet to be removed from his travel bag; and it was Kurt's gift. Everyone watched in silence as Robert reached in to the bag and took the gift out…it was a revolver. To be exact; it was a nickel-plated .41 caliber Colt Thunderer.

Everyone gasped, while Kurt's eyes lit up with excitement.

But when Malcolm looked across at his wife Felicia, he could tell she was not happy and that anger was growing in her eyes…and she was about to unload!

 **Next issue; a loner named Jason Morgan joins the story!**

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **John J York as Malcolm Scorpio**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Tom Holland as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Amanda Steele as Becky Scorpio**

 **Zach Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Ramona Marquez as Wendy Scorpio**

 **Paul Hogan as Miles Scorpio**

 **Helen Mirren as Rebecca Scorpio**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	6. A Better World

**The Scorpios; 1860s**

 **A Better World**

* * *

 **Port Charles Virginia**

 _Previously…_

 _With more gifts handed out to the others of the family, it left finally left one gift yet removed from his travel bag; and it was Kurt's gift._

 _Everyone watched in silence as Robert reached in to the bag and took the gift out…it was a revolver. To be exact; it was_ _a nickel-plated .41 caliber Colt Thunderer._

 _Everyone gasped, while Kurt's eyes lit up with excitement._

 _But when Malcolm looked across at Felicia, he could tell she was not happy and that anger was growing in her eyes…_

 _our story continues..._

* * *

As an excited Kurt Scorpio held the marvelous looking gun for the first time, Felicia slammed her fist loudly on the table causing everyone to look at her as she stood up and glared at her brother-in-law who sat on the far end of the table from her. When she spoke, there was conviction in her words; and spite.

"Was that really the best gift you could think to give my boy; A GUN?!"

She turned to leave but Robert swiftly stood up out of his chair and fired back with his own words before she did.

"Maybe you haven't noticed," Robert said with a cold glare in his eyes and anger laced but calm words, "but Kurt isn't a boy, Felicia! He's a man!"

Felicia had kept her back to Robert, and then she stormed off to the house. Everyone at the table had been quiet during the exchange. Mac stood up and ran after his wife and entered the house behind her. He found Felicia standing in their room looking depressed as she stared out the window.

"Felicia," Malcolm said as he came up from behind her and hugged her. "Robert is right, and you know it. Kurt is eighteen years old, and we both can see his free spirit tugging at him to go out and make a life of his own. That day is coming whether we want it to or not."

Felicia, with tears in her eyes, turned around and faced her husband; she nodded in agreement.

"I know Robert really didn't mean anything by it." Felicia said with her quivering voice, "It's just that yesterday Kurt and I saw Kenny White; Malcolm he had a soldier's uniform on," she explained as he reached up and dried her tears with his fingers. "I don't want Kurt and," her voice quivered again, "Thomas to be forced to fight."

Malcolm hugged her tightly, because he too had had the same fear. And with the war drums pounding in the NORTH and the SOUTH, and the attack on Fort Sumter only a few days ago, it was no longer if there was going to be a war…but when.

Felicia looked up at Malcolm…she had an idea.

"Talk to your brother," Felicia said as she stepped back.

Malcolm shook his head side to side.

"I know he has friends in the Army," Malcolm came back with, "maybe he can talk to someone and…"

Felicia shook her head side to side; she hadn't made her point clear enough.

"Maybe isn't good enough," Felicia countered. "I don't want my sons fighting, or…(the word dying went unsaid) Mac; I want us to leave this place, and go west…now." she explained. "Robert is practically a legend out there; he could lead us to California or…Oregon. He is friends with the Indians…and I believe God has sent him here to take us there."

Malcolm was stunned by her suggestion; she pressed on.

"I know you've been envious of Robert and his fantastical letters going on and on about the west for all these years; and…" she said with a pause and then smiled, "you have been a wonder husband to me and you have made us a wonderful home and provided me and our children a wonderful life. Maybe it is time that I let you live your dreams…"

A look of excitement came into Malcolm's eyes as he hugged his wife with enthusiasm.

"I'll talk to Robert when we settle in for the night!" Malcolm said with exuberance in his voice as he ran off out of the room.

Felicia smiled…she only hoped they could leave before the war enveloped them all…

* * *

 **On the other side of the country** , **in the state of Oregon, was the town of Amber Falls**. The people who lived there were mostly families trying to build a new life and had survived the trek west. And the rumor of a possible rail-line coming soon had also sparked even more recent growth.

There were also the usual businesses in the town as well (general stores, clothing stores and hotel/Casinos or two) but it wasn't without its flaws…

Twenty miles from the heart of the bustling town of Amber Falls was the Corinthos Ranch and homestead.

Michael "Sonny" Corinthos had come west to Amber Falls ten years earlier and had helped build up the town to its current flourishing state.

It was a common rumor that his father's wealth, which Sonny had inherited, had come from questionable means; illegal gun running as far back as the Revolutionary war, and other nefarious ventures.

But…Sonny was still well respected, not by all but by some, because he had taken that wealth and had used his smarts and elbow grease to become a cattle baron; providing jobs for many ranch hands and also giving some of his cattle to the nearby Native American tribes.

But on this day, this dark day, Sonny had returned to his ranch saddened…having just returned from the funeral service of his wife; Lily.

Lily had been returning from Chicago when outlaw bandits boarded the train she was traveling on. They had raped several of the women, including Lily, and then after plundering the passengers of their valuables, they set the train a blaze and escaped.

Three of the passengers had survived the fire and had told the authorities of the atrocity. But up to now, no arrests had been made.

Sonny sat alone and depressed inside his darkened room and holding a Bible in his hand; it was as if his heart had been ripped out of him. A knock came at the entrance to his room.

"Yes Mable, what is it?" Sonny asked.

The door opened and in walked Mable. She was, usually, a jovial black woman in her early 60s who had been with Sonny ever since he had come west, having worked for his father and now for him; running the household with her charm and grace.

She was a servant, to be sure, but he had always treated her with respect and considered her his equal; practically as his sister.

"Sonny," Mable said as she came over to where Sonny was sitting, "he's here…"

Sonny nodded his head. Not wanting his wife's death to go unpunished, he had sent for what could only be described as a hired-gun; and the man he hired was considered one of the best and most ruthless…his name was Jason Morgan…

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **John J York as Malcolm Scorpio**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Tom Holland as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Amanda Steele as Becky Scorpio**

 **Zach Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Ramona Marquez as Wendy Scorpio**

 **Paul Hogan as Miles Scorpio**

 **Helen Mirren as Rebecca Scorpio**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	7. To Where the Sun Sets

**The Scorpios; 1860s**

 **To Where the Sun Sets**

* * *

 **Port Charles Virginia**

It was late in the evening as Malcolm exited the front door of his home as quietly as he could; with a jug of moonshine in his grasp. He lurked his way through the pitch blackness of night and found his way to where his older brother was camped out at.

Robert, who had become accustomed to the outdoors, had made himself a small campfire in the near distance of the house and was underneath a giant wool blanket. Malcolm, dejected that Robert was probably asleep already, was about to turn back when Robert's Australian accented voice suddenly spoke.

"Are you gonna come drinkin', little brother, or what?" Robert asked with a whimsical voice.

Malcolm was excited that his brother was still awake, and then he made his way over to the small campfire and handed the jug to Robert; who promptly took a big swig.

Mac sat down and the two silently took turns guzzling down the potent alcohol drink. Finally Robert broke the silence as coyotes could be here in the far distance of the quiet night.

"I know my little brother well enough to realize when there is something on your mind," Robert said after a few more minutes of drinking had passed. "Now…if this is about what I said to Felicia… I meant what I said and…"

Malcolm cut off his brother and just came right out and said what he had come to say…

"Robert," Mac said, "Felicia and I have discussed it and…" Malcolm took an excited swig from the jug and continued, "She and I want you to take us, all of us, out west."

Robert was surprised at what Malcolm said, and decided to give him a true assessment of such an endeavor.

"Mac," Robert began to explain as he lit up a pipe and began to smoke, "It would be a very hard thing to do. The trails that lead out west are littered with the sun bleached bones of those, including whole families, who couldn't make it. There are large swaths of desert where the heat will pound down on us and the rain, at times, will be relentless. And there is the constant threat of Indians…"

Malcolm looked seriously at Robert.

"Robert," Malcolm said, "you've already done it…and you're friends with some of those Indians out there. Felicia really believes God brought you here for a reason, and I think she's right."

Mac knew that Robert didn't believe in God the same way he did, and Felicia actually believed he had a seat waiting for him in hell; due to his heathen ways.

Robert pondered his younger brother's words.

"I tell you what," Robert said with a smile after a moment. "We can't go now…it is too far into spring to start. But next year when…"

Again Mac cut him off.

"Robert," Malcolm said with a solemn tone, "Felicia and I are both worried that war between the NORTH and SOUTH will soon breakout. That's what is driving our wanting to leave…tomorrow. Now, one way or another, we are going."

Robert looked squarely at his younger brother and could tell that he was deadly serious about leaving, and his worry about the coming war was real. Robert reached out and took the jug of Moonshine from Mac.

"Then I guess," Robert said as he took a big swig, "we're going west."

* * *

From her bedroom window, Felicia could see the two brothers drinking in the glow of the campfire. She could tell they were both excided and she deduced correctly that Robert had accepted Malcolm's request to take them all west.

She began to cry; leaving Port Charles Virginia, where she had lived all of her life and raised her children, would not be easy…but it had to be done.

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **John J York as Malcolm Scorpio**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	8. Jason Morgan

**The Scorpios; 1860s**

 **Jason Morgan**

* * *

 **Oregon; the town of Amber Falls** …

 _previously_

 _Twenty miles from the heart of the bustling town of Amber Falls was the Corinthos Ranch and homestead._

 _It was a dark day, and Sonny had just returned to his ranch saddened…having attended a funeral service for his dead wife; Lily._

 _Lily had been returning from Chicago on a train when outlaw bandits raped several of the women before plundering and setting the train ablaze._

 _Sonny, not wanting his wife's death to go un-avenged had employed a hired-gun; one of the most ruthless, and his name was Jason Morgan…_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Mable, who was a black woman who Sonny had known since his own childhood, and who watched over his Ranch style home with unequaled grace, escorted Jason Morgan into the massive den located on the first level of large dwelling.

Sonny, who was looking out a window with a magnificent view of a distant mountain range, turned to face Mable and the newcomer.

Jason was dressed in all black, including an all-black Stetson hat and a black vest; and he oozed coldness.

"Mr. Morgan," Sonny softly said from across the room, "thank you for getting here as fast as you did."

Jason's eyes were cold and nearly black as well, and they stared directly at Sonny. In fact, Sonny felt as if Jason could literally see right through him; as if he weren't even there.

"The name is simply Jason; you sent a wired message to my employer," Jason replied with a non-emotional monotone voice, "and requested my services; that is why I am here."

Sonny simply nodded his head; he understood the man's answer clearly; Jason Morgan was here but he didn't like it.

But Jason Morgan's employer, a man named Frank Smith, who also gained his wealth via questionable means just as Sonny had, owed Sonny Corinthos a favor for nearly five years; and Sonny had finally called in the marker.

Knowing that Mable didn't need to be there for the rest of the conversation, he simple glanced at her and she left; though she gave him a cautious glance in return…she was weary of Jason Morgan and weary of the act of revenge.

Sonny walked across the den and was now ten feet away from the hired gunslinger.

"My wife was murdered six days ago," Sonny began to explain with his own cold voice. "After the train she was on was ambushed by a cadre of five bandits. The leader of the bandits had noticeable scar," Sonny traced a line from his left eye down to his lower neck, "and he violated her before slitting her throat."

Jason cut him off.

"Did the man with the scar know she was your wife," Jason asked back.

Sonny arched an eyebrow; he had never considered that question…thinking it was more of a random act.

"To be honest," Sonny replied as he poured them both Bourbon and handed Jason one of the two glasses, "I hadn't considered it until now."

He also handed Jason a copy of the official government report which Sonny had bribed a government official to obtain.

The report had been paid for by Union Pacific Railroad; but Jason didn't even look at it and simply set it back down on the table from where Sonny had picked it up.

"I don't need to see that," Jason said in a dismissive tone. "Mr. Corinthos… just tell me what you want me to do; and that is what I will do."

Sonny fought back the anger in his mind, and stared directly at Jason Morgan and took one step closer to the gunslinger to make his point clear. He spoke softly; the grittiness of anger was there as well.

"I want you to hunt down the man with the scar who violated my sweet Lily; and I want you to bring him here… to me…alive," Sonny's voice was touched with the maniacal words of a bitter man. "Do you understand what I am asking you?"

Jason Morgan's lips slightly smiled; he knew exactly what Sonny Corinthos wanted; he wanted to kill the man who had taken his wife's life with his own bare hands; and his respect for Corinthos had just gone up another level.

Jason simply nodded his head and then he turned back to the door to leave and walked toward it.

"You will be hearing from me soon," Jason said as reached the oak door. "Mr. Corinthos," Jason said as he turned around at the door, "Consider Mr. Smith's debt to you paid in full when I bring the man with the scar to you."

And then, Jason Morgan left the room and closed the door behind him; leaving Sonny alone in the near darkness…

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	9. Grind

**The Scorpios 1860s**

 **Grind**

* * *

 **Port Charles Virginia**

 _Previously_

 _Worried about a Civil War breaking out any day, Felicia asked her husband Malcolm to convince his brother Robert, who was a near legend out west, to lead them by covered wagon to the west. That night, Malcolm went to Robert's campsite…_

" _We can't go now…it is too far into spring to start. But next year when…" Robert began to explain, but Mac cut him off._

 _"Robert," Malcolm said with a solemn tone, "one way or another, we're leaving tomorrow"._

 _Robert looked squarely at his younger brother and could tell that he was deadly serious._

 _"Then I guess," Robert said as he took a big swig from a jug of moonshine, "we're going west."_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 _A long two weeks have passed since Robert agreed to take his brother's family west…._

After saying goodbye to their parents (Miles and Rebecca Scorpio who both turned down the invitation to head west due to their ages), and after packing up their covered-wagon, Robert, Malcolm (and his family; Felicia-Kurt-Becky-Thomas and Wendy) started on their long trek west.

The trek west, via covered wagon, was long and cumbersome, and it was no different for the Scorpios…as they were finding out for themselves.

It was a very hot day, 100+ degrees, as the Scorpio covered-wagon trudged on very slowly on the hard dirt path; pulled by two large cows. A very sweaty and grimy Malcolm held the reins while Felicia sat next to him.

Becky (17 years old) and Wendy (age 13) sat inside the hot confines of the wagon, among the family's packed items which included clothes, small furniture, photo albums, and even an organ; which Robert had warned them not to bring…but had been overruled by Malcolm on. Thomas (age 15) and Kurt (age 18) walked in front of their horses off to the side of the covered wagon. None of them, not Malcolm or Felicia from where they sat on the driving bench, the girls from inside the wagon, or either Kurt or Thomas spoke a single word.

But all of them had a few things in common though; they were all caked in dirt, dust and sweat and they were all staring blankly ahead at Robert; he rode up his horse and was a good hundred feet ahead of the wagon leading the way.

At best, the covered-wagon was traveling 2 miles per hour. And not wanting to put too much stress on the animals, a day's travel would, with good luck, cover ten to fifteen miles. To say it was daunting would be an understatement.

Suddenly and without warning, screams came from inside the wagon; it was Becky (the beautiful 17 long-haired daughter).

Malcolm was locked in a daze, as he stared ahead at Robert on his horse; so Felicia reached for the reins to bring the cows to a stop. Malcolm snapped out of it.

As the wagon slowed to a stop, Becky climbed out the back of the wagon and ran in desperate panic!

Kurt and Thomas tied their horses up to the side of the wagon and ran after Becky. She had fallen to her knees and was crying hysterically. Felicia had run after them as well, and caught up to where Becky was on knees and got on her knees next to her.

"I HATE THIS!" Becky screamed as she looked down at the ground; tears streaming down her face. "I'M DIRTY, I SMELL…WE ALL SMELL! I CAN'T STAND IT…I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!"

Kurt, Thomas and Wendy stared down at their sobbing sibling. And while they had not lashed out as Becky just had, they all understood her anguish. But Felicia wasn't having any of it as she forcibly grabbed Becky by the shoulders to make her look at her.

"Now you listen to me!" Felicia said with anger, "Do you see any of us carrying on like this?!"

Becky just kept crying tears of helplessness; but Felicia continued to glare at her…their faces just inches apart.

"Now you stand up," Felicia ordered, "and either help with the horses or get back in that wagon!"

Ahead of the wagon by a hundred feet or so, Robert had heard the screams from Becky. It had been a rough two weeks, and he knew the worst was yet to come.

Malcolm, who had snapped out of his daze, had gotten off the wagon and walked up to where Robert had brought his stallion to a stop; waiting for the incident with Becky to calm down.

"I'm sorry about this," Malcolm said with a smile as he handed Robert a canteen of water, which he took a short sip from and handed back. "Are you regretting this now?" Malcolm asked.

Robert looked down at Malcolm and shook his head side to side.

"Not at all," Robert said as he removed his brown frontier hat and wiped his brow with the plaid cloth scarf tied around his neck. A look of wonder came over his face as he continued. "Malcolm; I know what awaits us out there in the west. Beautiful mountains, endless plains, waterfalls that feed into lakes that are so clear…you can see to the bottom of them. We will get there, and all of this," he motioned back to the wagon, "will be long forgotten."

Malcolm liked when Robert talked about the west in such ways.

"Do you think we'll really make it?" Malcolm asked after taking a short sip from the canteen.

Robert smiled a full smile as he replied.

"We'll make it," he told his younger brother.

Robert's attention was suddenly attracted by the cloud of dust from ahead caused by approach of several Indians on horses riding bareback. They were approaching them from about a half-mile ahead; Malcolm saw them too.

"Who are they?" Malcolm asked.

Robert didn't respond at first, but then he looked back down at Malcolm.

"Go back to the wagon…slowly," Robert said to Malcolm with a deep calm voice. "Get your rifle ready…"

(At that moment…Robert Scorpio's face froze and morphed into a simple pencil sketch…which is where we will leave until next time!)

 **This chapter featured;**

 **John J York as Malcolm Scorpio**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Tom Holland as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Amanda Steele as Becky Scorpio**

 **Zach Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Ramona Marquez as Wendy Scorpio**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	10. Gifts

**The Scorpios 1860s**

 **Gifts**

 **Port Charles Virginia**

 _Previously_

 _Having been on their trek for only two weeks, the Scorpios were facing hunger, thirst and the daily grind; which was having a toll on Becky… the beautiful 17 year old daughter of Malcolm and Felicia._

 _And to compound the problem, the unexpected arrival of Indians meant possible danger._

" _Go back to the wagon…slowly," Robert said to Malcolm with a deep calm voice. "Get your rifle ready…"_

 _Our story continues…_

Moments later, Malcolm was back on the driving bench holding the reins to the cows with his unseen rifle at his side and ready to use; with Felicia by his side grasping his other hand tightly

Daughters Becky (17 year old daughter) and young Wendy (who was 13) were stone quiet and the watched from inside the covered wagon at the 12 Indian warriors, all on horseback, approaching their Uncle, Robert Scorpio.

Sons Kurt (18 years old) and Thomas (15) did not mount their two horses; not wanting to seem threatening to the Indian warriors, and stood to the side of the wagon.

Robert, as calm as ever, tipped his hat at the warrior who wore the minimal feathered gear upon his head; he did not wear the long flowing feathered head gear of a chief…but he was the leader of this cadre of warriors. Robert could also tell they were from the Choctaw nation, a tribe he had dealt with in the past. Robert offered greetings in their language.

Malcolm, Felicia and their kids could only watch and listen as Robert and the lead Indian conversed. Robert finally nodded his head and then two brown skinned Indians, who Robert could tell were in their late teens, rode their horses past Robert and toward the covered wagon.

"What going on Robert?" Felicia asked with worry as the two Indians slowly rode their horses over toward her family.

Robert motioned to the leader, who was still on his horse next to Robert.

"His name is Eta'ka," Robert explained while motioning to the one with the head gear. "His scouts have been shadowing us for three days and two nights and he noticed that we are low on food…and water."

The two younger Indians who had rode their horses over to the Scorpio's wagon, dismounted and began to take long wrapped skins that were overhanging behind where they had been sitting atop the horses.

Eta'ka, with a smile, said some words in his language, which Robert translated for his family.

"They are giving us the animals they hunted and killed earlier today," Robert translated as the young Indian bucks loaded the dead wrapped animals into the back of the covered wagon.

One of them looked at Becky and smiled; obviously enthralled with her beauty; she smiled back. But when he un-wrapped the animals he and his tribe had gifted to the Scorpios, she and Wendy both recoiled at what they had been given; two large dead turtles, and three snakes.

The young Indian stepped back, and looked upset. Malcolm, seeing this happen before his eyes, spoke to his daughters.

"Girls," Malcolm said with disappointment in his words, "take a look at the two of them; they're starving…and far more than we are."

It was true; the Indians, all of them in the hunting party, were very skinny.

Robert, who had brought his horse closer to the wagon to make sure things stayed right, was impressed with Malcolm's words. In fact, he was just about to really yell at both of the girls for their offensive reactions; but Malcolm had used another tone of voice and had made his point just as well.

Wendy and Becky understood and smiled at the two young Indian boys, causing them to finally smile back. A third young buck rode over and then he dismounted and brought over three large water-socks; their version of a canteen but made of weathered beaver stomachs.

The three young Indians got back on their horses and rejoined the other Indians. Robert spoke again, and in their language.

Eta'ka barked some orders and then the other Indians turned their horses back the way they had come and galloped off; all except Eta'ka who still sat on his horse facing Robert.

Eta'ka said something to Robert and then he reached out his hand; as did Robert…and then they grasped each other's arm right below the wrist…and then Eta'ka galloped away on his horse to rejoin the tribe mates and soon they were gone.

Robert rode his horse back to the wagon and stared directly at Becky and Wendy. Malcolm was afraid his brother was going to chew them out but was surprised he didn't.

"The two of you," Robert said as he stared directly at the two young Scorpio girls with a stern look and then with a smile, "made me proud to have you as my nieces."

Felicia and Malcolm both breathed sighs of relief.

"What did Eta'ka say at the end," Robert's nephew, Kurt, asked as he and his brother Thomas, both back upon their horses, rode up alongside Robert.

"He said they were going hunting for more food, and," Robert said with a pause, "they would keep an eye on us for our safety. Apparently a Shawnee hunting party has also been sighted in this area."

Robert's tone was a cautious one.

"Shawnee Indians… Is that bad Uncle Robert," Thomas asked.

"Will they scalp us," young Wendy asked with fear in her soft words.

Robert looked at Wendy with a serious glare in his eyes to convey his words with conviction.

"Don't you worry Wendy; I will never let that happen, but the truth is," Robert said to Wendy at first, but now looking at Malcolm, "the Shawnee nation is very proud and very resentful of the whites moving west. Now," Robert said as he changed the subject, "Eta'ka also said there was a large pond about ten miles west of here where we can refill our canteens and rest for a couple days to replenish ourselves and the animals."

"That was nice of him to tell you," Becky said. "By the way, Uncle Robert," Becky added as she held up one of the dead snakes and one of the dead turtles, "please tell me we won't be eating these varmints raw!"

Robert didn't respond and suddenly laughed very hard; in fact, it was one of the first times, if not the first time, anyone had ever seen him laugh…and then they all began to laugh; the built up stress of the trek and their first encounter with Indians finally being released… and it felt good for all of them.

And with that, Malcolm slapped the reins of the cows and followed Robert on his horse as he led the way forward to the pond…with any luck they would get there by dusk.

As for the smiling Becky, she held up the dead turtle, belly-up, and let Wendy stare at the strange creature…Wendy's face was that of pure worry…

(At that moment…her worried face froze and became a simple pencil sketch which is where we will leave our story until next time!)

 **Next time;** Jason Morgan, who is on a mission to find the man who raped and murdered Lily Corinthos, finds an unexpected twist in Laredo Texas…and encounters an old flame from his past!

 **This chapter featured;**

 **John J York as Malcolm Scorpio**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Tom Holland as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Amanda Steele as Becky Scorpio**

 **Zach Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Ramona Marquez as Wendy Scorpio**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	11. No Other Way

**The Scorpios 1860s**

 **No Other Way**

 **Port Charles Virginia**

 _Previously_

 _Jason Morgan, a man with a reputation as a 'stone-cold' gunslinger throughout the north and south, but who had up to now eluded the reach of the law, had been employed by wealthy cattle baron Sonny Corinthos to find the man who led a band of outlaws._

 _This man had raped and killed Sonny's wife on a train she was traveling on after he and his bandits had plundered the train's passengers for their money and jewels._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 **Laredo Texas**

It was late in the morning as Jason Morgan rode his black stallion into the Texas town. He had come to Laredo for two reasons; one of them was to find a man named Dugar. Jason had known Dugar a few years back; and as it happened to be, Dugar fit the description of Lily Corinthos rapist/killer…the scar from his left eye down to his lower neck the most damning similarity; was it a coincidence or more?

Jason hadn't told Sonny about Dugar because Jason suspected there was more going on and Sonny Corinthos deserved more than just simple revenge for his wife's murder; he needed to know why. And that was what Jason was out to prove; the why part of the equation.

But before he headed to the local saloon to start his search for Dugar, Jason wanted to look in on an old flame of his from the past…her name was Elizabeth Webber.

Just a few years ago they had had a steamy relationship; but with his being a gunslinger, and Liz nearly being killed by someone seeking revenge on him, Jason decided to just up and leave with telling her goodbye so as to spare her the hard life of being with a gunslinger; and he had never returned to Laredo… until now.

He aimed his horse for the local school house which sat at the edge of town. If he was lucky, and if she were still in the area, he knew she'd be there. Teaching children how to read and how to do math and how to be good people was something she held dear to her heart, and she did it well.

Moments later, Jason had reached the school house and could hear the children inside the wooden building making the kind of ruckus children made at their ages (5 to 18).

He brought the horse to a stop and then he reached into the travel pouch which was hitched to the back of his saddle…and he took out a giant red apple he had found on a tree on the path into town and then climbed down off the horse and dusted the dust off his back Stetson.

Not ever being hesitant for anything, Jason simply headed to the entrance to the school house; the anticipation of seeing Liz again pushed him onward…would she be happy or, mad as hell? He was about to find out as he went in.

* * *

 **Several hundred miles away….the dry plain lands of western Arkansas…**

With the encounter with the American Indians nearly three days behind them, and with no run-ins with the Shawnee hunting party, the Scorpios had made their way to the watering pond that Eta'ka had told then of.

They had gotten lucky and had come upon an abandoned shed near the pond, and after some quick touch ups, including doors they made from wood they had found near the pond, Robert had decided it was a good time for them all to rest and get their strength back.

It was nearing sundown as Robert and Kurt returned to the shack after having gone hunting for nearly an entire day. They returned with several fowl, which pleased them all (no more turtles and snakes).

Later in the evening, with Malcolm and Felicia and the children still at the table eating dinner and conversing back and forth, Robert, who had eaten already, was sitting alone by the window. It was then he heard the unmistakable sound of horses approaching from outside.

Robert grabbed his rifle, which was resting against the chair next to where he sat, and went to the door.

Malcolm, who upon seeing this happening; followed Robert.

"Who is it Robert?" Malcolm asked as he too had grabbed his own rifle and prepared to help his brother do whatever had to be done. "Who's out there?"

Robert shook his head side to side; he didn't know…yet.

As they left the house, they saw Five Union soldiers sitting upon their horses. Robert and Malcolm had their rifles at their sides ready to use if need be.

"State your business," Robert said with cold and direct voice.

"I'm Captain Ralph Hall of the United States Army," Captain Hall said with an inviting voice as he climbed off of his horse. "I know you don't own the pond behind your shack, but none-the-less, I wanted to ask your permission before I my men and I water our horses with it. We still have another hundred or so miles to go until we meet up with our regiment."

Robert nodded at Malcolm and they both lowered their weapons.

"The name is Scorpio, Robert Scorpio," Robert said to Captain Hall as he and Malcolm walked over to the Army captain.

"Robert Scorpio, the frontier man?" Hall came back with. "The man the American Indians call White Eagle?" he asked with awe. "It is an honor to meet you sir."

Robert nodded his head and simply continued.

"I'm taking my brother," Robert motioned to Malcolm, "and his family from, Port Charles Virginia, out west…"

Before Robert could say anymore, Captain Hall held out his hand, palm up…Robert got the hint and stopped talking.

"Did you say Port Charles Virginia?" Captain Hall asked.

Robert nodded his head and then listened as Captain Hall told him and Malcolm that Port Charles, which was near Bull-run, had been near ground-zero during a massive ground offensive between the two warring sides. In fact, Hall and his men were heading there to join the fight. Robert shook hands with Captain Hall and told him to water his horses as much as he needed.

Hall and his men rode off toward the pond which was just beyond the shack, and the moment they were gone, Robert stormed off toward his horse; his injured leg still slowed by a limp.

"What the hell are you doing; big brother?" Malcolm demanded as Robert reached down and picked up his cushion blanket and saddle gear and draped them over this horse.

Robert didn't stop as he began to quickly pack up his travel bag with his guns and a small supply of food.

Felicia and the four kids came out of the house and over to where Robert was packing his things.

"Uncle Robert," Kurt said first, "Where are you going?"

Robert looked at Malcolm and his family; they had a right to know.

"Malcolm; I'm going back for ma and pa; we should have never let them stay back there." Robert said directly Malcolm. "I just hope it isn't too late."

Robert took a step toward his horse but Malcolm stepped in front of him. Felicia and the kids just watched; hoping the two men would not get into a fight.

"Out of my way," Robert said with a dismissive tone.

"You can't go Robert," Malcolm pleaded. "We are not too far from the battle ourselves. And if it comes this way, they could easily conscript the boys and me to fight; on either side. You and Felicia and the kids need to pack up and continue west tomorrow at first sunlight."

Robert wasn't having any of it pushed Malcolm out of the way; and being far stronger and taller than his younger brother; it wasn't hard to do.

"I'll be back before you know it," Robert assured Malcolm.

Robert turned back toward his horse, but again someone blocked his way now; and this time it was Felicia. She wasn't happy about it, but Malcolm was right. The war could easily reach where they were.

"Malcolm's right, Robert," Felicia said forcibly, "and you know it!"

The kids, who had all remained quiet during Robert and their father's argument, didn't like what their mother had said; because it meant losing their father for an extended amount of time if he went back to Virginia instead of their Uncle Robert.

Robert looked over at Malcolm and then back at Felicia. Malcolm came over to Robert and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Big brother, listen to me." Malcolm said with a smile and resolute voice, "You have to be the one to get my family out of here and out west; and we both know it. I don't know the first thing about tracking for water or which way to go or how to find food. You know all that and this land out here more than anyone else…and more than that, both the Indians and the Army respect you; I could get us killed if I took the wrong path or looked the wrong way at an Indian…do this…please, Robert. Let me go back for ma and pa…"

Robert shot Malcolm an angry look; but then he nodded his head…Malcolm was right.

And then, for the next several minutes, Robert used his expertise to pack Malcolm's travel bag while his younger brother said goodbye to his wife and kids.

Malcolm had special words for each of his children, as well as telling them each to help their mother and to obey her at all times. He also told them, and Felicia, to listen to Robert's instructions to the letter; not doing so could be bad for them all.

Malcolm and Felicia hugged as Robert ushered the kids away so they could have final words before Malcolm had to go.

"I promise I won't be too long," Malcolm said as tears came down from Felicia's eyes.

The both knew his words were just words and that the odds were stacked against him.

She forced a smile, but her voice quivered sadness.

"In all these years we've been married," she said with near sobbing words, "we've never spent one night apart."

She gasped as the agony of his leaving gripped her heart with each passing second.

Malcolm bowed his head in sadness as well…and tears came from his eyes too. And then they shared a kiss…knowing quite possibly it could be their last.

Felicia couldn't bare it as she stood back so that Malcolm could mount the horse. And with one simple wave of his hand at them all, Malcolm rode off into the approaching night…(the image of Malcolm's resolute face fades into a simple pencil sketching…where we will leave the story now until next time)

Next time; Jason's quest for Dugar continues in Laredo Texas…Kurt Scorpio makes a big decision!

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **John J York as Malcolm Scorpio**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Tom Holland as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Amanda Steele as Becky Scorpio**

 **Zach Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Ramona Marquez as Wendy Scorpio**

 **with Jack Keenan as Captain Ralph Hall**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	12. Elizabeth

**The Scorpios**

 **Elizabeth**

 _Previously…_

 _Jason Morgan had arrived in Laredo Texas investigating the murder of Lily Corinthos. But first he made a stop at the local schoolhouse to look in on this former lover Elizabeth Webber, who was the local school teacher of Laredo when he had abandoned her four years earlier when she had been nearly killed by a man wanting to get revenge on him._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 **Laredo Texas**

Jason entered the schoolhouse and saw nearly twenty-five students, some at best five years old, and others in their late teens. But who didn't see in the classroom as Elizabeth.

The students, for their part, saw Jason and became absolutely quiet and sat back down at their desks because, if anything, Jason, in his all black clothes (black pants-long black shirt and black vest, and black hat, along with his 'stone-cold' gaze), oozed intimidation and the aurora someone not tangle with.

Jason finally saw the teacher, a blond woman who had been in the back of the classroom working with some of the younger ones, and he recognized her…and she wasn't Liz; her name of Diana Taylor.

Dinah Taylor was an older woman who had been the school teacher in Laredo before Elizabeth took over for her. Taylor also ran the local general store with her husband Peter, and was happy when Elizabeth had taken over at the schoolhouse; obviously something had happened because Diana was teaching again; where was Liz?

Diana, seeing the quizzical look in Jason's cold glance, stood up.

"Recess time," Diana announced to the kids. She went over to one of the older girls as all the other kids anxiously went out the back door; happy to be away from the imposing stranger (Jason).

"Keep an eye on everyone," Diana told the girl, who simply nodded her head and went outside.

With all the students out of the school house and now replaced by silence, Diana went over to Jason.

"Where is she?" Jason asked with his usual monotone voice.

Diana shot him a curious look.

"You don't know?" Diana asked with regret in her voice. "After you left, she read your note, and was devastated. So," Diana continued, "she packed up some of her belongings on that brown mustang you tamed for her and she went after you."

Jason shook his head side to side.

"That was four years ago," Jason reminded Diana, "she never caught up with me; where is she now?"

Diana reached out her sympathetic hand and put it on Jason's arm.

"She loved you very much Jason. Liz would have followed you to the gates of hell, if she had to," Diana said with sad eyes. "Why did you do that to her; just up and leave" she added.

Jason shot her a knowing look.

"You know why," Jason said back to her. "Braxton almost killed her coming after me. I didn't want to put her in that kind of danger any longer."

"You have much to learn about love, Jason Morgan," Diana said with disappointment in her words.

Jason turned and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going," Diana asked as Jason reached the door.

"I have to go find her," Jason said resolutely.

"You don't have to do that," Diana said to him, "someone already knows where she is now."

Jason's stopped and his mind went directly to the most obvious person who would know where she was; her father Jeff. Diana nodded; realizing Jason had come to the right conclusion.

Jeff Webber, Liz's father, was the town's doctor, and had never gotten along with Jason due to his life as a gunslinger.

Jason looked at Diana and then he tapped the edge of his hat, for thanks, and then he left the school house. He reached in his pocket and took out the apple and placed it on the wooden hand railing outside the door.

Moments later, back upon his horse, he decided he would deal with Jeff Webber later. He then aimed his horse for the local saloon, which was a place he had spent much time at when he had last lived in Laredo for years earlier. It was time to go there and find Dugar; the man with the scar…was he the one who killed Lily Corinthos…Jason's gut had one answer…and it was yes.

Continued…Coming up soon; someone is hunting Robert Scorpio and aims to kill him / Jason is on the tail of Dugar, but encounters a free spirited woman who complicates the situation / Oldest son Kurt Scorpio comes to a big decision that Felicia does not agree with but knows she cannot stop

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Brook Bundy as Diana Taylor**


	13. Messenger

**The Scorpios**

 **A Threat**

* * *

 **Plume Arkansas**

The next morning found the Scorpios, minus Malcolm who was somewhere on the trail back to Port Charles Virginia, packed up and ready to leave the shack, with the pond just beyond it, that had been their temporary home for just over a week.

The kids were all in a somber mood, missing their father as much as they did. But, even still, they had all pitched in as Robert and Kurt prepped the cows and horses for the next part of their journey west.

"Uncle Robert. Where are we headed next?" Kurt asked as he and Robert were both putting the harness of the wagon's towing hitch around the two cows.

Robert thought for a moment, but before he could answer, Kurt noticed a man on a horse riding up the trail toward them.

"Someone's coming," Kurt suddenly said to Robert.

Robert set the chains of the harness down to see look at who it was coming toward them. Robert also had his shotgun in easy reach.

As the rider got closer, Robert could that he was an older gentleman with a full gray beard and a large belly. Robert smiled upon recognizing him. Kurt, his nephew, saw Robert's smile and relaxed.

"Do you know who he is," Felicia asked, as she, Wendy, Becky and Thomas were all bringing out items to put inside the covered wagon.

"He's a friend," Robert told them all as the rider stopped just to the side of the covered wagon.

Robert looked up at the man in the saddle of the horse looking down at them.

"Guy Crowler," Robert said with a nod of his head and words of approval. "He is the best damn grub cook in the entire United States Army," Robert added as he introduced the man to his sister-in-law and the kids. "He was also a damn good tracker in the old days and stationed at Fort Jennings while I was up there surveying the Wyoming territory for the Government. Guy…What brings you down here into Arkansas?"

Robert reached out his hand and helped Guy, who was in his early 60, climb down from his horse. Usually Guy was a jovial man, but Robert could see he had a serious look on his face.

"I've been looking for you, Robert, for nearly three weeks now," Guy said with a solemn voice.

Robert sensed something was wrong.

"What's happened?" Robert asked with a solemn tone in his words too.

Before Guy answered, Felicia turned to her youngest; Wendy.

"Child," Felicia said to Wendy, "Go fetch this man some coffee."

"Thank you mam," Guy said appreciatively, and then he looked back at Robert. "Colonel Richard Preston…he's alive."

"Who is Colonel Preston?" Becky asked her Uncle Robert.

Robert's face turned into a scowl.

"A vile man I once trusted," Robert explained to Becky and the others, softly but with bitter anger, "and who I led to a village of Indian women and children. He promptly ordered his men to attack the village; leaving only the fifteen children alive… next to the bodies of their dead mothers."

Felicia held her hand up to her mouth and gasped in horror upon hearing Robert's words.

"A man," Robert continued, but now looking at Guy, "who General Clayton Frost told me was dead; killed by outlaw bandits before returning to Fort Jennings."

Guy, with a frown, explained further.

"General Frost is dead," Guy's remorseful voice said. He knew that Robert and General Frost were good friends and he could see that Robert was pained to hear the news of his death. "It turns out that Colonel Preston survived the attack upon him and his men. The others all died, but he later snuck into the Fort and killed the General."

Felicia and the kids could all see the look of loss in Robert's eyes, and then they could see it change into a growing look of anger.

"Robert," Guy quickly added, "a note written by Colonel Preston and was found next to the body of General Frost; Apparently Preston blamed General Frost and you for his dishonorable dismissal from the US ARMY. In the note he vowed to find you and kill you. And If I was able to track you down, he can too."

Robert turned to face Felicia.

"I have to go," Robert told her. "Preston would have no qualms about using you, or the kids, to get to me," Robert explained.

"I bet he's coming down the west passage just beyond the Wyoming territory," Guy said to Robert; Robert looked at Guy and nodded his head in agreement.

Robert looked back at Felicia and the kids, "I want you all to press on," Robert explained. "Once you pass into Oklahoma about a hundred miles from here, you will come to the town of Haskell. There will be abandoned shacks like this one there; wait for me there…I won't be long."

"We can wait," Felicia said to Robert as he headed for his horse. He turned to face her.

"No…you can't," Robert said to her. "Malcolm was right; the war isn't that far away; you need to move west and get your children as far away as you can."

"What will you do to him?" Thomas asked.

Robert simply looked at his nephew; no answer was given...Robert's scowl was all that was needed.

Felicia looked worried.

"I'll guide them there," Guy said as he walked over to Felicia and the kids. "I'm no Robert Scorpio, but I can head west with the best of them; I'll just follow the son," he added with confidence.

The kids all looked saddened, as Robert looked down directly at each one of them once he was on his horse.

"I want you all to remember what your father said before he left," Robert told them. "Listen to your mother and do what she says."

"Yes sir," they all said in unison and then…Robert quickly galloped off.

As he rode north, Robert trusted that Guy Crowler would lead the family safely onto Haskell Oklahoma. And as for Preston; Robert was actually glad the evil man was still alive…for him to kill.

* * *

Continued…and next time…Jason's search for Dugar leads him to into a confrontation with an intriguing woman named Sam McCall.

* * *

 **This chapter Featured;**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Amanda Steele as Becky Scorpio**

 **Zach Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Ramona Marquez as Wendy Scorpio**

 **assuming the role of Kurt Scorpio is Brenton Thwaites**

 **with John Goodman as Guy Crowler**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	14. Heady of a Woman

**The Scorpios**

 **Heady of a Woman**

* * *

 **Laredo Texas**

It was early afternoon as Jason Morgan exited Gowdy's; the town's Casino. Like many such establishments, Gowdy's was really four businesses wrapped into one; each with its own manager who reported to the owner.

First off; it was a saloon with a variety of hard spirits (liquor). Second; it was a Casino with several table games, Poker being the most popular. Third; it was a hotel with rooms located in the 2nd and 3rd floors.

And, of course, the fourth business was a brothel…where men paid to have sex with the many women who doubled as both drink servers and prostitutes.

Jason Morgan exited through the double wooden doors that led into and out of Gowdy's. He had just spoken to the bartender named Krykes; a tall skinny man with a thick mustasch and who always wore a railroad conductor's hat.

Krykes had been the bartender the last time Jason had been to Gowdy's for years ago, and being a bartender, he had firsthand knowledge of the town's people and visitors as well.

Jason asked him about Dugar (the man who Jason suspects to be the rapist/killer of Lily Corinthos). Jason had lied and said he had business matters to discuss with Dugar.

Krykes confirmed to Jason that Dugar was still in the area, having seen him two nights ago, and that he was still working for Frank Smith.

That was the first confirmation that the attack on the train Lily was traveling might not have been as random as Sonny Corinthos believed. But this was where things got dicey.

Frank Smith was a powerful figure in organized crime throughout the south and he was also Jason's boss. In fact, Frank Smith loaned Jason out to Sonny Corinthos, who himself was a reputed organized crime figure in the Oregon region far to the north of Laredo Texas, to help find and kill the person behind the attack on Lily. But…Dugar also worked for Frank Smith; just like Jason.

Jason did not believe in coincidences; a gunslinger, such as Jason, couldn't afford to do so. It could be fatal.

As Jason stood on the large wooden planked porch of the bar, he noticed two men, or perhaps they were boys in their late teens, looking suspicious as they stood on the porch of the barbershop on the other side of the dirt road that cut through the middle of the town.

They looked dubious because their clothing was tattered; and the hair on their heads was long and matted. Their faces were covered by mangy beards which meant they were not patrons of the barbershop.

It was at that moment when, from the far side of town, the loud and unmistakable sound of a stagecoach began to rustle down the road and toward the center of town; and the stagecoach stop that was right in front of Gowdy's.

In mere moments, the stagecoach had stopped and the passengers inside disembarked.

The first two passengers to exit the stagecoach's cabin were to men. Jason surmised they were in their 50s and they were businessmen. He saw wedding rings on their fingers; and smirked as they headed straight into Gowdy's. Jason could tell by their giddy natures that the two men were there for the fourth business Gowdy's offered; the brothel.

The third and final passenger exited the coach's cabin and she was a beautiful woman wearing a nicely fitting purple dress. The woman projected class and wealth.

Krykes came out of the bar and stood next to Jason and admired the beautiful woman.

"Now that," Krykes said with a slight Irish accent, "is a heady (an Irish word used in the 1860s referring to a woman of natural beauty and class)."

Jason simply nodded in agreement as the woman conversed with the stagecoach driver. Another man was getting her luggage off of the hitch in the back of the cabin.

"Who is she?" Jason asked with a near whisper to Krykes standing next to him.

"Her name is Sam McCall," Krykes replied in near rapture upon looking at her. "Her husband recently died and she inherited his ranch, and herd, making her one of the wealthiest women west of the Mississippi."

Sam McCall could always sense when men were looking at her; or to be more precise; ogling her. As the bellhop of the hotel (Gowdy's) began to gather her luggage, she looked over to the entrance and her eyes locked on to the eyes of one of the two men who stood there.

Unlike the other man (Krykes) who had lust in his eyes for her, the other man in all black (Jason) stared at her with respect. She smiled at the man and then, suddenly without warning, someone grabbed her money pouch and ran off!

Jason, seeing this happening, leaped over the porch's hand railing, and chased after the culprit; who was one of the two losers he had seen across the street standing outside of the barbershop!

* * *

 **Meanwhile; several hundred miles away…Haskell Oklahoma…**

Guy Crowler had led the Scorpios to Haskell. The trek to get there had taken five days, and after saying goodbye, he had moved along. He was on his way to California and hoped to see them out west someday.

They had indeed, as Robert had told them they would, come upon a fair sized shack, one of many on the outskirts of town. They would remain there until Malcolm and Robert had returned; and then they would head on to Oregon together.

Kurt and Thomas spent the first three days fixing up the outside of the shack, while Felicia and the girls arranged the inside; the rooms, kitchen and the like. In due time it became their home…and all had one a great job.

But on the fourth morning, Felicia was wakened by Thomas.

"Ma," Thomas said as he squatted down next to where she slept in her bed, "Kurt is gone!"

Felicia sat up in bed and read the note Thomas handed to her; it had been written by Kurt…it read;

 _Ma…I can't stand wondering where pa is. Thomas, Becky and Wendy miss him so much, and I know you do to…as do I. Before he left, I brought this up with Uncle Robert and he didn't agree with me goin' but that I was a man now (18) and it was my choice._

 _He gave me advice and drew me a map that would keep me away from the warring goin' on back there. I love you ma…and I will find pa._

 _your son…Kurt._

Felicia dried the tear that came down from her eyes. She could only wonder if she'd ever see them again; Malcolm her husband and Kurt her son. Only time would tell…

 _(And as Felicia looked at the letter from Kurt one last time, her face froze and became a simple pencil sketch drawing…until our story continues next time)_

 **Continued...soon**

* * *

 **This issue featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Zach Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Ted Danson as Krykes**

 **and Kelly Monaco as Sam McCall**


	15. CIVILIZED

**The Scorpios**

 **By Lost Canary**

" **Civilized"**

 **Inspired by the writings Jim Byrnes and John Mantley**

* * *

 _(author's note; the land of current day (2019) South Dakota was once referred to as the Dakota Territory from 1861 until 1869…which is where this chapter takes place)_

It had taken two weeks, but Robert Scorpio had tracked Richard Preston, the dishonorably Colonel of the US Army who had ordered his men to slaughter adult members of an Indian tribe, into the Dakota Territory. There was a half-moon in the sky above as Robert carefully rode his horse up a forested hill. He knew that Preston was somewhere up ahead in the thick cluster of trees, so Robert had his shotgun held beneath his left arm as he steadied the horse's reins with the other.

Due to the rocky nature of the route he took, Robert had to go as slow as he was so as to avoid injuring his horse.

Nearly an hour later, he came upon a dead horse…its corpse partly gutted by wolves no doubt. Robert climbed off his own horse after resting his shotgun behind his saddle and drawing out his pistol; just on the chance the wolves were still nearby.

Robert squatted down to investigate the horse's carcass, the half-moon providing just enough light, and deduced that the animal had been issue by the Army due to markings on its left hoof.

Lucky for Robert, the horse had also died while resting on its left side. Robert reached down and was able to pull up the right lip of the saddle mount and then he lit a match and held it close to the saddle to hopefully see what he was looking for; most soldiers etched their initials there…and sure enough…the initials were Col;R.P. (Richard Preston).

Robert stood up and was left with only other question; where was Preston. Robert, the expert tracker he was, noticed a trail leading away from the dead horse…and what appeared to be dried blood.

Robert mounted his horse and followed the trail; and it was clear that if it were Preston, he had been injured; no doubt his horse had taken a serious fall and possibly landed on Preston in the process likely breaking his leg.

Ten minutes later, Robert saw a campfire up ahead between two trees…and a man was sitting next to the flames trying to keep warm. Robert instantly recognized the man as being Richard Preston.

"I wondered how long it would take you to find me," Richard Preston said as Robert rode his horse through the shrubbery that rimmed the area. "I'm surprised you don't shoot me in the back," Preston said as Robert walked toward him from the front.

"That's not my style," Robert said with his Australian accented cold voice. "Nor is the ruthless killing of defenseless Indian women."

Preston nodded his head, and made no attempt to grab his own handgun which was right next to where he sat.

"I have no more bullets," Preston said as he saw Robert looking at it. In the near distance they both heard the howling of wolves. "I've used up all my bullets to scare them off…"

Robert looked at Preston's left leg and saw the unmistakable sign of gangrene; no doubt due to an internal break. And being this far from medical help, Preston was a dead man already.

"You're dying," Robert said as looked directly at Preston.

Preston nodded his head, and then used a coaxing sound to his own words.

"Scorpio; killing those Indian women," Preston began to say, "Was what I was sent to do. Oh, it wasn't a direct order from the US ARMY, but we both know that it was implied. And by the way," Preston added, "I sexually abuse three of them before I killed them because, and well, why not? They're all animals…and they scream like them too."

Robert became angry, but then he realized Preston was goading him; he wanted Robert to kill him before the wolves came and mauled him to death.

"Preston; I know what you want me to do," Robert said with bitterness in his words, "and if I were a civilized man, I would shoot you in the head right now," Robert aimed his pistol directly at Preston's head. "But I'm not."

Robert put his gun back in its holster and turned to leave.

"Don't leave me here like this!" Preston demanded. "No man deserves to die like this. INDIANS ARE SOULESS ANIMALS! I AM A MAN SCORPIO…I DESERVE YOUR MERCY!"

His words were loud and filled with desperation.

Robert stopped for a moment, and shook his head side to side, and then continued on.

Twenty minutes later, while on his horse and going down the hill very slowly, Robert listened to Preston's horrific agonizing screams as wolves found him and tore him apart. Soon the screams became fewer…until they were gone. Robert looked ahead, and then allowed a slight grin to come to his lips.

(And at that moment, Robert's face froze and became a simple pencil sketched drawing…until our story continues again…)

Continued; and soon…Jason Morgan finds Dugar! Meanwhile, in Amber Falls, Sonny Corinthos is approached by a woman to fund the building of a new schoolhouse…her name is Elizabeth Webber.

 **This issue featured;**

 **Ed Harris as Richard Preston**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	16. Don't Do it

**The Scorpios**

 **By Lost Canary**

" **Don't Do It"**

 **Inspired by the writings Jim Byrnes and John Mantley**

* * *

 _(Previously; Robert Scorpio's showdown with Richard Preston (the dishonorably discharged US ARMY colonel who ordered a slaughter of Indians) came to a gory conclusion…meanwhile, in Laredo Texas, gunslinger Jason Morgan was intrigued by wealthy cattle baroness Sam McCall)_

* * *

 **Laredo Texas**

Jason found himself enthralled by the beautiful woman, Sam McCall, who had disembarked from the stage coach just fifty feet from where he stood outside of Gowdy's; the local hotel/casino. But when a punk suddenly grabbed her purse and ran off, Jason gave chase.

Jason ran after the crook, and chuckled as the foolish thief took a wrong turn, a left one; it led to the dead end at the end of the alley.

The crook was dejected when he found himself standing in front of a brick wall with no place to go.

"Give it up," Jason, in his all black drifter's outfit, said with his usual monotone voice when situations like this one arose; situations that might require him to a quick-draw with his gun.

The crook, still holding Sam McCall's money purse, slowly turned around to face Jason. The crook may not have known the road was a dead end, but he knew of Jason's reputation at being a quick-draw artist; and was scared. The crook's hand was on the handle of his own revolver as it sat in his holster, Jason's hands were both still at his side.

"Don't do it," Jason said to the man as their eyes locked on each other.

The crook gulped and trembled, but suddenly, another man stood to the left side of Jason; it was the thief's friend, whom Jason had also seen right before the theft of Sam McCall's purse.

Several bystanders had also seen the commotion and were standing nearby, but out of way of gunfire, should there be any...and one of them was Sam McCall.

"Mister," the second crook, to Jason's left, said while holding a revolver aimed at him, "I could'a shot you in the back just now; but I'm not a coward," he said to Jason. "Let me and my friend go and we'll call it…"

But before the second crook could finish his sentence, his friend, the first crook, began to draw his pistol…but Jason was far too fast for either of them. And in one motion Jason drew his gun and shot the first crook in the forehead, and then pivoted with a swift motion and shot the second man in the chest; both men fell to the dirt ground…and both men were dead.

Suddenly the town's Sheriff, who had seen the shooting, pushed through the crowd.

"Drop the gun, Jason!" the Sheriff said with his gun aimed directly at Jason. It was obvious to all that the Sheriff and Jason had encountered each other before.

Jason did as the Sheriff ordered, dropped the gun…and then turned to face him.

"It was in self-defense, Sheriff," Jason said with a detached tone in his voice.

Sheriff Burt Ramsey nodded his head, but he had only one thing to say to the notorious gunslinger.

"Tell it to the judge," Sheriff Ramsey said with an _I got you this time_ grin on his face.

(And then Sheriff Ramsey's face froze in time and became a simple sketch drawing…until our story continues next time…)

Continued…next time…Sonny Corinthos is charmed by a newcomer to Amber Falls; school teacher Elizabeth Webber….

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Bob Hastings as Burt Ramsey**

 **and Kelly Monaco as Sam McCall**

(with two extras as crooks one and two)


	17. Into the West

**General Hospital; Into the West (formerly titled The Scorpios 1860s)**

Take some of the greatest "General Hospital" characters of all time and put them into the setting of a sprawling epic western inspired by the writings of John Mantley and James R Webb.

 **The Scorpio Family** is fleeing the Civil War, led by Australian emigrant and frontier-man Robert Scorpio, they will have to cross harsh deserts, relentless snow as well as American Indians (some of them peaceful some of them not).

 **Jason Morgan** is one of the greatest Gunslingers alive! And he is hired by cattle baron **Sonny Corinthos** to find the man who raped and killed his wife; **Lily Corinthos**

Recent characters;

 **Sam McCall** (a cattle baroness and one of the richest women east of the Mississippi) with a mysterious past and **Elizabeth Webber** (a woman trying to bring education to the innocent children of the western territories, as well as being Jason Morgan's former lover)… have recently joined the story.

and with more legendary characters **(Anna Devane, Luke Spencer, Robin Scorpio, Franco, Jasper Jacks** and the **Quartermaines** and **Cassadines** families) waiting in the wings!

Make sure you start from the beginning cause many plot threads are already spinning outward from the earlier plot lines…

 **General Hospital; Into the West**


	18. The Teacher and the Grave Digger

**General Hospital; Into the West**

 **The Teacher and the Grave Digger**

 **(** _ **Due to the expanding cast of characters, "The Scorpios 1860s" has been retitled; "Into the West"…if this is your first time reading this story, please start at the beginning…several current story-lines are spinning out of the earlier plots**_ **)**

* * *

 **Twenty-miles from the growing town of Amber Falls…Oregon**

Elizabeth Webber brought her horse and buggy to a stop outside of the large Ranchero style home of Sonny Corinthos. She had only moved into the area a week ago, having been asked by the county board to take over the lone teaching position in the town.

The previous teacher, a kind woman named Gail Baldwin who had recently passed away, would be hard to replace…but it wouldn't deter Liz from trying…kids needed to do more than just working on the farm. She believed children needed to expand their minds, especially the young girls

What little Liz had known of Sonny came from brief details. He had come to the area of what is now Amber Falls ten years earlier and was instrumental in building the town up to its present bustling condition. He originally hailed from Bensonhurst New York; the only son of an Italian (in this story GH fans) mother and father.

Elizabeth had also learned from the town's people that Sonny's wife had died recently in a train fire while returning to Amber Falls from Chicago ( _readers; we know more. We know that she was raped and murdered while baring Sonny's child. We also know Jason Morgan is finding out even more clues down in Laredo Texas. Liz does not know any of this_ ).

Liz climbed down off her buggy looked admiringly at the Ranchero style home and walked up to the large oak door of the entrance. Elizabeth had made the trek out to the Corinthos Ranch for one reason; to see Sonny would invest in a new schoolhouse for the children of Amber Falls.

She clanged on the door and moments later a beautiful black woman opened it up.

"Good morning," Elizabeth said with a smile to the ebony colored skinned woman who oozed regality. "My name is Elizabeth Webber and…"

But the black woman cut her off.

"Child, my name is Mable," Mable said with her own smile, "and I know who you are. You are the woman sent to Amber Falls to replace that dear hearted Gail Baldwin."

Liz arched and eyebrow.

"Excuse me for asking, Mable, but how did…"

Again, Mable cut her off.

"Nothing of import happens here in Amber Falls," Mable said with a lower voice, "that Sonny isn't aware of. Now listen to me," she added, now with a whisper, "Sonny told me to turn you away…that he wasn't interested. Can I trust you Miss Webber?"

Elizabeth nodded her head; and found the entire conversation to be most odd.

"Yes you can," Elizabeth replied.

Mable shut the door behind her, and stepped outside; privacy seemed to be her aim.

"You know of the train fire?" Mable asked; again with a near whisper.

"I'm sorry for Mr. Corinthos," Liz said with a somber tone.

"Mrs. Corinthos died a horrible death, to be sure," Mable said, "but she also died baring Sonny's child. Now, he may want to bottle himself up inside this large home of his; but I believe, if he invested in your school house, to help bring a better life to all the children of Amber Falls, he'd be able to accept the loss of his wife and child at the same time."

Elizabeth understood what Mable was saying, but she had her doubts.

"But you're just supposed to turn me away," Liz came back with; not understanding what she could do.

"Child," Mable said with a knowing look on her face, "you're just going to have to be persistent; if you want that new schoolhouse," she said with an urging voice.

Liz wanted the schoolhouse, and the only one wealthy enough to pay for it was Sonny Corinthos. So, she thought about her options and what Mable had said and then, without a warning, she charged past Mable and opened the door to large house and marched right in unannounced and uninvited!

* * *

 **Port Charles; Virginia**

At that moment, on the other side of the country, Kurt Scorpio (18 year old son of Malcolm and Felicia) after riding pretty much nonstop by horseback and using the directions given to him by Uncle Robert, arrived back at the Scorpio farm; where he, Kurt, had lived his entire life.

He had been able to avoid any run-ins with either NORTH or SOUTH soldiers, and as he got off his horse; a sickening sensation came to his gut. What he saw was horrifying.

The farm he had been raised on all his life, as well as the home he had lived in, had been reduced to smoldering embers. He stood in shock as he heard the sound of distant explosions going off; cannon blasts he correctly deduced.

He tied his horse's rein around the remains of what had been a white fence that he had painted the day before they had all headed west; he thought back on that day; seemed a lifetime ago…and then he walked toward what remained of the house.

Then, suddenly without warning, a man stepped out from the burned out entrance; the remains of the door were just clinging to one of the warped out hinges.

"Kurt," the pained voice said.

Kurt looked at the man, as again he heard a cannon blast in the distance. And then he recognized who it was…it was his dad! The man's tattered clothing and near blackened and bloodied skin as well as disheveled appearance were masking his father's usually strong stature.

Kurt screamed, "Father!" as Malcolm collapsed to the ground.

Running to his father's side, Kurt got down and cradled his dad's head in his lap; tears coming down from Kurt's eyes.

Malcolm looked up at Kurt and struggled to even talk; blood began to trickle down from the corner of his mouth.

Kurt began to cry because he knew his father was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Pa," Kurt said with sadness as he looked down at the dying man. One of Malcolm's eyes had been burned away; and the skin on his face was burned and scarred.

But through all of that, Malcolm managed to whisper two questions;

"Your mom," Malcolm said, barely, "your sisters?"

Kurt wanted to just bawl, like a child, but he wanted his father to die content. He wanted his father's last image of him to be that of a strong man.

"They're fine," Kurt said as he smiled down upon his dying father. "We're all fine pa," Kurt added.

But Kurt felt, or more to the point, Kurt knew inside that his father had just found the strength to hang on to life; because upon hearing that the family was fine, his dad just stared up at Kurt one last time…briefly smiled…and then…he was gone…dead.

Kurt cuddled his dad's dead body and then he cried…

Two hours later, after finding grave sites for Grandpa Miles and Grandma Rebecca (they were Robert and Malcolm's parents) under one of the large trees is the back, Kurt buried his father next to them.

It was then he heard riders approaching from behind where he sat; at his father's burial site. Kurt didn't turn to face the soldiers…he was still in a state of shock.

But he did notice as four men suddenly walked up in front of them; and they were wearing Confederate Army uniforms…

 **Continued…next time...Kurt Scorpio faces the reality of the Civil War!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **and in his final appearance…**

 **John J York as Malcolm Scorpio**


	19. A Soldier Now

**General Hospital; Into the West**

 **A Soldier…Now**

 _In the last chapter…_

 _Kurt Scorpio cuddled his dad's dead body and then he cried…his father was dead._

 _Two hours later, after finding grave sites for Grandpa Miles and Grandma Rebecca (they were Robert and Malcolm's parents) beneath one of the large trees is the back, Kurt buried his father next to them…and sat next to the grave in near shock upon losing father._

 _It was then he absently heard the sound of horseback riders approaching from behind where he sat; at his father's grave. Kurt didn't turn to face the soldiers…he was still in a state of shock._

 _But he did notice it when four men suddenly walked up in front of him; and they were all wearing grey Confederate Army uniforms…_

Our story continues

"I'm sorry for the loss boy. I'm Sergeant Bart Polk," the oldest of the men said looking at the three graves and then down at Kurt, who was sitting next to one of them. "But my men and I," he motioned to the men with him, and two others who were sitting atop their horses behind them, "are regrouping with General Mosby's force just south of Antietam (Virginia). You look able to hold a gun; so you're coming with us."

Kurt didn't respond; as he looked blankly at Sergeant Polk's face. All Kurt could hear was a low humming noise in his mind as he felt helpless (a sound often heard by those who were facing deep bouts of depression).

"He's no good to us; the kid's still in shock," one of the men next to Sergeant Polk said.

The clean shaven and now angered Sergeant Polk looked over at the one who had just spoken…his name was Corporal Jarvis Banner, and he had a goatee under his lip, as well a bad case of acne.

"I don't care," Sergeant Polk said with arrogance in his voice. "My orders are to conscript every able body man who can hold a gun," he pointed down at Kurt, "he is able bodied."

"Yes sir," Corporal Banner said as he bowed his head.

Sergeant Polk got off his horse and walked over to the two men on their horses, both of them were Privates (rank) and then Conner pointed at the two dead bodies draped over the horses; dead soldiers from they had been taking with them for burial at some point.

"You two," Polk said to the two lowly Privates, "dig two graves next to these ones," he pointed at the three graves next to Malcolm, "for our fallen comrades, but first," he added, while looking back at Kurt and measuring his weight and height inside his head, "take off the uniform of that one," he looked back at the two uniformed bodies draped over the horses, and pointed at one of them, "and give it to him," Polk said as; obviously referring to Kurt.

About an hour later, Kurt rode atop his horse again…but now he was wearing the grey uniform of a dead Confederate soldier; two holes in the abdomen caused by the bullets that had killed the unnamed soldier.

Kurt had somewhat snapped out of the shock of losing his father (Malcolm) by this point, and wanted nothing to do with the war at all...having just lost his father to it. He just wanted to get back with his mother, brother and sisters and to see them safely to the West. He could hear more cannon blasts in the distance as he looked back at Sergeant Polk.

"Sergeant Polk," Kurt said finally as he and the two other Privates rode in front of the four other men, which included Sergeant Polk, Corporal Banner and two other Corporals, "If you don't mind sir, I'd like to just head back to my family. We were on our way to the West when…"

Sergeant Polk suddenly drew his handgun and aimed it directly at Kurt Scorpio.

"You're a yellow-belly coward, just like your Indian loving relative (Robert). Yes, I know of him and his friendship with those savages!" Sergeant Polk yelled at Kurt with anger in his words. "If you so much as tip your reins in any other direction than forward; I will blow your brains out; Private Scorpio!"

Kurt looked back at the gun in Polk's left hand…and it was clear in the man eyes that he was serious about shooting him and his hatred of Uncle Robert.

Then, suddenly; a cannon blast went off just feet from where the six of them were all riding and the then last thing Kurt saw was Sergeant Polk being blown to bits as he, Kurt, was blown to the ground as well!

 **Continued…**

Coming up soon; a stranger comes upon the temporary home of Felicia and her children…Jason finds Dugar…Elizabeth Webber finds a friend in Sonny Corinthos / Robert comes to the aid of former lover…whom he thought dead for ten years; Kathryn Delafield

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Robbie Amell as Sergeant Bart Polk**

 **Grant Gustin as Corporal Jarvis Banner**


	20. In Spirit

**General Hospital; Into the West**

 **In Spirit**

 _ **Previously…Elizabeth Webber, having recently moving into the town of Amber Falls Oregon, had gone to the home of cattle baron Sonny Corinthos (and reputed organized crime boss) to convince him to invest in a new schoolhouse. While Liz knew of the recent murder of Sonny's wife, she was unaware that his wife died while pregnant with his child**_

 _ **Our story continues…**_

* * *

Sonny had to give himself silent credit, and so did the lady of his house, Mable, as she stood behind where he sat. They had both listened as the perky Elizabeth Webber, armed with sketches and financial paperwork, made the case for a new schoolhouse.

A couple times during Liz's persistent presentation, Sonny had actually attempted to give his opinion or business smart's inspired suggestions; but Liz would just motion for him to wait until she was done

Finally, and 52 long minutes later, with only a couple quick sips from the glass of water that Mable provided at the start, Liz finally looked at Sonny with a hopeful expression on her face./

Sonny had listened politely, and now, with nothing more to say, she simply asked him; "Well, Mr. Corinthos" Liz said bashfully, "what do you think…sir?"

During her entire monolog of facts and figures, Sonny had become quite taken with the young woman and her exuberance because she reminded him so much of his sister; Ellemae.

Ellemae had been born three years after Sonny. And all through their childhood, Sonny was the typical over protective older brother who watched over his younger sister; threatening anyone who ever did her wrong by her.

He even went so far as to severely beating up her first boyfriend after Sonny had heard the scumbag talking lies about his little sister at the Catholic school they had attended. In fact; Sonny was always in trouble at that school, as he recalled with an internal smile.

Ellemae had a frantic way about her, arms fluttering about whenever she was mad or excited, just like Elizabeth had shown when making a point about this or that in her presentation. Ellemae always knew how to make Sonny laugh back in Italy when they were young kids, and afterward, when they had immigrated to America.

But…Ellemae died of pneumonia when she was fourteen years, which devastated Sonny dearly. Her very death accounted much for Sonny's stoic nature and his silent bitterness for religion. He did still believe in God, but he would make sure to, after his death, have a few words with almighty about taking Ellemae (and now his wife and child) from him.

In the present time, Sonny would think of his sister on occasion, always saddened of her loss and wondering what she would have been like had she grown to be an adult.

That is why he listened with eagerness to Elizabeth Webber…seeing the woman as someone kindred to Ellemae's soul and spirit.

Sonny just stared at Liz's hopeful expression, and finally he felt the hands of Mable on his shoulders.

"Sonny…" Mable urged as she stood over him.

Sonny reached his hand over to Mable's left hand as it rested upon his left shoulder, he tapped it softly.

How he could possibly say no; he had no idea. True, his own child was dead, having died unborn on that train with his wife, Lily. Since their deaths, Sonny even had bitterness toward children. Not hatred, just mad that his child had been taken from him and he was resentful of others who were lucky to have them in their lives.

But he knew the future was unpredictable, and he still wanted children of his own to pass on his wealth and business to. And those unborn children of his would need a school to go to, someday; and so he smiled at Liz. In those 52 minutes, she had rekindled his appreciation of children…and for that, he owed her the world.

"You will have your schoolhouse, Miss Webber," Sonny said as he reached out his right hand. "And it will be the best schoolhouse one could imagine."

But Liz rushed over from where she stood and went past the extended hand and hugged Sonny. And in that hug, Sonny felt as if Ellemae was there with him; in spirit. As he looked up at Mable during the hug with Liz, she, the graceful black woman and his mentor, just nodded her head…apparently she too had seen Ellemae in Liz's heart and in her free spirit as well.

"I am so grateful to you," Liz said as she stepped back. "And…I am very sorry for hugging you like that," she added as tears of happiness came down from her eyes.

Sonny nodded his head; the coming months of the schoolhouse's construction would be a joyous time for all…and he, in a small way, had his sister back.

* * *

 **In Laredo Texas; 9am**

 **Inside the Cactus Road Brothel on the seedy side of the town**

Dugar was sleeping soundly. He and the woman next to him had engaged in sex for most of the night. But while Dugar was now sleeping, and no doubt drunk, his bedmate through the night was not.

She was lying on her side, with her face propped up by her hand. She looked at the disgusting scar that reached from Dugar's left ear; all the way down to his sternum, and traced it repeatedly with her finger.

And then she reached down to the side of the bed and grabbed the long slender ice pick that she had put there before they had started having sex.

And then she simply used all of her strength buried it into his chest; it was so sharp it pierced the sternum…and then she simply watched calmly as the pumping blood oozed out of the wound.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the lobby, the gathered cadre of prostitutes of various shapes and sizes all looked with lust as the entrance to the brothel opened and a man wearing all black leather, entered. They all knew who he was, though none of them had ever had him in their bed; but they all desired it as their wandering eyes undressed him in their minds.

But they all knew that if he was there, he was probably going to kill someone.

Jason Morgan, the man who they all stared at with trepidation, simply nodded his head…and then they all pointed up at the ceiling.

Dugar was there…

* * *

Continued…Coming up; Robert Scorpio finds a former-lover of his being held captive by men who have abused her…her name Kathryn Delafield / Felicia purchases a home for the family / Kurt Scorpio's problems go from bad to worse!

* * *

 **This Issue Featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Jeff Fahey as Dugar**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	21. The Captive

**General Hospital; Into the West**

 **The Captive**

* * *

It had been five days since Robert Scorpio's final showdown with the vile Richard Preston ( _the Colonel who had ordered the slaughter of American Indians; mainly women_ ).

But due to a violent weather system, Robert had to take an alternate route back to Haskell Oklahoma (where the rest of the family was waiting).

Traveling west through the Dakota territories and then south along the Wyoming valley, he was eventually able to make a long needed stop in the town of Casper. He needed to get word to Felicia, and hopefully his brother Malcolm, that he would soon be home. While resting his horse for several hours at the town's stable, he set about to find the local telegraph station to send the message.

(author's note; Robert Scorpio is unaware that his brother Malcolm is dead; in fact, no one in the family knows this except for Kurt (oldest son of a Malcolm and Felicia), who had gone back to Virginia to find his father…and is now caught up in the Civil War)

With the fall season coming on, Robert suggested in the message that Felicia use some of the gold he had given Malcolm to purchase a small house with a ranch for the cows and horses they still needed for their trip out west. They would stay there until the next spring, and then continue on.

* * *

Robert wasn't super wealthy, but when he was younger, he had struck a vein of gold and had made a pretty good profit during California's gold rush which had started in 1849 (actually late 1848). He had given most of the gold to his brother Malcolm; to if use if necessary during the family's trek westward.

A day later after being fed and rested, Robert found himself back on his horse, and on his way back to Haskell to meet up with Felicia, the kids, and hopefully Malcolm as well. He was skirting the foothills and lightly forested area, and was still a five-day ride from Haskell.

It was mid-morning, as he took it slow through a think patch of trees, uneven ground and shrubbery. Rain had fallen the day before, which meant lots of mud, which was never easy to get through and could cause leg injuries to horses. But then his nose detected the aroma of coffee up ahead…and that was always good.

Robert aimed his horse onward and then he came upon an opening. And sure enough, there was a small camp nestled against the trunk of burned out tree. A small fire, which lightly burned through embers inside the rock built fire ring surrounding it, put off a small billow of smoke.

Two hill people, burly men with full faced beards, and who had no doubt lived their lives in the forest surrounding them, stared at Robert with anxious looks as he approached atop his horse.

The two men didn't seem to have much; just two mangy horses, a clump of firs, and a few odds and ends.

"Howdy there, mates," Robert said with his Australian accented voice as he tipped the front of his frontier man's hat, "I couldn't help but smell your coffee; and I was hopin' you were in the mood to share."

One of them men lowered his mug from his food stained mouth.

"We ain't," the man said with a gruff voice.

Robert nodded his head, but he persisted.

"The next town is ten miles ahead," Robert came back with, "that is a long way go through this slush and mud," Robert added. "Would you reconsider?"

The other man spoke.

"Stranger," the second man said, "he ain't got no speaking problems'…if you wish to live out this day, you just best move along,"

Robert sighed and prepared to turn back the other way, so as to go around the two men (he could take them both but he decided against it), but then a moan came from beneath the large clump of furs. It was a moan of pain.

"Is someone injured over there?" Robert asked; motioning over to the furs with his hand.

The two men stood up; Robert had struck a nerve.

"We done asked you to leave, mist'a'" the first burly man said to Robert with hatred in his eyes, "Now scoot on or we'll skin you alive!"

But again moans came from the blanket; and Robert realized instantly the moans of pain were coming from a woman; Robert became suspicious of the two men.

Suddenly, the second burly man pulled a pistol from underneath the thick fur coat that draped over him. But Robert had suspected the move, and had kept his Rifle beneath his arm; he fired a single shot that echoed through the trees as the second burly man fell to the ground dead.

The first burly man, seeing his comrade failed by Robert's rifle, drew out his own weapon…a large knife.

Robert reacted quickly and dismounted his horse, drawing out his own Bowie Knife…his favorite of weapons; having been trained on how to use it by a great Apache Indian Chief named Satan'kai.

The burly man swung his knife wildly at Robert. Robert had been able to nearly dodge the lunging move, but got slightly nicked in lower right abdomen; the cut drew blood.

The burly man had fury in his eyes as he charged Robert again, and with the wound to his abdomen bleeding, Robert knew he had to bring this fight to and end quickly…or die.

Robert dodged the bigger man's charge, and then as the big bearded behemoth charged past him, and turn for another run, Robert tossed his knife with a sweeping underhand motion…and watched as his knife dug into the front of the other man's neck; which because of the large coat he wore, was the only exposed area to aim for …causing him to go to his knees.

Blood gushed from the large man's neck room, and all Robert could do was watch as the man fell to the ground, face down…dead.

The fight was over…and Robert was winded and injured. He was wearing deer skinned pants and a think wool shirt, and when he dabbed at wound to his abdomen, he pulled his hand away from the tear on his shirt and saw blood.

But he would deal with own his wound later, so he ignored the pain and rushed through the mud and hurried over to the lump of blankets…and though he was in pain, one by one he flung the blankets aside until he finally found the woman who had been covered by them. Her face was turned to the side, but she was alive. And as she turned her head to see who had saved her, Robert saw her face and lightly gasped as he recognized her…

"Kathy?" Robert said to her as a look of recognition was in her weary eyes; she too recognized him.

* * *

To be Continued…Dugar's dying words to Jason will contain a big reveal that will turn everything upside down / Felicia buys a small home and ranch for the family; hoping that her husband Malcolm, Robert and Kurt will all return so they can all continue their trek West / Sonny's younger brother, Stone, shows up on his doorstep /

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Deacon Loux as Burly man #1**

 **David Loux as Burly man #2**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **and Edie Lehmann as Katherine Delafield**


	22. Bloody Tale

**General Hospital; Into the West**

 **Bloody Tale**

 **Previously**

 _ **In the town on Laredo Texas;**_

 _ **9am**_

 _ **Inside the Cactus-Road Brothel on the seedy side of the town**_

* * *

 _Dugar, the man who had killed and raped Lily, according to a government report detailing his gang's attack on a train, was stabbed with an icepick by a woman he had slept with at the Cactus-Road brothel. After doing the deed, the woman slipped out the back entrance if the brothel and rode off on a horse._

 _Jason Morgan, suspecting Dugar of the attack on Lily, had tracked him to the Brothel._

 _Downstairs in the lobby of the main entrance, the gathered cadre of prostitutes of various shapes skin colors and sizes all knew that if Jason was there, he was probably going to kill someone._

 _Jason Morgan, the man who they all stared at with trepidation, simply nodded his head…and then they all pointed up at the ceiling._

 _Dugar was there…_

 _Our story continues_

* * *

Moments later, Jason Morgan stood outside the door to the room Dugar was. The madam who ran the brothel, Ruby Anderson (Spencer) stood next to him. Jason had given her a 10$ gold coin ($10 back in the 1860s would be worth $150 today) to show him to the room she had brought Dugar to; with a woman named Darcy.

Jason looked at the door, and then he looked at Ruby. Ruby simply nodded her head; she was sure this was the room. Jason attempted to open the door; but it was locked.

He gave the madam, Ruby, another $10 coin and motioned for her to stand back; and she did…knowing exactly what he aimed to do.

In one swift move, Jason kicked the door open, and drew his pistol; ready to shoot if necessary.

What he found inside the room was a horrific scene. Dugar was awake in the room's bed, and he was gasping at a wound to his chest. A bloodied icepick was next to the man as Jason rushed over to injured man; not to save him, but to get closer to hear his dying words.

Ruby had screamed, upon entering herself, and in mere seconds, many of the women (the brothel's working women, as well as a few of the male patrons had gathered at the door).

Jason for his part bent down on the side of the bed, and had grabbed both sides of Dugar's jaw with his right hand and forced him to look at him; eyes to eyes.

"You're dying," Jason said with his monotone voice as well with a smirk, "I don't know who did this to you Dugar; but I was going to kill you myself. Raping and murdering that woman on the train was…"

With blood now draining from Dugar's mouth; no doubt draining into his lungs from internal wounds to his heart. But through his pain, and the approaching reality of his death, Dugar was able to muster a mere whisper…

"I didn't kill her," Dugar said as he spit blood out, "and I didn't have my way with her…" and then he paused and took what would be his final breath, "she's alive…"

And then a vacant look came to his eyes and then Dugar was dead…

As for Jason; he could only wonder what the hell was going on; as he stood up in surprise to what Dugar had said.

* * *

 **Hundreds of miles to the east** , just outside the down of Port Charles (which was miles from Bull Run), Kurt Scorpio came to…and had a massive headache.

A cannon blast had gone off and had blown the other soldiers to bits; except for Kurt and the two other conscripted soldiers.

Kurt, with a loud ringing in his ears, woke the other two men. The three of them stood up and looked down at the four dead officers; including Sergeant Bart Polk and Corporal Jarvis Banner…their bodies had been torn apart.

"What do we do now?" one of the privates asked with panic as the other one puked to the side of the path; repulsed by the scene of shredded bodies.

Kurt looked at the two of them.

"I'm leaving," Kurt said with disgust as he looked at the shredded bodies of the officers too. "I'm not going to die in this war…come with me."

Four of the horses, the ones ridden by the officers, were dead as well. The other three horses were nowhere in sight; no doubt scared off by the blast.

Kurt looked at the two soldiers, their names he had never learned, and saw the look shock in their eyes. He felt sorry for them, and was worried they would only get rounded up by another army patrol, NORTH or SOUTH, and would be forced to fight.

But Kurt had decided that would not happen to him; so he left the two bewildered soldiers, and he simply started running westward…he would have to find a horse eventually, but no matter; he was getting out of the hellhole of the war.

* * *

Continued; coming up; Robert takes Katherine Delafield to a nearby town get her treatment for her wounds, as well as his / Dugar's surprising words to Jason will have repercussions as Sonny Corinthos will soon learn that his wife, Lily, may still be alive! / Frank Smith, a relentless man who is deep in with organized crime, hires a new manager for his Saloon…Luke Spencer

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Norma Connolly as Ruby Anderson (Spencer)**

 **Jeff Fahey as Dugar**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	23. The Tease

**GH presents INTO THE WEST**

A new issue will post tomorrow. If you are like me and like the opening credits TV shows, like GH, then please join my FACEBOOK PAGE titled **GENERAL HOSPITAL INTO THE WEST.**

I have created this facebook page for one reason only...the opening sequence as well as a link to the story at FAN FICTION.

Search for the page; GENERAL HOSPITAL INTO THE WEST and I will let you in!

Robert Benson


	24. Kathy

**General Hospital; Into the West (don't forget to check out my FACEBOOK PAGE "General Hospital Into The West" so you can see the opening credits and hear the epic theme song to the story)**

 **Kathy**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Robert Scorpio, while heading down the Wyoming pass after his showdown with Col. Richard Preston, came upon two burly hill men who were holding a woman captive._

 _After fighting them, and nearly being killed in the process, Robert killed the two men and freed their captive; his former love Katherine Delafield._

 _ **Our story continues…**_

* * *

Robert Scorpio, upon finding his former love Katherine Delafield in bad shape under the pile of blankets belonging to the two hill men, had gone about making a bed made out of branches and leaves, as well as some of the fur blankets that had belonged to the two dead men.

He also used his large bowie knife to carve pieces of wood into a towing hitch that he anchored around his horse's large back and around the make shift stretcher; so as to tow Katherine to the nearest town for medical attention.

* * *

 **It was mid-afternoon, and after four hours** of traveling slowly through the woods and dirt paths on his horse, Robert came upon a streaming river that fed into a small alcove of calm water.

He dismounted his horse and went back to check up on Katherine's condition. He un-wrapped the burrow of blankets around her neck and face and found that Katherine was awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Kathy," Robert said apologetically.

Katherine smiled upon seeing who her rescuer was. She thought she had only been dreaming when she caught a glimpse of him earlier; but there he was, the now legendary frontier man…Robert Scorpio.

"Robert Scorpio," Katherine said as she studied his now much older but stoic face as he stared down at her, "of all the people to save me; it had to be you."

Robert simply nodded his head.

"Well," Robert replied with his Australian accented voice, "imagine my surprise to find that you…are still alive. The newspapers have much to explain."

Katherine was about to explain, but Robert motioned her to stop.

"Kathy," Robert said with his low voice, "We can explain our lives apart for the past twenty-years later, but for now," Robert said as he looked up at the sky, then back down at her, "we have about three hours of daylight left. The town of Corby is about ten miles away; get some more rest; we will reminisce there."

Katherine reached up and put her right hand on the side of Robert's worn and rugged face…and then she smiled.

Robert smiled back at her, and then he went about wrapping her up in the blankets again, and in moments he was back atop his horse and thought back on a time twenty-years ago, as he aimed his horse for the town of Corby.

* * *

 **(Flashback begins…**

 _Back then, Robert found Katherine Delafield living among a tribe of Apache Indians that he had helped scout for buffalo to help feed the tribe's people._

 _Although she was white as could be, and blond, she was actually part of the tribe._

 _The tribe's chief, a proud man named Satan'kai, was the closest thing Robert Scorpio had to a close friend. Robert had actually helped the Chief's tribe many times in their struggle against their rivals; the Shawnee tribe…their friendship a result of that trust._

 _Once, while Robert was away from the tribe, Satan'kai, and a hunting party he led, had found Katherine nearly dead after a band of Shawnee Indians had attacked the stage coach she had been a passenger on with her parents. Her parents were a peace envoy sent by the President of the United States; James Polk. The Shawnee spared Katherine's life, as a warning to whites to stop their westward ambitions,_

 _With her parents dead, savagely killed by the Shawnee, and being far from the white man's eastern cities, Satan'kai's wife asked him to let the woman join the tribe and so she did._

 _Robert later met Katherine at the tribal grounds where they then had a two-year relationship_

 _End Flash back)_

It was three hours later as Robert entered the town of Corby. It was a small town, with just one main road with a Casino and hotel. There was mining going on in the nearby hills, not much, but enough to feed the small economy of Corby.

As Robert rode his horse into town, still towing Katherine upon the mask shift stretcher, a man watched rather closely; he was a hill man; heavily bearded with a mean temper…and he recognized the blankets covering whoever was on the stretcher. The blankets were his! And he too had attacked the woman before leaving camp three days earlier.

He would have his way with her again…

Continued…

 **This chapter featured**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **and Edie Lehmann as Katherine Delafield**

 **with Lou Diamond Phillips as Satan'Kai (in flack back scenes)**


	25. Intentions

**Into the West (in my profile you will find a link to a YOUTUBE VIDEO showcasing the opening credits (with epic music). Look for General Hospital Into The West and ask to join...then you will get to see the video)**

 **Intentions**

* * *

 **Amber Fall; Oregon**

The town's folk of Amber Falls knew it was a special day when the recognizable all black carriage made its way through the town. It meant that Sonny Corinthos was in town.

Sure; the town had a mayor, there was a Sherriff and the local pastor…each of them popular in their own way. But Sonny Corinthos superseded all of that because it was his ranch, and the large herd of cattle he owned, that provided many high paying wages and fueled the local economy.

At some point, the new influx of settlers might pose a problem down the line; as the US government was handing out government land to attract settlers westward. For now, the land being given out, which would be turned into homes and small horse ranches, did not impede on the grazing of Sonny's cattle herd; but the day would come when the settlers and Sonny Corinthos would butt up against each other…but that time wasn't now.

Sonny sat inside the carriage across from Mable; the lady of his house. She was a proud an elegant black woman who commanded respect, even from Sonny; they both thought of each other as brother and sister.

"I know why you decided to come to town" Mable said as she looked at Sonny with prying eyes as he looked out the window."

Sonny looked at her innocently.

"Of course you do," Sonny came back with, "our weekly trip into town for food and general supplies."

"Uh uh," Mable said with a shake of her head and a dubious smile, "that would be tomorrow. We're here," she added as she motioned toward the window, "to visit Miss Webber. The construction of the schoolhouse you are building for her began yesterday."

Sonny nodded his head.

'I just want to make sure," Sonny said with conviction, "that the foreman isn't taking advantage of her; that's all."

Mable was about to say something, but then she noticed a serious look came over Sonny's face the moment he went back to looking out of the window.

Mable followed Sonny's gaze and then she saw what Sonny was looking at. The gunslinger who wore all black, Jason Morgan, was back in town…and he was conversing with Elizabeth Webber outside the entrance of the general store.

"I'm sure it's innocent," Mable cautioned Sonny. "Besides," she added, "they are the same age; so let it be."

Sonny shot Mable a look of worry. Mable could instantly tell that Sonny was being over protective of the Webber girl; her reminding Sonny of his dead sister was clouding his judgment.

"Sonny," Mable said with a near whisper as the driver atop the carriage brought the horses to a stop, "Ellemae is long gone; Miss Webber is her own person."

Sonny smiled at Mable.

"But she reminds me so much of Ellemae," Sonny said with sorrow in his distant voice.

"She does indeed," Mable added with a smile, "But…"

"Don't worry," Sonny said, cutting Mable off as he opened the door to the carriage and got out.

Mable took a deep breath and watched through the window as Sonny approached Miss Webber and Jason Morgan.

* * *

Continued tomorrow when Jason Morgan informs Sonny Corinthos of the news that Lily, Sonny's believed to be dead wife…could still be alive / Sonny also has a warning for Jason Morgan about Elizabeth /Kurt Scorpio, a deserter of the Confederate Army, finds himself in serious trouble while trying to rejoin his family

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Beverley Johnson as Mable**

 **and Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**


	26. The Ride

**Into the West**

 **The Ride**

 **Inspired by the work of James Webb and John Mantley**

* * *

Previously…in the Civil War torn stated of Virginia…

 _After returning back home to Virginia, Kurt (18 years old) Scorpio found his father, Malcolm, near death; after a tearful reunion, Mac soon died._

 _A small squad of Confederate soldiers soon came along and the sergeant conscripted Kurt into the Army._

 _But not long after being forced to wear a Confederate uniform, a cannon blast went off and killed five of the seven soldiers; leaving Kurt and the two other privates alive._

 _Kurt, unable to motivate the other soldiers to leave before another squad came along and tried to conscript them into the Army again, ran off on his own. Making him a deserter…and far from his family; currently in Oklahoma waiting for him to catch up with them before continuing on to the western frontier._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Kurt had walked for miles and miles, and all along the way, still wearing his Confederate uniform. Not wanting to be caught and accused of being a deserter (a hanging offence), Kurt had kept off of the main dirt roads, and as close as he could, in the small foothills on his way west.

He was also lucky that the ground war had moved to the east, and that he hadn't even come across any large contingents of soldiers; either from the NORTH or the SOUTH.

It was late, near midnight, when the thoroughly exhausted Kurt came upon, at last, a horse!

He had actually seen a few horses in the distance, but they were on farms…and of course, like desertion; horse thieving was a hanging offence too.

But the horse he came upon, with a full saddle rig draped around his strong back, was just standing on the dirt path ahead of him. The moon light above offered enough light so the horse wouldn't be spooked by his approach.

Kurt went up to the horse and started petting the fine looking horse with his hand; he really admired the horses strong build.

"Hey there, fella," Kurt said to the horse as he patted the strong animal's side, "what are you doin' out here all by your lonesome..."

It was then that Kurt's left food tripped on something. He stumbled lightly, and then he looked down and saw the dead body of a man; two gun shots could easily be seen on the side of shirt he was wearing.

Kurt felt sorry for the dead man, but that didn't stop him from doing what had to be done; switching his Confederate uniform for the dead man's civilian attire, which luckily included a coat that would easily hide the bullet holes in the shirt.

An hour later, after switching the clothing, Kurt dragged the dead man's body (now in the Confederate uniform) over into the bushes and stacked rocks upon it. He said a prayer for the dead, got up on the horse, and then rode off into the dark…not realizing that the dead man had actually stolen the horse (which is, as mentioned earlier; hanging offence.

Continued…next time…Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan meet for the first time; but will an overprotective Sonny Corinthos come between them! / Robert Scorpio learns more about Katherine Delafield's past…and the fact she wants to remain dead to the rest of the world / Cattle baroness Sam McCall has a run-in with the local crime boss of Laredo Texas…Frank Smith.

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**


	27. Frank Smith

**Into the West**

 **Frank Smith**

 **Inspired by the work of James Webb and John Mantley**

* * *

 **Haskell Oklahoma**

After receiving a telegraph message from her brother-in-law Robert Scorpio, Felicia had indeed used some of the gold he had given Malcolm and her to buy a small ranch on the outskirts of Haskell; that had been two weeks ago.

On a couple of visits to the town to get supplies and food, she had had several conversations with some of the older town folk; they were all proud to have the family of Robert Scorpio staying nearby; he really was a person of notoriety, the family was truly beginning to figure out. Many had even offered to help put the ranch she had bought back into shape.

Meanwhile; there had still been no word from either Malcolm (only Kurt knows that his father is dead) or Kurt. Felicia was definitely worried about her husband and oldest son, but she had to keep a positive strong front in front of the other kids.

Thankfully, Malcolm had been a great father to the children had shown Thomas (her youngest son of 15 years) how to build up a ranch as well. While the other children, Becky and Wendy helped, it was really the sweat and muscle of Thomas, and the town folks who had helped, who had really turned the ranch into a pleasant place to live.

It was becoming increasingly clear to Felicia that the trek west had come to a temporary halt until the Malcolm, Kurt and Robert had returned…and it was anyone's guess as to when that would be.

It was in the mid-afternoon as Thomas was atop the roof finishing applying the final coat of tar when he happened to see a man sitting on horse up on a nearby small hill looking down at the ranch. When the man noticed Thomas looking up at him, the man turned his horse around and disappeared over the other side of hill.

With his dad, Kurt and even Robert all away from the ranch, 15 year old Thomas was the man of the house for the first time. And he would be sure to keep an eye out for the man he had just seen up on the hill.

It was at that moment when Wendy called up to Thomas from below; she was holding a picture of lemonade.

"Thomas," Wendy said, "mom made this entire picture of lemonade for you."

Thomas nodded his head.

"Thanks," Thomas replied, "I'll be down in about five minutes."

Yes…the family Scorpio…going west but going nowhere for now…

* * *

 **Laredo Texas**

Sheriff Burt Ramsey was sitting in his office at the jailhouse, having just booked the town drunk for disorderly conduct when suddenly the door to his office opened. Sheriff Ramsey thought he would look up and see his deputy, Gasper, but it instead, when he looked up, he saw mister Frank Smith standing there.

Frank Smith was the most powerful person in Laredo Texas and the surrounding counties. His rumored connections to organized crime were more than just rumors to Sheriff Ramsey…because he was also Sheriff Ramsey's boss. Sheriff Ramsey stood up…out of respect.

"I didn't know you were coming to town," Burt said with apprehension in his words.

Frank looked directly at the Sheriff; a man he paid good money to run the town his way; Frank's way to be more precise.

"The woman who killed Dugar," Frank's cold and deep emotionless voice said.

"Don't worry sir," Burt's quivering voice replied, "she's dead and buried…no loose ends, just as you ordered."

Frank Smith kept his eyes trained on Sheriff Ramsey.

"Where is Morgan?" Frank came back with…his directness was like a knife on bread.

"After he found Dugar, he left town," Sheriff Ramsey said. "He claims Dugar died before he could tell him anything."

Frank thought for a moment. Jason Morgan also worked for Frank Smith. But Morgan was a free spirited man and could pose a problem…but…Frank Smith had always been a man who used leverage against anyone who worked for him. He knew the pressure points of all his employees, and would use those pressure points to control anyone.

And as for Jason Morgan; his pressure point was a woman from the past; Elizabeth Webber. Sheriff Ramsey knew this too.

"I have a friend in Amber Falls," Burt said; trying to stay in Frank's good graces. "I could order him to bring the Webber girl back here to Laredo."

There was silence.

"Not now," Frank said after a moment. "But if it comes to that; I will let you know."

Frank simply backed out of the office, not one to ever turn his back; even on those in his back pocket…and then he was gone.

Sheriff Ramsey breathed a sigh of relief…and reached for the hankie in his shirt pocket to dab at the sweat from nerves on his forehead.

Sheriff Burt Ramsey had once been a good man, as he thought to himself with pride. But then guilt came into his soul, because like most men, the allure of easy payoff money from men like Frank Smith was too hard to pass up.

And now Ramsey was also in the same boat as Jason Morgan; Frank Smith had pressure points to use against him too.

Sheriff Ramsey simply went back to work; hoping beyond hope that the whole situation with Dugar would fade away, and that Jason Morgan would stop digging into Dugar's involvement with the Frank Smith and whatever game the crime lord was playing with in regards to a another crime boss who lived hundreds of miles away; Sonny Corinthos.

* * *

Continued…next time….Robert has rescued Katherine Delafield; but her mysterious past is catching up to her and Robert soon finds himself in the way.

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Zach Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Ramona Marquez as Wendy Scorpio**

 **Bob Hastings as Burt Ramsey**

 **and Peter Weller as Frank Smith**

( _all actors and actresses listed in these credits above are real. If you want to know what they look like, copy and paste their names in your browser…and look for images_ )


	28. Another Life

**General Hospital; Into the West**

 **Another Life**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Robert Scorpio had saved a woman from his past, Katherine Delafield; a woman he had believed to be dead for many years._

 _She had been held by two hill-men and physically abused. Robert ended up killing the two men in self-defense, and after making a stretcher made out of branches and skinned fur that the two men had in their possession, he dragged her behind his horse to the nearest two of Corby._

 _Another man from the hills, who was also in Corby, seemed to recognize the furs that Robert had used to make the stretcher out of as he and Katherine arrived in the town._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 **The small town of Corby; on the border of Wyoming and Utah**

Robert had gotten two rooms at the local hotel; one for himself and one for Katherine.

While she settled into her room, Robert took his horse down to the local stable to house it over night; and he was also well aware of the fact that someone was following him from the distance; another hill man…Robert had seen the man paying close attention as he and Katherine had arrived in town earlier.

Later, after renting a stall from the town's stable master, Robert led his horse inside the large building that housed several horses.

The hill man entered the building as well, and has he tried to find Robert; Robert found him instead.

"Alright, mister," Robert said from behind the large burly man, who also wore a thick bear skin draped over his body; and the smell of the animal as well, "why are you following me?"

The large bearded man turned to face Robert; his grin revealed a mouth missing several teeth.

"Them rugs you dragged into town," the man said with deep a scratchy, "they be' mine!"

Just like the two hill-men Robert had killed before, this hill-man was also armed with a large knife that he no doubt used to butcher the animals he trapped and killed in the wilderness.

"Did you abuse that woman as well," Robert asked as cold anger in his eyes began to flare.

The hill-man laughed.

"Fool; she be just a woman!" he said to Robert, "but only on this earth only to please men…like me and you."

That was all Robert needed to hear as he swiftly hurled his own Bowie knife at the large man and watched as it dove into his forehead before he could react fast enough.

Twenty minutes later, after asking the stable's manager to fetch the local Sheriff, Robert explained in great detail to the law officer who soon arrived, and who knew of Robert's name and respect, about his ordeal of finding Katherine in the nearby hills and how he had to kill the other two men in self-defense as well… so as to save her.

Sheriff Bo Buchanan listened closely to Robert's story and finally nodded his head; he believed the nearly legendary Australian-American frontier man and his claims of self-defense.

Robert hadn't given Sheriff Buchanan Katherine's name; she had asked Robert earlier not to give anyone her real name for now…and would explain to him why she wanted it that way when they had time to talk in depth.

"What is her name," Sheriff Bo Buchanan finally asked.

"She never had the chance to tell me," Robert replied, knowing it wasn't exactly the truth; he already knew it so he didn't have to ask her for it, so he hadn't lied to the Sheriff.

"Mr. Scorpio," Sheriff Buchanan said to Robert after a moment, and after looking down at the dead hill-man Robert had killed, "because of your well-earned reputation out here in the west, I accept your word on what happened."

Sheriff Buchanan paused, but then he continued.

"But I can't just white-wash the fact that you have killed three men in a span of two days. I need to get a statement from her as to who she is and how and why they had abducted her from where ever she is from."

Robert nodded his head.

"Sheriff; I totally agree," Robert agreed. "I have already paid for two rooms for me and her at the town's hotel. I'm sure after a night of sleep she will have no problem telling her what you want to know."

"Fair enough," Sheriff Buchanan said.

Both men headed for the exit as two other men from the local cemetery came to gather up the body of the hill-man so he could be buried.

At that moment, across town, Katherine Delafield, wearing a dark cloak and jacket she had stolen from the hotel's garment room, had actually left her hotel room and had made her way over to the saloon across the street from the hotel.

She hadn't gone there to drink at all; she had gone there to steal a horse; or to be more precise, to borrow a horse for her getaway before Robert returned from the stable.

She was in luck; the saloon was crowded and several horses were tied up to several hitches cluttered around the front.

Because horse thievery was a hanging offense; most horses were left unattended…most wagering that a death sentence was an outcome no one wanted to risk stealing a horse for.

Katherine had her eye on a brown and white shire horse; the animal's known speed would be needed for her ride to the nearest train depot that was five miles away.

Confident that no one could see her stealing the horse, Katherine mounted the horse; and then she spotted a young boy, at best 10 years old, watching her from the window of the local barbershop.

The boy simply smiled and turned away…Katherine, still in much pain, pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and galloped off.

* * *

A half an hour later, Robert Scorpio and Sheriff Buchanan stood in Katherine's room. A note had been left on the bed; with Robert's name on the envelope it was inside of. Robert took the note and read it, then handed it to the sheriff to read as well.

"I'll go after her," Robert finally said to the sheriff.

Robert's tracking skills were what made him one of the most notable frontier men of his era; skills usually reserved for native Indians.

"Alright," Sheriff Buchanan said, after thinking it over, "I assume you will let her get to her destination in Oregon; Amber Falls?"

Robert nodded his head.

"There is no way in her condition can she ride there straight on from here," Robert said after thinking things through and her weak physical shape. "She's no doubt heading for the closet train depot; and then she will head on to Amber Falls from there on a train."

Bo nodded his head; he agreed.

"The judge in these parts," Sheriff Bo Buchanan said to Robert, "is a friend of mine. I'll ride up to the camp you rescued her from and verify what you said about what you found up there, and the two men who had to kill. If it all adds up in the mind of he judge, and I'm sure it will, then you'll have nothing to worry about and, as long as you return the horse, we will drop the horse theft charge he now faces. Just make sure you send me a telegraph when you find some resolution as to how she came to be their captive."

Robert nodded his head and then the two men shook hands, and then Robert left the room to gather up his horse, which he had left back at the stables.

From there he would head to Amber Falls by horseback, while Katherine would no doubt arrive there ahead of him by train.

Hopefully, in a couple days or so, he would track Katherine her down in Amber Falls and find the real reason why she had chosen to abandon him in Corby. What was the secret she was hiding?

Continued…finally; Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber all have a quite interesting conversation / Robert Scorpio and Sonny Corinthos meet for the first time!

* * *

Be sure to join my face book page GENERAL HOSPITAL INTO THE WEST...there you will find the opening credits and epic theme song to INTO THE WEST!

* * *

 **This chapter featured**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **Edie Lehmann as Katherine Delafield**

 **and Robert Woods as Sheriff Bo Buchanan**


	29. Motives

**Into the West**

 **(in my profile you will find a link to a YOUTUBE VIDEO showcasing the opening credits (with epic music). Look for General Hospital Into The West and ask to join...then you will get to see the video. You will see a list of actors and actresses playing the characters in this story. Most of them are from GH (Robert-Sonny-Jason-Elizabeth-Sam and Stone)...but others are guest stars you may not recognize. Just look their names up with your browser so you can put a face to their names too)**

* * *

 **previously;**

 _Sonny Corinthos, and the lady of his house, Mable, were in his carriage approaching the school house when she_ _followed Sonny's gaze and saw what Sonny was looking at. The gunslinger who wore all black, Jason Morgan, was back in town…and he was conversing with Elizabeth Webber outside the entrance of the general store._

 _"I'm sure it's innocent," Mable cautioned Sonny. "Besides," she added, "they are the same age; so let it be."_

 _Sonny shot Mable a look of worry. Mable could instantly tell that Sonny was being over protective of the Webber girl; her reminding Sonny of his dead sister was clouding his judgment._

 _"Sonny," Mable said with a near whisper as the driver atop the carriage brought the horses to a stop, "Ellemae is long gone; Miss Webber is her own person."_

 _"Don't worry," Sonny said, cutting Mable off as he opened the door to the carriage and got out of it._

 _Mable took a deep breath and watched through the window as Sonny approached Miss Webber and Jason Morgan…_

 _Our story continues…but begins just a minutes before Sonny got out of the carriage…_

* * *

Elizabeth had only arrived at the schoolhouse construction site half an hour ago. She had been there the day before as well; watching as the men Sonny hired to build the schoolhouse went about their task.

The construction foreman, his name was Sean Donely, had once been a Colonel in the US Army, a prospector for gold in the west, and counted the legendary Robert Scorpio as a friend; though the two had had a falling out years ago.

But Sonny had taken a chance on the man many in Amber Falls had considered to be a washed up old has been, and had hired on Sean as not only one of his senior range drovers, but also, for his wisdom where it concerned the territory and the occasional interaction with the Indians who were still a major concern for all in these parts.

Elizabeth was conversing with Sean Donley.

"So, Mr. Donely," Elizabeth asked excitedly, "do you think the schoolhouse will be done on schedule?"

Sean looked back at the construction site, and then looked back at her.

"Miss Webber," Sean said with a polite voice and a twinkle in his eyes, "as long as the good Lord supplies us with this wonderful weather; then yes…your schoolhouse will be done on time."

It was at that moment that a man wearing all black, upon a black stallion; came riding up from behind Elizabeth as she and Sean were looking out on the construction site before them.

Elizabeth, hearing the horse neighing from behind her, turned to see who was on the horse; and was shocked when her eyes and the man's locked in a tense, yet also lustful, glance…it was Jason Morgan.

Jason dismounted his horse in one smooth motion, and walked over to where Elizabeth and Sean Donely were standing; just as Sonny Corinthos had gotten out of his carriage and approached where they were standing.

Elizabeth, however, was totaling zoned in on Jason; her former lover, and the man who simply vanished from her life when they had lived in Laredo Texas.

Without warning, as Jason stood before her, Elizabeth swung her right arm with all her might and slapped Jason hard across the face.

Sonny Corinthos and Sean Donely could only stare in silence as the scene played out.

But when Elizabeth swung her right arm again, Sonny decided to step in between Jason and Elizabeth, but misjudged his timing as the palm of her hand slapped Sonny just as hard as it had slapped Jason seconds before.

From inside the carriage, Mable had seen the entire scene play out; and found herself giggling at the sight of Sonny being slapped by Elizabeth; something that his own sister, Ellemae, had done on more than one occasion…

To be continued next time…and we will pick up right where we left off!

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **and Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**


	30. Motives II

**Into the West**

 **Inspired by the writings of James R Webb and John Mantley**

 **Motives part two**

* * *

 **Previously;**

 _Jason dismounted his horse in one smooth motion, just as Sonny Corinthos had gotten out of his carriage and approached where they were standing._

 _Without warning, as Jason stood before her, Elizabeth swung her right arm with all her might and slapped Jason hard across the face._

 _But when Elizabeth swung her right arm again, Sonny decided to step in between Jason and Elizabeth, but misjudged his timing as the palm of her hand slapped Sonny just as hard as it had slapped Jason seconds before…_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

It was as if everyone had been frozen in time; Sean Donely, Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos and Elizabeth Webber.

Flustered, and embarrassed after having slapped Sonny, Elizabeth looked at the man who had been so nice to her and had funded the schoolhouse.

The men could all see the anguish in her eyes.

"I'm…so sorry," Elizabeth said as she turned away from Sonny and scurried away from the three men in disgrace.

Sonny looked over at Sean, and nodded his head; Sean nodded back and took off after Liz, to make sure she was alright.

Jason, for his part, took a step to follow Sean Donely, but Sonny stepped in front of the gunslinger; there was something going on between Elizabeth and Jason, and Sonny wanted to make sure Elizabeth wasn't getting hurt in the process.

"Mister Morgan," Sonny said curtly to the younger man, "that young lady means a lot to me; I think of her as a sister and…"

Jason stared right back at the man who had hired him to find out who had killed his wife; Lily…other than that, they were not friends at all.

"Mr. Corinthos, Elizabeth and I," Jason said, as he detected the protective tone toward Elizabeth in Sonny's voice, "were close…years ago, down in Laredo Texas."

They both stared over at Sean and Elizabeth. Sean was obviously trying to comfort her as the two of them stood at the end of the wooden ramp that fed up to the platform where Sonny and Jason were.

Sonny turned back and faced Jason again.

"Obviously it didn't end well," Sonny came back with. "So I'm going to have to ask you to leave her alone."

Upon hearing Sonny's warning, Jason's stare became just as cold and threatening; but then Jason calmed down. His reasons for leaving Elizabeth back then were just as real as they were now. His line of work would always put those around him in danger; especially the women in is bed.

"Don't worry," Jason said to Sonny, as he took a deep breath. "I broke it off with Liz four years ago; I didn't want to put her life in danger."

Sonny nodded his head; impressed with Jason Morgan even more for being honest with him and stating his intention to stay away from Elizabeth Webber.

But Sonny was no fool; even through Elizabeth's anger, he could sense the history and the still brewing feelings they had for each other.

It was a strange tightrope the two young lovers walked, the same kind of tightrope Sonny had always walked when balancing the love of a woman with the reality of what he did.

He decided to change the subject as he and Jason watched as Sean had helped Elizabeth into her horse and buggy…and then watching her ride away.

"What happened with Dugar," Sonny asked with a curious tone in his words. "Your last message suggested that you were on his tail."

Jason, while on the train ride up to Amber Falls Oregon from Laredo Texas, had wondered how he would answer Sonny's eventual question.

But the fact was this; Jason and Dugar both worked for the same man; Frank Smith…and so it complicated the situation in ways he didn't want to discuss with Corinthos.

If Jason told Sonny everything he knew, about Dugar working for Frank (Sonny already knew Jason worked for Frank; Sonny had called on Frank to loan one of his best men, Jason, to investigate Lily's murder), then Sonny would come to the same conclusion that Jason already had; Frank Smith ordered the attack on the train…and…the murder of Lily!

If that was what really had happened, and the truth got out, it could lead to a possible war between the two organized crime bosses; Frank and Sonny, as well as their forces. And, in Jason's estimation, Frank would win such a battle… and Sonny would be killed in the process.

And now, as fate would have it, Jason liked Sonny…respecting him even more for trying to protect Elizabeth's honor during the whole slapping ordeal moments ago.

Jason deduced that Sonny was, at his core, a man of good if not perfect character…whereas Frank was man fueled by pure evil. And such men, like Frank Smith, seemed to have more luck than a cluster cats.

So…Jason decided to lie…

"I tracked Dugar down to a cat house (brothel) in Laredo," Jason said; that much was true. "He had already been killed by a woman in his bed; apparently he had become too violent with her."

Sonny understood the meaning; Dugar had raped the prostitute, just as he had raped Lily, but the prostitute had killed him in retribution.

"Well, then," Sonny said after a moment, but with pain in his words, "I guess that's that. Thank you for your effort; you can tell your boss (Frank) that we are even (no more favors owed between the two crime bosses)."

Sonny reached out his hand, as did Jason, and then they shook hands.

Jason turned around and mounted his black stallion.

But Sonny didn't want the younger man to go. Even though the situation with Elizabeth was still hanging out there, he thought he had made a reluctant friend with Jason Morgan.

"Mr. Morgan," Sonny said, as he looked up at Jason atop the horse. "I could use your services with another matter, if you were willing."

Jason arched an eyebrow.

"I have already offered Frank Smith a bond to keep you in my employment," Sonny said after a moment. "But, only if you agree of course."

Sonny had a feeling, after the scene with Jason and Elizabeth; Jason would want to stay around Amber Falls.

"What would I be doing for you Mr. Corinthos?" Jason asked.

"I'll go into that later, but for now," Sonny said after a pause, "you can follow Mable," Mable waved at Jason from the carriage, "and I back to the ranch."

Jason nodded his head…and then five minutes later Sonny was back inside the carriage with Mable beside him, and Jason following behind on his horse.

Mable looked at Sonny with a suspicious look on her face.

"Sonny; what game are you playing by asking Jason to stay?" Mable asked. "You're playing with dynamite keeping him close to the Webber girl."

Sonny looked back at her and smiled…and went on to explain it to her. But, to sum it up, he liked to help others on the tightrope of life.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town at train depot, several passengers disembarked; and one of them was Katherine Delafield.

* * *

Continued soon as Kurt Scorpio saves a Simmonite woman and her brother from certain peril / Robert Scorpio arrives in Amber Falls…but Katherine Delafield's secret puts Scorpio on a path of confrontation with Sonny Corinthos / Jason meets up with another employee of Sonny; Jagger Cates and his younger brother Stone

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Edie Lehman as Katherine Delafield**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	31. The Innocence of Black Birds

**Into the West**

 **The Innocence of Black Birds**

 **(If want to see the "opening credits" to this story, and see the names of the actresses and actresses, send me a message and I'll tell you how. Or go to YOUTUBE and look for INTO THE WEST by Robert Benson...or if you are on FACEBOOK ask to join my GENERAL HOSPITAL INTO THE WEST page...OR...join the WE LOVE GENERAL HOSPITAL facebook page...the credits even have a sprawling western theme song! now...on with the story**

* * *

 _Previously; after deserting from the Confederate army in Virginia, Kurt (Brenton Thwaites) Scorpio came upon a stray horse …next to the horse was the body of a dead man. After switching his Army uniform with the dead man's civilian attire, and finding a gun and holster in knapsack tied alongside the saddle of the horse, Kurt continued his trek westward to meet up with the rest of his family in Haskell Oklahoma…_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Religious bigotry was a problem that many new comers to the new world (North America) faced throughout the 1800s.

Christians, Jewish and other religious believers had to endure the taunting and assaults from those unwilling to understand why the first settlers came to America in the first place; to practice their belief systems unfettered by governmental interference or the intolerance of others…

A simple wagon with three passengers, pulled by two horses, made its way down a dirt path that led away from the town of Berea, Kentucky, from which they had just left half an hour earlier.

The three passengers were a father (the heavily bearded Ian), sister (Caitlyn), and younger brother (Kaleb). After getting supplies in the town of Berea, they were now on their way back to their Bruderhof; a Simmonite community which had settled in and around the small town of Averon fifty years earlier.

Like their Amish cousins, the Simmonite believed in a traditional form of Christianity; with a more evangelical structure. The Bruderhof (village) was where customs from the long ago past were clung to, and passed on to the next generation to assure their ways were not forgotten by an ever modernizing world.

Kaleb, who was eleven years old, sat next to his sister…Caitlyn. She held the reins of the horses, as her father, Ian, sat next to her and kept watch on her handling of the horses.

In fact, letting a female to control a wagon in such a way was actually frowned upon by the Bruderhof elders; it was a man's job to do. But Ian was one of those elders, and he found that rule out of touch with reality. It didn't help that his daughter, Caitlyn, had inherited her late mother's temper.

"I hope we got everything, father," Kaleb said from where he sat next to Caitlyn (she was in the middle between them while steering the horses that pulled the wagon).

"I am sure we did, son," Ian said as he kept an eye on his daughter's driving skills. "If not, we shall just return to the town tomorrow."

Caitlyn smiled which her father Ian noticed and understood; it meant she would get to drive the wagon to town on the next day as well.

Caitlyn, while concentrating on the horses, aimed the wagon they rode between two large trees up ahead on the path, and was about to say something to her brother Kaleb, when all of a sudden a man, who was hidden behind the leaves of a branch hanging over the path, jumped down into the wagon!

Two other men, on horses, emerged from behind the trunk of the tree as well and blocked the wagon from going any further. All three of them were brothers; and it was the youngest one who had jumped down from the tree.

"What be the meaning of this," Ian demanded as the man who had jumped on to the wagon had pushed young Kaleb to the side so that he could sit next to the very attractive yet naive, Caitlyn.

The man didn't respond to her dad's demand as he instead forcibly grabbed Caitlyn by the shoulder, faced her toward him, and began forcibly kissing her as his free hand groped the front of her dress.

One of the men on the horses rode up along the wagon, and as Ian turned to face him, the man on the horse (all three of the men were dressed like hillbillies) struck Ian with the back of his hand; the force of the slap threw Ian off of the wagon and down upon the hard dirt ground.

The third man got off his horse and ran over to the wagon and pulled young Kaleb off the wagon, and then he too climbed aboard; but this man held a knife.

"Now listen, black bird (the slang used by non-believers aimed at Simmonite and Amish followers), the second man said (the one who had slapped Ian); he was obviously the oldest of the three, but he remained on his horse, and aimed his words at Ian, who was still on the ground, "my younger brothers have never been with a woman."

Ian gasped as he watched the man with a knife begin to use it on Caitlyn; the knife sliced through the thin thread of her black cloak.

"FATHER," Caitlin cried out as one of the brothers held her down as the other began slicing her clothes off so as to get access to her body.

Kaleb, who had scurried over to his father, tried to stand up to assist his older sister; but Ian held his son down.

"Father," Kaleb said to his father, Ian, "we have to help her!"

But Ian shook his head side to side. The only way to stop the attack would be to confront the men; but reacting with violence was against the Simmonite belief system; only God had domain over man…and only God could judge or punish him.

"That is not our way, son," Ian said as he reached out and hugged his son; forcing the young boy to look the other way as the two men on the wagon were preparing to rape Caitlyn.

But suddenly a gun went off; and it was very loud! **POW!**

The two mangy looking brothers, who were about to molest Caitlyn, with what was left of her cloak barely concealing her body, stopped and looked beyond their older brother as yet another man on a horse had emerged from the path.

This stranger now aimed his pistol directly at the two men on the wagon…but due to the angle from where he was, he could just as easily shoot their older brother on the horse.

It was Kurt Scorpio!

"I suggest you let the lady go," Kurt said with a cold and determined look in his eyes.

The brother on the horse went for his weapon; a rifle kept on the side of his saddle, but Kurt now aimed his gun at him instead.

"Think twice mister," Kurt said to the older brother. "I don't want to have to kill you," he added.

Suddenly Ian spoke; his words aimed at Kurt.

"Sir," Ian pleaded, "taking the life of another, no matter the reason, is against our ways. Please, leave us be,"

Kurt, confused about the man's willingness to let his daughter be raped, looked over at the bearded man.

And in that second, the brother on the horse; reached for his rifle, intending to shoot Kurt…but Kurt shot him first!

The bullet hit the man in the chest and he fell off of the horse dead!

Kurt then aimed his gun at the other two men on the wagon…

Continued….

 **This chapter featured**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Mark Harmon as Ian**

 **Conor Leslie as Caitlyn**

 **Elias Harger as Kaleb**

 **and Beau Mirchoff as "the older brother"**


	32. The Captain and his Wife

**Into the West**

 **The Captain and his Wife**

* * *

 **Amber Falls Oregon…**

 _It had been five days since the construction of the schoolhouse had started, and as for Jason Morgan, he had been hired on by Sonny Corinthos for one reason; to be seen in the town, and around the general area._

 _For what reason Jason needed to be seen; Sonny had not told Jason, but Jason deduced it was for all to see that a Gunslinger was an employee of his._

 _Jason had thought twice about taking on the job, but, it did allow him to have the hope of seeing Elizabeth again; which Jason believed to be something Sonny was allowing to happen, if it did, despite the crime boss's weariness of what Jason did for a living._

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the nearby hills of Amber Falls** , there were several homes set in hard to reach areas; some of the people who lived there did so because they wanted little to do with the outside world because they were fugitives who, at one time or another, worked for Sonny Corinthos in support of some of the illegal activities he was vested in. And true to his word, Sonny promised them shelter from the law…and Amber Falls was his town.

But one of the homes belonged to a man with a unique situation all-his-own; and his supportive wife, and both wanted to be hidden for that reason…and they had the support of Sonny Corinthos as well.

Once a week, one of Sonny's most trustworthy ranch hands, Jagger Cates, along with his younger brother, Stone, visited the couple for weekly upkeep on their house and to see to the various farm animals that ran about the small ranch; pigs, chickens, and a couple horses.

It usually took most of the day, and when their work was done, the wife made a dinner for them, her, and her husband.

Jagger knocked on the front door, and moments later, Angela, the wife, answered it.

"Please come in," Angela said to the two Cates' brothers.

"Thank you ma'am," Stone said to her as he followed his older brother in.

"You don't have to do this," Jagger added.

Angela blushed as she smiled.

"How many times have I told you," Angela said to Stone, and Jagger, as she followed them into the dining room, "you do not need to thank me or my husband. We do this because it is the least we can do for all the help the two of you, as well as Mr. Corinthos, give me and Harris (her husband)."

But now came the interesting part of the evening as the three of them joined her husband at the dining room table; Captain Harris Sinclair. As usual, he sat at the head of the table in his full dress uniform.

But although Captain Sinclair was thankful for Sonny Corinthos hiding him and his wife from the US Army, he was still a very bitter man…and that was because he was not only a deserter of the Army, which carried the death penalty…but he was also totally blind…and because of that he felt like a total burden to his wife; Angela.

Angela was a beautiful woman who had given up so much when she had married Captain Sinclair nearly eighteen years ago.

But when an attack on Fort Larson went wrong, due to a grave and selfish tactical decision on Sinclair's part, it led to the butchering of all two-hundred men under his command…and all because of his love of his wife; Angela a.k.a. Katherine Delafield.

Continued…Next issue, Robert Scorpio arrives in Amber Falls. And soon afterwards, he has a serious confrontation with Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos!

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Antonio Sabato j.r. as Jagger Cates**

 **Michael Sutton as Stone Cates**

 **Edie Lehman as Katherine Delafield**

 **and James Spader as Captain Harris Sinclair**


	33. A Violent Reputation

**Into the West**

 **A Violent Reputation**

* * *

 _ **Previously;**_

 _A family of Simmonite worshipers (father Ian, his daughter Caitlyn and younger son Kaleb) was returning from the small town of Berea Kentucky, on the way to their Bruderhof (a small settlement of Simmonite believers (a religion similar in structure to the Amish) not far from Berea)._

 _Out of nowhere they were attacked by three hillbillies, with the intent of the youngest of the three hillbillies to rape Caitlyn for the sole reason of losing his virginity and taking hers! But Kurt Scorpio happened along the encounter, and he ended up shooting the oldest brother of three hillbillies in self-defense._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

There was nothing but silence as Kurt looked at the dead body of the man he has just shot and killed; and felt a slight tinge of remorse. But then he quickly aimed his pistol at the two other brothers on the wagon; they were in shock...their hands no longer groping the Simmonite woman between them.

"Get off there...now," Kurt said with steely eyes aimed at the two mangy men.

Meanwhile, Ian and Kaleb ran over to the body of the dead hillbilly. Ian felt for a pulse on the side of the neck to be sure.

"You have killed this man," Ian said to Kurt from where was squatting next to the dead body. "May God have mercy on your soul."

Kurt nodded his head.

"What I did, I did in self-defense.," Kurt said to Ian, and to the two brothers who had dejected looks on their faces as they stared down at their older brother.

Kaleb looked up at Kurt.

"But only God can take another person's life," the young naive boy said to Kurt.

Ian stood up and helped the brothers load their dead brother on to his empty horse. The two brothers mounted their horse, and one of them stared directly at Kurt.

"This ain't over," the hillbilly said with gritted teeth as he and his brother, with the horse carrying their brother trailing behind them.

Kurt watched as Ian and Kaleb climbed back aboard their wagon. Ian looked at his daughter, who was now wearing her brother's jacket to conceal her torn outfit. He was grateful that his daughter had been spared being raped, and he could see her staring at Kurt with adulation.

"I am thankful for saving my daughter," Ian finally said to Kurt.

"Sir," Kurt said after a moment, "I saw them and what they were planning to do to your daughter; I can't believe you would have let them do that her."

Ian frowned...but he was resolute in his belief.

"Son; we are believers in non-resistance," Ian said as he held Caitlyn's hand in his. "It is our belief that our healing comes from forgiveness; and that no man, no matter what the reason, should ever take the life of another...only God has dominion on our souls."

Kurt looked at the still silent and very traumatized young woman; shaking his head side to side, Kurt didn't agree with the father's belief...but it wasn't Kurt's place to interfere.

"Our bruderof is just up the road; may God be with you, young man." Ian said as he slapped the reins of the horses slightly.

Kurt watched in silence as the wagon slowly moved past him, gaining speed as it left the area between the two trees.

After putting his pistol back into the holster around his waist, Kurt aimed his horse in the opposite direction.

Two minutes later, after rounding a bend near an outcropping of rocks, Kurt was unaware that the two hillbilly brothers were eye him from behind the rocks, and that one of them was aiming crude rifle right at him.

"Shoot him," the other brother pleaded.

 **POW!**

Both brothers watched in glee as Kurt Scorpio was struck by the bullet; falling off his horse in the process; and looking pretty much dead.

"Let's get outa' here; before someone comes along and sees us," one of the brother said as he ran over to his horse and mounted it.

His brother quickly followed, and then they both rode off, with the body of their dead brother draped over a third horse; it's reins hitched around the saddle of one of the brother's horses.

Kurt's body was motionless on the ground...blood gushing from a gun shot on his left side...but he wasn't dead; not yet!

* * *

 **Across the country, in Amber Falls Oregon.**

It was another nice day, as Sean Donely sat in his office and looked at the day's progress on the construction of the new schoolhouse; which was going on just outside of his window. But as he took a sip from a glass of lemonade, a pitcher of which Elizabeth Webber had dropped off moments earlier, he happened to get a glance at the railroad depot which was catty-corner from where the schoolhouse was being built.

A man whom Sean Donely once considered a friend, stepped out of the office. The man was tall, and wore a buck-skin out fit with a brown frontier hat atop his head; a proud and near legendary man named Robert Scorpio.

Why was he in Amber Falls; Sean would go over to the train depot and find out…

continued...

 **This chapter featured**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Mark Harmon as Ian**

 **Conor Leslie as Caitlyn**

 **Elias Harger as Kaleb**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	34. The Cassadines

**Into the West**

 **The Cassadines**

* * *

 **The McCall ranch; near Laredo Texas**

 **The McCall ranch sits in the western corner of Laredo Texas, in the county of Webb.**

Warner Webb had first settled in the area around Laredo in the early 1820s, and he later sold the 50,000 acres that comprised the McCall Ranch (originally called Webb Ranch) to his good friend Anton Webb. Anton had emigrated to America in the early 1830s, and immediately divorced his gregarious Russian wife so he could...have fun...with the free spirited women of America.

After several flings, and with old age creeping up on him, he married a beautiful young woman who had been betrothed to him years earlier, and who's family still called Russia home; The Cassadine family...the young woman's birth name was Samariya ( _Samantha_ ) Cassadine (she now calls herself Samantha McCall).

The Cassadine family's past echoes all the way back to Peter the Great; the legendary ruler of all of Russia who died in 1725, and even further back from him to Rurik, a historic figure from the mid 800s, but who was a Viking; and is considered one of the fathers of the Russian people.

But, as fate would have it, Anton Webb's age caught up with him, and he has recently passed away, leaving his wealth and his ranch to his wife...the young Samantha McCall (like many Russian emigrants, she has taken a westernized last name in effort to "fit in" with the tapestry known as America).

It had been three weeks since Samantha had arrived by stage coach, and the incident with Jason Morgan ( _issue #_ _16 "Don't Do It"_ ) had happened.

And while they had only shared that brief moment in time, a conversation and nothing more, she had found her self thinking of the Gunslinger (Jason) and was dejected to find out that he had recently gone north to a town called Amber Falls (to hopefully be with Elizabeth Webber).

During Sam's brief two year marriage to the much older Anton Webb, the two had never engaged in sexual relations due to his declining health; she was still a virgin...and primed with passionate desires of her own.

Now...Sam had really loved her husband as much as she could, Anton Webb, but they had only been married for two years. She was 19 years old, and he was 76 years old; but she had been betrothed to Anton by her grandfather, Mikkos Cassadine, when she was but 7 years old. She knew very little of men and the desires that drove them...she was naive.

When she had been sent to America, at the age of 19 years old, the age girl is considered to become a woman in some sects of old Russia, she was immediately brought to Webb (now MCall ranch) and married to Anton.

But now, two years after their marriage (she is now 21), and after traveling back to Russia for Anton's funeral surface, Samantha has finally returned to McCall ranch after eight months of being away.

Finally; it was on Anton Webb's death bed wishes, and on his permission, he allowed the name change of the ranch; from WEBB ranch to McCall Ranch. But Samantha did not return from Russia alone.

Accompanying Sam on her voyage back to America, and then on to Laredo Texas, was her uncle (and son of Mikkos Cassadine) Victor Cassadine. Sent by his father Mikkos to guide his grand-daughter, Sam, Victor actually has designs of his own; to eventually kill Sam and claim McCall ranch as his own.

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam McCall**

 **Tom Ellis as Victor Cassadines**

 **and Christopher Plummer as Anton Webb**


	35. A Force of Nature

**Into the West**

 **A Force of Nature**

* * *

 **Amber Falls; Oregon**

 _Sonny Corinthos was not only Amber Fall's most famous resident, and provider of jobs be they on his ranch, or, in the silver mines in the nearby foothills, but he was also the owner of the Casa Di Tolleranza; Amber Fall's local gambling casino._

 _Most towns in the west had a casino/brothel which catered to not only the residents but to visitors as well. Most of them were swanky establishments, ran by men of questionable character._

 _But not the Casa Di Tolleranza; it oozed high-class because Sonny saw it as an extension of himself. So he hired the best table game contractors (in the 1860s the games of chance that were played inside casinos were ran by private individuals, gamers, who provided the their own money for the games, and paid a cut to cover their lease to the casino managers, who themselves, provided a cut to the owner; in this case, Sonny._

 _There were also prostitutes/waitresses who worked at Casa Di Tolleranza, and they made their living by plying their trade; and again, they paid a cut to the madam who managed them, and she paid a percentage to the owner; again...Sonny_ Corinthos.

But unlike most owners, Sonny demanded that his managers hire gamers and prostitutes of high caliber, and, to pay them a higher wage instead of trying to take advantage of them. This meant that the gamers and prostitutes who worked at the Casa Di Tolleranza were, for the most part, good people making good wages...and that meant, loyalty.

* * *

Sean Donely entered the busy sounds of the Casa Di Tolleranza and went straight over to the bar, because that was where Sonny could be found at times; not that he was a heavy drinker, but from where he sat in the far corner of the bar, Sonny could keep and eye on his patrons coming and going.

Ever since the murder of his wife Lily ( _readers; she might still be alive_ ) Sonny had been depressed. But with his new found interest in Elizabeth Webber and building the schoolhouse for her, Sonny seemed to be putting Lily's death into the past, and his overall mood seemed to be lighter.

"Sean," Sonny said as he noticed Sean approaching, "what brings you to the Tolleranza on this early afternoon."

Sonny actually smiled after asking his question of Sean; which Sean found quite a welcoming change. But...Sean's news would probably turn things dark again.

"Sonny," Sean said as the bartender brought Sean a beer to drink, "we may have a problem."

Sonny took a deep breath. Things had been quiet around Amber Falls in the recent weeks; perhaps it was to good to be true.

Sonny took a sip of his own beer, and nodded for Sean to begin.

"What's wrong," Sonny asked.

Sean set his beer down and looked directly at his boss; Sonny.

"Have you ever heard of Robert Scorpio?" Sean asked.

Sonny nodded his head, and gave the standard answer that most people knew about the frontier man who had become somewhat of an icon to the people living west of the Mississippi River.

"Of course I have, who hasn't?" Sonny came back with. "He helped survey most of the Oregon and California territories and is known to walk among the Indians as their equal; going so far as skinning white men alive who he had caught scalping Indians. He was cut from the mold of Davy Crockett, Sam Bowie and Lewis and Clark...why?"

Sean took another sip from his beer.

"I just saw Robert Scorpio leaving the train depot," Sean went on to explain. "After he had left, I went over to the depot and asked Mr. Wilcox (the bi-focal wearing elderly man who runs the Amber Falls Train Depot) what Scorpio had wanted."

Sonny shot Sean a quizzical look; wondering where this was all leading. Sean continued after a pause.

"Scorpio was asking if a woman named Katherine Delafield lived in these parts," Sean said with a near whisper.

Sonny instantly became very interested in what Sean was saying, and set his beer down because; both Sonny and Sean knew that Katherine Delafield was the real name of Angela Sinclair; wife of Captain Harris Sinclair. Sonny's demeanor snapped into its protective mode...as it did when ever his personal world was threatened.

"Why would Robert Scorpio be looking for Angela (Katherine)?" Sonny asked. "You were friends with him in the past...did he ever speak of her before?"

Sean didn't know for sure.

"I can't be certain," Sean said after he thought back on the years he and Robert were friends while fur trapping in the northwest; before their falling out. "But he did mention a woman he had once loved; she had been saved from death by Apache scouts, and now as I think about it...he did refer to her as Kathy."

Sonny had heard enough; Kathy and Katherine were names that were too close for comfort. Sonny had guaranteed both Harris and Angela Sinclair that he would always protect them from the US Army, or anyone else who came looking for them.

Sean continued.

"Mr. Wilcox told Robert that while no one in this area was named Katherine Delafield," Sean continued, "Wilcox thought Robert's description of the woman reminded him of another woman in the area; Angela Sinclair."

Sonny suddenly stood up; so did Sean. Sonny's eyes became like ice...he was not happy.

"I will not let anyone, not even Robert Scorpio, ruin their lives," Sonny said to Sean. "I'm going to head for the Sinclair homestead right now; I want you to find Jason Morgan, and the two of you meet me there."

Sean nodded his head; but had words of caution for his boss; Sonny.

"Understood," Sean said to Sonny, "but Sonny; Scorpio is about as hard as they come by. Locking horns with him won't be easy...especially with the Apache nation not far from here should we cross him. If they find out we did something to Scorpio; they could lay siege on Amber Falls and kill everyone...including you."

Sonny nodded his head, it was a real concern, and then headed for the exit. In mere moments he was atop his pure brown Arabian horse; and on his way to the Harris homestead...and to stop Robert Scorpio.

 **This chapter featured;**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **and Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**


	36. The Five

**Into the West**

 **Five**

 **Amber Falls; Oregon**

* * *

 **previously at the Casa Di Tolleranza (Casino/hotel owned by Sonny Corinthos)**

 _Sean Donely entered the busy sounds of the Casa Di Tolleranza and went over to the owner of the casino/hotel; Sonny._

" _Sonny," Sean said "we may have a problem. Have you ever heard of Robert Scorpio?" Sean asked._

 _Sonny nodded his head; Robert was an icon to most people who lived in the west._

" _Scorpio was asking around if a woman named Katherine Delafield lived in these parts," Sean said with a near whisper._

 _Sonny suddenly stood up._

" _I will not let anyone, not even Robert Scorpio, ruin her life with Captain Harris," Sonny said with resolution in his words._

 _Sean continued; "Locking horns with him won't be easy...especially with an Apache tribe not far from here should we cross him. To them, Scorpio is one of them; if we do something to him; they could lay siege this town..and kill everyone, including you."_

 _our story continues;_

* * *

Sonny, who had gotten a head start on Sean Donely, who was busy fetching Jason Morgan, was atop his brown Arabian horse and on his way to the Sinclair homestead. But while on the way, he rounded a bend along the dirt path and ran across one of his most trusted ranch-hands; Jagger Cates, as well as his younger brother, Stone Cates.

Sonny had recently tasked Jagger with the responsibility of helping to maintain the Sinclair ranch, since Captain Harris Sinclair, a man who had deserted the US ARMY and thus a fugitive, was also totally blind.

"Mr. Corinthos," Jagger said, as both he and Stone, both of them riding horses of their own, approached their boss, "what brings you up here (the small hills that ringed the town of Amber Falls below)."

They could both see that Sonny was not in a pleasant mood.

"When was the last time you were at the Sinclair home," Sonny asked pointedly.

Stone answered.

"We were there late yesterday, sir," Stone replied. "Mrs. Sinclair made us dinner and..."

Jagger cut off his younger brother.

"Sonny; we told her that we help maintain the ranch out of respect to Captain Sinclair," Jagger added. "But you know how she is; she wouldn't take no for an answer."

Sonny smiled...Angela Sinclair (who Sonny knows to really be Katherine Delafield) never changed.

"Alright," Sonny said after a moment, "I want you both to come with me." He eyed the holster and gun around Jagger's waist, and then he looked at Stone. "Kid...are you armed?"

Jagger cut Sonny off; Stone was Jagger's brother, and was his responsibility not Sonny's.

"Sonny," Jagger said, "you know I'm against Stone carrying a weapon."

Sonny nodded his head; it was a topic he and Jagger had butted heads on before.

At that moment, Sean Donely and Jason Morgan rounded the bend at full speed from just down the path from where Sonny and the Cates brothers were. Jason and Sean brought their horses to a stop upon seeing Sonny and the others.

"What the hell is this all about," Jason, who was as usual in his all black cowboy gear, and atop his all black stallion, "Sean says you're going up against Robert Scorpio? Is this the same guy who..."

Sonny had heard enough about the legendary Robert Scorpio from Sean, and so he cut Jason off.

"Yes, dammit!" Sonny barked. "But you," Sonny said directly to Jason, "are supposed to be the best Gunslinger that money can buy. And the last I looked," Sonny said with a pause, as he looked at Sean, Jagger and Stone, "you all work for me!"

The each nodded their heads; they understood the pecking order, and Sonny was on the top.

"Now," Sonny added in the thick of silence, "we're all going up there to stop Scorpio, and as for you," Sonny looked directly at Stone after he pulled an extra holster and gun from the carrying sack behind his saddle and tossed it to the younger Cates brother, "You are going there armed."

Sonny didn't even bother looking at Jagger for approval; there was no need to...Sonny was the Alpha-male in this group. With that being said, Jason looked at Sonny with a slight tinge of contempt in his eyes.

Continued…

 **This chapter featured;**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **and Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Antonio Sabato jr as Jagger Cates**

 **Michael Sutton as Stone Cates**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	37. Naivety of an Angel

**Into the West**

 **Naivety of an Angel**

 _ **Previously;**_

 _Kurt had rescued a Simmonite family (a father, his 18 year old daughter and 11 year old son) from three men, two of whom had plans to rape the 18 year old girl (Caitlyn)._

 _Believing in a philosophy of non-resistance, the father was just going to let it happened. Kurt ended up killing the older of the three brothers, and then Kurt, who was also fleeing from the Confederate Army (he was a deserter) said his goodbyes and left; not wanting to wait for any law enforcement involvement_

 _But moments later, the two surviving brothers ambushed Kurt!_

 _"Shoot him," the other said to the one with the rifle._

 _ **POW!**_

 _A second later, Kurt's body was motionless on the ground...blood gushing from a gunshot on his left side...but he wasn't dead; not yet! The two brothers, confident Kurt was dead, road off in a hurry._

 _Our story continues_

* * *

Moments later, the Simmonite family, having heard the loud sound of a gunshot, and fearing the worse, came riding down the dirt path on their wagon; Ian, the father of the girl and boy who sat next to him on the wagon, pulled the reins of the two horses and brought the wagon to a quick halt.

"Kaleb," Ian said to his son without haste, "open the back of the wagon; Caitlyn, you help me with the man."

At once, Ian, Caitlyn and Kaleb hurriedly got off the wagon. Kaleb ran around to the back of the wagon to unhitch the back hatch.

Ian and Caitlyn tended to Kurt; he was motionless and had lost a lot of blood from his gunshot wound.

Ian ripped open Kurt's shirt so as to get access to the wound. Caitlyn, who had grabbed two towels from their wagon, which were used to wipe down the horses should they ever get too hot and sweaty, held the towels at the ready, while also admiring the man's (Kurt) well shaped upper body, which was now exposed.

Ian looked at his 18 year old naïve daughter, and saw her ogling the man's muscles; he could only sigh…it was a natural thing for a young woman her age to do.

Ian's wife, Pauline, had died while giving birth to Kaleb 11 years ago. That meant he had raised both children ever since then. Raising a boy was one thing, but raising a girl was another. He had done his best, and so had the women of the Bruderhof, to raise Caitlyn; but the subject of the _birds and the bees,_ especially in the 1860s, was left to God's unseen hand.

Ian and Caitlyn worked together and wrapped the towels around Kurt's waist.

"We need to get him to the Bruderhof as fast as we can," Ian said with the towels firmly wrapped around Kurt.

"Do you think Sister Joann can save him?" Caitlyn asked with worry in her voice.

"We can only hope so," Ian said, "Kaleb, come over here," Ian called out as he looked over at the wagon. "Help your sister and I load the man into the wagon."

Moments later, all three of them, Ian-Caitlyn and Kaleb, struggled together but were able to eventually load Kurt into the back of the wagon.

With that done, Ian and Caitlyn went about packing the sacks of salt, sugar and potatoes around Kurt so as to hold him in place for the hour ride back to the Bruderhof.

Kaleb, who had stepped out of the wagon to give them room, noticed something on the ground where they had first found Kurt moments earlier; it was his pistol!

As his father and sister were nearly done getting Kurt situated in the wagon, Kaleb went over to the gun…and swiftly picked it up and hid it inside his overalls…

And with that done, Ian mushed the reins and the horses took off, pulling the wagon behind them, down the path and toward the Bruderhof…

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Mark Harmon as Ian**

 **Conor Leslie as Caitlyn**

 **Elias Harger as Kaleb**


	38. Not Dead Yet

**Into the West**

 **Not Dead Yet**

* * *

 **Previously**

 **Amber Falls; Oregon**

 _ **Sean Donely entered the busy sounds of**_ _ **the Casa Di Tolleranza**_ _and went over to the owner of the casino/hotel; Sonny._

" _Scorpio was asking around if a woman named Katherine Delafield lived in these parts," Sean said with a near whisper._

" _I will not let anyone, not even Robert Scorpio, lay ruin to her life with Captain Harris!" Sonny said with resolution in his words._

 _Sonny rode off to confront Scorpio, and met up with his number one ranch hand, Jagger Cates, and his younger brother Stone._

 _"When was the last time you were at the Sinclair home," Sonny asked pointedly._

 _"We were there late yesterday, sir," Stone replied. "Mrs. Sinclair made us dinner and..."_

 _At that moment, Sean Donely and Jason Morgan rounded the bend at full speed._

 _"Now," Sonny told them all, "we're all going up there to stop Scorpio…"_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 **It was in the late afternoon as Robert Scorpio rode his horse down a path that led to a home that resembled the home described to him by Mr. Wilcox** ; the older gentleman who ran the Amber Falls train depot. As for why Robert had come to the Amber Falls and the home in the first place?

It had all began two weeks earlier when he had rescued an old flame, Katherine Delafield, from three hill men; men who lived in the foot hills in the Wyoming valley, and scavenged for food almost like the wild animals they fed upon.

After killing two of them while rescuing her, Robert had towed Katherine (who had been raped and physically abuse by all three of the hill men) on a make-shift stretcher to the nearby town Colby.

Robert confronted and killed the third of her three attackers, but was surprised himself upon learning that Katherine had stolen a horse skipped town.

After conversing with the sheriff of Colby, Bo Buchanan; Robert's good name was taken into account by Buchanan and he allowed Robert to leave Colby so as to track down Katherine and to get answers; and to return the stolen horse.

Realizing Katherine was too injured to travel anywhere, Robert correctly deduced that she must have taken a train. Finding the stolen horse at the Colby train depot, he found out that a woman named Tammy West, who matched Katherine's description, had sold the stolen horse and used the money and booked passage to Amber Falls Oregon.

Robert, with no other trains heading to Amber Falls for another month, decided to ride there on horseback, and arrived a week later. But, he only found out that no one named Tammy West had checked into the train station when it had arrived from Colby.

But the depot's ticket master, Wilcox, informed Robert that many passengers never checked in upon arrival; just as long as they were paid in full and Tammy West had pain in full.

Robert gave Wilcox a description of Tammy West and Katherine Delafield, telling the ticket master that they were in fact the same woman. But according to Wilcox, who had lived in Amber Falls for many years, no one named Tammy West or Katherine Delafield matched the description; but another woman did…Angela Sinclair. Wilcox even told Robert she lived in the nearby foothills; though, he did not tell Robert who she lived with (Captain Harris Sinclair).

And now, after following Wilcox's directions, Robert had arrived at the home of Angela Sinclair. He dismounted his horse and wrapped the animal's reins around the wooden post near the small but well maintained stable.

Noticing a light breeze blowing, Robert heard the slight creaking of a branch in the thick clusters of trees that were overhanging the walkway to the front door. It reminded him of Malcolm's home in Virginia.

Robert made his way to the front door and then knocked on it. The voice of a man replied from inside; " _One moment,"_

In their brief time together a week or so ago, Robert had never gotten the chance to ask Katherine how it was that she was still alive after being reported dead in newspapers across the country after a Shawnee attack upon Fort Larson.

But then, the moment the door opened, Robert connected all the dots upon seeing a man wearing a US ARMY uniform standing before him. All he needed now was confirmation…and it was about to come.

"Can I help you?" the man asked Robert.

Robert noticed the vacant look in the man's eyes and recognized immediately that the man was totally blind.

"My name is Scorpio…Robert Scorpio, and…" Robert had begun to say with his Australian accent; and he was going to continue but the man in the doorway cut him off.

There was coldness to the man's words.

"At last," Captain Harris Sinclair said with a tone of disdain in his words, staring in the direction of Robert with the vacant look of a blind man, "I finally get to meet you; the legendary Robert Scorpio." Harris paused, but then he continued. "I have heard a… great…deal…about the great Robert Scorpio. I am Captain Harris Sinclair of the US ARMY. My wife is Angela Sinclair, or as you might remember her by her real name; Katherine Delafield-Sinclair."

Robert was now looking directly at a man whom the US ARMY had listed as being dead nearly 20 years ago.

Nearly two-hundred soldiers, under Sinclair's command, had been butchered by a Shawnee war-party. Captain Harris Sinclair, and his wife Katherine, had been assumed killed along with all the soldiers.

But the Shawnee had also burned all the bodies beyond recognition, so positive identifications had been never been truly proven. The attack had so stunned the nation that they were all given commendations and buried in mass with full honors.

"…and yes," Captain Sinclair added after hearing nothing but silence; "me, and my wife…are still alive."

Robert's face froze into a pencil sketch…

Continued…

 **This chapter featured**

 **James Spader as Captain Harris Sinclair**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	39. The Love of a Woman

**Into the West**

" **The Love of a Woman"**

 **Amber Falls; Oregon**

* * *

 **The home of Harris and Angela Sinclair**

 **Last Issue…**

 _Robert Scorpio had traced Katherine Delafield to a home in the hills near Amber Falls. He was surprised to find Captain Harris Sinclair, who the US Army believed to be dead for nearly 20 years, alive and well…and totally blind._

 _Robert had believed Katherine had died as well, because he knew of her marriage to Captain Sinclair years ago and was, at the time, happy she had gone on with her life after her relationship with him._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Robert Scorpio and Captain Harris Sinclair sat together at the dining room table inside of the former Army captain's home. A bottle of Kentucky Bourbon was between them, and it had only been opened when they had sat in their chairs and was now half empty.

They had engaged in idle conversation, and about how great a woman Katherine Delafield is. And then, Captain Harris explained to Robert Scorpio what had really happened 18 years ago, and how he, Captain Harris, owed his life to Sonny Corinthos and the Nation of the Apaches.

(Flashback begins (spoken by the voice of Captain Harris (James Spader) Sinclair…

"Eighteen years ago I was promoted to the rank of Captain in the United States Army. My father had risen to the rank of Captain in the Revolutionary War against the British, and his father had risen to the rank of Major-General in the Royal British Army; so as you can see, Mr. Scorpio, I came from a line of military officers.

I was assigned to Fort Larson, which as I'm sure you know, is still located in the Nebraska territories. But two years before my promotion, I married Katherine Delafield. Her beauty, as I'm sure you will attest to, holds no bounds.

So, with my new commission as a Captain in the Army, I was ordered to my new post; Fort Larson.

Kathy, ever the dutiful wife, was very proud of my new posting, and went about the task of arranging our move from the town of Sunbury Pennsylvania, to the Nebraska Territory and Fort Larson…which was, just as it is now, a land that is claimed by the United States of America and several Indian tribes.

It took Kathy four months to put our affairs in order, and to arrange our belongings to be moved to Fort Larson; those four months of being apart from each other made our love for each other even stronger.

Our belongings required seven covered wagons, and due to the presence of hostile Indians in the Nebraska Territory, and my being a military officer in the United States Army, the wagon train they comprised was a target.

While still thirty miles from Fort Larson, a Shawnee war party attacked the wagon train (the seven covered wagons) and everything was pilfered or burned; and the twenty or so Army troops providing security were massacred; Kathy was taken prisoner.

And as, I'm sure you will recall, Katherine had also been taken prisoner by the Shawnee when she had been a child; her mother and father killed in the process (Robert indeed knows this).

Two days later, I was worried about her not arriving on time. And on that day, three scouts under my command at Fort Larson returned from patrol and informed me that they had come across the burned out wagons ferrying my wife and our belongings….but there was so sign of Kathy.

That night, while I was asleep, a Shawnee brave was able to enter the Fort unseen, past my own guards, and into my room. He had brought with him a letter written in Kathy's hand. The letter referred to three things about our relationship that only she would know; as proof that she had written the letter.

The letter also offered me her life; she explained that the Shawnee Chief would spare our lives if I gave him tactical information that would allow them to invade the fort and kill all the troops under my command, of which there were just over two hundred. She begged me not to do it, but I did so, and replied in a letter that the brave took. I so loved her, I still do; and God will no doubt judge my soul for my actions.

Two nights later, armed with my tactical information, they attacked the fort; but they were true to their word and spared my life and Kathy's.

As I'm sure you know, because the attack is still remembered to this very day, Kathy and I were considered to be casualties…all the bodies had been burned beyond recognition.

The Shawnee war party, under a truce with their hated enemies, the Apaches, traded our lives to the Apache Nation in exchange for a Shawnee Chief who had been captured a month earlier during a fight between the two tribes.

Satan'kai, the Apache's proud Chief, had brokered the deal upon learning that Katherine Delafield, the same woman he had rescued when she had been a child years earlier, had once again been captured by his hated enemies.

Years went by, and our living among the Apache's had been kept a secret, even from you. Katherine knew of your friendship with Satan'kai and had begged him not to tell you.

Eventually, the town of Amber Falls sprang up near the Apache Nation. Sonny Corinthos, who had helped found the small town, had gone out of his way to appease the nearby Apache nation and their Chief, Satan'kai, by giving them many of his cattle; and Sonny still does to this very day.

Years of living as exiles on Apache territory was not easy on Kathy; she was city bred as you know ( _Robert smiled and shook his head; understanding the connotation_ ).

Eventually Sonny and I convinced Chief Satan'kai, who thought of her as his own daughter, and protected her as so, allowed her to leave the tribe and visit the city. She even went about changing her name from Katherine Delafield-Sinclair to Angela Sinclair.

My actions resulted in the slaughter of 200 men under my command, Mr. Scorpio; and I am a deserter of the US Army. Sonny Corinthos has kept this secret, and has paid a handsome amount of money to the very few who know who the truth…."

End of Flash back.

Robert stared at the man, Harris Sinclair, he finished his drink. The man's actions led to the death of soldiers under his command; and all for the love of a woman.

Robert felt the urge to pull out his Bowie knife and kill the man; but he didn't…not yet at least.

* * *

 **Continued; Sonny arrives on the scene!**

 **This chapter featured**

 **James Spader as Captain Harris Sinclair**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	40. The Man She Loves

**Into The West**

" **The Man she Loves"**

 **Amber Falls, Oregon**

 _previously;_

 _While sharing a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon, Captain Harris Sinclair recounted the story of his sacrificing 200 soldiers under his command in order to save Katherine Delafield from a Shawnee war-party._

Our story continues...

Watching the totally blind Captain Harris Sinclair finish yet another glass of Bourbon, Robert could not bring himself to judge the man harshly for what he had done.

"Captain Harris; I want to thank you," Robert said with a solemn voice, "for telling me all of this. I have no right to judge your actions in saving Katherine; only God can truly pass judgment on all of us. And as for the US Army; my opinion of it is about as low as it can be (the Army's slaughter of the Indians still fresh in Robert's mind) of the US Army.

Robert stood up to leave and then suddenly Harris reached out and grasped his arm; though he was blind, Harris was still able to guess where Robert's forearm was.

"Take Kathy with you," Harris said with humility, as he looked up at Robert with a vacant look. "I'm a shell of a man, Scorpio. She deserves a better life than to be kept hidden away in these hills...you can give her that life; and I know she still loves you."

Robert removed Harris' grasping hand from his arm.

"You're a fool, Captain Sinclair," Robert said with at cold voice as he looked down on the blind man. "I may have rescued her from those wild men who had abducted her; but she never told me anything about you...her way of preserving your secret. And then she risked a hanging by stealing a horse and finding her way back to here. In case it doesn't register inside that thick skull of yours; those are the acts of woman in love...and she loves you."

And then, a warm smile of realization spread across Harris Sinclair's face.

"Thank your for the bourbon," Robert said as he downed his last shot, "but I best be going."

At that moment, the two men could hear riders on horses nearing the property.

The riders were Sonny, Jason, Sean, Jagger and Stone; with Sonny in the center of the five-some.

But then two other riders came up the path from the opposite direction; one of them was Katherine Delafield and the other was Elizabeth Webber...and Liz's eyes went straight to Jason's!

Continued! Next time; This plot line concludes with a showdown between Robert and Sonny...and another reunion between Jason and Elizabeth!

This chapter featured

James Spader as Captain Harris Sinclair

Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos

Antonio Sabato jr as Jagger Cates

Michael Sutton as Stone Cates

Edie Lehman as Katherine Delafield

John Reilly as Sean Donely

Elizabeth Herbst as Elizabeth Webber

with Steve Burton as Jason Morgan

and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio


	41. Perspective

**GH: Into the West**

 **Perspective**

* * *

 _Amber Falls; the home of Harris Sinclair_

 _Previously…_

 _Robert stood up to leave and then suddenly Harris reached out and grasped his arm; though he was blind, Harris was still able to guess where Robert's forearm was._

 _"Scorpio; take Kathy with you," Harris said with humility, as he looked up at Robert with a vacant look. "I'm a shell of a man. Kathy deserves a better life than to be kept hidden away in these hills...you can give her that life; and I know she still loves you."_

 _Robert removed Harris' grasping hand from his arm._

 _"You're a fool, Captain Sinclair," Robert said with a cold voice as he looked down on the blind man. "I may have rescued her from those wild men who had abducted her; but she never told me anything about you...her way of preserving your secret. And then she risked a hanging by stealing a horse and finding her way back to here. In case it doesn't register inside that thick skull of yours; those are the acts of woman in love...and she loves you."_

 _And then, a warm smile of realization spread across Harris Sinclair's face._

 _"Thank you for the bourbon," Robert said as he downed his last shot, "but I best be going."_

 _At that moment, the two men could hear riders on horses nearing the property._

 _Outside of Captain Sinclair's home, there were indeed riders; five of them in fact. Sonny, Jason, Sean, Jagger and Stone; brought their horses to a stop, with Sonny in the center of the five-some._

 _But then two other riders came up the path from the opposite direction; one of them was Katherine Delafield and the other was Elizabeth Webber...and Liz's eyes went straight to Jason's!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

"Katherine," Sonny said, as he tipped his head.

Sonny glanced real quickly at Elizabeth Webber and could see that she was glancing over at Jason. He decided to let it go for now.

"Sonny…" Katherine Delafield said with excitement in her voice, "what brings you up here? C'mon inside and I'll fix you boys some dinner and we'll…"

But Sonny cut her off by motion for her to be quiet; she nodded her head in understanding.

Then as Sonny and the other men sat in their horses, right below two large full trees, with their many branches and leaves, Sonny could see two other horses tied up at the hitch near the house; one of them he recognized having given it to Harris Sinclair a month or so back. The other had to belong to Scorpio, Sonny correctly deduced.

"Let's do this," Sonny said to the other four riders with him."

And with that, Sonny, Sean, Jason, Jagger and Stone all got down off their horses.

"What is going on here?" Katherine pressed again as she watched Sonny and the others face the walkway that led to the front door of her home.

But Sonny ignored her and then aimed his words at the door; which was, at best, fifty feet away from where he and the others stood.

"SCORPIO," Sonny barked; his voice like thunder, "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME…OUT…NOW!"

There was silence and then two seconds later, the door to the Sinclair home began to open.

Sonny, wanting to be ready for anything, reached down and put his hand on the handle of the gun in his holster; but suddenly Jason startled Sonny stepped in front of him…but Jason didn't face Sonny; Jason kept his cold eyes locked on the door; ready to gun down anyone who threatened Sonny Corinthos…because that was what Sonny was paying Jason for; protection.

The door opened and then two men stepped out; first it was Captain Harris Sinclair and then, right behind him, was the near legendary frontiersman; Robert Scorpio.

"In one minute, Scorpio," Sonny said with cold eyes, as he stared at Robert, "you will let Captain Sinclair walk over to where I am; do you understand?"

At that instant, and in a blink of an eye, Jason drew his pistol and aimed it right at Robert Scorpio.

Things got even quieter.

Still atop her horse, Liz gasped! Jason had killed many men in his life, which Liz knew even before they had married (more on this later), but Robert Scorpio was a near legend in the American West.

At that moment, Katherine could see that Liz had feelings for the man in black (Jason).

But Katherine wasn't worried because she also had faith, because the answer was in the trees above them. Katherine was going to intervene, but she took a breath and was sure that the situation between her old lover, Robert Scorpio, and Sonny Corinthos, would have a peaceful resolution…but to be on the safe side, she crossed her fingers.

Meanwhile, Sonny Corinthos chose his words carefully as he continued to speak to Robert Scorpio.

"Mr. Scorpio," Sonny said with seriousness in his voice, "This man next to me is Jason Morgan," Sonny said to Robert, who was still standing next to Captain Harris Sinclair at the front door nearly fifty feet away. "He is someone even you do not want to mess with…so please…just step away from Captain Harris."

Robert nodded his head in acknowledgement; and then he chose his words carefully too. There was real tension in the air, and although Robert seemed to be in the weaker position (with five men staring him down); things were not as they seemed.

"I know the name, son," Robert said with gritty words and with his deep Australian accented voice; but he aimed his words across the short distance at Jason Morgan; not Sonny. "But if you know of my name," Robert added as he now stared at Sonny, "then I would suggest you take your hand off your gun, (Sonny still had his hand on handle of the gun in its holster) and that your friend next to you (Jason) put his revolver back into its holster; your very lives depend on it."

Neither Sonny nor Jason budged.

"Sonny," Sean Donely added with a near whisper; from where he stood behind Sonny and to the left, "I know it isn't in your blood to back down; but…this might be a good time to do so."

Sonny did not take his eyes off of Robert's eyes.

"With all due respect, sir; we have the advantage," Sonny said to Robert, after a cold moment had passed. "Back away from Harris…now."

Robert nodded his head at the Sonny; he admired the younger man's bravado…would even share a drink with him if they both survived this showdown.

Suddenly Robert Scorpio spoke a phrase with his slightly raised voice

"Eachia'etheathay!..."

Sonny heard the words, but didn't understand them; and why would he? The phase was spoken in the Apache Indian language.

But then Sonny noticed that Jason had slowly put his own revolver back into its holster; it was clear that Jason Morgan understood the phrase Robert had just spoken.

"Why did you do that?" Sonny asked his hired hand.

"Just…look…up," Jason simply relied.

Sonny, confused, tilted his head back to see what Jason meant by his words; and then Sonny gulped!

Ten or so Arapaho Indians were standing upon the various branches in the trees above where he and the others stood; and they were all aiming their bows and arrows down at him!

 **Continued….**

 **This chapter featured**

 **James Spader as Captain Harris Sinclair**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Antonio Sabato jr as Jagger Cates**

 **Michael Sutton as Stone Cates**

 **Edie Lehman as Katherine Delafield**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Elizabeth Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **with Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	42. Dining Beyond Ashes

**GH: Into the West**

 **Dining Beyond Ashes**

* * *

 _Previously…outside the home of Harris and Katherine Sinclair_

 _Sonny Corinthos chose his words carefully as he continued to speak to Robert Scorpio._

" _With all due respect, sir; we have the advantage," Sonny said to Robert, after a cold moment had passed. "Back away from Captain Harris…now."_

 _Suddenly Robert Scorpio spoke a phrase with his slightly raised voice_

" _Eachia'etheathay!..."_

 _Sonny heard the words, but didn't understand them; and why would he? The phase was spoken in the Apache Indian language._

" _Just…look…up," Jason simply added._

 _Sonny, confused, tilted his head back to see that ten or so Apache Indians were standing upon the various branches in the trees above; all aiming their bows and arrows down at him!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Sonny went back to looking at Robert.

"Impressive," Sonny nodded, "but…"

"Sonny," Harris Sinclair cut in with, "Robert is not our enemy. He isn't here to turn me and Kathy over, nor will he tell the US Army where we are."

Katherine, who had gotten down off of her horse, came over to Sonny.

"Sonny…Harris is right," Katherine told her good yet over protective friend.

And then, at that moment, another person stepped out from behind another tree just to the right from where Sonny stood; about fifteen feet away; it was the Apache Chief; Satan'kai.

Sonny had met the stoic man once, and as fate would have it, Satan'kai had been Robert Scorpio's mentor as well, years earlier.

Satan'kai walked over to Sonny, but also motioned for Robert to come over and join them.

Robert reluctantly nodded his head and walked over to where Sonny and Satan'kai stood.

As soon as all three of them were standing together, Satan'kai spoke to them…with broken English.

"White…Eagle," which was what the Indians referred to Robert as, "and Corinthos; we," he held his hand to his chest, "will guard this place; this man and his mate," he pointed over at Harris, who had been joined by Katherine. "She is our…child…"

Robert looked at Sonny and reached out his hand and a truce.

"I find that to be an acceptable arrangement," Robert offered.

Sonny smiled at the legendary mountain-man.

"I don't think we really have a choice," Sonny added with a chuckle.

Robert chuckled too.

"Nope," Robert added with an agreeing nod, "we don't."

Robert turned and faced his old mentor as Sonny went back over to where Jason and the others stood.

Robert spoke in Apache, and Satan'kai replied in kind…and then both men began to laugh.

"What were they saying," Sonny asked Jason; who seemed to understand some of it.

Jason thought carefully, coming up with a close approximation… "Something about a rabid dog that they had both encountered in a vision quest years ago while partaking in peyote."

Sonny arched an eyebrow as he watched the Apache Indians in the trees above them climb down and gather around the chief and Robert.

"Wait a second," Sonny said, as he thought about what Jason had just said, "was I the rabid dog?"

Jason chuckled as he headed back to his horse.

"Now wait a moment," Katherine said to the men as they all watched Satan'kai and his bucks ride off on their horses. "Liz and I brought back supplies," she pointed at the wagon that her horse had hitched to her saddle, "to make a steak dinner. If we could get a little help, I'm sure we can all be eating some fine food in about an hour."

It was clear by her tone that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

Ninety-minutes later, they had all gathered around the large dining room inside of the Sinclair home; and had engaged in conversation and a steak feast.

Harris Sinclair sat at one end of the table, while Robert Scorpio sat at the other end. All through the meal, Sonny noticed Jason and Elizabeth Webber exchanging coy glances…it was clear they had feelings for each other (he didn't know they used to be married).

Katherine told them all how the three wild men abducted her, while on the way back from her monthly visit to the Apache reservation. She usually would go there and teach for several days, and then come back. In fact, she added, Liz would do that for the next two months while Katherine healed from the ordeal.

Sonny and Jason had worried looks on their faces.

"Don't worry," Elizabeth said, wanting to defuse the situation, "Katherine got Satan'kai's assurance that ten of his braves will escort me there and back."

Sonny and Jason both felt at ease upon hearing that.

"Stone and I would have no problem escorting you there and back as well," Jagger said.

Stone nodded his head enthusiastically; he looked at Robert.

"Mr. Scorpio; I ain't ever been to an Indian reservation," Stone said to Robert Scorpio; who sat next to him.

Robert nodded his head.

"Well, just remember," Robert told Stone, "they do things a little different there than we do. If you go there knowing that, then I think you'll find it…rewarding."

Sonny spoke next.

"What about when the schoolhouse opens," Sonny said to Liz and Katherine. "Why not see if they'd want to come into town for school." He then looked at Robert. "Do you think he'd (Satan'kai) would even allow that?"

Jason answered before Robert could.

"Why not," Jason said, sitting across from where Elizabeth sat, "I think he'd be hard pressed to find a better teacher for the young kids in his tribe."

Elizabeth smiled back at Jason, and bowed her head slightly.

"Unfortunately," Sean Donely said, from where he sat next to Sonny, "some of the people in Amber Falls would be closed minded about mixing their children with the Apache children. Heck, some of the people in town won't have anything to do with the colored people that come into town."

There was a slight pause as they all realized the truth in what Sean was saying.

"Well," Sonny said to Sean, "maybe it's time we do something about that."

Robert looked over at Sonny, who sat to the left of him, and offered his glass to Sonny for a toast.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Corinthos" Robert said to Sonny with true respect.

"And I'll add an Amen to that," Harris Sinclair interjected.

And then they all tapped their glasses together and drank them down.

The feast would soon end, and when it was all over, goodbyes were said.

* * *

Moments later, back outside, and with dusk approaching, Sonny, Jason, Sean, Elizabeth, Jagger and Stone mounted their horses and they all went one way down the path toward Amber Falls.

Robert Scorpio, atop his horse, rode off the other way and headed for Haskell Oklahoma; to quickly reunite with Felicia and the kids, as well as with his brother (being unaware that Mac was actually dead and Kurt was near death as well).

 **Continued…** _ **Kurt Scorpio finds shelter at the Simmonite village as well as a budding romance / Felicia gets an un-welcomed visitor at the ranch in Haskell / Sam McCall has a tense meeting with Frank Smith / a scoundrel named Luke Spencer enters the story!**_

 **This chapter featured;**

 **James Spader as Captain Harris Sinclair**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Antonio Sabato jr as Jagger Cates**

 **Michael Sutton as Stone Cates**

 **Edie Lehman as Katherine Delafield**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Elizabeth Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **with Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **with Zahn McLarnon as Satan'Kai**


	43. No Debating what Is

**Into the West #043**

 **No Debating what Is**

 _ **Previously;**_

 _Kurt (Brenton Thwaites) had rescued a Simmonite family (a father, his 18 year old daughter and 11 year old son) from three men, two of whom had plans to rape the 18 year old girl; Caitlyn (Conor Leslie)._

 _Later, after departing the scene, Kurt was ambushed by two of the brothers (he had killed the third, and older brother, in self-defense) and was shot. The brothers, not wanting to be caught, fled from the scene believing they had killed Kurt._

 _The Simmonite family that Kurt had saved, having heard gunshots, back tracked and found Kurt near death. And after bandaging him up, they put Kurt in their wagon and took him with them to their Bruderhof._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

It had been one week since Kurt's confrontation with the three violent brothers. The Simmonite family had brought the seriously injured Kurt to their Bruderhof; a village of like-minded believers, all of whom, had immigrated to America to follow their customs and beliefs (which were similar to those of the Amish).

In actuality, Kurt had been near death after being shot during the ambush. But the Bruderhof's 85 year old healer, Mistress Pauline, had used her vast knowledge of old-world medicine, and the herbs and medicines of the new world, and had brought Kurt back from the brink of death, after tending to him inside her home. On the sixth day, Ian was summoned to fetch Kurt.

Ian ( _Mark Harmon_ ) rode over to Healing Mistress ( _Jane Powell_ ) Pauline's house in the family's horse and carriage, and had brought Caitlyn and Kaleb ( _Elias Harger)_ with him. As they approached Mistress Pauline's home, Kaleb asked his father a simple question.

"Father," eleven year old Kaleb said, "if the healer (Pauline) says he is well enough to leave her care; then where will the man go?"

Ian thought for a moment as he steered the carriage toward the house.

"Son Kaleb; I assume he will go back to his home; wherever that is." Ian replied.

Caitlyn thought the answer wasn't the best her father could give…and always with her own opinion, she gave it.

"He may not have a home to go home to," Caitlyn added. "What if he doesn't, then what?"

For that, Ian did not have an answer.

Ten minutes later, Ian, Caitlyn and Kaleb had entered Mistress Pauline's home. The old woman had never been married in her entire life, as is customary for a Bruderhof's healer. Her home, as all homes in the Bruderhof, had been built by the parishioners, and was well furnished with furniture that had been hand made for her as well; all of it well built.

They had waited in her den for nearly half an hour when finally she, and Kurt, walked slowly into the large room.

Due to the bandaging under his shirt, Kurt walked rather stiffly.

"The boy will have to be looked after," Pauling explained to Ian. "He is far too weak for travel. His bandaging will need to be changed as well."

Caitlyn liked the sound of that.

Kurt looked at Ian with pleading eyes.

"Sir," Kurt said with shortness in his breath, "I keep telling Healing Mistress Pauline her that I have," Kurt paused to catch his breath, "family…waiting…for me in Haskell Oklahoma."

Pauline shook her head side to side.

"As you can see, he can barely speak, let alone, ride a horse from here to Oklahoma; so I will not have it." Her voice was very stern and final.

Caitlyn, who was starting to have a crush on Kurt ( _her knight in shining armor_ ); made a statement.

"Father; Mr. Kurt will have to stay with us in our home," Caitlyn stated with a tone of finality in her words too.

Kaleb clapped his hands in agreement. He had always wanted an older brother.

"Yes father," Kaleb said to his father, Ian, "can Mr. Kurt stay with us."

Before Ian could reply, Kurt cut in.

"Listen to me," Kurt told them all, "like I just said; my family," again he paused to catch his breath, "will wonder where I am. I have to go and…"

"No," Ian said with a slightly raised voice aimed at Kurt. "God did guide us to you, my son, to bring you to Miss Pauline so that she could save you; only to have you die on horseback? You will stay with us, Mr. Kurt, until you are well enough for travel. There shall be no debate."

It was clear to Kurt that the family, as well as Mistress Pauline; were just worried for his safety…there was no malice here. He suddenly had a thought.

"That town I was headed for when I came upon your covered wagon and those men," Kurt said to Ian, "does it have a telegraph post?"

Kaleb nodded his head.

"It is called Berea, and yes it does sir," Kaleb replied to Kurt, "but it is against our ways to use such creations of man."

Caitlyn cut in.

"Those maybe our ways," Caitlyn said to her dad, brother and Mistress Pauline; but then she turned to face Kurt, "but yes…I understand why you ask; You wish to send them a message?"

Kurt nodded his head.

"Then, we will take you to our home, Mr. Kurt…" Ian was saying, but Kurt cut him off.

"My name," Kurt interjected, "is Kurt Scorpio. And…"

It was Kaleb's turn to cut in on the conversation.

"Are you related to Robert Scorpio; the mountain-man out West who is friends with the Indians? We are learning about his helping to survey places like California and the Oregon territories in our schoolhouse."

Kurt nodded his head.

"He's actually my uncle," Kurt said, as he thought about his uncle; wishing he'd ride in and save the day again.

"Well then, Mr. Scorpio," Ian finally said, "we will take you into our home tonight. Perhaps in," he looked over at Mistress Pauline who flashed three fingers, "three days I will take you to Berea so you can send a message to your family…or if that be too long of a wait, you can give me a message and I can send it tomorrow when I go for supplies."

Kurt nodded his head.

"Alright," Kurt finally said, "you win. I will take up your offer, and yes, I'd really appreciate it if you could send that message tomorrow."

And with that, they all bid goodbye to Mistress Pauline and headed out to the carriage. And during the ride to their home, as Kurt sat in the backseat with Kaleb, Ian could not mistake the look in his daughter's eyes, who sat in the front with him. Caitlyn was beginning to have feelings for the young man…and that worried Ian to no end. Her daughter was naïve in the ways of men; and Kurt had the charisma that would, Ian guessed, attract young women like Caitlyn,

And although Ian liked Kurt Scorpio, and had heard of Robert Scorpio's exploits himself, it all meant one thing; the Scorpio men were cut from a wild cloth. And he did not want his daughter Caitlyn socializing with that kind of person.

* * *

 **Twenty miles from Laredo Texas**

 **The McCall Ranch….**

The massive McCall ranch home had been built from the finest oak trees and was majestic to those lucky to visit it. The large home boasted fifteen massive rooms, with three lush dens and three dining rooms.

Sam McCall came down the extravagant stairway to meet her guest. But first, she smiled at her Grandfather's brother; Victor (Cassadine).

"Good morning," Victor said with his pleasant voice.

"Has our guest arrived?" Sam asked Victor; whom she had never really liked since childhood.

Victor nodded his head; well aware that Sam did not care for him.

"He is waiting in the south wing's den," Victor replied as they both made their way through the corridor that led to the south wing of the McCall state.

The man waiting for them was named Frank Smith…

* * *

Continued…Next time, Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber share a moment of passion!

* * *

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Mark Harmon as Ian**

 **Conor Leslie as Caitlyn**

 **Elias Harger as Kaleb**

 **Tom Ellis as Victor Cassadine**

 **and Kelly Monaco as Sam McCall (Cassadine)**


	44. Strides of Time

**Into the West**

 **Strides of Time**

* * *

 _ **Previously;**_

 _ **Twenty miles from Laredo Texas**_

 _ **The McCall Ranch….**_

 _The massive McCall ranch home had been built from the finest oak trees and was majestic to those lucky to visit it. The large home boasted fifteen massive rooms, with three lush dens and three dining rooms._

 _Sam McCall came down the extravagant stairway to meet her guest. But first, she smiled at her Grandfather's brother; Victor (Cassadine)._

" _Good morning," Victor said with his pleasant voice. "I hope you have an open mind for today's endeavor."_

" _Has our guest arrived?" Sam asked Victor; whom she had never really liked since childhood._

 _Victor nodded his head; well aware that Sam did not care for him._

" _He is waiting in the south wing's den," Victor replied as they both made their way through the corridor that led to the south wing of the McCall state._

 _The man waiting for them was named Frank Smith…_

 _Our story continues_

* * *

…and he wasn't alone.

Moments later, Victor and Samantha arrived at the den where not one, but two men waited.

"Good afternoon, mam; my name is Frank Smith," Frank Smith said with a what Sam deemed to be a smile composed of arrogance and dubious intentions, as both he and the man with him stood up from the chairs. "And this," Frank added as he motioned toward the other man, "is an acquaintance of mine. His name is Julian Jerome."

(Now, what Sam McCall and Julian Jerome do not know, but my dear readers YOU DO; is that they are actually father and daughter)

Sam looked over Victor with suspicion. She knew Frank Smith would be coming to her ranch to make a bid to buy her massive herd of cattle (which she would refuse); the largest west of the Mississippi. But why bring the other gentleman?

"Don't get angry at them, Caman'tia (the Russian pronounced version of Samantha)," Victor said with a dismissive tone, "I thought it only fair to allow two bidders for your cattle…your Grandfather would no doubt agree with me."

Sam didn't like to be pressured; and Victor knew this, but he was doing it anyway. This was HER estate and HER cattle, and Victor seemed to dismiss that simple fact.

It was times like this when Sam wished that Anton, her late husband, was still alive…but he wasn't. And if she was going to make it in this world of cattle barons, which was dominated by men; she would have to stand her ground.

As for Victor Cassadine wanting Sam to sell the cattle to Frank Smith; it was motivated by pure greed. Frank Smith would pay Victor a 25% cut off the top; and Frank would also make arrangements to kill Sam in such a way that it wouldn't be traced back to Victor. Because Mikkos would move hell and high water to avenge the death of his favorite grandchild; Samaria (Samantha) Cassadine…

* * *

 **Amber Falls; Oregon**

Another woman who was trying to make her own way in the west was Elizabeth Webber. She had already been married once (a secret marriage to Jason Morgan) but it dissolved just as secretly when he abandoned her in Laredo Texas.

But now; he was back in her life…sort of! Four years ago, after Jason had up and left her (under the pretext of saving her from the dangers of his Gunslinger's ways) she had gotten on her horse and had gone after him; but to no avail. After returning to her life in Laredo as a school teacher, she finally gave up and closed her heart off to all men; there could be no other.

But now…NOW…Jason was back in her life, having found his way into her new life, hundreds of miles away from Laredo Texas in the beautiful North Western territory of Amber Falls.

It was a hot and humid day as Liz found herself on her small ranch, which she maintained on her own; which was located three miles from Amber Falls.

Sonny Corinthos had offered to have a couple of his ranch hands help her with the ranch, but she politely declined. Even though Sonny had been very nice to her, in a brotherly way, she didn't want to seem entirely helpless. Besides, she had learned how to take care of a small ranch during her abbreviated marriage to Jason; he had shown her much during their four months of marriage; when they weren't making love…which seemed to be most of the time.

She was on the second level of her small barn, tilling over the hay that was stored there. It wasn't an easy chore to do, and doing the chore three times a week had helped keep her figure fit and healthy.

But as the sun baked on the barn from outside, it had made the inside very hot; causing her to be covered in sweat.

She had made herself a pitcher of ice-tea, but she had finished it an hour ago; but she was nearly completed with the tilling and decided to stop for a moment.

The hay was as fresh as it was ever going to be and her feet were sore, and had been crammed into her boots for hours; she would be sure to give them a massage later in the evening.

And again; she thought of Jason! Because, when she did this same chore, tilling the hay, when they were married…he would reward her with the best foot massages, which would invariably lead to them making love; the primal kind that only true lovers enjoyed…and they enjoyed it very much!

As she thought about those old times with Jason, she decided to take a breather and really remember them. She stretched out on the hay and closed her eyes and thought of the times Jason would give her the sensual massages while kissing her entire body in the process; his hands eagerly exploring her body.

Liz could feel her breath becoming shorter in reality as the memories went deeper, and as she closed her eyes to enjoy them; she was unaware that Jason, in reality, had, at that moment, entered the barn in hopes of finding her.

He was there to inform her that Sean Donely wanted her to come to the schoolhouse (which was being paid for by Sonny) in the morning to select the lighting fixtures she wanted.

Jason was about to call out her name, but then he heard some noises from the hayloft ahead. Wondering if it were a wild animal of sort, Jason decided to climb up the ladder that led up to the second level.

Of course, Elizabeth had no idea Jason was there, and in the process of climbing up to where she was. But in her mind, she and Jason were making raw passionate love. She couldn't help but gasp as the images became more sensual inside her mind…filled with the lust between a man and a woman.

Jason made it to the second level, and instantly saw Liz as she was deep inside of her fantasy; her hands caressing her skin with unmistakable sensuality. And then she whispered a name in her ecstasy; "Jason…"

The desire to take her there and then almost overcame Jason; but he felt it wouldn't be right to take advantage of her in her current condition. He looked at her one last time, and took a deep breath. And then he smiled, as he went back down the ladder…she still had a thing for him and now he knew it!

* * *

 **Continued…A man is out to kill deserters from the Confederate Army! And Kurt Scorpio is next on his list!**

* * *

 **This chapter featured**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam McCall (Cassadine)**

 **Tom Ellis as Victor Cassadine**

 **William deVry as Julian Jerome**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan and**

 **Peter Weller as Franks Smith**


	45. Hunter

**Into the West**

 **Hunter**

* * *

During the Civil War, both the NORTH and the SOUTH Armies were dogged by soldiers who would simply leave the battlefield; deserters. And while the term _deserter_ has a negative connotation attached to it, desertion during the Civil War, it was far more complex

First off, many of the soldiers, on both sides, were conscripted when the war swept through the small towns that dotted the landscape on both sides of the Mason/Dixon line. And while, officially, boys in their teens were considered off limits, there were instances where even they were forced to fight.

To combat the large number of deserters, both Armies employed bounty hunters; these bounty hunters were given the authority to hunt down deserters to either; bring back the deserters and force them to rejoin the war; or bounty hunters were empowered, unofficially, to execute them on the grounds of treason.

Morris Linton was one such deserter.

When General A.P. Hills' forces swept through the small town of Bristoe Virginia, Morris was tilling the crops on his family's farm. His father had died of pneumonia a year earlier, which left only Morris' mom, Wanda, and two younger sisters.

When Wanda was unable to prove the birth-date of her son ( _in many southern states at that time, birth certificates were not as common in some parts_ ), a Staff Sargent conscripted Morris into the Army…threatening to shoot Morris dead in front of his mother and two sisters if he didn't leave the farm and join the army.

Two months later, after a fierce battle in Georgia that left hundreds dead, Morris had had enough; and in the deep of night, he snuck away from the battlefield…and ran as fast as he could and as far as he could to escape the carnage.

He found himself sleeping at day (hiding in the hills and thick foliage) and fleeing at night ( _readers will recall that Kurt Scorpio had done the same thing)._ But then, on his sixty-third day of desertion, he came upon a small pond rimmed by trees. Seeing that no one else was there, he entered the warm water of the pond, after he had placed his holster and pistol on the ground next to a tree.

His clothing needed to be washed as much as his body did. He had only bathed four or five times since deserting the battlefield, and after stealing civilian attire from an unattended clothes line behind a house he ran past.

Twenty minutes later, after using the last of the soap from his Army issued ditty-bag, he emerged from the pond. His clothes were still wet, to be sure, but the hot sun above would dry them eventually.

He went to get his gun and holster, which were still by the tree where he had left them; but then he heard the unmistakable sound of a rifle being cocked…behind him.

"Would you be one Morris Linton from the town of Bristoe Virginia?" A man's voice asked from twenty-feet to the right where Morris stood.

Morris could still see his gun and holster by the tree; they were at best ten feet away, and then he looked over at the man who was now aiming a rifle directly at him.

The man set high atop a horse; his cold stern look made Morris began to tremble.

"My name is Corbin Peele," Corbin said atop the horse, "I have been granted by the Southern Confederacy to bring you back to your regiment in Georgia; or kill you right here…right now."

Morris looked back at his own gun and holster next to the tree; the ten feet between him and his gun seemed more like ten miles…but there was always the change that Corbin Peele would miss!

And then Morris did it; he darted off toward the gun and holster…but two steps into his mad dash, Corbin Peele fired the rifle which blew off the left side of Morris' head…killing him instantly!

Peele watched as Morris' fell to the ground dead. He wouldn't even bother to bury the dead deserter; knowing that coyotes and other wild animals would rid the body for him.

With that done, Corbin Peele took out a list that was provided to him by the Southern Confederacy. It was a list of twenty-men, who had deserted the Southern Army just as Morris had.

Corbin had already hunted down twelve of them; and all of them had chosen to make a run for it, or, shoot at him with their guns…but Corbin was always faster, and had killed each and every one of them.

He took that list of names out of his pocket and scratched off the name of Morris Linton. The next name on the list had a star drawn next to it due to the deserter's last name; Scorpio.

Corbin Peele smiled; he hated Indians to the core. And now, as fate would have it, it seemed as if he'd get to hunt down someone related to the greatest Indian lover of them all; Robert Scorpio.

Kurt Scorpio was next on the list…

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Ty Simpkins as Morris Linton**

 **and Michael Shannon as Corbin Peele**


	46. A Broken Home

**_(In the issue where Liz was imagining that she and Jason were making love, I accidentally referred to her as Sam (Sam was in the issue as well, but her story takes place far away in Texas, where as Liz and Jason are in Oregon). Sorry for the confusion..._ )**

 **Into the West**

 **A Broken Home**

* * *

 _ **Previously;**_

 _ **Twenty miles from Laredo Texas**_

 _ **The McCall Ranch….**_

 _After entering the den in an elegant dress and finding not one but two visitors, Sam looked over Victor with suspicion._

" _Caman'tia (Russian translation of Samantha)," Victor began to say, "I thought it only fair to allow two bidders for your cattle. The competition would drive the price up...your grandfather would agree."_

 _And without missing a beat, Frank Smith spoke first._

 _"Good afternoon, mam; as I'm sure you know, my name is Frank Smith and this gentleman," Frank added as he motioned toward the other man, "is an acquaintance of mine. His name is Julian Jerome."_

 _( Now, what Sam McCall and Julian Jerome do not know, but my dear readers YOU DO; is that Julian and Samantha are actually father and daughter). _

_Our story continues…_

* * *

For nearly one hour, and with little said by Samantha herself, she listened as both men made their cases for her to sell the herd of cattle, as well as a large chuck of her land, to one of them. But, inside her mind, she always knew she would decline any offer. Her late husband Anton Webb, on his dying bed, told her one thing to always remember; land will be the gold of the United States in the future. And whoever owned large portions of that land would hold absolute power. He was right, because in Texas land really meant..oil!

Sam stood up from her chair and looked pleasantly at both men and smiled.

"I want to thank both of you for coming here with your offers," Samantha said. It was a meeting that had been totally arranged by Victor, and something she did not want to partake in. But she didn't want to be rude and so she had gone along with it. "I will think over your proposals and send you each a written response."

Frank Smith and Julian Jerome stood up. She offered her hand to each of them, which they both took turns to kiss.

And with that she bid the goodbye, turned around, and after shooting Victor a stern look, she left the den.

It was at that moment, for a brief second, that Frank and Victor shared a knowing glance with each other; and Julian Jerome picked up on it instantly…and he knew inside that there was something more going on than it appeared. Julian suddenly felt that Samantha McCall's life was in danger…grave danger.

* * *

 **Haskell Oklahoma; the Scorpio Ranch**

As he did every day, Thomas Scorpio (who had just turned 16 years old) was seeing to the chores of the ranch that had been their home for nearly two months.

That meant tending to the corn stock and animals, as well as various odds and ends that his father, Malcolm, had instilled into him since the day he was old enough to hold a shovel.

His sisters, Rebecca (17) and Wendy (13), as always, were tasked with the up keep of the inside of the barn as well as the house. Felicia, their mother, did the cooking as well as any sewing that had to be done.

In fact, Felicia was busy hemming up one of Thomas's trousers when suddenly she heard him, Thomas, hooting and hollering outside. Suddenly Felicia heard Wendy and Rebecca making a commotion as well. Wondering what the fuss was, Felicia set the trousers down and headed for the door.

Once she had stepped out, she saw the reason for the heightened mood of her children; Uncle Robert had finally returned!

The kids all watched with exuberance as Robert climbed down off his massive horse; and they all noticed he was still slightly limping (from an injury caused in an earlier plot line).

The kids rushed up to Robert and hugged him; it was the first good news they had enjoyed in a long time.

"Uncle Robert," Rebecca said with sorrow in her voice, "Kurt got tired of waiting around for pa (Malcolm), and headed back to Virginia to find him and bring him home."

"We haven't heard from him since," Wendy added with a saddened voice too.

Felicia came over to them and hugged Robert. After hugging her and the kids, Robert stepped back and then a serious look came over his face.

"What is it Robert?" Felicia asked with worry in her voice.

Robert looked at each of the kids, and then back at Felicia…what he had to tell them wasn't good news at all.

"While coming through town (Haskell) to get here," Robert began to explain in his Australian accented voice, "I stopped at the telegraph station to send a message to a friend of mine in Corby Wyoming ( _Sheriff Bo Buchanan_ ). There was a message waiting there for me, and you," Robert said to Felicia. "The post-master was going to bring it out here tomorrow, but I offered to bring it myself."

There wasn't a sound as they all listened to Robert.

"What was the message," Felicia asked with a distant look in her eyes; as if she instinctively knew what the message was about.

Robert reached into his travel bag and took the message out and unfolded it and looked at it.

"It's a message from Kurt," Robert explained. "Apparently he was shot while defending a family from hooligans in Berea Kentucky and…"

Thomas cut Robert off.

"Is he alright," Thomas asked. "I'll saddle up my horse right now and go there and get him myself, if need be," Thomas offered.

Felicia didn't say anything; she could tell that Robert wasn't finished relaying Kurt's message.

"Hold there a second," Robert said to Thomas, "there's more," Robert added. "Kurt was on his way back here when he was shot," Robert continued to say. "But apparently before that happened, he had made it back all the way home to Virginia, where he found your pa…I don't know how else to say this, but Malcolm died in Kurt's arms. Grandma and Grandpa (Robert and Malcolm's parents) were already dead.""

A look of shock came over the faces of Rebecca, Thomas and Wendy as Felicia went down to one knee…

Robert could only do one thing; he hugged all the children at one time as he watched Felicia stand back up, and in tears, run back inside the house. And Robert knew what had to be done…he had to head to Berea Kentucky himself, find his nephew Kurt, and bring him home…

* * *

Continued…Next chapter…Sonny Corinthos begins to have doubts about Jason Morgan! Frank Smith hires a new pit-boss at his Casino in Laredo Texas…a man named Luke Spencer.

 **This chapter featured**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam McCall (Cassadine)**

 **Tom Ellis as Victor Cassadine**

 **William deVry as Julian Jerome**

 **Peter Weller as Frank Smith**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Amanda Steele as Becky Scorpio**

 **Zach Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Ramona Marquez as Wendy Scorpio**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	47. Shadow of Doubt

**Into The West**

" **Shadow of Doubt"**

* * *

 **Amber Falls Oregon**

 **The Rancher'o home of Sonny Corinthos**

Sonny sat his in chair inside the large den of his home. The Gothic portrait of Lily, his dead wife, was upon the wall above the fireplace as though looking down upon him like a guardian angel.

Lily, who also pregnant with Sonny's child at the time the painting had been crafted, had been murdered by a man who had led a cadre of bandits to the train she was on. These ruthless thugs stole from the passengers, and that leader of the thugs, named Dugar, had also raped Lily before leaving her and the other passengers to die after setting the train afire.

Sonny believed he had all the answers as to what had happened; that her death, as well as the others on that train, was a random act of violence...but now there was doubt about the man he had sent to find Dugar; Jason Morgan.

As he sat in his chair, Sonny held a letter in his right hand that had been sent to him by an anonymous writer, and a glass of bourbon in his left. Mable, his trusted friend, and mentor of a sort, stood behind him and read the letter over his shoulder.

Once he had finished reading the letter, Sonny took a deep sip from the glass of bourbon and simply let the letter go and it fell to the ground at his feet.

There was simple silence until;

"I don't believe one word of it," Mable said as she stood up. "Sonny; you can't tell me you will believe the words of someone who is coward and won't sign their name to such filth."

Mable, who wore a full black dress with her usual strand of pearls around her neck, was resolute with her words.

Sonny sat in silence and then he stood up and walked over to the fireplace and looked up at the painting of Lily, and then he turned to face Mable.

"You haven't liked Morgan since the moment we first met him," Sonny said directly to Mable. "And now, after reading that message, you do? Why?"

Mable nodded her head in agreement; she hadn't trusted Jason Morgan, at the start, but all that had changed recently. Mable walked around the chair and over to where Sonny was standing by the fireplace.

"You're right, Sonny." Mable said as she stood before him. "I didn't trust Jason, at first. But from what you told me about your confrontation with Robert Scorpio ( _the ordeal with Captain Harris Sinclair_ ), Jason was ready to take a bullet for you. Why would he risk his life like that if he wasn't loyal to you and honorable?"

Sonny didn't have an answer, at first...but then he did.

"Mable, you read the message like I did," Sonny came back with. "According to whoever wrote it, Jason and Dugar were associates in the past; they both worked for Frank Smith down in Laredo (Texas)."

"And yet," Mable countered back with, "Jason came here to help find who was responsible for killing Lily, and he did; it was Dugar."

Although Mable was right; that was the correct summation, it wasn't the complete story. Sonny pressed on.

"On the surface it may seem cut and dry," Sonny told her. "But the moment I told Jason that Lily's killer had a face-length scar, and according to that letter we both just read, Dugar had had the scar since childhood...then don't you think Jason, if he knew Dugar four years ago, and he did, would have made that connection himself?"

Mable nodded her head. It was a logical conclusion to leap to, and Sonny impressed her for doing so. But Sonny would not stop, and now she feared for Jason's life.

"Jason must have had a reason not to tell you that he already knew Dugar." Mable concluded. "I may have not trusted him from the start, but I think he is a good man. Before you do anything you might regret; talk to him first."

Sonny shook his head side to side.

"Jason Morgan is a cold-blooded killer; a gunslinger," he reminded Mable. "If I were to confront him, and if I were right, that he has been playing me; he could kill me in an instant," Sonny snapped his fingers to make his point. "I'm not going to take that chance...I will talk to Jason Morgan _on my terms and my terms alone_. And then I give him a chance to state his case...and decide whether or not he lives...or dies."

Mable folded her arms and shook her head side to side.

"How do you propose to do that?" Mable asked with tone of curiosity in her voice. "What leverage can you hold over a man like Jason Morgan?"

Sonny walked over to his desk and opened it. Inside the desk was an over-sized envelope that had been there for months; sealed. The state symbol of Texas was on the front side of the envelope. He took it out and showed the the envelope to Mable.

"What's inside," Mable asked.

Sonny smiled at Mable and gave her a one word answer; "Leverage..."

 **Continued…**

 **this chapter featured;**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable and**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**


	48. Find his Killer

**Into The West**

" **Find his Killer"**

 **Berea Kentucky**

 **A small ranch located two miles from town…**

Paul Klydell, a large bearded man with a pot belly, was a mean person; and a physically abusive father. His wife, Elanor, had died of fever four years earlier and had left him with three sons to raise on his own.

So with a leather belt always in his hands, and an abusive vocabulary, he had raised his sons with strictness without mercy. He would use his belt on them for the smallest of reasons, all the way into their teens. All three of them feared their father's wrath…

But now there were just two sons; Olon (15) and Seth (14). Neither of them had ever been to school, and had spent all of their lives on the small ranch their father owned; doing chores and working the small crops they planted every year.

Olon and Seth were in the back working on the pig-pin (adding new planks of wood) when they saw their father, on his horse, riding down the dirt path that led to their home.

Olon looked at the progress they had made on the pig-pin and became worried; they hadn't completed the task, and their father would most certainly be mad about it.

"I wish Zayden was still here," Olon said to Seth. "He would have taken the blame for not being done, and pa would whip him more than he would us."

Seth, who was on the ground trying to get the plank of wood he was working on to stick in the groove of dirt he had dug; but it wasn't keeping hold. He gulped; because Olon was right. Their older brother, Zayden, was indeed dead.

Zayden had been killed by a stranger (Kurt Scorpio) who had come along while they (Zayden-Olon and Seth) were roughing up a family of Blackbirds (Simmonites).

It was common in parts of the south, in the 1860s, for older brothers to help their younger brothers to become a man (losing their virginity) by helping them rape unsuspecting girls and or women.

"Oh shit," Olon added as he saw their father getting closer, "he looks really mad. We gone done something wrong," Olon's quivering voice meant he was scared.

Moments later, Paul rode up to where his two sons were working on the pig-pin and he got down off his horse; his belt already in his right hand.

"What's wrong pa?" Olon pleaded with worry as Paul walked over to him. "What did we do?"

Paul grabbed Olon by the neck and pinned him against the wall of the barn.

"You told me that your and your brother," Paul pointed over at Seth, "killed that bastard who had killed Zayden! You lied!"

And with that, Paul struck Olon across the face wit his belt; the blow crashed Olon to the ground.

Olon stayed on the ground and watched helplessly as his father walked over to where Seth was; still on the ground holding the plank of wood that would not fit into the grove on the ground.

This was where Zayden, the oldest of the three brothers, would stand between their father and Seth; Zayden would convince his father to beat him with the belt and not the youngest; Seth...and Paul would do just that.

But now there was no Zayden, and Olon was not as brave as he was; and just watched as Paul stuck him several times with the belt.

Half an hour later, with the whippings over, and both boys on the ground in sheer pain from welts on their arms, Paul threw his belt down. He yelled at both of them to stand up; which they did.

"According to some people in town," Paul said, "the blackbirds took that person (Kurt Scorpio) who killed your brother to their village. I want the two of you to go to that village of theirs and find him. And when you do, don't do anything; you come get me first."

Seth and Olon nodded their heads; they understood.

"Do not even come back here unless you know he is there," Paul re-enforced. "If you do; I will kill the both of you; do I make myself clear?"

Seth and Olon nodded their heads, got atop their two horses, and rode off. Their destination was the Simmonite Bruderhof.

 **This issue featured**

 **Gattlin Griffith as Seth Klydell**

 **Jacob Lofland as Olon Klydell**

 **and Anthony Michael Hall as Paul Klydell**


	49. Cruel Intentions

**Into the West**

" **Cruel Intentions"**

* * *

 **The Simmonite Bruderhof; Ten miles from Berea Kentucky**

It had been nearly three weeks since Kurt had left the home of Mistress Pauline; the 85 year old healer of the Bruderhof; 21 days exactly.

And on each of those 21 nights, Kurt had gone to the nightly sermon, along with Ian, Caitlyn and Kaleb, as did all those who lived in the Bruderhof; the men and women, children too...

The Simmonite followed a strict code; and had for three hundred years. Men and women attended two different sermons; segregated from the other.

Over the past three weeks, Kurt had begun to like the simpler life of the Bruderhof's people and had attended the sermons; not because Kurt had too, but because he wanted to go. He was even considering joining them…and sending a message to his mother to let her know.

Because he had gained his strength, he had even begun to help Kaleb and Caitlyn do their chores around the house. And, there was another reason…Caitlyn was very attractive and Kurt could tell she liked him too _(and it helped that Kaleb snuck into his sister's diary and had read that she liked to see Kurt do his chores when he was bare-chested. Wanting Kurt to stay, Kaleb had told Kurt about what he had read in the diary…neither of them realizing that Caitlyn knew very well of her brother's invasion of her privacy..._ ).

But…back to the nightly sermons. In order see how far Ian could trust Kurt Scorpio, he had tested the young man's character. After the Sermons, Ian and his son Kaleb would remain at the worshiping hall and help clean up (food would be served before the sermon).

That meant Kurt and Caitlyn would ride back home in the family's covered wagon; alone. And upon returning home, Ian looked in on Kurt and would find him asleep in his guest room, and, as Ian found each night, Caitlyn was fast asleep in her bed as well.

But on the 21st night, upon returning home, Ian looked in on both rooms, Kurt's and Caitlyn's; and they were not home. The covered wagon and the two horses were there at the tying post, but they were not. Ian was worried; had Kurt Scorpio's wild streak made him do something terrible to Caitlyn?

"Father," Kaleb said as both he and his father Ian had looked all over the house, "they are not here; but the wagon is. Where else can they be?"

Ian was becoming worried, but then his fears were rewarded as he and Kaleb entered the back inside porch where the clothes were washed in a basin…the window to the left of the door had been smashed inward; someone had broken into their home!

* * *

 **Several miles Away; the rickety home of the Klydell's**

It was nearly midnight, and Paul Klydell had fallen asleep with a bottle of whiskey next to him on his bed. He was sleeping when he heard the voice of his second oldest son; Olon (his oldest son, Zayden, had been gunned down by Kurt Scorpio).

"Pa," Olon said, with a near whisper.

Olon whispered because on more than one occasion, his father had beaten anyone who had wakened him from his drunken fueled sleep.

Paul reeked of alcohol, and smelt like a dead animal; his clothes stained by sweaty armpits and a large belly. Again Olon said "Pa", and then Paul opened his left eye.

Paul reached for his belt buckle, with all the intent to give Olon a whipping for daring to wake him up in the dark of night.

"Go to your room," Paul said with a deep and rapidly angering voice, "I'm gonna tan your hide…"

"Pa; listen to me." Olon interjected, "Me and Seth found him; we found the man who killed Zayden!"

And then Paul Klydell opened his other eye; Zayden had been his oldest son, and the only son he really loved; even though he had beaten him many times.

Paul Klydell allowed a grin to come over his face; and he climbed out of bed and headed out of his room…reaching for the holster and gun hanging over the chair near his bedroom door! He also brought his belt…he would whip the killer of his son and then kill him!

 **Continued!**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Mark Harmon as Ian**

 **Conor Leslie as Caitlyn**

 **Elias Harger as Kaleb**

 **Gattlin Griffith as Seth Klydell**

 **Jacob Lofland as Olon Klydell**

 **and Anthony Michael Hall as Paul Klydell**


	50. Cat House

**Into the West**

 **"Cat House"**

* * *

 **Laredo Texas**

Whereas some saloons were well ran establishments (such as the saloon Sonny Corinthos owned in Amber Fall), most saloons were crooked and tried to cheat the customers, and the employees, all the time.

They were seedy, grungy places filled with all kinds of debauchery going on inside the walls…and Gowdy's (owned by Frank Smith) was one such place!

It wasn't often that Frank Smith visited his saloon, even he found the place full of scum of all varieties, but on the first of each month; he did. That was the day when the books (financial) were gone over by the manager of the saloon; Odin Gowdy. In fact it was Gowdy's name that was on the sign outside, and that was for two reasons.

First was for image reasons; Gowdy's bad reputation was quite well known in Texas and beyond for being a place you would never go into unless you were looking for action; gambling and sex being the main draws. Frank Smith was already believed to be (and was) involved with illegal crimes, so having his name so readily associated with Gowdy's bad reputation wasn't wise; according to his lawyers.

Frank Smith was sitting at the desk across from Odin Gowdy. Odin had just finished balancing the ledger. Odin was a large man in his late 50s and had been the manager of the saloon that bore his name for nearly twenty years. He knew all the tricks of the trade; meaning he knew how to cheat the customers and underpay the waitresses (all of them who were also prostitutes) and game runners.

"Well," Frank said as he looked across at

Odin, "give me the numbers."

Odin stared at the figures; which included each prostitute's individual statistics.

"The whores were down twelve percent over the past month," Gowdy told Frank with an ominous voice.

Frank slammed his hand on the desk.

"How in the sweet hell can that be," Frank demanded. "I hear the floor boards above the casino creaking all the time (the sounds of the beds being used)."

In fact, it was creaking above them at that moment.

"Frank, it ain't the whores exactly," Odin replied. "It's because of Ruby's."

Ruby's was a cat-house (brothel) on the other side of Laredo which had opened its doors nearly four months earlier. At first Ruby's hadn't been much competition; but in the past three months it had started to bite into Gowdy's monopoly of the sex trade in Laredo.

"We got to do something about Ruby'…once and for all." Frank said after a moment. "There is no way in hell that I will let a cat-house ran by that woman (Ruby Anderson) take business away from me any longer. I'm gonna take some of my men down there and kill…"

Odin cut Frank off; Odin was a swindler, to be sure, but he didn't like over the top violence. He believed leverage was a safer and more peaceful way to get people to do the things you wanted them to do.

"Frank," Odin broke in with, "I know Sheriff (Burt) Ramsey is in your back pocket. But if you go down there and shoot up the place, you might attract the kind of attention you don't want and that the Sheriff can't contain (meaning cleanup). I got a better idea."

Frank looked over at Odin; Frank's gaze was cold and steely eyed.

"I'm listening," Frank said.

Odin sat back in his chair and explained his idea to Frank.

"The owner of Ruby's, Ruby Anderson," Odin began to say, "has a nephew. It just so happens to be that he works here at Gowdy's."

Frank thought for a moment; no one at Gowdy's had the last name of Anderson, at least to his recollection.

"Ain't no one working in my saloon is an Anderson," Frank said with doubt in his words.

Odin Gowdy nodded his head.

"The black-jack dealer," Odin continued "his name is Lucas Lorenzo Spencer. Not only does he know how to deal cards from under the deck (a way to cheat card players) he just so happens to be Ruby's nephew. I say we bump him up to pit-boss (overseer of all the games of chance played inside of a saloon). And once he likes the taste of the extra money and lifestyle being a pit-boss can bring… we then use him to squeeze Ruby out."

Frank liked the sound of the idea. Odin was right; the last thing they really needed was violence and Federal involvement. He would promote Luke Spencer to pit-boss at Gowdy's, and then when the time was right; threaten to fire Luke unless he helped them to bring Ruby's down.

And if Luke Spencer refused to help them bring down Ruby's, then Odin, by that time, would have found leverage to use against Luke to bend him to their will.

"All men have weaknesses," Frank said to Odin, as he poured them both a drink. "And most of the time," Frank added with a sneer, "that weakness is a woman."

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Jorge Garcia as Odin Gowdy and**

 **Peter Weller as Frank Smith**


	51. Hernando Rivera

**Into the West**

" **Hernando Rivera"**

 **(** _ **this is the story of Lily Corinthos; she of course is Sonny's believed to be dead wife…but who is actually still very much alive; just as Dugar told Jason Morgan several issues ago**_ **)**

* * *

 **Caguas; Puerto Rico**

Although the Spanish-American War was nearly 30 years in the future, even in the 1860s (when _Into the West_ takes place) Puerto Rico was already in the early stages of being a hub for organized crime with European gangs from Spain and Italy, as well as home-grown second and third generation emigrants, were warring over the ports and land, that in the future, would be still be fought over.

* * *

Hernando Rivera had been one of the more successful crime bosses; meaning one of the most ruthless. He had risen through the ranks, and by the age of sixty, he was at the top off the violent organized cut-throat food chain of Puerto Rico.

His personal life had been turbulent too. He had no been married two times; his first wife had been killed in a home invasion after four years of marriage…having died without baring him any children.

His second, and current wife, was named Lyddia. Whereas his first wife was pretty much picked for him by his own mother, Lyddia caught his eye while serving him at a restaurant he dined at while visiting family in Spain. After courting her for nearly two months, they fell in love and he paid a dowry for her, and brought her to America with him.

She had eventually given Hernando two children; a son named Felix and a daughter named Lily. Both children were different; Felix had always been obedient to Hernando and Lyddia; whereas Lily had always been unpredictable, with a wild streak to match. It was that wild streak inside of her that eventually drove Lily, at the age of sixteen, to leave school and run away. She had paid three men, who worked for Hernando on his ranch, to take her to America (he eventually tracked down all three of those men and had them killed).

* * *

Lily ended up in America's Northwest Territories, bringing herself enough money to set herself up with a Mexican family she had become friends with that lived near Amber Falls Oregon. But then her life changed; a violent rainstorm ravaged the northwest, and while returning with her adopted family with supplies they had purchased at the general store in Amber Falls, their covered wagon was overturned by torrential wind and rain.

But they were in luck; a horse carriage came upon the over turned cover wagon, and the passenger inside was Sonny Corinthos.

With help from the carriage's driver, Jagger Cates, both he and Sonny were able to help Lily and the others.

And alas, Sonny Corinthos and Lily Rivera fell in love. She was now 18 years old, and Sonny had just turned 30. Their love was full of passion and deep love.

But Sonny, being as important as he was, and in organized crime just as Lily's father was, had become a pseudo celebrity. His marriage to Lily had actually been reported in many newspapers throughout the west.

And, unfortunately, the news of Sonny's marriage to Lily had made it as far as Laredo Texas…and into the newspaper reading eyes of one Frank Smith…

* * *

 **The story of Lily and Sonny will continue soon** …but next issue…Sam Morgan's life takes an interesting twist when she meets yet another gunslinger named Drew Cain with a mysterious past of his own / Robert Scorpio arrives in Berea Kentucky on his quest to bring Kurt Scorpio home…but…first, Robert has a run in with a bounty hunter named Corbin Peele; a man out to arrest or kill men who have deserted the Confederate Army…and Kurt Scorpio is next on his list.

 **This chapter featured**

 **Alexis Ayala as Hernando Rivera**

 **Salma Hayek as Lyddia Rivera**

 **Victoria Justice as Lily Rivera-Corinthos**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos and**

 **Peter Weller as Frank Smith**


	52. Following the Message

**Into the West**

" **Following the Message"**

* * *

It was late morning as Robert Scorpio rode his horse past the open gate that led into the Simmonite Bruderhof. Earlier, he had arrived at the telegraph station located in the town of Berea, and got the address of a man named Ian Combs. He was the person who had sent the message from Kurt to Haskell. Robert thought back on the conversation he had had with the telegraph station manger; his name was Kindell.

 _Begin flashback to an hour or so earlier_

{{{ The town of Berea was small, but even still, Robert Scorpio could tell that the citizens seemed friendly enough. They had all been quite lucky that the ongoing Civil War between the North and South had not yet found its way to their doorsteps, but he could only guess if their luck would hold out.

He dismounted his horse and entered the telegraph station to see if he could find out who had sent the message to him and Felicia in Haskell Oklahoma.

"They (Simmonites) don't use their last names, Mr. Scorpio." the telegraph manager, an older gentleman named Kindell, told Robert.

Kindell was well aware as to who Robert Scorpio was; a painting of Robert standing next to Chief Satan'kai adorned one of the walls of the telegraph station. Kindell was, as it turned out, a member of an organization dedicated to finding peace with the Native Americans. Where as many whites detested Indians, Kindell appreciated them for their historic connection to the North American continent. He told Robert what he knew of Ian Comb, and his Simmonite family.

"It is their custom to only use their first names; but by law, at least here in Berea, I must get an address from anyone sending a message on someone's behalf (Kurt)."

Robert took in what Kindell said.

"This Simmonite family lives at the Simmonite Bruderhof, which is about ten or so miles west of here," Kindell further explained. But then he leaned in closer to Robert...apparently what he was going to say next had to be said with some level of privacy. There were customers in the telegraph station, which also doubled as a hardware store.

"Mr. Scorpio; I must warn you," Kindell said to Robert, while keeping an eye on the other customer, "a man was in here about thirty minutes ago asking about someone named Kurt Scorpio. I assume Kurt is kin to you?"

Robert nodded his head.

"The boy is my nephew," Robert's deep Australian accented voice replied. "Who came looking for him?"

Kindell looked worried.

"A mean looking man, named Corbin Peele" Kindell replied, "who claimed to be working on behalf of the Confederate Army. He claimed Kurt is some kind of deserter."

Robert shook his head side to side.

"Mister Kindell, I helped Kurt and his family flee Port Charles Virginia," Robert explained, "to avoid the War. This must be some sort of mistake. Did you give him the address to Ian Combs house?" Robert asked, he too was worried.

Kindell shook his head side to side.

"No, I didn't; told him I didn't know it." Kindell said. "But there have been rumors around town for a few weeks, or so, that an outsider saved a family of Simmonites from a wild bunch known as the Klydells. Just by asking about, I'm sure he'd hear about the story as well."

Robert took a deep breath. The message from Kurt to him, which Kindell didn't seem to be aware of, mentioned something about his helping a family of Simmonites.

"Thank you for your time," Robert said after a moment, and with a good understanding as to where the Combs residence was. He handed the man a gold coin for his help, and headed toward the exit.

"Good luck, Mr. Scorpio," Kindell said with a smile. "I really hope you can help the situation out there," he added as he pointed at the painting of Robert and Satan'kai.

Robert nodded his head, and left the telegraph station. Moments later, Robert's horse galloped out of Berea at full-speed. Robert could only hope he wasn't too late….

End flash Back }}}

Now, over an hour or so later, Robert brought his horse to a stop outside the home of Ian Combs...and already...he sensed danger!

* * *

 **Continued...Sam McCall meets Drew Cain; a man with a mysterious past of his own.**

* * *

 **This chapter featured**

 **Willie Nelson as Kindell and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	53. Drew Cain

**Into the West**

" **Drew Cain"**

* * *

 **The McCall Ranch; the large mansion owned by Samantha**

It was morning as Sam McCall sat on one side of the long dining room table, while Victor (her Grandfather's youngest brother) sat on the other side. As usual, Sam sometimes felt the mansion, which she inherited upon the death of her late husband, was more like a prison...and Victor was the warden.

As usual, they hadn't spoken a word to each other, outside of greeting each other…coldly of course. The servants, who had been brought to America from Russia, went about serving them their morning meals. Sam had never really had an appetite for breakfast, but did have tea and blintzes.

Victor had his usual sausage and potatoes, and tea as well (with Vodka). Sam was about to leave the table, when suddenly, Victor spoke to her.

"Turning down Frank Smith's offer for the herd, and the land, was a foolish mistake," he said, while never lifting his eyes from the newspaper he read.

Sam shot him a stern look.

"I told you, Victor," Sam said, with a calm voice, "the power from owning land in this country will far outweigh monetary wealth." Her late husband, Anton, gave her those words of wisdom.

Victor looked away from the paper and directly at her. He had wanted her to sell the land because Smith had promised him a 25% cut, and her not selling had cost him, Victor, dearly.

"You are but a naïve child," Victor told her. "Mr. (Frank) Smith isn't the kind of American to say no to. Always remember, _Caman'tia_ (the Russian pronunciation of Samantha) that we are just guests in this land of heathens."

Sam stood up, but kept her eyes locked with his.

"No," Sam said to Victor, "you are a guest in this land, I am much more…and you know it; and so does Mikkos. In fact, I think that is why he (Mikkos) sent you here."

It had long been known by Samantha that her mother had been born out of wedlock after Mikkos' dalliance with an American woman in France. Whatever became of her maternal grandmother (Kristin Bergman), Sam did not know.

And as for her own mother, the family had gone through great lengths to keep her fate secret from Samantha; hoping that she would just simply grow up and live a dutiful Russian woman's…in servitude of her husband and do what the men in her family told her to do.

But after being sent to America to marry Anton (her late and much older husband, whom she loved), Sam knew that one day she would try to find out what had ever happened to her mother.

Victor chuckled.

"Oh, sweet child," Victor said with a greasy smile, "do tell me why you think my older brother (Mikkos) sent me here to this Godless land…I'd like to know."

Samantha headed for the exit, not wanting to lock horns with Victor any longer.

"Perhaps another time, but do tell your suitor, Frank Smith," Sam said, as she turned to face Victor before she left the dining room, "That he will never own this land of mine."

And then Samantha left the dining room.

* * *

 **Gowdy's (the saloon that Frank Smith owns in Laredo Texas)**

The inside of the saloon was full of smoke; from cigars and pipes. The piano player was busy dancing his fingers over the keys, while the waitresses (prostitutes) mingled with customers; it was a loud and rambunctious saloon.

Several of the poker tables were packed with players; a various collection of cowboys, rustlers, gamblers, businessmen, and in one case, a gunslinger.

The new pit-boss, Luke Spencer, kept his watchful eye on all dealers; making sure they weren't coddling (helping the players win).

As for the gunslinger; just like Jason Morgan, who was known to be one of deadliest gunslingers in the west, this gunslinger also wore an all-black ensemble, but his reputation was known more in the east coast as the fastest draw; ever! His name was Drew Cain.

But what no-one really knew was this; he and Jason Morgan…were brothers. They, Jason and Drew, had always kept the secret to themselves, even though they had always wanted each other dead!

Drew had only arrived in Laredo earlier in the day. But two-weeks ago he had been summoned to New York, and hired by a wealthy woman to protect her daughter from those who surrounded her; including her family.

Drew would be paid a hefty sum of money for each month he kept the woman's daughter alive.

The wealthy woman's daughter was named Sam McCall, and when the next morning came, Drew would implement his plan to keep Sam McCall alive; after seducing her of course!

Continued…

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam McCall**

 **Tom Ellis as Victor Cassadine**

 **with Billy Miller as Drew Cain**

 **and Tony Geary as Luke Spencer**


	54. Perfect Storm

**Into the West**

" **Perfect Storm"**

* * *

 _ **Previously…The Simmonite Bruderhof near Berea Kentucky**_

 _Robert Scorpio had tracked Kurt to a Simmonite home at a Bruderhof near Berea, Kentucky. But Robert had also found out that he wasn't the only one looking for his nephew._

 _A bounty hunter contracted by the Confederate Army, a cold blooded killer named Corbin (Michael Shannon) Peele, was looking for Kurt too so; as to kill him for deserting the Civil War._

 _But, during the previous night, before either Robert or Corbin Steel could find Kurt; Ian and Kaleb had returned home from the nightly Simmonite sermon only to find that someone had broken into their home and had abducted Kurt and Caitlyn._

 _It had been the Klydell brothers, having been sent to abduct the two (Kurt and Caitlyn) by their abusive father Paul, so that he could get revenge for the death of his older son Zayden (who Kurt had killed in self-defense three weeks earlier)_

 _It was late in the morning as Robert brought his horse to a stop outside the home of Ian Combs...and already...he sensed danger!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Robert Scorpio approached the front door of the Combs' (Ian, Caitlyn and Kaleb) home. He knocked on the door, but after a minute of no-one answering, he decided to check around the back side of the house.

It was late morning, and figuring they might be doing chores in the barn behind the house, and had not heard his knocking on their door, he decided to check and see.

But what he found around the back worried him; the back porch window had obviously been broken from the outside. Now suddenly worried, Robert reached for the doorknob to the door that was next to the window, and after reaching into his sheath, he pulled out his large Bowie knife, and entered.

He found two people; a man (Ian) and a boy (Kaleb) tied up with cloth rags stuffed into their mouths so as to muffle their calls for help.

Robert quickly rushed over to them and removed the cloth rags as he went about cutting the ropes around their wrists with his knife.

"You must be the one known as Robert Scorpio," Ian said.

Robert nodded his head.

"What happened here?" Robert asked.

Ian didn't say anything, and as Kaleb was about to speak, Ian looked at his son with a stern look.

"You will not say," Ian said to Kaleb.

Kaleb looked at his father in anger, and ran off.

Robert watched as Kaleb ran into the main part of the house, and then he looked back at Ian, and having knowledge of the Simmonite and their ways, he spoke directly to Ian.

"I believe something happened here concerning my nephew Kurt," Robert said to Ian. "Now listen to me; I know of your people (Simmonite followers)," Robert said with respect, "and your belief of non-interference where it concerns you and others who believe as you do. But Kurt doesn't follow your beliefs," Robert added, "and so it is not right to decide his fate as if…"

Suddenly Ian gasped as he looked past Robert.

Robert turned to see what Ian was looking at; it was Kaleb…and the young boy was holding a pistol that Robert instantly recognized. It was the pistol he had given to Kurt back in Virginia when he, Robert, had returned home ( _Chapter #5 "A Sons Return"_ )…the pistol had so angered Felicia at the time.

Kaleb was aiming it directly at Robert!

* * *

 **Haskell Oklahoma…**

It was early afternoon as Felicia was inside the home that was supposed to be only a temporary stop while on their way to either California or Oregon with Robert.

But all that had been put on hold, especially now that Robert had gone to Kentucky to bring Kurt home. So, in the meantime, Felicia had enrolled Wendy at a local schoolhouse dedicated to children, like Wendy, who were in between a life in the east but not yet in the west.

Due to the need to keep the ranch maintained, she hadn't enrolled Thomas; and she felt bad about that. But, it was what it was…and Thomas was 16 years old now…Wendy was only 12 and Felicia wanted her to have some sort of a normal life as a child. Thomas was needed to tend to the upkeep of the home and ranch.

Felicia listened as Wendy was reading to her from a book she had brought home from school. Becky was in the kitchen preparing supper, while Thomas was, as usual, tending to the ranch.

Suddenly, as Felicia looked up at a picture near the fire place of her and Malcolm in happier times, Thomas rushed in.

His shirt and trousers were dusty due to the work he had been doing outside; his boots covered in mud.

"Thomas," Becky said from the kitchen with the voice of a nagging sister, "mama has told you not to bring that dirt into this house."

Thomas ignored her and looked directly at Felicia.

"A covered wagon is approaching," Thomas told her. "I think it aims to stop here at our ranch."

Felicia, ever diligent, got up and headed toward the door and snatched up the rifle right next to it; Robert had given it to her for protection before had left.

Becky followed Felicia, who had followed Thomas out the door. Wendy just went on reading as if nothing had happened.

Felicia, with Thomas and Becky behind her, aimed the gun at the covered wagon. A man, with tattered and grimy clothes, held the reins that reached out to the two cows that pulled the covered wagon; which was in a sorry state...with worn out woodened wheels and a tattered covering.

Felicia looked over at seventeen year old Becky and could tell that she was enamored with the man; who did have a rugged charm to him. Becky was at that age when girls were becoming women and…and…well the man did have a charm in his weary eyes.

"That's close enough mister," Felicia said to the man as he stared down at them as she aimed the rifle at him.

The man glanced at Becky and smiled at her, but then he looked back at Felicia.

"I mean no bother, madam," the man said with a strong yet tired voice.

And then, a woman came out from the wagon's inner area…she was very dingy and dirty as well…and looked ill.

"Don't bother stayin' here," the woman said to the man. "I'm sure these folks would just rather see us push on like the others have…"

Felicia had no idea what the woman meant.

"My wife and I," the man began to explain, "Have been refused water or food for the past twenty-five miles. No one will even let us water our cows."

Felicia felt sorry for the two of them... and lowered the rifle.

"I'm sorry," Felicia told them both. "You most certainly can come into our home for food and water. Thomas," Felicia said to her son, "tend to their cows while they rest."

"Yes ma'am," Thomas said as he headed to the barn to prepare a water trough.

"Ma'am," the man suddenly replied. "My name is Jeremiah Crawford; and this is my wife Lillian." he told Felicia, with a tone of caution in his words. "And it would only be honest for me to inform you that we," he looked at his wife next to him, "meaning my wife and I…are Mormons…"

* * *

Continued…next time…Sonny confronts Jason with a simple question; "Is Lily still alive?"

* * *

 **This chapter featured**

 **Mark Harmon as Ian Combs**

 **Elias Harger as Kaleb Combs**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Zack Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Ramona Martinez as Wendy Scorpio**

 **Scott Caan as Jeremiah Crawford**

 **Elizabeth Shue as Lillian Crawford**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	55. Room with a View

**Into The West**

" **Room with a View"**

* * *

 **Amber Falls Oregon**

 **The Ranchero home of Sonny Corinthos**

 **Previously**

 _Sonny sat his in chair inside the large den of his home. He had received a letter, sent to him by an anonymous writer._

 _He was discussing the letter with Mable; the Lady of his house._

 _"I don't believe one word of it," Mable said with her Jamaican accented voice as she read the letter along with Sonny, looking over his shoulder from where she was standing behind him. "Jason must have had a reason not to tell you that he already knew Dugar (the man accused of raping and killing Lily)." Mable concluded. "What leverage can you hold over a man like Jason Morgan (Jason's a gunslinger) to find out the truth?"_

 _Sonny walked over to his desk and opened it. Inside the desk was an over-sized envelope that had been there for months; sealed. The state symbol of Texas was on the front side of the envelope. He took it out and showed the envelope to Mable._

 _Sonny smiled at Mable and gave her a one word answer; "Leverage..."_

* * *

 _Our story continues…the next morning_

 **Jason was sound asleep inside his private room at the Casa Di Tolleranza (the casino/hotel owned by Sonny)** when he was roused from his slumber to the sound of knocking at his door. He tried to ignore it but it persisted.

As always, Jason slept with his revolver on a chair right next to where he slept. He quietly reached over and took it in his hand, and aimed it at the door.

"Who is it?" Jason asked, as he placed his finger on the trigger.

There was a pause, and then…

"It's Sean," Sean Donely replied from the other side of the door.

Sean was a trusted associate of Sonny Corinthos, and had recently shown compassion to Elizabeth ( _the issue when Liz accidentally slapped Sonny_ ) and the stressful situations in her life.

Jason set the gun down on the chair and climbed out of his bed. Moments later he emerged, and as usual, in his all black-gear ( _his brother, Drew Cain, wears the same getup as well. And as we will later find out so does their older brother…Franco)_

Jason shut his door behind him, and saw that not only was Sean waiting for him in the hallway…so was Jagger Cates (Sonny's senior ranch hand).

"What's going on?" Jason asked, as he walked past Sean and toward Jagger.

But then, without warning, Sean thumped Jason over the head with the butt of his own handgun; knocking Jason out cold.

Luckily Jagger had managed to catch Jason's limp body before he had crashed to the ground; saving him from possible bodily harm.

"If I were you," Jagger said as both he and Sean began to move Jason's body down the back stairway (to avoid any unwanted witnesses) "I wouldn't be there when Jason wakes up."

Sean chuckled as he looked down at the motionless gunslinger.

"Maybe," Sean said back to Jagger, "but then again; it was you he saw last…not me."

"Shit," Jagger replied…

 **Meanwhile, at the new schoolhouse being built for Elizabeth**

Elizabeth Webber and Katherine Delafield stood together inside the schoolhouse. While it was still a few weeks from being done, they had both come to see the progress being made.

"So," Elizabeth said as both women walked about the large space that would be the main classroom, "has Satan'kai given in indication he might let some of the reservation children come here to learn?"

Katherine nodded her head.

"Actually, he has," Katherine replied, "But, before he left, Robert told Satan'kai to think on it long and hard. Robert isn't sure the whites will be accepting."

Liz nodded her head.

"Well," Liz came back with, "I'm sure if Sonny were to get behind it and talk to the people of Amber Falls…it could work."

As Liz looked out one of the yet to be finished areas of the wooden frame that would be a window, she saw the Casa Di Tolleranza. She knew that Jason spent his nights in his own private room there.

But Jason was a man; and men had their needs, just as women do ( _unknown to Liz, Jason had recently spied her enjoying a lustful dream of him_ ).

Katherine saw Liz staring out at the casino; and knew what she was thinking about.

"Don't worry," Katherine said to Liz, with a warm smile. "I saw the way Jason was looking at you at the Sinclair ranch; he likes you. And from what I've been told; he doesn't take casino women to his bed."

Elizabeth blushed.

Liz nodded her head. She wanted to tell Katherine more, but she didn't. Because, as it turned out; Jason and Elizabeth had once been married…but no-one in Amber Falls knew it. Well, Liz may have believed that but in reality, someone else did know; Sonny Corinthos.

Continued…

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Antonio Sabato j.r. as Jagger Cates**

 **Edie Lehman as Katherine Delafield**

 **and Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**


	56. Just Go

**Into the West #56**

" **Just Go"**

* * *

 **Previously…The Simmonite Bruderhof near Berea Kentucky**

 _Robert Scorpio had tracked Kurt to a Simmonite home at a Bruderhof near Berea, Kentucky._ _Upon finding the back porch of the home broken into, he entered and found Ian and Kaleb tied up_

" _What happened here?" Robert asked as he untied them._

" _I will not say," Ian replied, "it is not our way to interfere with God's will."_

 _Kaleb, afraid, ran off to his room._

" _Ian; I know of your belief of non-interference. But Kurt doesn't follow your beliefs," Robert said._

 _Suddenly Ian gasped as he looked past Robert._

 _Robert turned to see that the young boy, Kaleb was holding the gun Robert had given to Kurt back in Virginia; and Kaleb was now aiming it directly at Robert!_

 _Our story continues…_

"Kaleb," Ian said with worry in his voice, "put the gun down."

Kaleb lowered the gun and then offered it to Robert, who then took it.

"Mister Scorpio," Kaleb said with a quivering voice, "I found that gun on the ground next do your nephew the day we brought him here."

Ian looked at his son, and a tear came down from the father's left eye.

"Why didn't you tell me of this?" Ian asked his son, as he held out his arms to the boy.

Kaleb went to his father, who then hugged him. And then he answered his father's question.

The boy bowed his head as he spoke.

"I was so afraid that the Klydell brothers would come after Caitlyn, when Kurt was too weak to help," Kaleb began to sob as he spoke. "And if they had…I was going to protect her; just as Kurt had done that day when he saved us."

Robert looked at the two, father and son, and then he stood up and looked down at Ian.

"Did these brothers your son speaks of do this to you, and then take my nephew and your daughter?" Robert asked with his Australian accented voice.

Ian wasn't going to answer, but then he did. He wanted Robert to just go, and to take the violence with him.

"No," Ian replied, as he hugged Kaleb. "It was another man; he claimed to work for the Army and was trying to find your nephew. But your nephew and my daughter were already taken when Kaleb and I got home last night. He came later and correctly guessed it had to be the Klydell brothers who had taken them. Then he tied us up and left; no doubt on his way to the Klydell ranch."

Robert turned to leave, but before he did, Kaleb said something to him.

"Mr. Scorpio," Kaleb said, with fear in his eyes as he looked up at Robert. "Please save my sister, and then," Kaleb said with a pause as tears streamed down from his eyes, "tell Kurt to leave the Bruderhof with you and never return. My father was right; the outside world you live in is filled with hate and I don't want Caitlyn to live there."

Robert looked at the boy, staring up at him in fear, and then he felt saddened. There was some truth to the boy's words; Robert nodded his head to the boy and then left.

* * *

 **Continued…next time…Felicia becomes worried as her daughter Rebecca becomes enamored with their Mormon guest.**

* * *

 **This chapter featured** **;**

 **Mark Harmon as Ian Combs**

 **Elias Harger as Kaleb Combs**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	57. The Play

**Into the West**

" **The Play"**

* * *

 **Previously**

 _It was morning as Sam McCall sat on one side of the long dining room table, while Victor (her Grandfather's youngest brother) sat on the other side._

" _Turning down Frank Smith's offer for the herd, and the land, was a foolish mistake," he said, while never lifting his eyes from the newspaper he read._

 _Sam shot him a stern look. "The power from owning land in this country will far outweigh monetary wealth," she told him._

 _Victor chuckled._

" _Oh, sweet child," Victor said with a greasy smile, "you are so naive."_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 _Two days later…_

 **Twelve miles south of Laredo Texas…a small cantina called** _ **Ascaus**_

The Ascaus was a seedy Mexican cantina that was located on a dusty trail that led to Laredo Texas. It was a haven for criminals, hustlers, low-life scum bags and for those who wanted to meet for clandestine reasons.

In the back of the darkened cantina, sitting at one of the secluded tables, were two men who did not want to be seen together; Frank Smith and Victor Cassadine.

"I told you," Victor said to Frank, as both men were eating their meals, "she would never accept your offer for her herd or her land. If you still want…"

Frank slammed his hands on the table, and then he looked directly at Victor.

"That land holds the rights to a lake, that in a few years; will be worth its weight in Gold," Frank explained with anger in his eyes. "I will have that land!"

Victor smiled. He had Frank Smith right where he wanted him.

"There is only one way you will get that land," Victor explained with a calm voice. "And you already know what you must do."

Frank knew what Victor was eluding too; Victor wanted him to get rid of Sam…permanently.

"You want me to off your grandniece," Frank said with a knowing look.

Victor nodded his head.

"Once she is gone," Victor came back with, after he took a sip of Vodka, "I will get her land and her cattle…and the rights to that lake. All of which will be yours, of course; for a fair price."

Frank nodded his head; because, at last, he had Victor Cassadine right where he wanted him.

* * *

 **Laredo Texas…**

Sam McCall had come to town because she had been invited to do so by the woman who owned the only women's clothing store within five-hundred miles.

The clothing store was called Lucy's, and the owner was named Lucy Coe.

Sam had spent nearly two hours looking at the new shipment of fine dresses; before the store opened with the new choices later in the day for the general public.

"Well," Lucy said as Sam reached the final display, "do tell me that something has caught your eye."

Sam was about to respond when suddenly the voice of man replied first.

"I think this one was meant for you," the man said.

Lucy and Sam turned around to see a man wearing an all-black rider's ensemble, with a light bearded face…and who was also holding an elegant dark purple dress with an elegant red trim. He tipped his black Stetson and smiled at Sam.

Sam's eyes met the man's eyes and Lucy could feel the immediate attraction between them. Lucy winked at the man…

(What Sam didn't know was that the man, Drew Cain, had bribed Lucy with a bar of gold.

Lucy, while showing Sam the dresses, had noticed that Sam had really liked the purple dress, which they had seen earlier. After they had left that dress's display stand and went into another section of the store, Lucy had one of her helpers place a red tag on the purple dress; a signal to Drew, who entered the fashion store unseen, came upon…and would use to weasel his way into Sam's world)

* * *

 **Continued…Next time…Sonny VERSUS Jason!**

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam McCall**

 **Lynn Herring as Lucy Coe**

 **Tom Ellis as Victor Cassadine and**

 **Peter Weller as Frank Smith**


	58. Sheriff John McBain

**Into the West**

" **Sheriff John McBain"**

* * *

 **Berea Kentucky…**

The Sheriff of Berea Kentucky was young, but Robert Scorpio could tell that the man was honest as they shook hands; after Robert had introduced himself upon entering law man's small office, which was located on the edge of the small town.

"The name is Sheriff McBain; John McBain," Sheriff McBain replied with adulation as he scratched his goatee. "Mr. Scorpio; we don't get too many celebrities here in Berea. In fact Mr. Kindell, our local telegraph master is a big fan of yours and he..."

Robert held out his hand and motioned for the Sheriff to pause.

"Sheriff," Robert said urgently, "Thank you for the welcome, but I'm here to report three deaths." Robert's Australian accented words were grim.

Sheriff McBain became serious upon hearing Robert's ominous words.

"What happened; and where," the Sheriff asked with all seriousness.

Robert explained…

* * *

{{{ I came here to Berea to find my nephew, Kurt; he had saved a family of Simmonite believers, and more specifically a young girl, from being abused by three brothers.

 _The Sheriff knew of the incident. No charges had been filed against Kurt for killing the oldest son; being that it wasn't the first time the Klydells ever had done such a thing._

I knew that the Combs family (Ian, Kaleb and Caitlyn) had taken care of Kurt. But when I arrived at the Comb's home, I found that it had been broken into.

I found the father (Ian) and his tied up in the back porch… a bounty hunter, named Corbin Peele, working for the Confederate Army, had been trying to find Kurt. Peele wants to either kill him or him bring back to the Army on the charge of desertion.

Sheriff; my nephew never joined any Army…North or South. In fact, I was leading his family, my brother's family to be more exact, out West so as to avoid this blood war.

To make a long story short, Kurt ended up at the Combs home; but last night, Kurt and the girl, Caitlyn, were abducted by the Klydell brothers, and brought to their ranch so that their father could rough up Kurt, and then kill him, in retribution for Kurt having killing his oldest son.

The two younger brothers were going to sexually abuse the Combs' girl, but…the bounty hunter arrived in the nick of time and killed all three of the Klydell's, most like in self-defense; and now he is forcibly taking Kurt back the Confederate Army, alive, so he can collect the higher bounty for his trouble }}}

* * *

Sheriff McBain stood up and reached for his hat and holster.

"Let's go to the Klydell ranch," Sheriff McBain said to Robert as he headed toward the door.

Robert stood up and stood in his way; but not in an aggressive way.

"And therein lies my problem, Sheriff," Robert began to explain. "With his dying breaths, the youngest son told what had happened; and that I had just missed Peele by ten minutes. It's now been over an hour…I'd like to after this bounty hunter and save my nephew and the Combs' girl before they get too far away."

Sheriff McBain stepped back and then shot Robert an inquisitive look.

"Mr. Scorpio," he began, "you've just told me that there is a crime scene at the Klydell ranch; how do I know you didn't kill the Klydells yourself, and want me to let you go, so that you can simply go after that bounty hunter and kill him too."

Robert nodded his head; it was a fair question and McBain was only doing his job; there was only one answer he could give the man.

"Well, Sheriff McBain…I'm going to have trade with you, with my good name as the only barter that I have." Robert told the younger man. "I give you my word; I will try not to kill the bounty hunter, and no matter what happens; I will return with whatever, or whomever, I can."

McBain, who read the newspapers, was well aware of Scorpio's name and reputation.

"Alright, Mr. Scorpio," McBain finally replied with, "I will go with my deputy to the Klydell Ranch, as well as the Combs' ranch, and see what I find. But know this; if I do find any information that your story doesn't hold up…I will arrest you on the spot when you return."

Robert reached out his hand…and then the two men shook hands.

* * *

 **Hundreds of miles to the North; in the city of Amber Falls...inside the home of Sonny Corinthos**

Sonny was in his private study, reading from a large Bible that had been handed down through the decades in his family. A knock came at the door, and then Mable, the ebony colored Lady of his House, entered…she had a stern look on her face.

"Sean Donely and Jagger are here," Mable told Sonny. "And they have brought Jason Morgan. I beg of you Sonny…don't do this."

Sonny looked up from the Bible, and then he glanced over at Mable as she stood in the doorway…and without a word he closed the religious book, set it on his desk; and headed for the door….

* * *

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Michael Easton as Sheriff John McBain**

 **with Cameo appearances by**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos and**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable**

 **with Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	59. No Dead Man Walking Here

**Into the West**

 **"No Dead Man Walking Here** **"**

 **Berea Kentucky…the office of Sheriff John McBain**

 **previously**

 _The Sheriff of Berea Kentucky was young, but Robert Scorpio could tell that the man was honest as they shook hands. The Sheriff was also well aware of who Robert Scorpio was._

 _"Thank you for the welcome, but I'm here to report three deaths." Robert's Australian accented words were grim._

 _Robert went on to tell Sheriff McBain what had happened at the Klydell Ranch (see last issue for greater details)._

 _"Alright, Mr. Scorpio," McBain finally replied with, "I will go with my deputy to the Klydell Ranch, as well as the Combs' ranch, and see what I find. But know this; if I do find any information that your story doesn't hold up…I will arrest you on the spot when you return with your nephew; I'm holding you to your good word that you will return."_

 _Robert reached out his hand…and then the two men shook hands, and then Robert got back on his horse and went after Kurt; who was no doubt arrested by the bounty hunter; Corbin Peele._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

There was nary a sound at all as dusk was starting to set on, while Corbin (Michael Shannon) Peele wiped his sweaty brow with his sleeve and took a sip of water from his canteen. And even though evening was nearing, it was still a warm eighty-degree Kentucky day.

Corbin sat on his horse, while just ahead of him, on another horse, were Caitlyn Combs and Kurt Scorpio; their wrists bound together with rope.

He was in the process of returning Kurt Scorpio to the Confederate Army, and had forcibly brought Caitlyn along to deter the young Scorpio from trying to escape; threatening to kill her if Kurt tried anything.

Both of Kurt's eyes had been nearly swollen shut, after the beating Paul (Anthony Michael Hall) Klydell had given him. In fact, Kurt was in too much pain to even speak; the openings of his nostrils were both caked with crumbs of dried blood…and two of his ribs were probably broken as well if not swollen.

"Please mister;" Caitlyn (Conor Leslie) pleaded, "Give him some water won't you? He ain't gonna do nothin' in his condition."

Corbin took another short sip from his canteen, and just stared at Caitlyn with a dismissive glance.

"Missy," Corbin said after a moment, as the two horses approached two trees on the side of the dirt path, "Kurt Scorpio is nothin' more to me than a dead man walkin'. Giving a man like that water is no different than feedin' a turkey seeds before his neck is chopped off before a feast."

Suddenly, another man stepped out from behind one of the trees holding a mean looking rifle…and Corbin recognized the man immediately; after having read so much about him in newspaper reports.

"My nephew ain't no dead man walking," Robert's deep Australian accented voice said between gritted teeth as he aimed his rifle directly at Corbin.

Corbin had made a mistake, and had placed his own pistol down in front of him on his saddle while drinking his water; not concerned that either Caitlyn or Kurt had posed an immediate threat.

"Make a move for that pistol," Robert said with a tone warning in his voice, "and I'll put a whole in your head."

Corbin was well aware of Robert Scorpio's reputation as a no-nonsense kind of person…and his disdain for the US Army (and Confederate Army as well).

"Maybe you would," Corbin came back with. "But…"

Corbin made his move, but threw his canteen at Robert; while going for the pistol right before him on his horse…his gamble did not payoff.

Robert fired his rifle and almost instantly the force of the blast threw Corbin off his horse; killing him instantly.

As Robert dismounted his horse, three other men on horses could be seen coming up the path.

Robert walked over to Caitlyn, who looked at Robert with fear (having just seen him cold heartedly kill Corbin). Robert used his long Bowie knife and cut the rope that bound Caitlyn and Kurt's wrists together.

After helping the still in shock Caitlyn off the horse, Robert reached up and helped the very oblivious Kurt down as well.

The three riders caught up with Robert and the others; it was Sheriff John McBain, one of his deputies and Ian Combs; Caitlyn's father. The three of them dismounted their horses.

Sheriff McBain looked at Corbin Peele's dead body, and then he looked at Robert.

"Don't worry," Sheriff McBain said as he held up a field observation glass (they look like miniature telescopes; closest thing to binoculars at that time). "I saw the whole thing up on that ridge," he said as he motioned back down the path. "I assume he went for a weapon?"

Robert nodded his head.

"I gave him a fair warning,' Robert replied.

As Robert and Sheriff McBain spoke about what had happened, Ian and the deputy loaded Corbin's body over his horse. With that done, Ian walked over to Robert and the Sheriff.

Kurt was still in a near comatose state of mind; and was sitting up against one of the trees.

"I hope your nephew will heal," Ian said as he looked over at Kurt. But then he looked at Robert. "But I hope you will leave this place and never return."

Robert looked past Ian and at Caitlyn; she was up on Ian's horse, and was staring over at Kurt as well. There was an attraction in her eyes, which made Ian's words make sense. There was no reason for a debate; as Robert looked back at Ian.

"I understand," Robert said to the father of the young lady. He then looked at Sheriff McBain. "But that all depends on what the Sheriff decides."

McBain looked at Corbin's dead body, draped over a horse, and then back at Robert.

"There are four witnesses to what happened here," McBain said, referring to himself, Ian, the deputy and Caitlyn. "I'll let the judge know that I let you go based on what we saw. You don't have to return to Berea."

Robert reached out and shook the Sheriff's hand…and then several minutes later, with Kurt on his horse, and Robert on his, the two Scorpios made their way westward.

No goodbyes had been said between Kurt and Caitlyn…but as fate would have it…the two young lovers would meet again…someday.

Continued…

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Michael Shannon as Corbin Peele**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Conor Leslie as Caitlyn**

 **Mark Harmon as Ian Combs**

 **Michael Easton as John McBain**

 **and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	60. You Ain't no Fool

**Into The West**

" **You Ain't no Fool"**

* * *

 _ **Amber Falls Oregon**_

 _ **Previously…**_

 _Jason had been sleeping inside his private room at_ _ **the**_ _ **Casa Di Tolleranza (the casino/hotel owned by Sonny),**_ _but quietly reached over and picked up his revolver that he had set next him on a chair and aimed it at the door to his room; after hearing someone knocking on it from the other side._

" _It's Sean," Sean Donely replied from the other side of the door._

 _Jason soon emerged from his room, and saw that not only was Sean waiting for him in the hallway…so was Jagger Cates (Sonny's senior ranch hand)._

 _And then Sean thumped Jason over the head with the butt of his own handgun; knocking Jason out cold!_

" _If I were you," Jagger said as both he and Sean began to move Jason's body down the back stairway (to avoid any unwanted witnesses) "I wouldn't be there when Jason wakes up."_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 **The Ranchero style ranch/home of Sonny Corinthos…**

When Jason came to, he was blind folded. He also had a throbbing headache ( _thanks to the butt of Sean Donely's gun_ ) and, as best he could tell, he was tied up to a fancy sitting chair. In fact, whoever had tied him up to the chair had used not one, but…seven individual ropes he could discern; just to be sure he couldn't escape. It was overkill, to be sure. But then again, Jason had a reputation for being a cold-blooded killer, so he couldn't blame the unseen captor or to be more accurate; captors.

He could also sense that he wasn't alone; as his hearing could detect several individuals standing in front of him.

"Alright," Jason said after a moment. "I know two of you must be Sean and Jagger."

Indeed; Sean and Jagger, who stood with Sonny and Mable, looked at each other with nervous glances.

Not wasting a beat, Sonny walked over and yanked the blind fold down to the front of Jason's neck; so that he could see the situation he was in. Sonny quickly stepped back, and was again standing with Sean and Jagger to his right; with Mable looking embarrassed standing next Sonny's left.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason demanded. He could see his gear; his pistol and holster, behind Sonny and the others on the large dining room table in the room.

Mable suddenly held up a pair of scissors and made her way toward the gunslinger. Jason eyes here with worry and suspicion.

"Mable!" Sonny said with a sharp tone in his voice, "we are not going to kill him; well, not yet at least."

Mable turned and faced Sonny, Sean and Jagger and shook her head in disgrace. She then turned to face Jason and swiftly uncut the seven ropes around his wrists; the scissor were that sharp. But more importantly; Jason was now freed from being tied up!

Mable looked down at Jason.

"I know you ain't no fool," Mable said to him. "Please accept my best apologies for this whole affair; on behalf of myself, and," she looked over at Sonny, Sean and Jagger, "them there knuckleheads."

And they all just simply watched as the elegant as ever Mable turned and walked away and out the side door.

Jason turned his head back toward Sonny, Sean and Jagger, and stood up from the chair.

"No hard feelings; pal," Sean said as his glance met Jason's.

"We didn't mean you any harm," Jagger added.

"What is this all about, Sonny?" Jason asked with a cold stair at Sonny, ignoring the other two. "I risked my life staring down Robert Scorpio for you last week, and this is how you repay me?"

Sonny looked over at Sean and Jagger, who both looked wearily at Jason.

"They were working on my orders, when they got you at the hotel earlier today," Sonny said to Jason.

Jason nodded his head at the two; realizing they were only doing what their boss, Sonny, told them to do.

"You two go ahead and get," Sonny said to them, "I need to have a private discussion with Jason."

Sean and Jagger scurried out of the room and out the same door Mable had gone through moments ago.

Sonny reached over and picked up Jason's gear, and then walked over and handed them back to Jason who then went about putting his holster and gun back around his waist.

"As for why I went through great lengths to make sure you were," Sonny paused for the right words as he walked over to his large oak desk in the far corner of the room, "immobilized; I will now show you the reason." He reached into his desk.

Jason, with his gun and holster back around waist, walked over to the desk…and he was still angry. So with lightning speed, he drew his gun from its holster and aimed it directly at the organized crime boss.

* * *

 **Continued…next issue will pick up right where this issue left off…**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Antonio Sabato jr as Jagger Cates**

 **with Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	61. Desperate Words

**Into The West**

"Last Words **"**

* * *

 _ ** **Amber Falls Oregon;****_ _ ** **the Rancher'o Style home of Sonny Corinthos****_

 ** _Jason Morgan had been knocked out by Sean Donely and Jagger Cates and brought to Sonny's home. After a tense showdown, diffused by Mable, Sonny was ready to confront his hired hand; Jason._**

 ** _Our story continues…._**

* * *

Sonny reached over and picked up Jason's gear, and then walked over and handed them back to Jason who then went about putting his holster and gun back around his waist.

"As for why I went through great lengths to make sure you were," Sonny paused for the right words as he walked over to his large oak desk in the far corner of the room, "immobilized; I will now show you the reason." He reached into his desk.

Jason, with his gun and holster back around waist, walked over to the desk…and he was still angry. So with lightning speed, he drew his gun from its holster and aimed it directly at the organized crime boss.

Sonny looked up from his desk, and saw that he was on the wrong side of Jason Morgan's gun.

"I should kill you where you stand, Mr. Corinthos," Jason said, but then he lowered his gun. He respected the man, but, Jason had never really considered Sonny to be a real threat, so...he lowered his weapon.

Sonny's ice cold eyes stared at Jason as he put his gun back inside his holster.

"I generally don't appreciate the men I hire," Sonny began to say, "to aim their weapons at me. Consider this your one and only warning; do it again; and I will kill you."

Both men stared at each other; wordless. Sonny then reached into his desk and took out a sealed envelope. Jason looked at the envelope in Sonny's hand and noticed the official seal of the state of Texas on the backside.

"As you can see," Sonny explained as he turned the envelope over to its front-side, "this letter was sent to me without a return address. So, what that means is..."

"...whoever sent doesn't want their identity revealed," Jason said, completing Sonny's sentence for him.

Sonny nodded his head, and then he opened the envelope and took out the one page letter ( _but left another page inside the envelope; a marriage certificate from Texas too_ ).

"Yes," Sonny went on to say, "and as you can see," he showed the letter to Jason, "it was typed on a fancy typewriter. Someone has gone through great lengths to not avail themselves to me, and," Sonny said with a pause, "Mable has gone out of her way to tell me that only cowards resort to such measures."

Jason nodded his head; but then he pressed on.

"I assume," Jason said, "that since it came from Texas, and so do I, that it has something to do with why you had Sean and Jagger bring me here against my will," Jason deduced correctly.

Again, Sonny nodded his head.

"Exactly," Sonny replied, "I will paraphrase what was written on the letter, Jason. The person who composed it claims that you," Sonny pointed at Jason, "knew that man who abused and killed my Lily...a man named Dugar. When I told you the man had a scar the length of his face, why didn't you tell me that you knew him already?"

Jason nodded his head; it was a fair question.

"Sonny; I wasn't one-hundred percent sure," Jason replied. "Yes, I had my suspicion it could have been Dugar; but I had to be sure."

Sonny pressed on.

"But you went to Texas looking for Dugar," Sonny came back with. "So again; why didn't you tell me he was a suspect? I hired you to find out who killed Lily, so as the person paying you a wage to find the answers, I had every right to know."

Jason took a breath...he was treading on a slippery slope now.

"Okay, I'll give you that," Jason replied with after a second or so. "So now you know that I knew him...it doesn't change the fact that Dugar is dead."

Sonny shook his head side to side.

"No, it isn't as easy as that," Sonny fired back with; his temper was rising. "I did some digging on Dugar; he was one of Frank Smith's hired guns...and has been for years...JUST...LIKE…YOU."

Jason could see the anger in Sonny's eyes.

"Alright Sonny, you deserve to hear the truth." Jason said as he walked over to the desk where Sonny stood, "but hear me out. When I learned it was Dugar who had killed and abused Lily, I hunted him down. As I told you before, he had been fatally stabbed by a woman...she had gone before I found him. I knew that if I told you one of Frank Smith's men had killed Lily, it might have caused a war between you and Frank. I decided to bury it there. You are no match for Frank Smith; not now at least. But there's more to it and..."

Sonny came out from behind the desk and stood directly in front of Jason.

"Yes," Sonny said through gritted teeth, "there will be a war now that I know Dugar worked for Frank Smith. Perhaps that's why Frank sent you here to work for me in the first case; a mole to size up my organization." Sonny quickly reached into his pocket and took out his own gun and put it up against the left side of Jason's head. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now..."

Jason looked directly at Sonny.

"Listen to me Sonny," Jason said with a quiet voice. "I didn't believe it at the time, but Dugar said something seconds before he died. I thought it was just the ramblings of a dying man...but...I may have been wrong."

Sonny took a breath.

"Go on," Sonny said, urging Jason to continued.

"Dugar told me that Lily," Jason said with a pause, "is still alive."

Sonny smiled a cold smile.

"And how do I know I'm not hearing the final desperate words of a man I'm about to kill," Sonny said, with skepticism in his words.

Jason was indeed a gunslinger who had killed many men in that lifestyle. He was also a skilled fighter. In a swift motion, he brought his left hand up and grasped Sonny's right elbow and forced it upward, and then, he flipped Sonny over onto his back; Jason was now holding the gun Sonny had just held a second before; but now he aimed it at Sonny...who was now on the floor.

And then, Jason did the strangest thing...he turned the gun around and offered the handle to Sonny.

"Because I'm telling you the truth," Jason said as Sonny reached up and took the gun from Jason.

Jason helped Sonny up; and then a voice spoke from across the room...it was Mable's voice.

"Are you two done horse playing?" Mable asked. She had seen the whole sequence play-out. "Supper is about done..." and then she turned and left the room.

Jason looked at Sonny.

"I don't think you should plan anything against Frank," Jason told Sonny. "Not if he knows where Lily might be."

Sonny nodded his head.

"If Lily is still alive," Sonny replied with, "then who is buried inside her coffin? And where is Lily?"

Jason thought for a moment.

"If she is alive," Jason said, after thinking on it, "you will need someone to find her; a tracker."

Sonny looked at Jason.

"You're the only I can trust," Sonny said with urgency in his eyes. "You've got to find her!"

"Sonny," Jason came back with. "I'm good at what I do; being a gunslinger. Tracking people, through the desert and looking for signs on dirt paths or broken plants; I can try but I'm not good enough for something like this."

Sonny thought for a moment; he did know of a man with those skills...and he had just been in Amber Falls weeks ago...he smiled.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Scorpio," Sonny said after a moment. "If anyone can find her, find my Lily...it is Robert Scorpio..."

* * *

 **continued…**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos and**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	62. Willard Lowe

**Into the West**

" **Willard Lowe"**

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _ **The Scorpio Ranch; near Haskell Oklahoma…**_

 _A married couple, Jeremiah (Scott Caan) and Lillian (Elizabeth Shue) arrived at the Scorpio ranch. Their covered wagon_ _was in a sorry state...with worn out woodened wheels and a tattered covering; and it was clear they were starving and dehydrated. Jeremiah informed Felicia that he and his wife were denied food and water for nearly 60 miles since entering the Haskell valley…simply because they were Mormons…_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Felicia had allowed the Crawfords to take up temporary residence at the Scorpio ranch. With Kurt and Robert still unaccounted for, they had the extra room in the home to offer.

As Felicia was in the kitchen doing some dishes and preparing to bake some bread with Wendy, she looked out the window and saw her oldest daughter, Becky, walking alongside Jeremiah, who was preparing to do more repairs on his covered wagon.

Wendy walked over to Felicia, and looked out the window too.

"If you ask me," Wendy (who is now 14 years old) I think she's (Becky) spending too much time with Mr. Crawford; he is a married man mama."

Felicia nodded her head. And what Wendy had said was true; but Felicia didn't see the harm. And Becky, who was beautiful and yet naïve of men, was also at the age (18 years old) where she liked having a handsome man paying her attention…even if it that attention came from a married man. Besides; it was harmless and had been happening for thousands of years!

But Felicia also knew the ways of the Mormons, and how their men could have multiple wives. She had never judged them harshly for their beliefs, but it was clear that Becky had caught Jeremiah's eye, so, perhaps it was time to reel in Becky's harmless flirtations…Felicia decided. She looked down at Wendy, who was still looking at the window at her older sister.

"You just mind your chores," Felicia said to Wendy. "And hold your tongue."

* * *

 **Five miles away in the town of Haskell Oklahoma…**

The tavern located in the center of Haskell was a watering hole for the locals, and one of those locals was cold blooded man named Willard ( _played by Donald Sutherland_ ) Lowe. Willard and his family had once been settlers themselves. But after staying on for a couple years, Willard had decided to invest what little money he had saved over the years and bought the local tavern and decided to call Haskell his home.

He was sitting at one of the tables inside his tavern, and was going over the books, when one of his range drovers entered; his name was Planko.

Planko was a medium built man who smelt of sweat and brush, as always, and rarely came to town…but when he did, he usually had information about the settlers. Planko walked over to Willard.

Willard slightly turned his head to avoid smelling Planko's putrid body odor.

"Mr. Planko," Willard said he cocked his head and looked up at the man, "why are you here in the tavern and not tending to my small herd of cattle like you're supposed to be doing?"

Planko, without asking, sat in a chair at the table across from Willard Lowe.

"Sir; I got some news about them Mormons you asked me to keep an eye on," Planko said.

The subject of Mormons was one that Willard Lowe was very interested in. Willard looked directly at Planko; his cold stare was a warning to Planko to be honest with him.

"I thought you told me last week that they had left this valley," Willard said to Planko.

At that moment, a stranger ( _played Jeffery Dean Morgan_ ) entered the tavern; and the man oozed intensity. He had steely eyes and was wearing a striped gentleman's suit; with a large gun and a holster around his waist too. Willard Lowe watched as the newcomer sat at another table on the other end of the tavern; Willard didn't like strangers. Dismissing it for now, Willard looked back at Planko; wanting to know about the Mormons.

"Go on," Willard said to Planko, "what of the Mormons?"

Planko continued.

"Well, Mr. Lowe, it seems as though they did get to the edge of the valley, and had almost been clear of it," Planko reported, "But just as you ordered, I warned all the ranch owners out there not to offer them Mormons any water or food, or you'd be quite angry. But I didn't expect the Mormons to head east of the river, and they ended up at the Scorpio ranch. It seems as if the Scorpios have allowed them Mormons to stay at their ranch for nearly a week."

Willard did not like what he had just heard; and his hatred of the Mormons was not a secret to anyone who knew him closely.

But while intimidating the settler ranchers, most of whom were only staying on only until spring so as to continue their treks west after the snow months had passed, was one thing; the Scorpios, and specifically Robert Scorpio, wasn't someone to be trifled with…yet.

"Has Scorpio returned yet?" Willard asked Planko.

Robert had passed through the town not to long back, but had left a day later and had yet to return ( _ ***** this was back when Robert decided to head to Kentucky to retrieve Kurt and bring him back to Haskell_).

"No sir," Planko replied. "He and his older nephew have yet to return."

Willard Lowe smiled.

"The perhaps it is time that I pay the Scorpio woman a visit to," Willard thought of the right words to say next, and then he added, "Explain the situation."

Willard stood up, took a quick glance at the stranger who had entered moments earlier and sat at the far end of the bar, but then Willard headed out of the tavern to begin the five mile ride to the Scorpio ranch.

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Zack Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Ramona Martinez as Wendy Scorpio**

 **Scott Caan as Jeremiah Crawford**

 **Elizabeth Shue as Lillian Crawford**

 **Jeffery Dean Morgan as The Stranger**

 **Mike White as Planko and**

 **Donald Sutherland as Willard Lowe**


	63. No Other Destiny

**Into the West**

" **No Other Destiny"**

* * *

It was 9:45am in **the town of Laredo Texas**...and church was due to start in fifteen minutes. The church was located near the center of town, across the way from the local general store and bakery shop. Two people, a brother and sister, who would not be attending the church, and never had, were sitting in the bakery enjoying breakfast together. Their names were Lucas (Lorenzo) Spencer and Barbara Jean (Bobbie) Spencer, and they had both only recently arrived in Laredo in the past year or so.

Bobbie, a beautiful red-head who was in her early 20s, was staring at the families of church goers; as they arrived in their carriages. She had a look of envy as she saw the young ladies looking so prim and proper; and oozed of wealth. Her brother Luke (shortened from Lucas), who sported long curly blond hair, and was in his early 30s.

Luke held a deck of cards in one hand, and practiced shuffling the cards with just that one hand; his right hand. And as he did, he could see his younger sister pining away at the rich people arriving for church; longing for a life of wealth neither of them would ever live.

"Don't get caught up in your dreams," Luke warned her. "Besides; we've come a long way, both of us."

Bobbie stared at her brother; knowing that Luke had always been an optimist.

"Luke, if you hadn't noticed, I'm a whore," Bobbie said with a near whisper, "and you're a card shark working at a saloon. I would say that we are living the kind of lives we were always destined to live."

Luke smiled back at her.

"I told you," Luke said back at her, "I make enough money that we could both share a room at the boarding house. You don't have to be", he lowered his voice, "a whore... Barbra Jean."

She gave him a smirk. Luke was right, Bobbie thought to herself; she didn't have to be a whore flirting with men at the saloon for tricks...but she was good at it. It also helped that her aunt Ruby owned the brothel (the Cactus) and did her best to get Bobbie a steady flow of men to ply her trade.

"What would I do if I didn't work at the Cactus?" Bobbie asked Luke. "Be a school-teacher?"

Both of them laughed at the thought of her being a school-test; and living a vanilla existence. It wasn't in her blood; or his.

"It is what it is, brother," Bobbie said after a moment. "I think that..." she began to say, but then she stopped. A carriage was arriving and there was soon to be married couple inside of it. She had long had her eyes on the soon to be groom; his name was Scotty. He had even once been a client of Bobbie's, but had asked the pretty blond headed daughter of the town's local doctor to marry him instead. Scotty's fiance's name was Laura; the perfect example of wealth and virginal privilege.

The engaged couple stepped out of the carriage once their driver had opened the door and accepted flowers from a young girl who was the daughter of the church's pastor.

"Prince Charming and his princess," Luke said with a slight chuckle in his voice as he continued shuffling cards. He was also practicing switching the bottom card with the one above it; a trick every dealer tried to master so as to increase their chance of winning in a card game.

Luke looked at Bobbie with pity, and he knew that his sister coveted the man; who had just returned from a big college in Illinois so as to work at his father's law-firm.

"Let it go Bobbie," Luke said to his sister. "There are other men out there..."

Bobbie made an angry fist.

"No," Bobbie said as she turned to face Luke, "he was meant to be my husband and then she," she looked back at the Scotty and Laura as they made their way into the church, "stole him from me. They are not married yet," Bobbie added.

Bobbie looked back at Luke and could see that Laura had caught his eye...and then Bobbie's mind began to scheme.

"You ought to get to know her," Bobbie said as he looked back at the church, "I know your weakness for blonds."

Luke smiled; he did indeed like blonds. And there was something indeed magical about Laura; Scotty was lucky to have her…Luke concluded.

It was at that moment, across town, when their Aunt Ruby opened her eyes. She had been sleeping in that morning, as she did every Sunday. But on this day, it was different. Because on this day, she she opened her eyes only because of a piercing pain in her chest

When she looked down, she saw a knife sticking out of her chest and a man smiling down upon her as he stood up. Ruby's life ebbed away...and she died.

continued...

 **This chapter featured**

 **Tony Geary as Luke Spencer and**

 **Jackie Zeman as Bobbie Spencer**

 **with Norma Connolly as Ruby Anderson**


	64. Wanted Dead or Alive

**Into the West**

" **Wanted; Dead or Alive"**

* * *

It had been one week since Robert Scorpio and his nephew, Kurt, had left the Simmonite village and headed west. They were still at least one day away from the Scorpio ranch in Haskell Oklahoma.

With Kurt now a wanted fugitive ( _a deserter from the Confederate Army_ ), on Robert's advice, Kurt had stopped shaving, and the five 'o'clock shadow he had at the time had now grown into a full beard. Hopefully it would help distinguish him from the hand-drawn WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE posters that were no doubt nailed on the walls of sheriff offices all throughout the South.

It was early in the morning as they entered the small town of Gavin Oklahoma; which was still at least a full day's ride, and part of another, from Haskell. After tying up their horses on a railing outside of the local saloon/diner, Robert and Kurt decided to take rest and get some much needed breakfast.

Confident that none of the locals who were eating at the establishment recognized Kurt, Robert took the opportunity to walk through the town. Not only were WANTED BULLETINS usually posted at Sheriff Offices, they were also customarily posted at stage-coach stops, Postal offices and train depots and stops as well.

As Robert entered the post office, a frown instantly came over his face; there was indeed a _WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE_ with the name of Kurt Scorpio on it. Luckily the drawing was of clean-shaven Kurt.

 **ONE HOUR LATER…**

With their belly's content with a hearty breakfast, and with a light rain falling from cloudy skies above them, Robert and Kurt got out their thick coats from their packs and got back on their horses; and continued their Trek west.

But ten minutes into their ride, Robert became suspicious of three riders who he now spied following them from behind; having just left the town too.

"We have company," Robert said to Kurt.

Kurt looked back.

"Who are they? I didn't see them at the saloon," Kurt said to his uncle.

Robert nodded his head.

"They weren't there," Robert said in agreement. "But someone could have tipped them off that we were there."

Kurt shook his head side to side.

"No way, Uncle Robert," Kurt said to Robert with conviction, "If that drawing you saw of me at the post office was as crude as you say it was; how could they recognize me in such a short time?"

Robert thought for a moment; there was only one answer.

"Maybe it wasn't you they recognized, boy," Robert said after a moment, "maybe it was me. You are my nephew; even Ian Combs recognized that as being such. It just means we're going to have to split up after we deal with them," Robert said as he turned his horse to face the approaching men; Kurt could see he meant business.

"Uncle Robert, there is always the chance they have nothing to do with me, or you; or the wanted poster," Kurt added with urgency.

"Maybe," Robert said with a nod, "but are you willing to bet your life on that?"

Robert reached back and took his intimidating rifle out from the satchel it was kept in on the side of his saddle; as Kurt loaded his own pistols with bullets.

"If comes to that," Robert said to Kurt, looking at his nephew holding his guns, " "I want you to ride off as fast as you can. I'll hold them back as best i can."

Kurt shook his head no.

"Uncle Robert," Kurt said in protest, as the rain became heavier, "you're only one man; there are three of them."

Robert stared back through the rain at Kurt; anger was in the older man's eyes.

"You just do as you're told," Robert said to Kurt, "do you understand me?"

Kurt reluctantly nodded his head. His Uncle was a legend to some; was he trading on his reputation with the three men who were approaching.

Robert trained his eyes on the man riding slightly ahead of the other two; and the man was wearing an black ensemble…and seconds later Robert's guess was confirmed…the lead rider was Jason Morgan; the hired hand of Sonny Corinthos!

Kurt saw the look of recognition in Robert's eyes.

"Do you know him Uncle Robert?" Kurt asked Robert "is he a friend or foe?"

Robert kept his eye on Jason Morgan. It would be their second standoff in just over a month; so there was only one answer he could give Kurt.

"We'll know in a moment," Robert said as he cocked his rifle…his eyes trained on Jason!

Continued…

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio with**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	65. Coin's Worth

**Into the West**

 **Coin's Worth**

* * *

 **The Scorpio Ranch; Near Haskell Oklahoma**

A pitcher of water suddenly fell from Felicia's hands and smashed on the floor of the kitchen; startling both of her daughters; Becky and Wendy.

"What did you just say; child!?" Felicia demanded from Becky.

Becky took a deep breath and repeated what she had just said seconds before, and had caused Felicia to drop the pitcher of water.

"Jeremiah has asked me to marry him," Becky said with giddy excitement.

"Mama," Wendy chimed in with, "Mr. (Jeremiah) Crawford is already a married man!"

Wendy's words held a tone of accusation, and of or course, she was stating the obvious and was doing so to get back at her sister for…well…sibling rivalry no doubt.

Felicia was still in shock as Becky looked at her younger sister, and fired back.

"Oh shut up," Becky said with anger, "Just because they have different customs than us; it doesn't make them wrong!"

Becky stood her ground.

"Men ain't supposed have more than one wife," Wendy came back with.

Becky reached for the bible that was on the kitchen table.

"I thought so too," Becky replied with a look of knowing in her eyes, "but Jeremiah and Lillian have both showed me passages in the bible that…"

Felicia cut in on the conversation at that point.

"Lillian has given her blessing?" Felicia asked.

Becky nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes," Becky's words were heartfelt, and then her voice became sullen, "she's in her late 40s, and…she's barren," Becky added with sadness. "Jeremiah so much wants a child of his own…Connie has given her blessing too."

"Who is Connie?" Wendy asked before Felicia could.

"She's Jeremiah's other wife," Becky replied with a matter-of-fact tone in her words as if it made no difference.

Felicia and Wendy both gasped.

"He already has two wives?" Wendy asked with an incredulous response.

Felicia wasn't someone who practiced religious bigotry, but this was hitting too close to home; and being Becky's mother, she had legitimate concerns; especially since Becky was naïve in the ways of men and relationships. Becky turned and faced her mother dead on.

"Mama," Becky said with adulation in her eyes, and a calm voice, "I love Jeremiah so much. He is a warm and kind man and has talked to me about his faith, and his views on the world; he is so kind and peaceful. Please talk to him, and you'll see; he is special and he would never do anything to hurt me."

Felicia nodded her head; Becky was right…she surly was going to talk to Jeremiah.

"You better believe that I am going to talk with him, and Lillian," Felicia said with determination in her voice.

Wendy crossed her arms.

"She ain't gonna let you marry him," Wendy said with a teasing voice to Becky.

Becky still had her eyes trained on her mother.

"Mama," Becky said with a soft but determined voice of her own, "I'm eighteen years old; you can't stop me. Go talk with them and say what you must…but I am going to marry Jeremiah Crawford."

And with that, Becky turned around and left the kitchen.

Wendy looked at her mother; and could see the look of indecision in her eyes.

"Pa wouldn't allow it," Wendy said with conviction.

Felicia heard her younger daughter's words, but wouldn't presume to know how Malcolm would have reacted; but the fact was Malcolm he was dead. Felicia was now the head of the household; and this was yet another page being written in all of their lives that would define the notion of family.

With her mind cleared, Felicia looked at Wendy and then pointed at the broken pitcher and water on the ground.

"Go get your brother (Thomas), and the two of you clean this up," Felicia said, and then she headed for the front door and went outside…to find Jeremiah.

* * *

 **Five miles away…in the town of Haskell**

The town's stable was owned and operated byJasper Letch. He was an excellent farrier (someone who tends to horses) and his stables were where the locals and visitors brought their horses to be tended to.

Jasper had just helped a very determined Willard Lowe and three of Lowe's men mount their saddles up; and then Jasper watched as the four of them headed off in a hurry.

Once they were gone, another man entered the stable. It was the visitor who had dropped off a horse a couple days before. The man hadn't said much to Jasper, which was fine with him, since he had steely eyes and oozed coldness.

"Where they be going in such a hurry," the Stranger asked with a deep and penetrating voice.

Jasper knew that Willard Lowe was also such a man not to cross, so he treaded carefully.

"Mist'a," Jasper said with a southern accent, "I don't know you. And I don't make it my business to know other men's business."

The Stranger reached inside of his wool coat and took out a gold coin, worth no-less than $100, and handed it to Jasper.

"Maybe this will loosen your tongue," the Stranger said with a smile.

Jasper took the coin, gulped, and then put it in his pocket.

"The Scorpio ranch has been housing a Mormon couple; and Mr. Willard Lowe doesn't take kindly to the likes of them."

The Stranger tipped his hat, and then mounted his own horse.

"Where can I find the Scorpio ranch," the Stranger asked as he looked down at Jasper from his horse.

Jasper pointed west.

"Follow the main path west, then take Willow's Pass. Their ranch is the on the far edge of the valley," Jasper explained. "Although they been there for months, they just be passing through on their way to the Northwest."

The Stranger kicked his horse lightly, and then the mighty beast trotted out of the stable; destination…the Scorpio Ranch.

* * *

Next issue; Sam and Drew get close while Victor Cassadine makes his move.

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Amanda Steele as Becky Scorpio**

 **Jeffrey Dean Morgan as the Stranger**

 **Ramona Marquez as Wendy Scorpio**

 **Richard Lynch as Jasper Letch**


	66. Night Fall

****Into the West****

 ** **Night Fall****

* * *

 ** **previously****

 ** **Laredo Texas…****

 ** _Sam McCall had come to Lucy Coe's fine dress shop to look for some new dresses for herself. Lucy had showed several of them but..._**

 _"I think this one was meant for you," the voice of a man said._

 _Lucy and Sam turned around to see a fine looking man wearing an all-black rider's ensemble, with a light bearded face…and who was also holding an elegant dark purple dress with an elegant red trim. He tipped his black Stetson and smiled at Sam._

 _Our story continues…_

Morning found Sam opening her eyes as daylight kissed the curtains above the bed she was sleeping in; but it wasn't her bed.

In fact, she hadn't gone back to her home at all, after eating dinner with the man she had met at Lucy's dress shop. After literally sweeping her off her feet, Sam had gone back to his room at the local tavern.

Yes, women of fine character were not supposed to go to a man's room in this day and age, but Sam had her desires too! And besides; what right did men have to govern where women should go to satisfy such desires...it was the 1860s, not the medieval times.

After making raw passionate love with the man several times, who called himself Drew, Sam fell asleep in his arms and felt safe, content...satisfied. Sleeping in her own home on her ranch had never been comfortable, ever since Victor (her grandfather's youngest brother) had come to live with her.

She reached reached across the bed, and smiled when she found that Drew was still sleeping next to her; their nude bodies pressed up against each other beneath the blankets.

"You're up," Drew said softly as he felt her hand stroking his chest. She traces her fingers down his chest, and past his waist.

"And so are you," she added as she kissed him aggressively on the lips….

They made love again…and then again...and again! (whew!)

 **McCall Ranch**

Victor Cassadine stood in the opened doorway of Sam's room...and stared at her empty bed. It was now obvious she had never returned home; he smiled. Hopefully her carriage had ended up going off a cliff or something.

"I could only be so lucky," he said with a chuckle to himself.

But then he realized that she had most likely spent a night with a man; but whom? And if she had slept with a man, Victor thought to himself as he arched his left eyebrow, it meant he now had leverage to use against her when the time came...and that time was getting closer and closer.

It was at that moment when one of the servants, a woman in her fifties, came upstairs.

"Master Cassadine," the maid said, "you have a visitor...a Miss Lucy Coe."

Victor smiled a devilish grin...perhaps he was about to find out more about Samantha's night after all!

 **Continued**

* * *

 **This chapter featured**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam McCall**

 **Billy Miller as Drew Cain and**

 **Tom Ellis as Victor Cassadine**


	67. The Exchange

**Into the West**

" **The Exchange"**

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _Kurt, sitting on his horse, looked over and saw the look of recognition in Robert's eyes as the three riders approached them, and Robert zeroed his gaze on the one wearing the all black ensemble._

" _Do you know him, Uncle Robert?" Kurt asked Robert "is he a friend or foe?"_

 _Robert kept his eye on Jason Morgan the entire time. It would now be their second standoff in just over a month; so there was only one answer he could give Kurt._

" _We'll know in a moment," Robert said as he cocked his rifle…his eyes trained on Jason!_

Continued…

* * *

 **Just outside the town of Gavin Oklahoma**

As the rain pelted down, Jason Morgan wasn't about to draw his own weapon on Robert Scorpio. Not only was Robert aiming a rifle at him, but because had anyone been following him in the same manner he was following Scorpio, Jason knew that he'd be reacting in the same way as Robert was.

Jason made the correct move and put both his hands up; the two riders behind him, Sean Donely and the teenager Stone Cates, did the same.

"Wise move," Sean said from two horse lengths behind Jason.

"I didn't ask you," Jason said, keeping his eyes forward on Robert.

Jason was still smarting from his being cold-cocked by Sean two weeks earlier.

"State your business, Morgan!" Robert hollered out from where he was.

Jason nodded his head.

"Sonny Corinthos sent me to find you, Scorpio; he needs your help," Jason stated in a matter of fact tone.

Robert looked over at Sean, someone he somewhat trusted, even if they had been on the outs for the past twenty years.

"Robert; he's telling you the truth," Sean said flatly

Robert lowered his rifle, and looked over at Stone.

"And you…did you visit the reservation like I suggested?" Robert asked Stone.

"Yes sir," Stone said with a youthful smile, "and you were right."

 **Half an hour later**

For twenty minutes, Jason and Robert had a conversation while riding ahead of the others. Finally, they both shook hands.

Robert motioned for Kurt to join him and Jason.

"What's going on Uncle Robert?" Kurt asked as his horse trotted up to theirs.

"This man's name is Jason Morgan," Robert began to explain to Kurt with his Australian accented words. "He works for another man named Sonny Corinthos who has given me his word that he will keep you safe from anyone who will come looking for you on behalf of the Confederate Army…and… they will come looking someday."

Kurt looked at Jason with suspicion in his eyes and then he looked back at Robert.

"Uncle Robert, what do you have to do?" Kurt asked.

"In exchange for your safety," Robert continued, "I have agreed to find Sonny's supposedly dead wife."

Kurt didn't like the prospect of his Uncle possibly risking his life to save his.

"Let me come with you," Kurt urged his uncle.

But before Robert could reply, Jason did for him.

"Kid; you wouldn't make it to the border of Mexico. Your face is on every wall of very lawman," Jason said to Kurt. "Mr. Corinthos can keep you safe, and as Mr. Scorpio well knows," Jason as said as he now looked at Robert too, "Sonny can back his promise up ( _Captain Harris Sinclair_ )."

Before Kurt could complain, Robert spoke to him.

"Kurt; this is the only way, for now," Robert explained to Kurt, "to keep you safe. When I get back, I know someone else who could help in the long run. But until then; you will go with Jason to Amber Falls Oregon."

Kurt reluctantly agreed and then he hugged his uncle. Robert rode over to where Sean Donely was waiting upon his own horse.

"Are you up to doing this, you old codger," Robert asked Sean. "You're coming with me."

Sean smiled; it had been twenty years since he and Robert had ridden together; and the rift between them all came down to a woman named Anna.

Sean and Robert shook hands; their friendship was still alive after all.

And with that, Jason, Kurt and Stone headed west, while Robert and Sean headed south…and danger awaited them all from every direction!

Continued…

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Michael Sutton as Stone Cates**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	68. Making a Statement

**Into the West**

 **The Scorpio Ranch…**

" **Making a Statement"**

* * *

 **Previously…inside the Scorpio home's kitchen…**

 _"Mama," Becky said with a soft but determined voice of her own, "I'm eighteen years old and I am going to marry Jeremiah Crawford!"_

 _And with that, Becky turned around and left the kitchen._

 _Wendy looked at her mother; and could see the look of indecision in her eyes._

 _"Pa wouldn't allow it," Wendy said with conviction; almost daring her mom to put a stop to it._

 _With her mind cleared, Felicia looked at Wendy and then she headed for the front door and went outside…to find Jeremiah._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Once Felicia was outside, she saw that Becky was still on the front porch as if frozen to the ground. Felicia walked up from behind her and saw what her oldest daughter was looking at; a stage-coach was parked next to the Crawford's rundown covered wagon.

The bearded stage-coach driver stepped down off the driver's seat and opened the coach's main door; and then a very beautiful blond woman stepped out.

Thomas, Felicia's 17 year old son, walked over from where he was standing.

"Who is that woman?" Felicia asked Thomas, hoping he had an answer.

But before Thomas answered, Becky did for him; and her words were toned with curiosity and perhaps a note of jealousy.

"It's Connie…" Becky told her mom, as her voice trailed off while also not taking her eyes off of Jeremiah and Connie…hugging each other…with Lillian smiling with approval from where she stood by the covered wagon.

At that moment, three riders on horses suddenly rode up the path that led from the main dirt road just outside of the Scorpio ranch's property line.

The three riders stopped by the stage-coach, and then two of them took out their pistols and aimed them at Lillian as well as the hugging Jeremiah and Connie.

Felicia sensed danger, and the she quickly went back through the front door to the house, and snatched up the shotgun hanging above the fireplace. Next, she stormed back outside and aimed the shotgun in the sky, but at an angle; and then she simply pulled the trigger! This was her property, and it was her responsibility to make that clear to everyone!

The gun boomed as it fired its buck-shots harmlessly in a direction so not as to hit anyone; all she really wanted was the noise to get everyone's attention; but then…she aimed at the third rider. He was the one she correctly deduced was the one calling the shots…it was Willard Lowe…and he could tell immediately that Felicia Scorpio meant business!

* * *

 **Laredo Texas**

Sheriff Burt Ramsey sat behind his desk, smoking a pipe; and had just informed Luke Spencer and his sister, Bobbie, about the murder of their Aunt Ruby. Both of them had taken the news badly; and they now had the look of shock and loss in their eyes.

"Who did it," Luke finally asked as his look of loss began to take on the look of anger. "Who would want to kill our Aunt?"

Burt looked at Luke and frowned.

"I'm sorry Mr. Spencer," Burt said with a tone of sorrow in his voice, "but as of yet; I have no idea who murdered your Aunt. In fact, I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation, and let me know if you knew of anyone who might have wanted to cause harm to Miss. Anderson."

But Bobbie answered before Luke could.

"You mean to tell me," Bobbie said with doubt in her words, "that none of the girls (prostitutes at the brothel Ruby was the madam of) saw anything?"

Burt nodded his head; but of course he was lying about the entire ordeal. In fact, he even knew who had killed Ruby Anderson since he, Burt, had arranged the killing of Ruby himself…acting on orders given to him by Frank Smith.

Continued…

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Jones**

 **Amanda Steele as Becky Scorpio**

 **Zach Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Kaley Cuoco as Connie Crawford**

 **Ramona Marquez as Wendy Scorpio**

 **Tony Geary as Luke Spencer**

 **Jackie Zeman as Barbara "Bobbie" Spencer**

 **Bob Hastings as Burt Ramsey and**

 **Donald Sutherland as Willard Lowe**


	69. More than a Home

**Into the West**

" **More than a Home"**

* * *

 **Amber Falls Oregon…**

It was a festive sunny afternoon in the town of Amber Falls, and spirits were high. A large crowd had gathered outside the new schoolhouse, which would be officially opening the next day. Everyone was dressed to the hilt, and the blue sky offered a great contrast to the snow-capped mountains in the distance.

The business owners, the well-to-do socialites, the mayor and of course…Sonny Corinthos had all gathered among the throng of the town folk to watch as Elizabeth Webber cut the large blue ribbon that had adorned the large doors that would be gateway to a new world of learning; for the growing number of school-aged children,

A bank of temporary bleachers had also been built outside the new schoolhouse, and it was where many people had gathered to watch the proceedings, which would be followed by a booming shindig including a carnival for the kids and a potluck feast which had been all coordinated by the local churches.

A special section of closed in bleachers, for the mayor and city officials is where Sonny was sitting, along with his ebony skinned friend and mentor; Mable. They both watched as Elizabeth Webber had just cut the ribbon on the door, and had accepted the ring of keys from the mayor and officially opened the doors to the school.

Mable looked at Sonny and saw the pride in his eyes for Elizabeth; whom he considered to be a sister now.

"Sonny, you should have been the one handing those keys to Elizabeth," Mable told him with her Jamaican accented words.

The crowd was applauding as the smiling Elizabeth hugged the mayor as children gathered around them. Sonny looked at Mable.

"Mable; you've known me long enough to know," Sonny said with a soft voice, "that I don't seek adulation. This schoolhouse was needed, Liz had a good plan, and all I did was provided the funding for _her_ dream."

"So," Mable said with broad smile, "we're calling her Liz now?"

Sonny nodded his head as he noticed Katherine Delafield approaching them.

"Yes," Sonny said with an annoyed tone in his voice, "and by the way; I picked it up from Katherine, so stop with that look of yours."

Katherine approached them.

"Did I hear my name being bantered about," Katherine asked as she came over to Sonny and Mable.

"I was just telling my prim and proper lady friend," Sonny said with humor in his voice, and motioning toward Mable, "that it is now acceptable for Elizabeth's friends to refer to her as Liz."

A stern look came over Katherine's face; though it was more of an act if anything.

"Yes, but," Katherine added, "not at an official proceeding such as this…and certainly…never in front of her students."

Sonny saw a look of victory spread across Mable's face as she smiled with an _I-told-you-so_ smile. The three of them all laughed, knowing it was all in good fun.

"Harris (Sinclair) sends his best," Katherine said with a near whisper. "He would have come, but his hip has been acting up for the past week."

Sonny nodded his head.

It was at that moment that a twelve year old boy who was the son of the local telegraph operator hurried up the stairs of the closed in bleachers. He was holding an envelope as he came up to Sonny.

"This is for you mister Corinthos," the boy said as he handed the envelope to Sonny.

Sonny handed the boy a 1$ coin and then then the boy darted off as fast as he had arrived.

After opening the envelope, Sonny read the message…arched his left eyebrow… and then he nodded his head; it had been good news.

"What is it?" Mable asked.

Sonny put the message back inside the envelope.

"Jason was able find to find Scorpio; he has agreed to try to find Lily. If she is alive, I know he will be able to find her." Sonny said with confidence. "But, we are going to have a visitor in the meanwhile."

Sonny explained to Katherine and Mable the situation Jason had relayed about Robert Scorpio's nephew; a fugitive from the Confederate Army whom Robert was entrusting to Sonny for his protection.

"The boy could stay with Harris and me," Katherine added.

And it was indeed ironic, Sonny thought, that both Harris Sinclair and Kurt Scorpio were both wanted by two different armies; the North and the South.

"Maybe," Sonny replied. "With Jagger up in the high country getting us some new horses for the stables, Kurt could help out with you and Harris," Sonny said after a moment.

It was at that moment that the small band, made up of locals, began to play festive music. Sonny, Katherine and Mable made their way out of the closed in bleachers and headed down the sidewalk, with many others, toward the center of town. It was there where the festivities would continue…it was a happy day indeed.

* * *

But there was a woman, walking among the crowd, who had come to Amber Falls for totally different reasons, and walking by her side was her teenage daughter.

"Mother," the teenage girl said with eagerness, "I like it here. The people all seem so happy!"

"They do indeed, child." her mother replied with a bright smile.

The mother's name was Anna, and she smiled at her daughter; her name was Robin. They had both arrived in Portland Oregon, which was one hundred miles to the west of Amber Falls two weeks earlier; via a long three month voyage from England.

They were indeed looking for a new place to call home, as Anna had told her daughter Robin, But Anna was also there for another reason; she was also looking for the father Robin had never met before in her entire life; a man named Robert Scorpio.

Continued…

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable**

 **Edie Lehman as Katherine Delafield**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin and**

 **Finola Hughes as Anna**


	70. The Fairer Sex

**Into the West**

" **The Fairer Sex"**

* * *

 **Laredo Texas**

It was midnight as a tense scene was about to unfolded inside the audacious home of a powerful and wealthy citizen.

It was just after 1AM and pouring rain as Sheriff Burt Ramsey hurriedly entered the home, rushed up the stairway and stepped through the doorway of the owner's master bedroom.

A flash of lighting outside the window and a quick clap of thunder did not even faze him…as he saw what he had been summoned by one of his men to see.

The body of Frank Smith was stretched out on a bed, with a knife protruding from what had been a fatal chest wound.

Deputy Galen Flack was standing next to the body and looked over at the Sheriff. The candles that were strewn across the room pitched a macabre setting that was rather eerie.

"A knife in the heart," Deputy Flack said to Burt. "Just like the (Ruby) Anderson."

Sheriff Burt Ramsey simply nodded his head; though he knew the truth. He, Sheriff Ramsey, had arranged the murder of Ruby Anderson on the orders of Frank Smith.

But who was behind Frank's murder and why?

* * *

 **Ten miles away…in a small wooden two-room cabin that was located off the beaten trail…**

The person who had arranged Frank Smith's murder sat in a small cabin and listened as the man who had stabbed Smith to death stood before her.

This person who had arranged Smith's death was a woman; and her eyes were wild and were those of someone who was bent; off kilter…deranged being the best adjective to describe her stare.

She had straight blond-graying hair that reached to the top of her back and was matted down due to being drenched by the rain; with a skinny gaunt face that gave her a near skeletal appearance.

The cabin itself was lit by only one candle, as the rain and wind howled outside in a constant duet of the force of nature.

The hired-killer reached down and opened the leather pouch that the woman had slid across the simple table between.

Inside of the pouch he found a bundle of money; and a couple bars of gold; which made him smile.

"You is never to return to this town of Laredo," the cold demented woman said.

The killer nodded his head and then he simply left the cabin, mounted a horse, and rode off.

The cold woman remained seated and didn't even blink when a loud explosion, caused by a rifle being shot from the other room. She knew that the shooter never missed and was quite confident that the hired-killer who had murdered Frank Smith was now dead as well.

Moments later, the door of the cabin opened again and yet another man walked through; holding the leather pouch filled with the money and gold bars.

"Bury the body," the woman said as he handed her the pouch.

"As you wish grandmother," the young man replied, and then he left the cabin.

Her name, this cold and calculative woman, was Helena Cassadine…and she had come to America, from Russia, for one reason and reason alone…to utterly destroy a woman named Sam McCall; slowly and without mercy!

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured**

 **Bob Hastings as Sherriff Burt Ramsey**

 **Garth Brooks as the hired-Killer**

 **Tyler Christopher as the Grandson and**

 **Constance Towers as Helena Cassadine**


	71. Mountain Meadows

**Into the West**

 **The Scorpio Ranch…**

* * *

" **Mountain Meadows"**

 **Previously…inside the Scorpio home's kitchen…**

 _"Mama," Becky said with a soft but determined voice of her own, "I'm eighteen years old and I am going to marry Jeremiah Crawford; and you can't stop me!"_

 _And with that, Becky turned around and left the kitchen and went outside to find Jeremiah._

 _Felicia went after her. But Becky hadn't gotten past the front porch._ _A stage-coach was parked next to the Crawford's rundown covered wagon, and a beautiful blond woman emerged from it._

 _"It's Connie…" Becky gasped, "His other wife," she told her mom._

 _At that moment, three riders on horses suddenly rode up the path and stopped by the stage-coach and covered wagon; and then two of them took out their pistols._

 _Felicia sensed danger, and with a shotgun by her side, she simply pulled the trigger; just wanting to get their attention! This was her property, and it was her responsibility to make that clear to everyone!_

 _Willard Lowe was obviously in charge of the other two, and he could tell immediately that Felicia Scorpio meant business!_

 _Our story continues…_

"This is Scorpio property," Felicia said with determined eyes as she glared at Willard Lowe while aiming her powerful weapon, which she had shot just seconds ago, at the man; whom she knew in passing. "What is the meaning of this, Mr. Lowe," she demanded.

Willard Lowe stared down at Felicia from his horse; arrogance oozing from his smirk expression.

"Mrs. Scorpio," Willard said with a dismissive tone to his voice, "I don't appreciate being on the wrong side of a barrel."

"Make it two barrels then," Thomas Scorpio said as he came around the corner of the porch; armed with a rifle as well; backing up his mother.

"That woman," Lowe said, with loud anger, and referring to Connie who had frozen in her tracks as the two riders with Willard aimed their guns at her, "is a Mormon whore!"

At that moment, Jeremiah and Lillian, who had been in the stable tending to their horses, emerged from the main gate.

At that moment, Willard Lowe drew his own pistol and aimed it at Jeremiah.

Felicia fired another warning shot, which again, got Willard's attention.

"I will remind you once again," Felicia pressed, "This land belongs to me and my brother-in-law, Robert Scorpio," Felicia's stern voice said with a warning tone.

"Who hasn't been in these parts for weeks," Willard came back with. "And while this is indeed your land; this valley is mine!"

"Felicia," Jeremiah said as he and his first wife, Lillian, came over to her, "don't risk your life for us…we will leave."

"You can't leave," Thomas said as he too, like his mother, kept his rifle aimed at Willard Lowe and his men. "The moment you leave our property, Mr. Lowe and his men might kill you; but why?"

"Because they are Mormons," Willard answered with pure anger in his voice.

"And that gives you the right to order all the land owners in these parts to refuse them food and water, Mr. Lowe?" Felicia demanded of Willard. "Wasn't this nation supposedly founded on the belief of freedom of religion? I may have doubts about his wanting to marry my daughter; but he and his wife are two of the most peaceful people I have ever met in my entire life."

Willard Lowe chuckled.

"You would be a fool to let your daughter marry one of them," Willard said with indignity in his words. "No matter what you say; Mormons are nothing but savages!"

Jeremiah, even though with Willard Lowe aiming a gun at him, took that moment to interject his words.

"This is the persecution we Mormons have faced from men like him," Jeremiah said to Willard, and then to Felicia, "ever since we have pressed westward to establish our own community in the Northern territories."

Willard cocked his gun and aimed it directly as Jeremiah again.

"Oh really," Willard said, his words hollow and without emotion as he climbed down off his horse, and approached Jeremiah. "Have you told them about Mountain Meadows?"

Willard could tell by the look in Felicia's eyes that she had never heard of the Mountain Meadows massacre.

"What is he talking about," Felicia asked Jeremiah as she lowered her rifle; and no longer aimed it at Willard Lowe. She had a sense that Lowe, though he was angered, didn't want to murder the man…knowing it would lead to a prison sentence and a hanging.

Thomas followed his mother's lead and lowered his rifle as well.

Jeremiah spoke again, and when he did, it was with a guilty tone in his voice.

"The Mountain Meadows massacre is the darkest day of our Mormon history," Jeremiah said with a somber tone as he looked over at Felicia and Becky. "Mormon men, posing as Native Americans, attacked a wagon-train of emigrants to scare them out of the Utah territory, which we intended to claim as our own. When the deception was discovered, the Mormons posing as Indians attacked the wagon-train to cover it up. But several of the emigrants escaped, none-the-less, and exposed the ruse."

Willard Lowe cut in, and continued the story. "…those Mormons brutally massacred over 120 men and women; and even teenage children; including my sister and her 15 year old son. Only twenty or so of the very young children, mainly infants, were spared."

Jeremiah cut Willard off.

"As I tried to say," Jeremiah continued, as he aimed his words directly at Becky, "it is a blemish on our religion that we are ashamed of and always will be. But those of us, such as my wives and I, who were not involved…are now persecuted for something we did not do."

"Jeremiah speaks the truth," Lillian said as she reached out and grabbed her husband's hand for support.

There was silence and then, at that moment, yet another rider made his way up the path…and everyone else looked to see who it was…and noticed that he held a shotgun at his side; trained on Willard Lowe.

Willard recognized the man as the Stranger he had seen at the tavern in Haskell earlier in the day.

Willard now aimed his pistol at him instead…both men now primed for battle.

"State your purpose," Willard stated flatly.

The Stranger looked directly at Willard.

"I heard what you just told these folks," The Stranger said with his own stern look. "My name is Polk; Darvon Polk."

"I know of you," Jeremiah suddenly said to Polk with spite in his words, which were painted with accusation, "and your services are not wanted here; I order you to leave."

Willard Lowe nodded his head.

"I know of you too," Willard said, echoing Jeremiah's accusative tone. "You use intimidation to insure the safe passage of the Mormon hierarchy to Utah," he looked at Jeremiah again. "You must be an important man."

Jeremiah nodded his head.

"Joseph Smith was my uncle," Jeremiah admitted.

Polk nodded his head.

"Gather up your belongins', Mr. Crawford," Darvon Polk said with direction in his voice, "we best be leaving."

Willard nodded his head, and then his two men now aimed their pistols at Polk.

"Listen to me again; all of you!" Felicia told them all as she and Thomas now aimed their rifles at Willard, "there will not be a blood-bath on my property. Your men may kill Mr. Polk, but I will put a bullet in your belly…you will die too," Felicia said to Willard.

"Hear me, Mr. Lowe; and trust me I mean what I say." Polk's deep voice said, ignoring Felicia in the process, to Willard. "We can avoid bloodshed here, because before coming here, I stopped at your ranch and under false pretense I abducted your wife, Mallory.

Now, unless your men let the Crawfords peacefully pass through your valley unhindered; two of my associates will carve your sweet Mallory up like a turkey."

Willard looked over at Jeremiah.

"Such a peaceful faith," Willard said with sarcasm.

"That man, and what he does, is not condoned by me or others in the leadership," Jeremiah countered.

Felicia spoke next.

"Mr. Polk," Felicia said, as she lowered her rifle, "all faiths have blemishes in their past." And then she aimed her words at Jeremiah, "Jeremiah, I will not allow you to marry my daughter and draw her into this conflict between you and Mr. Lowe, so I must respectfully ask you that you and your wives leave with Mr. Polk, so that Mrs. Lowe can be safely returned."

"Mama," Becky said in protest.

But having seen the obvious look of jealousy in Becky's eyes upon first seeing Connie moments ago, Felicia cut her off.

"Hush child," Felicia said to her. "You haven't been brought up as a Mormon with their traditions and customs. Perhaps one day you will be willing to share a husband with another woman…but you are not ready now." Felicia looked back at Jeremiah. "Please help me here; sir."

Jeremiah thought for a moment then nodded his head.

"Your mother is right," Jeremiah said to Becky after a moment. "Lillian and Connie have been Mormons all their lives. I was wrong to rush you into this," he said. "Perhaps one day you will be open to our ways; but for you now, you are not."

And then Jeremiah looked over at Darvon Polk; who was still atop his horse.

"I have your word that Mrs. Lowe will be release unharmed after you lead us out of her husband's valley," Jeremiah asked Polk.

Polk simply nodded his head.

With the standoff tempered by a truce, Felicia and her three children watched as Jeremiah, Connie and Lillian packed up the now repaired covered-wagon; the stage-coach that had brought Connie and had dropped her off left in the process.

Willard Lowe and his two men watched on as well, with Mr. Darvon Polk watching them all like a hawk.

Once the packing was done, and the cows were harnessed to the wagon, Jeremiah, with his two wives next to him, nodded at Becky and then he aimed the wagon down the path.

Felicia could see the heartache in Becky's eyes as the covered wagon made its way from the ranch; Becky had really had feelings for the man. But, Felicia knew Becky was young and time would heal her wounds.

"Once we are out of your valley," Polk said to Willard Lowe, "my men will release your wife."

Willard nodded his head. He could sense that Polk meant what he said.

"I would suggest, Mr. Polk," Willard said to Darvon Polk through gritted teeth, "that you never pass this way again."

Polk simply smiled, tipped his hat in Felicia's direction, and then simply rode off after the covered-wagon.

Willard and his two men, atop their horses, prepared to leave…but then Willard rode over to where Felicia, Thomas, Becky and Wendy were standing; on their front porch.

Willard stared directly at Felicia, and when he spoke to her, his words were cold and cruel.

"Mrs. Scorpio; where I'm from;" Willard told her, "if a woman talked to a man with the disrespect you showed me earlier; it was met with the stern force of from back of his hand upon her face."

And then he looked at Thomas.

"And boy; you would have been taken to the shed and whipped until your bare hide was bleeding," he added with cold stare.

Wendy, ever the obnoxious young trouble maker, was not fazed as she stepped toward the cruel bearded man. Felicia reached for her, but it was too late.

"Such brave words from a coward threatening a woman and a young kid," Wendy said to Willard…her 13 year old voice teasing him. "Why don't you come back and try that again when my Uncle Robert is here."

A devilish smile spread across Lowe's face.

"Perhaps I will…" he said with his calm voice.

And with that, he and his men rode off; the crisis was over.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

With their ranch now back on track to being peaceful again, Thomas had returned to his chores.

Felicia and Wendy were back inside the house and in the kitchen preparing dinner; while Becky could be heard sobbing in her bedroom.

Although Felicia had stood her ground with Willard Lowe, and essentially won the confrontation with her determination; the feeling she had in her heart was one of hopelessness.

Their trek from Port Charles Virginia to the west had been stalled for months now in Haskell. Not only was her husband dead, but Robert and Kurt were still unaccounted for. What they needed was some glimmer of hope! And at that moment it came…when the front door opened.

Both she and Wendy looked over at the door and expected to see Thomas; but instead, another man entered. And even though his face was covered by the thick growth of a beard, both Felicia and Wendy instantly recognized his eyes; Kurt was finally home!

 _At that moment, the smiling faces of Felicia and Wendy froze and became a simple hand sketched drawing in the tapestry of the Scorpio saga_

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Donald Sutherland as Willard Lowe**

 **Zack Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Scott Caan as Jeremiah Crawford**

 **Elizabeth Shue as Lillian Crawford**

 **Ramona Marquez as Wendy Scorpio**

 **Jeffery Dean Morgan as Darmon Polk**

 **and** **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**


	72. The Final Chapter

****Into the West****

 ** **Previously****

 ** **The Final Chapter****

* * *

 ** _THE SCORPIO HOME_**

 _The family's trek trek from Port Charles Virginia to the west had been stalled for months now in Haskell. Not only was Felicia's husband (Malcolm) dead, but Robert and Kurt were still unaccounted for. What they needed was some glimmer of hope! And at that moment it came…when the front door opened._

 _Both she and Wendy looked over at the door and expected to see Thomas; but instead, another man entered. And even though his face was covered by the thick growth of a beard, both Felicia and Wendy instantly recognized his eyes; Kurt was finally home!_

 _ _Our story continues…__

 _Felicia screamed in delight and ran over to her oldest child, Kurt, and hugged him. The last time she had seen him was when he had left home to try and find Malcolm._ _She hugged Kurt with all the love she could muster._

 _As Felicia hugged Kurt, she could tell that he had changed much in the past nine months he had been gone; he had grown into a young man. She stepped back from him._

 _"I found pa," Kurt said with sorrow. "He died in my arms_ _as I held him_ _._ _Grandma and Grandpa were already dead; killed in a battle right on our land._ _"_

 _Felicia nodded her head._

 _"Your uncle Robert relayed your message_ _to us_ _," Felicia said as tears streamed down from her eyes. "_ _I'm glad he saw you one last time."_

 _Kurt nodded his head._

 _"He died the moment I told him we were all safe; as if he was hanging on just to make sure."_

 _Walking into the living room was Becky, as Thomas walked in from the front door. And then, all at once, Kurt, Wendy and Becky_ _went over_ _hugged their oldest brother. Felicia came closer and hugged them all;_ _it was a joyful moment!_

 _Felicia gasped as she saw two strangers standing in the doorway of the house; it was Jason Morgan and Stone Cates._

 _"They're friends of Uncle Robert," Kurt assured them. And then he looked at Felicia. "I can't be staying long."_

 _A look of disbelief came over the others' faces._

 _"What do you mean," Wendy demanded, "you just got here!"_

 _Kurt smiled at his youngest sister, and then looked at Felicia._

 _"While in Virginia, I was conscripted into the Confederate Army," Kurt began to explain. "To make a long story short; I am wanted for desertion...a hanging offense. Uncle Robert has already killed one bounty hunter who came looking for me. These two," Kurt said, looking over at Jason and Stone, "are taking me to a place called Amber Falls. There's a man there, named Sonny Corinthos, who Uncle Robert assures me can keep me safe until this whole desertion thing can be worked out."_

 _Tears came to Felicia's eyes._

 _"I don't want to lose you again," Felicia said as she began to cry. "There has to be another way."_

 _"Your son is right," Jason said from where he stood; with Stone next to him. "There is no other way."_

 _Felicia glanced real quickly at Becky and saw that her oldest daughter had already taken a liking to the_ _fine looking_ _man in black (Jason)._ _Becky_ _was already letting go of Jeremiah Crawford;_ _which was a good sign._ _And then Felicia looked at Jason._

 _"My son has been gone for far too long," Felicia said to Jason. "Can't he stay here; at least for a couple days?"_

 _Jason thought for a moment; and then he nodded his head._

 _"I don't think there would be a harm in that," Jason said._

 _And with that, a sense of joy came to the home; and a feast was made! Felicia, Wendy and even Becky, pulled out all the stops._

 _Later, as the meal was eaten, Kurt told them about his final moments with Malcolm, and the ordeal at the Simmonite Bruderhof._

 _All through the meal, Felicia caught Becky looking admiringly at Jason; and smiled. Oh the joy of youth, Felicia thought to herself._

 _Eventually, Wendy went about telling Kurt, and their guests (Jason and Stone) about their recent dealings with Jeremiah and his wives. Kurt was shocked to learn that his sister Becky almost married the man!_

 _But when Wendy relayed the final words Willard Lowe had spoken to Felicia and Thomas, Kurt became angered._

 _"I will make it a point to have words with Mr. Lowe," Kurt said with a tone of determination in his voice._

 _ _My son is indeed a man,__ _Felicia thought to herself. He was indeed becoming the man of the house._

 _"I don't think you should confront_ _that asshole," Stone said; it had been the first time since he had said anything the entire time...and his use of profanity caused everyone to look at him._

 _"Watch your mouth," Jason said, with a scolding tone aimed at Stone._

 _Felicia_ _also_ _became a bit worried, because now she saw a smitten look in her youngest daughter's_ _eyes_ _.Wendy was attracted to the 16 year old Stone;_ _who also appeared to be a trouble maker too_ _. Her girls were growing up indeed._

 _"_ _But_ _Stone_ _is_ _right," Jason_ _continued_ _, as he looked at Kurt. "There has to be wanted posters in Haskell, with you on them. You should lay low, until we leave in a couple days..."_

 _And then Felicia cut Jason off._

 _"You should leave tomorrow," Felicia interjected._

 _Suddenly sadness_ _returned to the faces of_ _Thomas, Wendy and Becky...and even Kurt._

 _"Mama," Thomas said, with seriousness in his words, "Kurt just got home. You can't make him..."_

 _Felicia motioned for Thomas to stop talking._

 _"I wasn't finished," Felicia said to her_ _youngest_ _son. And then she looked at all four of her children as she spoke her next words. "We should all leave here tomorrow."_

 _Her kids,_ _as well as Jason and Stone,_ _looked at her like she was crazy. She continued._

 _"We didn't come all this way to make Haskell our home," Felicia said, after taking a sip from her glass of water. "If this Mr. Corinthos can keep you safe," she said to Kurt, "then we," she was referring to her and the other kids, "can go there and live as well."_

 _Felicia looked over at Jason, who sat at the far end of the dining room table from her._

 _"Mr. Morgan," Felicia said to Jason. "Is that possible?"_

 _Jason contemplated what Felicia was asking; could he lead them from Haskell to Amber Falls...and would Sonny approve of it._

 _But having heard the story about Willard Lowe, and his threats aimed at the family, Jason decided there was only one decision._

 _"It looks like," Jason began to say, "we're all going to Amber Falls;_ _tomorrow_ _."_

 _Smiles instantly came to the faces of the Scorpio family; at last they would be heading west again!_

 _THE END OF BOOK ONE OF "INTO THE WEST"!_

 _Continued soon!_

 ** _This chapter featured_**

 ** _Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio_**

 ** _Zack Mills as Thomas Scorpio_**

 ** _Ramona Marquez as Wendy Scorpio_**

 ** _Amanda Steele as Becky Scorpio_**

 ** _Michael Sutton as Stone Cates and_**

 ** _Steve Burton as Jason Morgan_**


	73. The Dealer

**Into the West**

 **The Dealer**

 **Laredo Texas…Gowdy's (the local saloon/brothel/ motel…)**

Sean Donely sat at one of the tables and had started his second mug of beer while waiting for Robert Scorpio to return to the saloon. Robert had left to talk to the local Sheriff; Burt Ramsey.

Sean had noticed that the mood inside the saloon had been quite dour; even the waitresses/prostitutes were not as overbearing as one would expect on a Saturday afternoon; up to that point he had only been propositioned twice.

The reason for the somber mood was the subject of the top story featured in the local newspaper; which Sean had finished reading…the murder of Frank Smith.

His waitress, an attractive blond woman in her early 20s, brought over a third large mug of beer and noticed Sean setting the newspaper down.

"Pretty shitty deal," Liana said with a soft voice as she looked at the news story while setting the beer down next to Sean.

Sean nodded his head. He had actually met Frank Smith once or twice while riding through Laredo in his travels. And while the man's reputation was tainted by his known involvement in the burgeoning world of organized crime that was becoming a cist throughout the nation; Frank had treated Sean with respect when they had crossed paths.

But Sean also knew that Sonny Corinthos, armed with information he had garnered from Jason Morgan, recently begun to suspect Frank Smith with whatever really happened to his wife; Lily…her rape and murder at the hands of a man named Dugar…or…her abduction by unknown players.

"How is the town taking his death?" Sean asked Liana.

She leaned down, giving him a full view of her ample cleavage.

"Well, for us," Liana said as she looked about the saloon/bar, "we're all worried about what will happen to this place."

Sean looked about the saloon as well. He saw the other waitresses, the two bartenders, and the table dealers (one of whom was Luke Spencer) and then he looked at Liana.

"Frank Smith must have family; someone to pass this place onto." Frank said to Liana with an optimistic voice, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

She took the opening he had given her, squatted down next, and quickly placed her soft hand on his inner thigh.

"You can help me, by letting me please you," Liana said as her hand began a slow accent up the inside of his thigh.

Sean, who could see Robert entering the saloon, removed her hand from his leg.

"Maybe next time," Sean said with a smile, "my friend is back."

She looked over at Robert.

"I could bring a friend too," Liana said with whisper and a wink as she saw Robert approaching the table. She stood up and gave Robert a once over, with a sly look and then walked away.

"I see you still like to make… _friends_ ," Robert said with his Australian accented voice; with a knowing tone thrown in as well.

Sean nodded his head; and he pointed at his friend.

"You know, Robert…there was a time when you did too," Sean said with a slight chuckle. "What did you find out from the local Sheriff (Burt Ramsey)?" Sean asked.

Robert sat down at the table and snatched up the mug of beer which Liana had left next to Sean… and then he drank from it. He also leaned in closer to Sean, not wanting their conversation to be heard.

"I don't trust him," Robert said with a soft voice. "Jason (Morgan) warned me about Sheriff Ramsey; believed him to be in Frank Smith's back pocket. However, the Sheriff did say that it was the second murder of a business owner in this town in the past two weeks (Ruby's murder being the other). But," Robert added at a near whisper, "I think others else in this town might be interested in what we're doing here."

Sean nodded his head, and could only wonder what Robert meant by that.

"Well…what do we do now; old buddy." Sean asked his friend. "We came down here to see if we could either bribe Smith, or extort him; or use other means to get whatever information out of him he might have had about Lily…but Smith is dead now. Who are these other people interested in why we are here?"

Robert continued.

"When I walked over to the Sheriff's office," Robert said as he looked about to make sure no one could hear him, "I noticed someone was following me."

Sean smiled at his friend.

"Robert, my friend; you've always thought someone is following you ever since I've known you," Sean said with a chuckle. "I think that reputation of yours has gone straight to your head," Sean added.

Robert arched an eyebrow.

"Well," Robert said with humor in his voice, "whatever; but that same person followed me back here after I left the Sheriff's; as if he was waiting for me to do so." He drank some more beer, "what do you have to say about that… oh…and here's the kicker," Robert threw into the conversation with. "He's over there by the entrance to the bar, and I just saw him giving some sort of glance, or signal, to the card dealer over to our right (Luke)."

Sean took a quick glance at the man sitting at the bar near the entrance, and then he took a sip from his other beer and looked over at the card-dealer.

"What should we do?" Sean asked.

Robert saw that there were only two other men playing poker at the card-dealer's table. By the looks of them they were penny-ante players…locals no doubt.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Robert said as he stood up from his chair. "Let's go see if you've lost your ability to count cards."

A sneaky smile spread across Sean's face. It had been quite a while since he had had the opportunity to play some poker.

Sean and Robert both walked to the center of the bar and sat down at the round table where the dealer (Luke) and two other men were finishing up a hand of poker.

The two other men who were playing looked up at Robert and Sean, stood up, and then walked away. The man who had been sitting at the bar near the entrance to the saloon tool the opportunity to come over; and then he too sat down at the poker table.

"Hello gentleman, please take a seat." Luke said with wry dealer's smile. "My name is Luke Spencer, and I will be your house dealer."

Robert and Luke took the invite and sat down.

"And while I'm certain we all know who you are, Mr. Scorpio," Luke said with a pause, "who might you two gents be?"

"Sean Donely," Sean replied first.

And then Sean and Robert looked over at the other player; a man who had shifty eyes and definitely oozing an edgy demeanor; but then his eyes locked on Robert's.

"Roy Deluca," Roy replied.

Robert had never been one to be intimidated by anyone.

"Mister," Robert said with a confrontational tone of his own, "you were following me earlier when I went to visit the Sheriff. I suggest you state your business…or we can take this outside and settle it."

Sean looked at Robert with an incredulous glance.

"Whoa," Sean said to Robert, with an aloof tone in his words, "take it down a level. We're all here playing an innocent hand of poker."

But Robert did not take his eyes away from Roy; but it was Luke who spoke next.

"Mister Scorpio," Luke said, with a seriousness of his own. "Mr. Deluca is a friend of mine, and we both know why you and your friend are here…and trust me," Luke added with coyness as he spoke, "we want to help."

Robert arched and eyebrow; and he could only wonder what was going on.

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **A. Martinez as Roy Deluca**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Hayden Panettiere as Liana**

 **Tony Geary as Luke Spencer**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	74. Rising Evil

**Into the West**

" **Rising Evil"**

* * *

 **Amber Falls…Elizabeth Webber's home…**

It was late in the morning as Elizabeth Webber tended to her small garden, which was something of a miracle, since she had always been more of black thumb; when it had come to growing gardens in the past.

During her short time being married to Jason, he was the one who had tended to their small garden (which most homes had so as to save the cost of buying feed for stock animals).

After watering the three rows of corn and the patch of tomatoes and carrots, she went over to the pig-pin where Grover (her pig) as rummaging through the food debris she had dumped into the pin's food trough earlier.

With his nose deep in the murky food crud, Grover looked up at Liz and grunted approvingly. It was then that Casper Lipton, a tall gangly man in his early 40s and deliverer of the mail, rode upon his mule and came up the path to her home.

"Hi there Miss Webber," Casper said with his usual jovial smile as he sifted through his carry bag, "not much mail for you folks up here in the hills this weekend," he said as he came over to her holding just one envelope, which he then handed to her. "All I have is just this letter for you and some odds and ends for few others."

Liz nodded her head and felt for the hard workingman. Due to the distance to Amber Falls, he only delivered mail up to the hills where she and others (such as Katherine and Harris Sinclair) lived on the weekends.

"Want something to drink," Liz asked him, "I've got some cold lemonade in the house."

Casper shook his head.

"No thank you mam," Casper replied. "Mr. (Harris) Sinclair let me have some water when I came by his place earlier. And since I still have quite a ways to go, I don't want to have an emergency; if you know what I mean."

Liz smiled and nodded her head and waved at the kind man as he mounted his mule and went back the way he came.

Liz looked at the letter and saw that it had been sent by her mother; Carolyn.

Her mother and father (Jeff) still lived down in Texas; not far for Laredo and they had been good parents to both her and her sister…Sarah. Like all parents, they were always there to help when their children ever had problems; and Sarah and Elizabeth had certainly had their fair share.

Liz took a deep breath and looked at the unopened letter and closed her eyes…and started to cry as she sat down at her small kitchen table.

There had been so much in her life that she wished she could go back and change, and she was quite sure her mom's letter was the subject of one of those mistakes; Elizabeth's son Jake.

* * *

 **Downtown Amber Falls**

Mable had come to town in the carriage for some cooking supplies. She had been ridden there by Jagger; Sonny's most trusted hired hand.

Mable had always liked Jagger; he was a fine looking young man, but who had given up any sniff of a romantic life after being saddled with a younger brother (Stone) to rear on his own after their parents had been killed during a bank robbery; years ago.

Sonny had known Jagger back in New York and had taken both he and Stone in when they had headed west to start a new life in Amber Falls. Jagger was the most loyal worker Sonny had and would, with the drop of a hat, risk his life to save Sonny's. She had always hoped that Jagger would find a fine young woman and settle down with…but he had never shown any interest.

"I'm going to take the axle and hitch to get lubed," Jagger said as he remained on the carriage. "How long will you be?"

Mable thought for a moment.

"Take your time," Mable said with a smile, "I know that I'm going to take mine."

Jagger smiled and slapped the reins and the horses began to trot.

Mable for her part, headed into the General Store...unaware that two men watched her from across the way; and one of them was named Nathan Bedford Forrest (look his name up on Google).

Continued…

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable**

 **Tom Wilkinson as Caper Lipton**

 **Antonio Sabato j.r. as Jagger Cates**

 **Ron Perlman as Nathan Bedford Forrest**


	75. The Little Black Book

**Into the West**

 **"The Little Black Book"**

* * *

 **Laredo Texas...**

 **Previously…**

 ** _Robert Scorpio and Sean Donely and had arrived at the large town of Laredo Texas, hoping to either bribe or extort information from Frank Smith._**

 ** _All they had was the death bed confession of Dugar, when he had told Jason Morgan that Lily Corinthos wasn't dead…as had been believed._**

 ** _While at Gowdy's, Robert and Sean ended up making contact with a card dealer named Luke Spencer and an associate of his named Roy Deluca; and they both seemed to know that Robert and Sean were looking for clues about Lily's fate._**

* * *

Weary about conversing inside the Gowdy's, which had been owned by Frank Smith upon his death, Robert suggested that he, Sean as well as Luke and Roy, take their conversation elsewhere.

With the mid-afternoon sun not beating down as hard as the Texas heat was known for, Robert suggested an innocent horse ride. So, with all four men on their horses, they rode side by side on a path that took them out of the center of town.

"Alright," Robert said with his Australian accented words to Luke, who rode to the left next to him, "state your business, and how we can actually help each…"

Luke cut Robert off; and Luke's words were filled with hate and anger…and it seethed inside his eyes.

"Frank Smith had my Aunt Ruby killed," Luke nearly barked out; containing his anger as best as he could.

Robert looked over at Luke.

"Sheriff Ramsey told us about the other murder of a business owner; Miss Anderson," Robert said with a calm voice.

Luke nodded his head. He took a deep breath and continued.

"That was her," Luke said, after a moment. "Frank wanted her dead because the Lone Cactus, the brothel Ruby ran on the others side of town, was taking business away from Gowdy's."

Sean, who rode to the right of Robert, spoke next.

"That is a very loaded statement," Sean said to Luke, "Do you have proof?"

Luke brought his horse to as stop, as did Roy Deluca who was riding next to him. Robert and Sean brought their horses to a stop too.

"Mr. Scorpio," Luke began to say, and with doubt in his eyes, "Roy and I don't really know who you are; other from what we read in the papers…"

Roy cut in at that point.

"…which means," Roy said with cold eyes and skepticism in his words, "with all that surveying with the US Army out west, you're just two shakes from being a lawman yourself."

Robert nodded his head; but then he glared right back at Roy.

"I could see why you might that," Robert said to Roy Deluca, "but my opinion of the US Army couldn't be any lower than it is right now (the Indian slaughter); and I am not a lawman."

Luke nodded his head, and looked over at Roy…and nodded his head at him.

"I trust him," Luke said to Roy.

Roy looked back at Robert; and for now he trusted the Australian too.

And then, Roy reached into his suit vest pocket and took something out…it was a small black book with a leather binding…and then he handed it to Robert.

"What is this?" Robert asked, as he held the small black book in his hands.

Roy pointed at it.

"Frank kept written records on practically everything thing he ever did. In that book," Roy continued, "are the plans he made to have his men, Dugar being one of them, attack that train the Corinthos woman was on. There is also a passage about the murder of Luke's Aunt."

Robert arched an eyebrow. Before Robert could say anything else, Sean did first.

"Excuse me," Sean interjected, "Just how exactly did you even get your hands on something that important to a dead man," Sean asked.

Roy thought for a moment, and then he answered.

"Because," Roy Deluca said, "I'm the man who killed Frank Smith…and took it from him."

 **Our Story Continues…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **A. Martinez as Roy Deluca**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Tony Geary as Luke Spencer**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	76. The Cloak

**Into the West**

" **The Cloak"**

 **Laredo Texas ( _one week ago_ )…**

It was a stormy night, as thunderstorms crisscrossed the town of Laredo Texas, and the surrounding areas.

Moab Deegan had been waiting for such a night for several days; biding his time and, from a distance, learning the routine of Frank Smith.

Deegan had been hired to kill the man, and would have to be very careful due to the fact that Smith was Laredo's notorious benefactor…and he no doubt had eyes and ears everywhere.

The American law apparatus, being what it was due to the (Civil) war, had pretty much grounded to a halt, so men like Frank Smith dotted the landscape of the country, especially east of the Mississippi River.

Finally, after nearly a week, the predictable onslaught of humid driven thunderstorms had arrived.

Skilled hired assassins, such as Deegan, preferred avenues such as thunderstorms, to plan their contracts around. The stormy rain and the claps of thunder provided advantages; one of them being heavy rain which meant most people, especially in the darkness of night, would stay in their homes…shielded from nature's wrath.

And now was the night;

Deegan had ridden his horse to a canyon just two miles from Frank Smith's large house. As expected, the dirt roads were barren; especially at midnight. The hired hands that normally worked on large ranches, such as Smith's, were nowhere to be seen either.

After the two mile hike, he found himself poised just outside of Frank Smith's home. The rain was falling especially hard, and Deegan was drenched. But he had done jobs like this one many times before, and they had all ended with the client (the target) dead.

A large tree would provide direct access to one of the rooms on the far west side of the home. Normally, Deegan would use a small caliber gun, the sound of its firing easily muffled by the use of a pillow. But the person who had hired him paid extra for the death of Frank Smith to come from a knife in the chest.

Deegan had brought such a knife, and under the cover of near pitch darkness, he was now standing at the bottom of the tree and was prepared to begin the climb when he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked from behind…and then a voice spoke.

"Stop…" the voice said…but in a hushed tone…but still audible above the rain and storm.

Deegan did exactly as the voice ordered. And he had to wonder if his death was just seconds away, but then the voice spoke again.

"Smith is already dead," the voice (which belonged to Roy Deluca) explained. "I have been following your movements for the past week, and I know who you are and what you do…Mr. Deegan."

Deegan nodded his head; something strange was going on indeed.

"Then why not just shoot me?" Deegan asked; with his back still turned to the mysterious person who spoke from behind him.

"Just leave," the voice replied.

And then Roy tossed a pouch down to the ground next to Deegan.

"Five hundred dollars is in that pouch. You can tell whoever sent you that _you_ killed Smith; no one will ever know the wiser," Roy said.

Deegan reached down and picked up the pouch.

"How did you kill him?" Deegan asked.

"The same way I'm sure you would have; with a knife," Roy said. "With someone else killing people in these parts in the same way…this will just seem like another such killing."

Deegan nodded his head.

"Alright," Deegan said, relishing in the fact he had just made another five-hundred dollars, with his arranged payout yet to come later in the early morning. "And just who are you?"

But when no answer came, Deegan turned around to meet the person who had bested him and had him dead to rights… but the person was gone; another person who used the elements as a cloak as well.

Deegan scampered away from the tree and began his long hike back to his horse…and his eventual fate; being shot to death by Nikolas Cassadine (issue #70 "The Fairer Sex").

Continued

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Garth Brooks as Moab Deegan**

 **and A. Martinez as Roy Deluca**


	77. A Friend Indeed

**Into the West**

" **A friend Indeed"**

* * *

 **Amber Falls…the Rancher'o home of Sonny Corinthos…**

Upon hearing the chimes, Mable opened the door to the home she and Sonny shared and she smiled at who she saw standing in her doorway; it was Elizabeth Webber!

"Good morning," Liz said with a pleasant smile.

Mable was about to return the greeting when she suddenly a child slowly stepped out from behind Liz.

"Well," A now smiling Mable said to the little boy, "who might you be?"

At that moment, the door to the home opened a little wider; and standing behind Mable was Sonny.

Sonny looked down at the little boy, who appeared to five years of age, and smiled at him.

Sonny bent down on his left knee and offered his hand to the little boy.

"His name is Jake," Elizabeth said with pride, "He's my son."

Mable gasped a little as Sonny nodded his head.

"Well," Sonny said to the little boy, "it is a pleasure to meet you, Jake," Sonny said with an almost fatherly tone to his voice as he stood back up.

Jake turned around and pointed at two black horses that munching on hay just on the other side of a wooden fence not far from the main house.

"Are those your horses," Jake asked with an innocent voice, "they are really strong looking."

Before Sonny

"His name is Mr. Corinthos," Elizabeth said with a correcting tone to her voice.

"Nah," Sonny said, as Jake turned and looked up at him, "My friends, like your mother," Sonny said to Jake, "can call me Sonny."

Jake smiled.

"I'd like to be your friend," Jake said with an enthusiastic smile.

And with that, Mable and Sonny opened the door and let Elizabeth and Jake in.

Sonny and Mable also shared a quick glance; and they both nodded their heads in agreement; the boy had to be Jason's son.

And then, almost as if on cue, Jake saw the massive spiral staircase and darted toward it. Elizabeth was about to ring in her son's excitement, but Sonny shook his head at her.

"It's alright," Sonny said to Liz, "let the boy play…."

Liz was still about to pull her son back anyway, but when Mable nodded her head, Liz gave up and let Jake run wild inside the large home…but then she began to cry!...

* * *

 **Port of Rosedale; Mississippi…**

It was a warm sunny day as the Scorpio family (Felicia, Kurt, Becky, Thomas and Wendy) watched as men were unloading their covered-wagon and putting the things they had brought from Virginia on to a train car.

Standing behind them were Stone Cates and Jason Morgan. Felicia walked over to Jason to make sure they understood each other.

"So let me get is straight, Mr. Morgan. This employer of yours'," Felicia began to say, as she had just finished reading the message Sonny had sent to her and Jason, "Sonny Corinthos is paying to transfer all of our belongings to Amber Falls, while we head west on a paddleboat…but won't accept my offer to pay for it myself?

Robert left me a substantial amount of Gold, and we got most of it back after selling the ranch in Haskell."

Thomas, her youngest son, had heard his mother's question and walked over to where Jason and Felicia were standing.

"My Uncle Robert," Thomas said to Jason, "isn't one who believes in being indebted to others."

Jason nodded his head and understood the suspicious tone of the young Scorpio kid. Jason was about to respond…but…

"You better believe my brother," Wendy, the feistiest of the Scorpio children chimed in with, as she too came over to where they were standing. "And you best not get our Uncle Robert mad!"

Jason smiled and then he motioned with his hands for them all to calm down.

"Mr. Corinthos," Jason replied, "has already made arrangements with your Uncle Robert ( _Jason was just making this all up, just to calm them down_ ). He has also booked passage for all of us on that paddleboat; and yes…it will be much more comfortable than a covered-wagon. The paddleboat will take us west and…"

At that moment, Becky, whom Jason could tell had a crush on him, spoke up.

"Mr. Morgan," Becky said with a corrective tone to her voice.

"Please call me Jason," Jason said real quickly to the young lady.

Becky pressed on; and could since a condescending tone in his voice.

"Mr. MORGAN," Becky restated, without saying Jason, "Unless you didn't know; I went to school and…"she took a breath, "steamboats don't go west."

At that moment, Stone spoke up.

"Oh yes they do, Miss Rebecca," Stone replied before Jason could. "They actually travel north up into Canada and then come back down the Columbia river, which takes a western turn."

"But," Jason said, while humored by the look of puppy love attraction that Stone, who was just fifteen years old, had for Becky, "only certain times of the year before the winter months freeze the northern river passages in Canada and the Montana territories."

Kurt, who was now the _man of the Scorpio home_ and had grown much since leaving to find his father months ago, looked directly at Jason.

"And we're supposed to just trust Mr. Corinthos; and think of him as our savior?" Kurt asked with doubt in his words.

A serious look came to Jason's face. Kurt Scorpio reminded Jason much of Robert…both of them determined with their attitudes. He took a breath and explained it, not caring about the Kurt's growing maturity.

"Yes, Kurt;" Jason simply replied, "you can trust Mr. Corinthos. Your Uncle tasked me, as well as Stone," Jason said with a nod to the young rider, "and Mr. Corinthos, with getting you to Amber Falls for your safety…and we are…and…we will."

Felicia spoke up.

"Everyone; we better get going," Felicia said, cutting off anymore discussion between her prideful son and Jason. "If I read the telegraph message from Mr. Corinthos correctly, we need to board this steamboat in the next two hours," Felicia pointed at the massive ship that was moored at the dock not far from the railroad yard.

And with that, Jason, Stone, Thomas and Kurt went about helping the dock workers as they loaded the horses onto a livestock rail car that would take the animals to Amber Falls.

Half an hour later, after making their way over to the docks of the port of Rosedale, the Scorpios, along with Stone and Jason, boarded the paddle boat.

And as they did, a passenger who was already aboard the paddleboat, stared down at them all from where she stood.

Her eyes immediately went to Jason…and she liked what she saw.

The man (Jason) reminded this woman of a stallion waiting to be tamed. Her name was Brenda Barrett…and she decided in her mind that she would tame that stallion before the voyage north was completed!

Continued…

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Hudson West as Jake Spencer**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Michael Sutton as Stone Cates**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio**

 **Ramona Martinez as Wendy Scorpio**

 **Amanda Steels and Rebecca Scorpio**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Zack Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	78. Written Damnation

**Into the West**

" **Written Damnation"**

* * *

 **Previously…Laredo Texas**

 _Robert Scorpio and Sean Donely, after having been approached at Gowdy's by card dealer Luke Spencer and his associate Roy Deluca, had a clandestine meeting on the outskirts of Laredo Texas._

" _Frank Smith kept written records on practically everything thing he ever did. In this little black book," Roy continued, as he held the black book "are the plans he made to have his men, Dugar being one of them, attack that train the Corinthos woman was on."_

 _Robert arched an eyebrow. Before Robert could say anything else, Sean did first._

" _Excuse me," Sean interjected, "Just how exactly did you get your hands on something that important to a dead man's legacy," Sean asked._

 _Roy thought for a moment, and then he answered._

" _Because," Roy Deluca said, "I'm the man who killed Frank Smith…and took it from him."_

 _Our Story Continues…_

* * *

"And now you can see, Mr. Scorpio;" Luke said as he saw Robert and Sean looking with suspicion at Roy, "why we are weary about coming to you with this."

Robert nodded his head.

"It is not my place to judge your actions," Robert told Roy. "We have all crossed the line on more than one occasion."

Robert looked over at Sean who nodded in agreement.

And with that, Roy handed Robert the black book that contained Frank's notes. There were at least a hundred pages of these scribbled notes which detailed a myriad of crimes, and some were accompanied with ledgers.

"Toward the back," Roy directed as Robert fanned through the book.

In seconds, Robert found the pages Roy was referring to. They contained the monetary deal Frank Smith had made with Lily's father; Hernando Rivera, to facilitate her abduction and return to Puerto Rico. Robert read the entire passage and then when he had finished; he looked over at Sean Donely.

"Lily Corinthos is still alive; we still have a good chance at finding her." Robert said to Sean. And then he looked over at Luke and Roy. "Thank you for coming to us with this; you may have helped us save this innocent woman's life. Before Sean and I head out to find her, you said that we could help you in return…what might that be?"

Luke nodded his head.

Roy reached into the duffel bag that tied to his saddle. He took out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to Robert.

"After I killed Frank," Roy explained, "I found that folded inside the black book…"

Robert unfolded the parchment and read its contents…and minutes later, after finishing it, he handed it back to Roy.

"These words are written in the Navajo tongue," Robert said to Roy and Luke. "And yes," he added, "I can translate them to you if you wish."

Luke and Roy listened as Robert explained the contents of the writings. And when he was finished, Robert and Sean bid Roy and Luke farewell, and headed for due south for Mexico and beyond.

And as for Roy and Luke…they now knew where to find Frank Smith's hidden fortune…and…who Frank had hired to arrange Ruby's murder…Sheriff Burt Ramsey!

Continued…

* * *

 **This Chapter featured;**

 **A Martinez as Roy Deluca**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Tony Geary as Luke Spencer and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	79. Not a Woman's WorldYet!

**Into the West #79**

" **Not a Woman's World…yet"**

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **Laredo Texas…Drew Cain's room at Gowdy's**_

 _Sam McCall opened her eyes_ _and smiled when she found her naked body still entwined underneath the blankets with Drew's._

 _"You're up," Drew said softly as he felt her hand stroking his exposed chest. She traced her fingers down his chest, and then under the blankets past is waist._

 _"And so are you," she added as she kissed him aggressively on the lips…._

 _They made love again…and then again...and again! (whew!)_

 _ **McCall Ranch**_

 _Victor Cassadine stood in the opened doorway of Sam's room...and stared at her empty bed. It was now obvious she spent a night with a man; but whom? It was at that moment when one of the servants, a woman in her fifties, came upstairs._

 _"Master Cassadine," the maid said, "you have a visitor...a Miss Lucy Coe."_

 _Victor smiled a devilish grin...perhaps he was about to find out more about Samantha's night after all!_

 _ **Continued**_

* * *

Nearly three hours later, and having had breakfast together; Sam and Drew had left the center of town and arrived at her massive 100,000 acre ranch, several miles away. They had bypassed her ranch home rode out upon the land…with it's beautiful view of the lake nearby.

Sam, who was a free spirited woman; and an immigrant from Russia as well, rode her own horse next to Drew's. She also wore a black Stetson, like his, upon her head (with her long hair flowing out beneath it), and…a pair of leather chaps and a plaid woven shirt.

"I have to say," Drew said with a tone of envy in his voice, as he looked over at her, "you're the wildest and most unpredictable woman I've ever been known."

Sam nodded her head, and smiled back at him.

"It didn't seem to bother you last night," Sam said with a coy sound in her voice, and obviously referring to their wild night of sex.

Drew nodded his head in satisfied agreement; and a coy smile of his own.

"And you're telling me that all this land is yours?" Drew asked, as he motioned to the land that stretched out before their eyes.

Again, Sam simply nodded her head.

But while Drew played the part of being enthralled by her answers, he already knew the land was hers'…because his being there was not by mistake.

Because, unaware to Sam, Drew had been sent by Sam's own mother, Alexis, to protect her from the shady people, most of them on both sides of her parent's families, that were beginning to gather around her.

She went on to tell Drew about her being forced to marry a wealthy man many times her age; an arranged marriage, pure and simple.

She went on to explain how she came to eventually love the man, Anton, but only as a father; since she had never known her real father.

Anton eventually died, but left Sam his massive herd of cattle, along with the mansion and the land as well.

It was an impressive story, Drew had to admit.

"You should sound happy," Drew said to her as they rode next to each other on their horses, "but you seem…I don't know…distant sometimes."

Sam brought her horse to a stop.

"Do you want to know why?" Sam asked Drew as he stopped his horse a little beyond hers' and looked back.

Drew nodded his head.

"Because men," Sam said with bitterness in her words, "no matter they be in Russia or here in America, none of them truly believe that a woman can make her own way…make her own decisions… Assholes!"

Drew sized her up.

"Don't let that stop you," Drew said to her with respect. "But it won't be easy," he added, "Women can't even vote in this so called Democracy of America."

She arched an eyebrow.

"Are you just saying that because," Sam began to say, but paused, "because you want to stay in my bed?"

Drew nodded his head.

"Well," he added with a sly tone in his word, "that's part of it…but," he said after a moment, "I find you to be a very interesting woman; Miss Sam McCall. I hope to see how far a woman like you can go in this new country."

Sam smiled at Drew; and found herself becoming more and more attracted to him the more time they shared together. But could she trust him? He had come into her life, literally, from out of the blue…just like another man had done several months ago (Jason of course)

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the McCall ranch home,** Victor Cassadine was in bed making love to a woman named Lucy Coe. There had been no words between them; just unbridled lust, accented by their moans of pleasure.

Suddenly the door to his large room opened!

"How dare you!" Victor yelled as he continued making love to the woman; his voiced sounding winded and his back still to the door. "How dare you enter my bedroom without knocking? Who in the hell do you think you are?"

A woman's voice answered, between the moaning lovers before her eyes, with two simple words…

"Your mother…"

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam McCall**

 **Billy Miller as Drew Cain**

 **Tom Ellis as Victor Cassadine and**

 **Constance Towers as Helena Cassadine**


	80. Just a Dancer?

**Into the West**

" **Just a Dancer?"**

* * *

 **previously**

 _The citizens of Amber Falls gathered for the opening of the new schoolhouse; but there was a woman, walking among the crowd, who had come to Amber Falls for totally different reasons, and walking by her side was her teenage daughter._

 _The mother's name was Anna, and she smiled at her daughter; her name was Robin. They had both arrived in Portland Oregon, which was one hundred miles to the west of Amber Falls two weeks earlier; via a long three month voyage from England._

 _They were indeed looking for a new place to call home, as Anna had told her daughter Robin._

 _But Anna was also there for another reason; she was looking for the father Robin had never met before in her entire life; a man named Robert Scorpio._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 **This hills on the outskirts of Amber Falls...**

The medium sized cabin, with two rooms, was the perfect size for Anna and Robin...her daughter.

Anna had paid cash for the cabin; having earned her wealth being really good at what she did; she was a spy for the British government; a much different career than the one she had always told Robin she had done for all these years, and had, but it had always been just for cover; Anna's cover profession was that of a dance instructor.

In fact, Anna dabbled in the ballet before being recruited into British intelligence circles. So with a fake past as her cover, Anna opened up a dance studio in whatever city she lived; Amber Falls would be the home of her new studio.

Robin looked at Anna, as she admired the interior of the home.

"I can't believe teaching ballet to all those wealthy poops," Robin said to Anna, "could help up to afford homes like this one."

Anna nodded her head.

"Those wealthy poops, as you call them," Anna replied with a sarcastic British accented voice, "want their daughters to be prim and proper. As much as they try to deny it," Anna added, 'these Americans have a class system as much as we so called prudish British do."

Robin nodded her head.

"If you say so," Robin came back with as she headed off to look at the rest of the home on her own. "I'm going to go look around…"

Anna watched as Robin disappeared into the room which would be hers. The second she was satisfied Robin was preoccupied by looking at the room; Anna went over to her large carry-bag and fished inside it for a leather binder. Eventually she found it and took it out and opened it.

There were several pages, written in a code that Anna could easily decipher; and why not, she had created it with Robert.

It was a coded message sent to her two weeks earlier while she and Robin were in Portland.

Once again Anna read the most recent message she had received in Portland, and knew what she had to do next; make contact with her immediate supervisor. He was also a European in America as well…and his name was Caesar Faison.

continued...

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin and**

 **Finola Hughes as Anna**


	81. The epic Story!

**INTO THE WEST #81**

 **Our current story…**

 **Robert Scorpio and Sean Donely** are heading to South America in hopes of catching up with Lily's abductors. She was abducted nine months ago, but they will meet up with an ally who will confirm she is being held in the Yucatan providence of Mexico due to the presence of naval pirates and the ongoing war between the North and South Navies (to get to Puerto Rico, where Lily's family lives, requires travel by boat)

* * *

 **Felicia Scorpio, along with her four children, as well as Jason Morgan and Stone Cates** , are traveling aboard a paddle-ship that is heading to Canada, and eventually back down into the Oregon territory via the Columbia river. But a very interesting woman, named **Brenda Barrett** , has her eyes on Jason Morgan…fueled by her own lustful desires.

* * *

 **Sam McCall** is falling in love with **Drew Cain**. But what Sam doesn't know is that Drew was sent to **Laredo Texas** by **Alexis Smith** ; the mother she has never known!

Sam also has to contend with her uncle **Victor Cassadine** who is scheming behind Sam's back to swindle her wealth. But complicating Victor's schemes are the arrivals of his bizarre mother **Helena** and his viscous nephew **Nikolas.**

* * *

A new plot-line in Laredo has **Luke Spencer and Roy Deluca** in search of Frank Smith's lost fortune!

* * *

Arriving in the growing town of **Amber Falls** are **Anna Devane and her daughter Robin**. Anna is still a spy for the British government and hopes to meet up with her former lover (and father of Robin) Robert Scorpio. Robin has never met her father before. Anna is on some sort of a top secret mission for the British government (and her supervisor is the eclectic Caesar Faison!)

* * *

Also, in Amber Falls, **Sonny Corinthos** **and Mable** , his trusted mentor, find themselves becoming surrogate parents of sort to Elizabeth Webber and her son Jake; whom they will soon learn is also the son of **Jason Morgan**!

* * *

our story continues soon!


	82. Fatherhood

**INTO THE WEST #81**

" **Fatherhood"**

 **Amber Falls; the Ranchero Home of Sonny Corinthos**

It was a warm afternoon as Sonny Corinthos, Mable and Elizabeth Webber walked along the dirt path that ringed a fenced in horse corral, one of several, that was close to the main house.

The three of them watched as Sonny's #1 horse trainer, Cado, held the reins of a massive, calm and beautiful all brown Andalusian horse which young Jake (the five year old son of Elizabeth and Jason) sat upon…comfortably high on the pommel; holding the handle of the saddle.

Elizabeth had a worried look on her face as she watched her smiling son listen carefully to Cado's instructions.

Sonny could see the look of concern on Liz's face.

"Hey," Sonny told Liz, "don't worry," Sonny said to Liz with a comforting voice, "Cado is the best there is, and trust me, he wouldn't even let Jake up on that horse if he didn't think the boy could handle it."

"And Sonny would know," Mable quickly said with her Creole accented voice, "Cado would not even let him on the bigger horses, like the one your son is on, for nearly two months."

Elizabeth smiled at the amusing tidbit of information.

"Thank you, for this," Liz said as she looked at the two of them. "As you can probably guess, I haven't spent much time with Jake…and because of my father's failing health, he and my mother can no longer care for him."

Sonny nodded his head.

"We're here for you," Sonny simply said, as he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "You and your son are part of our family now, and if you need any help for anything, or if you think anyone is judging you; you let me know."

Liz used her fingers and dabbed at the tears forming in her eyes.

"Is the child Jason's?" Mable asked; it was the question hanging between them all ever since Liz and Jake had arrived at the ranch a couple hours ago.

Liz nodded her head.

"Yes, and," she added before they asked her the next obvious question, "Jason doesn't know. I wanted to introduce the two of them, but I haven't been able to find Jason."

Sonny took a deep breath; he knew why.

"He's on his way back from Oklahoma (with the Scorpio Family)," Sonny explained. "He should be here in about two weeks."

Liz nodded her head.

"Is Jake going to be going to your school?" Mable asked after they had continued walking along the dirt path.

Liz nodded her head.

"Seems like a great way to get to know him", Mable added .

"Right there in the front row," Liz said with pride in her voice. "We have much time to catch up on; so does Jason."

Sonny thought for a moment, wanting to word his next question carefully.

"From what I know of Jason," Sonny began to say, "ever since he left you and Laredo Texas, he's lived somewhat of a loner's life; a lone wolf as some might say. He may find the news of being a father somewhat," Sonny paused, "shocking."

"Nonsense," Mable countered with. "I think Jason will welcome fatherhood with proud gusto. And you will too; someday," she said directly to Sonny.

But what Sonny didn't know was that he already was the father of a one year old baby girl.

Continued

 **This chapter featured** ;

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Hudson West as Jake Spencer**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable**

 **Demian Bichir and**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**


	83. If I Had a Son

**Into the West**

" **If I Had a Son"**

* * *

The paddle-boat, _Mary Jane_ , made its way up the St Clair River and toward Canada. It was the third night of the 12 day voyage and it was nearly midnight, with a full moon high in the sky.

Most of the other passengers had gone to sleep, but Jason Morgan stood alone on the starboard side of the boat, and looked out across the dark river that could barely be made out by the moon. The sound of the water lapping over the paddles, at the rear of the boat, was the only sound of the night.

"The water is dark, isn't it." the voice of Kurt Scorpio said from behind Jason.

Jason nodded his head as Kurt joined him; looking out over the railing of the ship.

"Kurt; I'm not sure your mother will appreciate you walking the decks this late," Jason told the eldest Scorpio kid. "Or us talking to each other; she seems a bit apprehensive around me."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

"My mother doesn't control my life anymore, Jason." Kurt said with a resolute tone in his words. "I've been through a lot since I went back to Virginia to find my father. If anything, it showed me what the world is really like out there; beyond the comforts of home."

Jason looked over at the young but spirited man.

"I was like you, when I was your age; so eager to live my life the way I wanted to live it." Jason told Kurt. "But trust me, I didn't have a choice. If I had a family like yours, with a caring mother, siblings to share growing up with, and a crazy ass Uncle to keep me on my toes, I would have stayed put. You have a good life Kurt...don't try to grow up too fast."

Kurt chuckled.

"Now you're starting sounding like my mother," Kurt said with a look of dread in his face.

"Oh shit," Jason said with his own chuckle, "I did sound a bit like an old-hen there. But trust me; I'm not about to tell you how to live your life, but if I did have a son," Jason said wistfully, "I'd be rather worried about the world he was growing up in. This Civil War being fought is tearing up entire families...and the amount of soldiers and civilians dead on both sides is gut wrenching. Who would ever want to bring a child into this messed up world?"

Kurt nodded his head.

"My Uncle Robert said you've got one of the fastest draws he's ever seen."

Jason nodded his head.

Both of them were unaware that Felicia was hidden in the shadows behind them; and had listened to their words.

"There's always someone faster," Jason said, after a moment.

"Can you teach how to draw a gun like that?" Kurt asked with enthusiasm in his words.

At that moment, Felicia cleared her throat, and both Jason and Kurt heard her.

"Come on Kurt," Felicia said, "time for bed. I don't want you coming back so late that you wake the others."

Kurt looked at Jason, and envied the gunslingers nomadic life; wanting that kind of life for himself.

"We'll talk later," Jason finally replied.

Kurt smiled back and then he headed toward the passenger cabins, but as Kurt passed Felicia, she remained and walked over to Jason.

"I would appreciate it, Mr. Morgan," Felicia said with directness, "If you didn't tempt my son with the kind of life you lead. I know who you are...I read the papers; your reputation of being a gunslinger is matched by only one other; some fellow in New York (Drew Cain who is actually in Laredo Texas). I will ask you to not fan the flames of Kurt's adulation for you."

Felicia turned to leave, but Jason had some parting words.

"Madam; You son Kurt is a marked man," Jason said to her back. "Your brother-in-law (Robert Scorpio) is very right; there will always be someone coming for your son because now there is a price on his head. Don't you think it would be wise for him to be ready to defend himself?"

Felicia didn't turn to face him, she just closed her eyes and knew that Jason was right. She just walked away, leaving Jason all alone by the railing of the boat.

After another hour of contemplation, Jason decided to head back to his own cabin.

* * *

Moments later, after he entered his cabin, he lit the candle on the dresser to the side of the door. And then like lightning, he drew his gun and whirled around after seeing someone laying on his bed from the reflection of the mirror on the wall.

She was a beautiful woman with long brunette hair...and...she was totally nude.

"Hi there; my name is Brenda Barrett."

Jason lowered his gun...while also enjoying the view…

continued

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio and**

 **Vanessa Marcil as Brenda Barrett**


	84. Lupe Diaz

**Into the West**

" **Lupe Diaz" Part One**

 **Yucatan, Mexico; the port of Isla Mujeres**

* * *

After nearly four days of non-stop riding through Mexico ( _meaning taking turns sleeping on your horse while your partner rides on his with the reins of your horse fastened to the back of his saddle_ ), on the search for Lily Corinthos, Robert Scorpio and Sean Donely finally arrived at the Yucatan peninsula and the port town of Isla Mujeres.

It was early in the morning, just about 5am, when Sean was brought out of his sleep atop his horse by Robert calling back to him from the front of his own horse.

"Sean," Robert's deep Australian voice said, "turn off that buzz saw of yours' (snoring); we're here."

Sean opened his eyes and took a deep breath. While most of the ride, once they were in the country of Mexico, had been filled with nothing more than dry brush and desert hills, Isla Mujeres was much more scenic.

There were colonial style homes and buildings(due to the influence of the Spanish architecture style) and the pleasant smell of Mexican food in the air.

"Your friend lives here?" Sean asked as he marveled at the beautiful scenery. "Who was this man again?"

"His name is Lupe Diaz," Robert replied with a positive tone in his voice. "Like I told you before; after you and I had our...falling out ( _over Anna_ ) I went down into California to do some surveying when I met up with Lupe, a Colonel in the Mexican army, and his son, Porfirio."

Sean nodded his head as he began to become more awake; taking control of the reins to his horse.

"Any chance we can stop and get some coffee and some real grub before we meet with him?" Sean asked.

"Actually," Robert nodded his head. "While you were sleeping, I came across a roving mounted patrol," Robert began to say, but Sean cut him off.

"Why didn't you wake me up? They could have been bandits!" Sean said with a slight tone of anger.

Robert looked over at Sean as he was now riding to his left.

"Believe me," Robert replied, "you don't want to know why I didn't wake you up."

Sean looked over at Robert, who was now looking ahead; and then Sean figured it out.

"Let me guess," Sean said with an annoyed tone to his voice, "they knew of the great legendary Robert Scorpio."

Robert didn't answer his friend; not wanting to rub it in.

"Dammit," Sean said with a chuckle, "is there anywhere in this world that hasn't heard of you?"

"To answer your first question," Robert said, ignoring the last question, "we are heading to Lupe's command post, where the Corporal assured me we can get cleaned up and enjoy the food of the local cantina. He and his men rode ahead so they could inform Lupe I was coming there to see him on an important matter."

Sean gave a defeated look to Robert.

"Jesus Christ, Robert, my old friend; did you bring me along just to make you the campfire food when we stopped two nights back to eat? Is that all I'm good for these days? Manning the Chuck Wagon?"

They stared at each other with mock anger and then they both began to laugh. It was just like the old times between the two men, before Anna Devane had entered their lives nearly 15 years ago and complicated everything.

{{After his realtionship with Katherine Delafield, Robert had an incredible and passionate relationship with Anna Devane. But when Sean found out, via contacts of his in the British government ( _Caesar Faison as we will find out more about later_ ), that Anna was actually a British spy ( _the war of 1812 only over for 20 years at the time_ ) he confronted Anna and threatened to have her arrested unless she left Robert; Sean was trying to protect his friend.}}

One hour later, Robert and Sean rode their horses into the command post of the Mexican Army. But someone else who was also looking for Lily Corinthos was arriving by boat at that exact moment at the port...Lily's mother; Lyddia!

* * *

 **continued…** **Lucy Coe likes to get around...her next stop; Julian Jerome!**

* * *

 **This Chapter featured;**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Salma Hayek as Lyddia Rivera and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	85. End of the Line

****Into the West****

 **" **End of the Line"****

 ** _ **previously...**_**

 ** _ **At Sam McCall's massive Tudor style home on her ranch**_**

 _Victor Cassadine was in bed making love to a woman named Lucy Coe. There had been no words between them; just unbridled lust, accented by their moans of pleasure._

 _Suddenly the door to his large room opened!_

 _"How dare you!" Victor yelled as he continued making love to the woman; his voiced sounding winded and his back still to the door. "How dare you enter my bedroom without knocking? Who in the hell do you think you are?"_

 _A woman's voice answered, between the moaning lovers before her eyes, with two simple words…_

 _"Your mother…"_

 _our story continues…_

* * *

Victor looked down at Lucy; who was totally naked on the bed spread for all to see.

"I'm sorry luv," Victor told her with a raunchy look in his eyes, "we'll have to finish this later."

Helena, with her grandson Nikolas behind her, shook her head in disgust and took a deep breath through her nose.

"It smells like a French Bordello in this room," Helena said with supreme arrogance, and then she turned to the maid behind her, "You will clean this room until I see fit...do you understand?"

The maid nodded her head.

"Yes madam," the maid replied with utter respect.

"If it is not done properly," Nikolas added with a cold cruelty in his words, aimed at the maid,"I shall put my belt to your hide...do yo understand?"

The fifty-five year old maid simply nodded her head.

Lucy, ever the strong willed woman herself, and in all her beguiled sweat and nudity, got off of the massive bed and strode over to her clothes; feeling the eyes of Helena upon her the whole way.

"You know how to contact me," Lucy said with a teasing tone to her voice as she put on a show and slowly put her clothes back on.

Helena looked over at Victor, who himself, had put a robe on

"My son; you have the wealth to sleep with anyone woman in this wretched country," Helena said with cold eyes, well aware that her words were being heard by both Victor and Lucy, "yet you dally around with...the trash it has to."

She looked over at Lucy who still had a disheveled appearance (messed up hair and a wrinkled dress, with one breast still exposed).

"I maybe trash, to people like you," Lucy said as she walked toward Helena, adjusting her dress as she did, "but sons, like yours, will always come looking for people like me because..." she leaned in and brought her face inches from Helena's face, "they like to play with the trash."

And with that, Lucy made her way out of Victor's room...but not before winking at Nikolas in a sexy way.

Victor got back on the bed, and hugged one of the pillows as his mother watched.

"I wish you'd let her," Helena said to him, while pointing at the maid, "clean those blankets; their stench is making me sick."

Victor looked at her dismissively.

"Mother," Victor said with curiosity and a smile, "if you hate this country so much, then why have you decided to grace us with your presence."

And then Helena's expression contorted into one of anger and spite.

"I sent you here," Helena said as she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked directly at him, as the maid went about cleaning the other end of the room, "to keep an eye on Samantha. And yet, here you are, cavorting with the...mire...of this land. Perhaps I will finish what you cannot complete."

Victor reached down from his bed and his hand made contact with a bottle of Vodka that he and Lucy had opened an hour earlier. He took a long swig from it.

"She's been spending time with a new man," Victor said, after taking a swig. "And that is why I have been spending time with the...mire (Lucy)...as you put it."

Helena nodded her head.

"Go on," Helena said.

"Some chap named Drew Cain," Victor continued to explain after he took another swig. "From what I've learned from Lucy, and the local constable (Burt Ramsey), Drew arrived from New York and with in two days, he had hooked up with Camanita (Victor's preferred Russian name to use for Samantha). I think someone sent him here to watch over her."

"From inside her bed," Helena said with disgust in her tone. "She has certainty become an American whore!"

Victor looked at his mother, and actually thought she was being a bit harsh on Sam. BUT...he wanted Sam's wealth, and so he didn't really care. If having his mother around would help him to his own fortune; then so be it.

Helena stood up and glared down at her son.

"If someone sent this Drew to keep an eye on Samantha," Helena said to Victor, "then I want to meet this Drew Cain; perhaps he can help solve a mystery for me.

Your father's (Mikkos) whore, Kristin Bergman, came to America and gave birth to a child; Samantha's mother. I have already seen to Kristin's demise. Sam's mother, Mikkos daughter, is somewhere in this country. ( _Alexis...whom Helena has never been able to find..._ _but who we know sent Drew to guard Sam_ )."

Helena contained to look at Victor with the intensity of fire in her eyes. "We will find and destroy that child ( _Alexis_ ) and her child (Samantha); so that the line of consanguinity Kristin started...will end...forever."

"What if grandfather finds out what you are up to?" Nikolas asked from where he stood; behind her.

"Mikkos will not cross me on this matter," Helena said with confidence. "That fool has learned to avoid my wrath as well."

And with that, Helena stood up and headed out the door. Nikolas looked at the maid, who was nervously cleaning, and when she looked back at him...he stroked the belt around his waist..with a look of pleasure in his beady eyes.

 **Continued…**

* * *

 **This chapter featured**

 **Lynn Herring as Lucy Coe**

 **Tyler Christopher as Nikolas Cassadine**

 **Tom Ellis as Victor Cassadine**

 **Natasha Kinski as the Maid and**

 **Constance Towers as Helena Cassadine**


	86. The opening Credits

INTO THE WEST

I hope you are all enjoying this GH/Western hybrid. I have updated the epic opening credits (music and castcall). If you would like to see it, look for it on YOU TUBE. Just search for **INTO THE WEST ROBERT CANARY** and it should pop up. I will be updating it again real soon due to casting changes (characters coming and going)...so you if you ever need to see what actors are in the current roles in the story, and imagine them as you read the story (as I do when I write it) now you can.

Don't forget to read today's earlier post END OF THE LINE as Helena Cassadine plans to destroy Sam McCall for simply being Mikkos' illegitimate grand-daughter!


	87. Don't Open that Door

**Into the Wes** t

" **Don't Open that Door"**

* * *

 _Previously_

 **The paddle-boat,** _ _ **Mary Jane**__ **, made its way up the St Clair River and toward Canada.**

 _Jason Morgan entered his cabin, and then he lit up the candle on the dresser to the side of the door. And then like lightning, he drew his gun and whirled around after seeing someone laying on his bed from the reflection of the mirror on the wall._

 _She was a beautiful woman with long brunette hair...and...she was totally nude._

 _"I can think of better things to do with that gun." the woman said with a sexy voice._

 _Jason lowered his gun...while also enjoying the view…_

 _our story continues…_

* * *

"You're lucky I didn't shoot you," Jason said with an emotionless tone in is voice. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my room?"

The woman, in all her nakedness, climbed off the bed so Jason could get a full view of her body.

"Don't you _really_ mean," she said with her silky voice as she walked toward him, "why am I in your bed?"

Jason put his gun back in its holster and strapped it in just as she made it over to him, tilted her head to avoid the brim of his hat, and seductively began to kiss him on the lips.

While Jason _really_ had his heart set on one women, Elizabeth Webber, he was also a man. And it had been a long time since he had been with a woman...and he had his needs for intimacy…

 _...two hours later…._

"Ummm," Jason said with exhausted breath, as his and the woman's body were still entwined beneath the sheets, "what is your name?"

It was a simple question loaded with implication.

"Brenda," Brenda Barrett said as she traced her fingers up from below where their torsos were beneath the sheets, up past his bellybutton, and to his smooth chest, "Brenda Barrett."

Jason liked the sensation of her fingers on his skin...sweet but sensual.

"Do you make it a habit of entering the bedrooms of complete strangers?" Jason asked with a playful tone of accusation.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Some men _like_ that in a woman," Brenda replied, "do you?"

But before Jason could answer Brenda's raunchy question, there was a knock at the door to his cabin. Instinctively, Jason reached for his revolver, which was on the nightstand next to the bed, and aimed it at the door.

Without saying a word, and wrapping one of the bed's blankets around her so as to cover her body, Brenda scrambled over to the door.

"Hey...what the hell are you doing?" Jason asked, as he was still under the blankets but aiming his gun at the door. "Don't open the door!"

"Where would be the fun in that?" Brenda asked back at him with a giggle and a coy look on her face.

She opened the door and a massive black man stood there; the candle from the dresser casting a faint light on him!

Jason gulped as the massive man stepped inside behind Brenda!

continued!

* * *

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan****

 ** **D.B. Woodside as**** ** _ **the black man**_** ** **and****

 ** **Vanessa Marcil as Brenda Barrett****

* * *

I hope you are all enjoying this GH/Western hybrid. I have updated the epic opening credits (music and castcall). If you would like to see it, look for it on YOU TUBE. Just search for **INTO THE WEST ROBERT CANARY** and it should pop up. I will be updating it again real soon due to casting changes (characters coming and going)...so you if you ever need to see what actors are in the current roles in the story, and imagine them as you read the story (as I do when I write it) now you can.

Don't forget to read today's earlier post END OF THE LINE as Helena Cassadine plans to destroy Sam McCall for simply being Mikkos' illegitimate grand-daughter!


	88. The Splitting Second

**Into the Wes** t

" **The Splitting Second"**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **The paddle-boat,**_ _ _ **Mary Jane**__ _ **, made its way up the St Clair River and toward Canada.**_

 _J_ _ason Morgan had returned to his room and had found a naked woman in his bed; Brenda Barrett. After making love to her,_ _there was a knock at the door to his cabin. Instinctively, Jason reached for his_ _revolver_ _,_ _but Brenda, wrapped in blankets,_ _had_ _scrambled over to the door._

" _Don't open the door!" Jason said urgently!_

" _Where would be the fun in that?" Brenda asked as she opened the door; and then a massive black man stood there; Jason gulped as the man stepped inside behind Brenda!_

 _our story continues…_

* * *

"Don't worry; Jason Morgan." Brenda said to Jason with a calm voice, "Bia'ta is my trusted protector; my guardian...and my friend." she said as she looked back at the man behind her. And then she looked back over at Jason; who was still under the blankets of the bed. "He has only come to remind me that I must go…but," she added with a sincere voice, "I want to thank you for a wonderful time. I'm pretty sure we might meet again...someday."

And then she blew him a kiss, followed Bia'ta out, and then closed the door behind her...and then she was gone…Jason was left befuddled!

* * *

 **Laredo Texas**

It was the wee hours of the morning as Sheriff Burt Ramsey sat at the desk inside of his disorganized and cluttered office; with a stack of mail waiting for him to sort through.

Most of the mail was just official messages from the state government; new WANTED POSTERS and other items he would sift through later on, as well as several packages, one of which was clumsily wrapped with thin strands of rope.

Burt had always been an early riser, and opening the previous day's mail was one of the things he did like clockwork...it was part of his daily routine.

But one of the envelopes, next to the packages, which he had been waiting for anxiously the past several days, had come from Jackson Price; a friend of his and another lawman like himself.

Jackson was a Constable in the state of New York...and, just like Burt, deep in the doings of local organized crime there. And, as it turned out, Burt had sent Jackson a simple letter nearly three weeks earlier asking for any _information on the infamous; Drew Cain_.

Burt lit himself up a cigar, and once it began spouting a billow of smoke, and he had inhaled from the stogie a couple times to get it going, the Sheriff of Laredo Texas opened up the letter Jackson Price had replied with.

Burt found the information Jackson has sent him quite interesting; especially the bit out Drew being _the fastest draw on the east coast with_ _a stoic_ _cold cruelty_ _when he killed_... _and_ _there was a_ _rumor of_ _his_ _being the_ _brother of Jason Morgan_.

Burt smiled and found it quite interesting that both men, Jason, whom Burt had known from the past, and Drew, who was now known to be cavorting with Sam McCall, were both gunslingers...and also wore all black ensembles.

But an even more interesting reveal was the name of a woman whom Drew had been known to be shacked up with the; last time he had been known to be in New York. She was a reclusive yet wealthy woman named Alexis Davis. Burt recognized the woman's name, but couldn't remember why.

As he inhaled from the cigar again, Burt read the last part of the letter that brought up another interesting fact; Jason and Drew had an older brother!

But then, all of a sudden, Burt heard a ringing noise; it was coming from the large wrinkled roped wrapped package he had seen moments ago, while looking for the letter from Jackson. The sound was the unmistakable noise of what he was sure to be an alarm clock!

And then, as Burt realized it would be the last second of his life; the package exploded!

continued...

* * *

 **this chapter featured**

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan****

 ** **DB. Woodside as**** ** _ **the black man**_**

 ** **Vanessa Marcil as Brenda Barrett**** ** **and Bob Hastings as Burt Ramsey****

* * *

I hope you are all enjoying this GH/Western hybrid. I have updated the epic opening credits (music and castcall). If you would like to see it, look for it on YOU TUBE. Just search for **INTO THE WEST ROBERT CANARY** and it should pop up. I will be updating it again real soon due to casting changes (characters coming and going)...so you if you ever need to see what actors are in the current roles in the story, and imagine them as you read the story (as I do when I write it) now you can.


	89. The Color of her Skin

****Into the West****

 **"** ** **The Color of her Skin****

* * *

 ** **Downtown Amber Falls****

 _It was a sunny afternoon as the ebony skin colored Mable had come to town, riding in the carriage, for some cooking supplies. She had been ridden there by Jagger; Sonny's most trusted hired hand._

 _After Jagger had dropped her off, he took the carriage to the local stable o get the two horses re-shod._

 _Mable spent nearly two hours shopping, unaware that her movements were being closely watched by a new comer in town; Nathan Bedford Forrest (look his name up on Google)._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Nearly two hours had passed, and finally Jagger returned to the General store where he had left Mable. Generally, by now, she would be waiting outside the store with bags in hand; but she wasn't there.

Jagger got down off the carriage driving seat and entered the store, to see if Mable was waiting inside.

The owners of the store, Fred and Angela Eckert (the married couple, both in their 50s) were both behind the counter; just as they usually were.

"Hey there," Fred said to Jagger, as the younger man came up to the counter. "If you're looking for the those special nails you ordered two weeks ago; Mable already paid for them."

Jagger nodded his head.

"Great," Jagger replied, "but I was hoping I'd find her here in the store. Usually she meets me outside when I'm running late like today."

Angela, who had been helping another customer, came over to her husband and Jagger.

"She paid for her food supplies and those nails of yours about twenty minutes ago...are you sure she's not out there?"

Jagger nodded his head. Fred came around the counter and walked with Jagger out the entrance to the store to take a closer look; Mable wasn't there.

It was at that moment when the lead bartender at the Casa Di Tolleranza (the hotel/casino that belonged to Sonny, and was a half-mile up the road), his name was Marco Dane, galloped up to them on his horse. The Casa Di Tolleranza was just a half-mile up the road from the store. He looked down at Jagger from atop his horse.

"Hey Jagger," Marco said to him, "I was just up at Sheriff Longmire's office, getting some permits, and Mable told me to tell you to come get her there. Someone was trying to...arrest her..."

Jagger looked back at Fred, who gave him a perplexed look. Jagger then looked back up at Marco.

"Thanks," Jagger said as he got back on the carriages driver's seat.

"Why would someone be trying to arrest Mable?" Fred Eckert asked Marco as they both watched Jagger ride off on the carriage.

"I don't know," Marco replied, "but the person trying to do a citizen's arrest of her had an evil look in his eyes. I think it had something to do with the color of her skin."

* * *

 **Down the road a bit; on the other side of the street...the new Schoolhouse**

It was Tuesday, which meant it was Math day. And because Liz had never been that good at math, Katherine Delafield came to town on Tuesdays to teach the students about math. Liz watched from the back of the classroom as the 37 students kept their attention on Katherine; including Jake (Liz's son with Jason). Jake had readily settled into the school, and had, up to this point, seemed to be acclimating to his new life with her.

For the first few days it had been hard on the both of them; being that they hadn't seen much of each other for nearly two years.

But...they had begun to grow close to each other and the time apart was fading into the past with each day that went by.

It was at that moment when something caught the attention of Liz. Earlier, when the breeze had begun to pickup, Liz had closed the main doors (keeping the side door opened for the cross breeze). But without notice, a white envelope slid into the schoolroom from under one of the two double-doors of the main entrance. Liz heard footsteps scurrying away, but by the time she picked up the letter, and quietly opened the door to see who had left the letter; no one was there. She looked at the envelope in her hands.

The was no writing on the outside of it, so Liz had no idea who the letter was meant for; so she decided to open it for herself.

Continued…

* * *

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber****

 ** **Edie Lehmann as Katherine Delafield****

 ** **Beverly Johnson as Mable****

 ** **Antonio Sabato j.r. as Jagger Cates****

 ** **Eddie Jones as Fred Eckert****

 ** **K Callan as Angela Eckert and****

 ** **Gerald Anthony as Marco Dane****


	90. Lyydia Rivera

**Into the West**

" **Lyddia Rivera"**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 **Yucatan, Mexico; the port of Isla Mujeres**

 _After nearly four days of non-stop riding through Mexico, Robert Scorpio and Sean Donely finally arrived at the Yucatan peninsula and the port town of Isla Mujeres...on their search for Lily Corinthos._

" _Your friend lives here?" Sean asked as he marveled at the beautiful scenery. "Who was this man again?"_

" _His name is Lupe Diaz," Robert replied with a positive tone in his voice. "When I met up with Lupe, a Colonel in the Mexican army, and his son, Porfirio in California...we became friends after finding gold in the foothills of San Diego."_

 _Robert and Sean rode their horse into Fort La'paz...under the command of Col. Lupe Diaz, which was located just outside the Port district._

 _But someone else who was also looking for Lily Corinthos was arriving by boat at that exact moment...Lily's mother; Lyddia!_

 _Our story continues..._

* * *

After showering and later getting breakfast at Fort La'paz's galley, Robert and Sean were escorted by two soldiers to base commander's office; Lupe Diaz.

Col. Lupe ( _Eric Estrada_ ) Diaz was sitting at his desk reading reports, when the door to his office opened, and Robert and Sean were brought in.

A broad smile spread across Lupe's face the moment he saw Robert; his old friend from California. They had not seen each other in nearly 20 years; but the two men had found a large amount of gold together; and finding gold made men friends for life!

"Roberto!" Lupe said with a jovial flare about him as he stood up from his desk.

Lupe waved off the two escort soldiers, who then left the office, and then Lupe went over and hugged Robert.

"Its been far too long, amigo," Lupe said with his Spanish accented voice as he stepped back.

Robert pointed at Lupe's now much larger midsection.

"Looks like being behind that desk has," Robert began to say with his deep Australian voice, "...grown on you."

Lupe was not offended at all; because it was true.

"Guilty as charged," Lupe said with a nod of his head. "But do not worry, my Australian blood brother," Lupe continued, "not one night was spent without wine and a naked woman in my bed."

Robert nodded his head and smiled.

"Then you've done well," Robert added with a knowing look on his face.

Robert introduced Sean Donely to Lupe. Upon hearing Sean's name, Lupe looked at Sean with suspicion in his eyes, and then he looked back at Robert.

"Roberto; is this not the man who warned you not to pursue that English Woman (Anna) you told me about? Do you wish me to hang him in my gallows?"

"It is him," Robert said. "However, that is water under the bridge," Robert said, as he looked over at Sean.

The jovial smile returned to Lupe's face, as he went back around his desk and reached into his top drawer and removed a bottle of Tequila.

"That is good to hear," Lupe said, as he poured three drinks, "no Woman is worth the friendship of men."

After twenty minutes of catching up, Robert brought the conversation around to why he and Sean were at the port of Isla Mujeres.

"Lupe," Robert said, as he finished his second glass of Tequila, "Did you get my letter?"

Lupe nodded his head.

"I did indeed," Lupe replied. "This is the port most naval traffic uses to ship items to and from Puerto Rico. But nothing has left here in over a year; due to the Civil War in your country, and the British and Spanish fleets also trolling these waters; not to mention pirates."

Robert looked at Sean.

"How long ago was that train Lily was on was attacked, and she was abducted?" Robert asked.

"I'd say about ten months," Sean replied, as he thought back on it.

"If that is the case," Lupe said to them both, "that woman is most likely somewhere in the general area, or better yet; being held somewhere on the docks. There are many warehouses lining the port..."

"There is a good chance," Robert cut in with, "that she has a child with her. She was in the early stages of pregnancy at the time she was abducted."

At that moment, the door to Lupe's office opened and a young man wearing the markings of a Captain entered.

"Robert," Lupe said, as the young Captain walked in, "this would be Captain Arturo...Diaz...my son."

Robert looked at Arturo, who he had not seen in twenty years, and then Robert stood up.

"My God," Robert said to the young officer, "I'm so proud of you; I hope you remember me too?"

Arturo smiled.

"I have never forgotten how you showed the proper way to gut a fish," Arturo said with a smile. "My father just chopped them up all the time!"

The two of them shook hands.

"Roberto," Arturo said, "My father told me why you have come to the port of Isla Mujeres. And, as fate would have it, this woman has come for the same reason."

At that moment, a beautiful woman entered the office; and she oozed elegance and grace.

"You have come to Isla Mujeres looking for Lily?" the woman asked Robert Scorpio with a Spanish accent.

Robert nodded his head.

"The name is Robert Scorpio, and yes ma'am... It was believed she had died in train fire," Robert said to the woman. "But her husband, Mr. Sonny Corinthos, has sent me to find her...and bring her back home to Amber Falls; Oregon."

The woman took a deep breath and spoke with a calm stoic nature.

"My name is Lyddia Rivera," Lyddia responded with her sultry voice. "I am Lily's mother. My husband, Hernando, made arrangements to fake Lily's death in order to bring her back home to Puerto Rico."

Robert was about to say something, but she cut him off so she could continued.

"I am not here to stop you from taking her back to America," Lyddia said to Robert; "I am here to come with you..."

Continued

* * *

 **This Chapter featured;**

 **Eric Estrada as Lupe Diaz**

 **Diego Luna as Arturo Diaz**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Salma Hayek as Lyddia Rivera and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	91. Warranted Evil

**Into the West**

" **Warranted Evil"**

 _previously_

 _Jagger had returned to the General store where he had left Mable._

" _I was hoping I'd find Mable here,"Jagger said to the owners, Fred and Angela Eckert, as he entered the store."_

 _"She paid for her food supplies and those nails of yours about twenty minutes ago...are you sure she's not outside?"_

 _Moments later, after Jagger had gone outside to look for Mable again, Marco Dane, the lead bartender at the Casa Di Tolleranza (the hotel/casino that belonged to Sonny, and was a half-mile up the road), galloped up to him on his horse._

" _Someone is trying to issue a citizen's arrest of Mable at the Sheriff's office; because of the color of her skin!"_

 _our story continues_

Jagger, back atop the carriage's driving seat, brought the horses to a stop just outside the Sheriff's office.

The Sheriff of Amber Falls, Walt Longmire, had been the lead law enforcement officer for nearly ten years; which in the 1860s was a long time to hold such a position. As Jagger entered the office, he saw two people standing in front of the Sheriff's desk.

One of them was Mable; the other person was a newcomer to Amber Falls...and Jagger could sense hatred coming from the man.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jagger demanded of Sheriff Longmire.

Sheriff Longmire stood up, but before he could respond to Jagger's question, the man standing next to Mable did.

"My name is Nathan Bedford Forrest," his words were cold, and cruel, "and I have served this Sheriff lawful papers for the arrest of that," Nathan pointed at Mable, "animal!"

Nathan turned back to face Jagger, and was shocked with Jagger's fist connected with the side of his jaw! Nathan fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Jagger walked over and stood over Nathan Bedford Forrest, and pointed down at him.

"I'm not sure where you are from, sir," Jagger spat back with anger, "but we don't call women animals in this town."

Sheriff Walt Longmire came out from behind his desk and put pulled Jagger back away from the fallen man.

"Jagger," Walt said with caution in his voice, "This man is telling the truth..."

Jagger turned around and faced the Sheriff.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jagger asked.

"The Confederate States of America ( _what the South called itself during the Civil War_ )," Walt explained as he handed the paper work to Jagger, and then helped Nathan off the ground, "has passed legislation that would require all other states to send Negros to the south if they do not carry paper work proving that they are not slaves."

Nathan, who was now standing, pointed at Mable.

"That ( _CENSORED_ ) does not have the required paper work on her person," Nathan stated with a sneer, as he rubbed his jaw, "She will be remanded into my custody so that I can take her back where she belongs; Virginia."

"And I refuse to go," Mable stated, having remained quiet since Jagger's arrival. "No MAN owns me!"

Jagger nodded his head in agreement with Mable, and then he looked at Walt Longmire.

"Walt; don't tell me you're going to go though with this," Jagger stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"He has no choice," Nathan said as he snatched the paper work back(which had the signature Virginia governor John Letcher on it)," Nathan added with arrogance in his voice. And then he took a step closer to Jagger. "And if you interfere again, sir, I will charge you with hindering the act of a representative of The Confederate States of America."

At that moment, Sheriff Longmire stepped between Jagger and Nathan.

"As I was about to say before Jagger interrupted us," Walt said to Nathan with gritted teeth and with disgust in his voice, "I will not honor your warrant for Ms. Mable's arrest."

Nathan was about to cut in, but Walt did not let him.

"And I also would suggest you leave this town as fast as you can," Walt added. "There is a man in this town ( _Sonny_ ) who would have you killed for even forcibly bringing her here to my office in the first place."

Nathan thought for a moment, and then he aimed his evil laced words at the Sheriff.

"Sheriff Longmire; I promise you that I will return to this town of yours'...someday," Nathan said with a threatening tone in his words, "after _we_ win this war. And when I do," Nathan turned back to face Mable, with his hand on his belt, "you will received your punishment in front of every man woman and child in this Godless town."

"Get out of my town," Sheriff Longmire said as Nathan turned to face him. "If I see you here again, no matter who wins the war; I will put a bullet in your head."

Nathan flashed and evil grin and then he tipped his hat toward Mable; and left the Sheriff's office.

"What's stopping him from trying to grab Mable again?" Jagger asked Walt.

"If there is a next time," Mable said with her Jamaican accented and angered voice, before Walt could respond, "I will kill him myself," she added as she revealed the small caliber pistol hidden in the long sleeves of her dress.

And with that, all three of them watched as Nathan Bedford Forrest rode his horse out of town…

Continued…

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable**

 **Antonio Sabato j.r. as Jagger Cates**

 **Ron Perlman as Nathan Bedford Forrest and**

 **Robert Taylor as Sheriff Walt Longmire**


	92. Arriving Part One

**Into the West**

" **Arriving; Part One"**

* * *

 **The Amber Falls depot** was crowded with a massive and festive throng of people who waited inside the train station. Soon, a massive train would steam into the parking grid; on the final stop on its westerly trek from the Idaho territory. Even Sonny Corinthos had come to town yo greet the train's arrival; because it was on this day his long awaited guests would be arriving; the Scorpio family.

Jason Morgan, along with Stone Cates, would be arriving as well; having escorted the Scorpios on the final leg of their Trek westward ( _which started all the way back in issue #7_ ).

Mable and Jagger sat to Sonny's left; neither of the two had relayed the events of the previous day to him ******. The three of them were sitting inside the station on one of the many long benches, as were many others who waited for passengers who were to arrive on the train as well.

Mable looked over at Jagger, and the two of them nodded their heads at each other...they, along with Sheriff Walt Longmire, would not reveal what had happened, knowing that Sonny would demand the death of Nathan Bedford Forrest, and Walt was worried that had anything happened to Nathan Bedford Forrest, it would attract the kind of attention that the town did not need or want at this time.

 ****** ( _In the last issue, Nathan Bedford Forrest, the future founder of the KKK, wanted to arrest Mable and take her back to the south, so that she could be enslaved_ )

At that moment, the smiling Elizabeth Webber and Katherine Delafield walked into the train station; both of them looking prim and proper in their dresses and wearing lace bonnets atop their manes of long hair. Walking in between the two women, and holding their hands with his, was the child Jake; Elizabeth's five year old son with Jason ( _a child Jason was currently unaware of_ ).

Jake broke away from the two women, and ran over to join the other excited children who huddled near the large window that looked out on the train tracks just outside the station. Whenever a train was about to arrive, and to ensure the safety of all, everyone was required to wait inside the station until the train came to a complete stop.

"It seems so festive; carnival like," Elizabeth said excitedly along with a broad smile as she and Katherine took their seats to the right of Sonny.

"Yes, it does," Sonny said with a smile aimed at Liz, "so...what brings you here to town on this beautiful day?"

It was Saturday, so there was obviously no school that day.

Mable shot Sonny an annoyed look, which he caught; it was obvious why Liz had come, on all days, this day. She was no doubt going to introduce her son, Jake, to his father; Jason...for the first time.

"Don't answer him," Mable said with her Jamaican accented words; her tone was like an irked parent, "he knows why you are here," Mable added.

Before Sonny could respond, he was about to apologize, Katherine said something unrelated.

"Oh my God," Katherine said with a slight gasp as she recognized a woman entering the station.

The woman had long flowing brunette hair, and projected an aurora of mystery.

Sonny could see the look of recognition in Katherine's eyes, and then Sonny looked over at the mysterious woman as well.

"Do you know that woman?" Jagger asked as even he and Sonny, Elizabeth and Mable could all sense the mysterious woman's regal air from where he sat.

"Yes, Jagger; I do," Katherine replied. "Her name is Anna Devane, and she," Katherine said with a pause, "and Robert Scorpio had a story book romance that Sean Donely, yes, our friend Sean Donely," Katherine said to Sonny and Jagger, "went about destroying in order to save their lives."

Sonny, Mable, Elizabeth, Jagger all looked at Katherine, who obviously knew much more than she was ready to reveal.

In fact, Katherine was about to explain more, but then she saw a teenage girl walking behind Anna; and Katherine put two and two together in her mind. She knew, right there and then, it wasn't her place to speculate who the young lady was. It was at that moment that the approaching whistle of an approaching train heralded its impending arrival. Katherine breathed a sigh of relief, and could wonder what Anna's arrival would herald for the Robert's future.

Elizabeth, having heard the name Anna Devane being mentioned by Katherine, looked over at the woman as well. It so happened to be that the unmarked enveloped that had been slid underneath the schoolhouse's door the previous day, which Liz had opened, had a letter written to this woman; this Anna Devane.

Liz had honored the unknown writer's intentions, and had not revealed the letter's existence to anyone, not even to Katherine. Liz would somehow find someway a way to secretly get the letter to Anna…

Continued…

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Beverley Johnson as Mable**

 **Antonio Sabato JR as Jagger Cates**

 **Edie Lehmann as Katherine Delafield**

 **Kimberley McCullough as Robin Devane**

 **and Finola Hughes as Anna Devane**


	93. Fortune or Treasure

****Into the West****

 **"** **Fortune or Treasure** ** **"****

* * *

 ** **Previously, just outside of Laredo Texas...****

 ** _Robert Scorpio and Sean Donely met up, on horse back, with Luke Spencer and Roy Deluca...to discuss, among other things, Smith's arranging Lily Corinthos' abduction._**

 _Roy reached into the dufflebag that was tied to his saddle and then he took out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to Robert._

 _Robert unfolded the parchment and read its contents…and minutes later, after finishing it, he handed it back to Roy._

 _"Those words on the parchment are written in the Navajo tongue," Robert said to Roy and Luke. "And yes," he added, "I can translate them to you if you wish."_

 _Luke and Roy listened as Robert explained the contents of the writings. And when he was finished, Robert and Sean bid Roy and Luke farewell, and headed for Mexico and beyond._

 _And as for Roy and Luke…they now knew where to find Frank Smith's hidden fortune._

Our story continues…

* * *

 **The vast Texas desolated desert!**

Three days had passed by, and after a long ride by horseback, Luke and Roy arrived at the area described by Robert via the writings on the parchment. Luke brought his horse to a stop, and so did Roy.

Luke, atop his horse, looked over at Roy and then pointed at the two mountains in the near distance. Between the two mountains there was a river, which winded down between the mountains "...just like a large blue snake," Luke said in awe. "That has to be what Scorpio was referring to," Luke said as he looked at the mountains he was pointing at.

"Sure looks like it," Roy agreed. "Frank Smith must have been paranoid to keep his ill gotten gains this far from the nearest town."

Luke nodded his head as he looked back at the desolate area they had just ridden across for the past few days. It had been a rough ride, and their canteens were getting low.

"Well," Luke said, after a moment had passed, "according to Scorpio, the Native American who wrote the directions for Frank mentioned a path on the Eastern side of the second mountain."

Roy chuckled.

"For all we know," Roy said as he took short sip from his canteen, "this could all be just a wild goose chase."

Luke chuckled as well.

"You're right Roy: it could be," Luke said in agreement. "Let's just hope that the wild goose in this case; is a golden one," Luke added with a twinkle in his eyes.

The two men slapped the reins of their horses, and continued on their trek to find what they hoped would be a hidden fortune!

As they aimed their horses toward the second of the two mountains, they were unaware that someone else had been following them ever since they had left Laredo three days earlier.

But this person wasn't American, he was Mexican. And upon reading news reports down in Mexico of Frank Smith being murdered, he had traveled from a southern region of Mexico known as Coixlahuacan.

And he too had his mind set on finding a fortune; the stolen treasure of his Aztec ancestors.

Continued…

 **This chapter featured;**

 ** **A Martinez as Roy Deluca**** ** **and****

 ** **Tony Geary as Luke Spencer****

 ** **with Jorge Salinas as Gael****


	94. Arrival Part Two At first Glance

****(Arriving; Part One is repeated here with the new issue, Arriving; Part Two, as well)****

 ** **Into the West****

 **"** ** **Arriving; Part One**** ** **and Two**** ** **"****

* * *

 **The Amber Falls depot** was crowded with a massive and festive throng of people who waited inside the train station. Soon, a massive train would steam into the parking grid; on the final stop on its westerly trek from the Idaho territory. Even Sonny Corinthos had come to town yo greet the train's arrival; because it was on this day his long awaited guests would be arriving; the Scorpio family.

Jason Morgan, along with Stone Cates, would be arriving as well; having escorted the Scorpios on the final leg of their Trek westward ( _ _which started all the way back in issue #7__ ).

Mable and Jagger sat to Sonny's left; neither of the two had relayed the events of the previous day to him ******. The three of them were sitting inside the station on one of the many long benches, as were many others who waited for passengers who were to arrive on the train as well.

Mable looked over at Jagger, and the two of them nodded their heads at each other...they, along with Sheriff Walt Longmire, would not reveal what had happened, knowing that Sonny would demand the death of Nathan Bedford Forrest, and Walt was worried that had anything happened to Nathan Bedford Forrest, it would attract the kind of attention that the town did not need or want at this time.

 ****** ( _ _In the last issue, Nathan Bedford Forrest, the future founder of the KKK, wanted to arrest Mable and take her back to the south, so that she could be enslaved__ )

At that moment, the smiling Elizabeth Webber and Katherine Delafield walked into the train station; both of them looking prim and proper in their dresses and wearing lace bonnets atop their manes of long hair. Walking in between the two women, and holding their hands with his, was the child Jake; Elizabeth's five year old son with Jason ( _ _a child Jason was currently unaware of__ ).

Jake broke away from the two women, and ran over to join the other excited children who huddled near the large window that looked out on the train tracks just outside the station. Whenever a train was about to arrive, and to ensure the safety of all, everyone was required to wait inside the station until the train came to a complete stop.

"It seems so festive; carnival like," Elizabeth said excitedly along with a broad smile as she and Katherine took their seats to the right of Sonny.

"Yes, it does," Sonny said with a smile aimed at Liz, "so...what brings you here to town on this beautiful day?"

It was Saturday, so there was obviously no school that day.

Mable shot Sonny an annoyed look, which he caught; it was obvious why Liz had come, on all days, this day. She was no doubt going to introduce her son, Jake, to his father; Jason...for the first time.

"Don't answer him," Mable said with her Jamaican accented words; her tone was like an irked parent, "he knows why you are here," Mable added.

Before Sonny could respond, he was about to apologize, Katherine said something unrelated.

"Oh my God," Katherine said with a slight gasp as she recognized a woman entering the station.

The woman had long flowing brunette hair, and projected an aurora of mystery.

Sonny could see the look of recognition in Katherine's eyes, and then Sonny looked over at the mysterious woman as well.

"Do you know that woman?" Jagger asked as even he and Sonny, Elizabeth and Mable could all sense the mysterious woman's regal air from where he sat.

"Yes, Jagger; I do," Katherine replied. "Her name is Anna Devane, and she," Katherine said with a pause, "and Robert Scorpio had a story book romance that Sean Donely, yes, our friend Sean Donely," Katherine said to Sonny and Jagger, "went about destroying in order to save their lives."

Sonny, Mable, Elizabeth, Jagger all looked at Katherine, who obviously knew much more than she was ready to reveal.

In fact, Katherine was about to explain more, but then she saw a teenage girl walking behind Anna; and Katherine put two and two together in her mind. She knew, right there and then, it wasn't her place to speculate who the young lady was. It was at that moment that the approaching whistle of an approaching train heralded its impending arrival. Katherine breathed a sigh of relief, and could wonder what Anna's arrival would herald for the Robert's future.

Elizabeth, having heard the name Anna Devane being mentioned by Katherine, looked over at the woman as well. It so happened to be that the unmarked envelope that had been slid underneath the schoolhouse's door the previous day, which Liz had opened, had a letter written to this woman; this Anna Devane.

Liz had honored the unknown writer's intentions, and had not revealed the letter's existence to anyone, not even to Katherine. Liz would somehow find someway a way to secretly get the letter to Anna…

* * *

 **II...At First Glance**

The level of excitement inside the depot became even more festive as the massive stream driven train lumbered to a stop; bellowing steam out its massive smoke stack.

Once the behemoth mechanical beast came to a complete stop, the depot manager pressed a lever that opened the two massive doors that fed out onto the boarding platform. And...of course...the flood of people began!

Elizabeth Webber, for her part, had lifted Jake up, to shield him from the crowd, and held him by the waist as he hugged her side and kissed the side of her head. Liz knew, with every fiber in her soul, that Jason's heart would immediately realize that he boy was _his_ son.

She had even gone so far as keeping Jake's hair a little long; to the base of his neck with the sides of his long hair brushed back; just as Jason kept his hair.

"This is going to be a big day for you," Liz said as she kissed Jake on the nose.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Young Jake asked.

Liz didn't want to say anything. She feared that if she told Jake he was about to meet his father for the first time, it might scare the boy.

"Oh, I don't know," Liz replied as she tried her best to keep track of those exiting the many exits from the train; but as of yet, she hadn't seen Jason!

As Liz made her way out on the platform, she noticed for a moment that the woman, Anna, whom Katherine and told them about, was on the platform as well. Not wanting the letter meant for Anna, which Liz had in her purse, to distract from Jake's and Jason's meeting for the first time, Liz decided to do something; she removed the letter from her purse, and as she walked past Anna, Liz nonchalantly dropped it into Anna's open purse...and then she scurried away from the mysterious English woman.

But, as it turned out, when Liz had dropped the letter into Anna's purse; it had not gone unseen. Robin, Anna's daughter, had seen what Liz had done. And before her mom, Anna could see it, Robin reached into the purse and snatched it out and stashed it inside of her purse instead!

Meanwhile, Sonny Corinthos, Jagger Cates and Mable made their way toward the first class car; where the passengers with more expensive and better seats sat.

Mable could see the somber look on Sonny's face; and she reached out and took his hand into hers'. The last time they had both come to the train station, was when they had come to await Lily's arrival from Chicago by train. But, something had gone wrong. The were informed that the depot had received a telegraph message that the train she, Lily, was on had been attacked by thieves and set ablaze.

"I'm sure her spirit is here," Mable said to Sonny with her Jamaican accented words; trying to cheer him up.

Sonny looked directly at Mable and smiled.

"Mable, trust me," Sonny said to her. "I know her spirit isn't here because I believe Scorpio is going to find her and bring her home. I just feel sorry for whoever took her and my unborn child from me; that person will pay with their life on the day I find out who they are," Sonny said with a cold chill in his words.

Mable nodded her head.

"You won't be facing that day alone," Jagger said to Sonny as he placed a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

At that moment, the mysterious woman, Anna Devane, and a young teenage girl, Robin, walked up and stood just feet away from Sonny, Jagger and Mable. Sonny and Anna shared a welcoming glance, and then they watched as several passengers exited the first class car.

The first person to exit was a very unique looking man with an angular face, long brown hair, and Ice cold eyes...he wore an immaculate suit that was more suited for European arrogance.

"Who is that man?" Mable asked rhetorically.

It was then Anna, who had up to that point hadn't said a work; spoke.

"His name is P.K. Sinclair," Anna replied with reverie in her voice. "A Norwegian author who writes Romantic-Gothic novels of international acclaim."

"I've never heard of him," Sonny replied with a dry wit.

Anna looked at Sonny from head to toe and smiled.

"I'm really not surprised," Anna said with what could only be construed as arrogance.

Sonny was about to counter, but then the young girl standing next to Anna (Robin) cut in.

"Mother, who is that?" Robin asked as her eyes and those of a teenage boy exiting the train car fixed in on each other.

"Young lady, that's my younger brother," Jagger said to Robin, from where he stood next to Mable, "his name is Michael, but call him that at your own peril," he added with a chuckle. "He prefers the name...Stone."

Robin smiled at the name, Stone, as Jagger said it. And then she blushed as Stone smiled back.

Continued...

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos****

 ** **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber****

 ** **Beverley Johnson as Mable****

 ** **Antonio Sabato JR as Jagger Cates****

 ** **Kimberley McCullough as Robin Devane****

 ** **Finola Hughes as Anna Devane****

 ** **Micheal Sutton as Stone Cates and****

 ** **Anders Hove as P.K. Sinclair****


	95. Arrival Part Three Early Departure

****(Arriving; Part One**** ** **s**** ** **and Two are**** ** **repeated here with the new issue, Arriving; Part**** ** **Three**** ** **as well)****

 ** **Into the West****

 **"** ** **Arriving; Part**** ** **s**** ** **One**** ** **and Two**** ** **and now Part Three**** ** **"****

* * *

 **The Amber Falls depot** was crowded with a massive and festive throng of people who waited inside the train station. Soon, a massive train would steam into the parking grid; on the final stop on its westerly trek from the Idaho territory. Even Sonny Corinthos had come to town yo greet the train's arrival; because it was on this day his long awaited guests would be arriving; the Scorpio family.

Jason Morgan, along with Stone Cates, would be arriving as well; having escorted the Scorpios on the final leg of their Trek westward ( _ _which started all the way back in issue #7__ ).

Mable and Jagger sat to Sonny's left; neither of the two had relayed the events of the previous day to him ******. The three of them were sitting inside the station on one of the many long benches, as were many others who waited for passengers who were to arrive on the train as well.

Mable looked over at Jagger, and the two of them nodded their heads at each other...they, along with Sheriff Walt Longmire, would not reveal what had happened, knowing that Sonny would demand the death of Nathan Bedford Forrest, and Walt was worried that had anything happened to Nathan Bedford Forrest, it would attract the kind of attention that the town did not need or want at this time.

 ****** ( _ _In the last issue, Nathan Bedford Forrest, the future founder of the KKK, wanted to arrest Mable and take her back to the south, so that she could be enslaved__ )

At that moment, the smiling Elizabeth Webber and Katherine Delafield walked into the train station; both of them looking prim and proper in their dresses and wearing lace bonnets atop their manes of long hair. Walking in between the two women, and holding their hands with his, was the child Jake; Elizabeth's five year old son with Jason ( _ _a child Jason was currently unaware of__ ).

Jake broke away from the two women, and ran over to join the other excited children who huddled near the large window that looked out on the train tracks just outside the station. Whenever a train was about to arrive, and to ensure the safety of all, everyone was required to wait inside the station until the train came to a complete stop.

"It seems so festive; carnival like," Elizabeth said excitedly along with a broad smile as she and Katherine took their seats to the right of Sonny.

"Yes, it does," Sonny said with a smile aimed at Liz, "so...what brings you here to town on this beautiful day?"

It was Saturday, so there was obviously no school that day.

Mable shot Sonny an annoyed look, which he caught; it was obvious why Liz had come, on all days, this day. She was no doubt going to introduce her son, Jake, to his father; Jason...for the first time.

"Don't answer him," Mable said with her Jamaican accented words; her tone was like an irked parent, "he knows why you are here," Mable added.

Before Sonny could respond, he was about to apologize, Katherine said something unrelated.

"Oh my God," Katherine said with a slight gasp as she recognized a woman entering the station.

The woman had long flowing brunette hair, and projected an aurora of mystery.

Sonny could see the look of recognition in Katherine's eyes, and then Sonny looked over at the mysterious woman as well.

"Do you know that woman?" Jagger asked as even he and Sonny, Elizabeth and Mable could all sense the mysterious woman's regal air from where he sat.

"Yes, Jagger; I do," Katherine replied. "Her name is Anna Devane, and she," Katherine said with a pause, "and Robert Scorpio had a story book romance that Sean Donely, yes, our friend Sean Donely," Katherine said to Sonny and Jagger, "went about destroying in order to save their lives."

Sonny, Mable, Elizabeth, Jagger all looked at Katherine, who obviously knew much more than she was ready to reveal.

In fact, Katherine was about to explain more, but then she saw a teenage girl walking behind Anna; and Katherine put two and two together in her mind. She knew, right there and then, it wasn't her place to speculate who the young lady was. It was at that moment that the approaching whistle of an approaching train heralded its impending arrival. Katherine breathed a sigh of relief, and could wonder what Anna's arrival would herald for the Robert's future.

Elizabeth, having heard the name Anna Devane being mentioned by Katherine, looked over at the woman as well. It so happened to be that the unmarked envelope that had been slid underneath the schoolhouse's door the previous day, which Liz had opened, had a letter written to this woman; this Anna Devane.

Liz had honored the unknown writer's intentions, and had not revealed the letter's existence to anyone, not even to Katherine. Liz would somehow find someway a way to secretly get the letter to Anna…

 **II...At First Glance**

The level of excitement inside the depot became even more festive as the massive stream driven train lumbered to a stop; bellowing steam out its massive smoke stack.

Once the behemoth mechanical beast came to a complete stop, the depot manager pressed a lever that opened the two massive doors that fed out onto the boarding platform. And...of course...the flood of people began!

Elizabeth Webber, for her part, had lifted Jake up, to shield him from the crowd, and held him by the waist as he hugged her side and kissed the side of her head. Liz knew, with every fiber in her soul, that Jason's heart would immediately realize that he boy was _his_ son.

She had even gone so far as keeping Jake's hair a little long; to the base of his neck with the sides of his long hair brushed back; just as Jason kept his hair.

"This is going to be a big day for you," Liz said as she kissed Jake on the nose.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Young Jake asked.

Liz didn't want to say anything. She feared that if she told Jake he was about to meet his father for the first time, it might scare the boy.

"Oh, I don't know," Liz replied as she tried her best to keep track of those exiting the many exits from the train; but as of yet, she hadn't seen Jason!

As Liz made her way out on the platform, she noticed for a moment that the woman, Anna, whom Katherine and told them about, was on the platform as well. Not wanting the letter meant for Anna, which Liz had in her purse, to distract from Jake's and Jason's meeting for the first time, Liz decided to do something; she removed the letter from her purse, and as she walked past Anna, Liz nonchalantly dropped it into Anna's open purse...and then she scurried away from the mysterious English woman.

But, as it turned out, when Liz had dropped the letter into Anna's purse; it had not gone unseen. Robin, Anna's daughter, had seen what Liz had done. And before her mom, Anna could see it, Robin reached into the purse and snatched it out and stashed it inside of her purse instead!

Meanwhile, Sonny Corinthos, Jagger Cates and Mable made their way toward the first class car; where the passengers with more expensive and better seats sat.

Mable could see the somber look on Sonny's face; and she reached out and took his hand into hers'. The last time they had both come to the train station, was when they had come to await Lily's arrival from Chicago by train. But, something had gone wrong. The were informed that the depot had received a telegraph message that the train she, Lily, was on had been attacked by thieves and set ablaze.

"I'm sure her spirit is here," Mable said to Sonny with her Jamaican accented words; trying to cheer him up.

Sonny looked directly at Mable and smiled.

"Mable, trust me," Sonny said to her. "I know her spirit isn't here because I know Scorpio is going to find her and bring her home. I just feel sorry for whoever took her and my unborn child from me; that person will pay with their life on the day I find out who they are," Sonny said with a cold chill in his words.

Mable nodded her head.

"You won't be facing that day alone," Jagger said to Sonny as he placed a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

At that moment, the mysterious woman, Anna Devane, and a young teenage girl, Robin, walked up and stood just feet away from Sonny, Jagger and Mable. Sonny and Anna shared a welcoming glance, and then they watched as several passengers exited the first class car.

The first person to exit was a very unique looking man with an angular face, long brown hair, and Ice cold eyes...he wore an immaculate suit that was more suited for European arrogance.

"Who is that man?" Mable asked rhetorically.

It was then Anna, who had up to that point hadn't said a work; spoke.

"His name is P.K. Sinclair," Anna replied with reverie in her voice. "A Norwegian author who writes Romantic-Gothic novels of international acclaim."

"I've never heard of him," Sonny replied with a dry wit.

Anna looked at Sonny from head to toe and smiled.

"I'm really not surprised," Anna said with what could only be construed as arrogance.

Sonny was about to counter, but then the young girl standing next to Anna (Robin) cut in.

"Mother, who is that?" Robin asked as her eyes and those of a teenage boy exiting the train car fixed in on each other.

"Young lady, that's my younger brother," Jagger said to Robin, from where he stood next to Mable, "his name is Michael, but call him that at your own peril," he added with a chuckle. "He prefers the name...Stone."

Robin smiled at the name, Stone, as Jagger said it. And then she blushed as Stone smiled back.

 **III...Early Departure**

Elizabeth Webber's smile soon faded from her face as it was becoming apparent that Jason was not aboard the train.

"Mommy," Jake asked from her arms, "are you looking for someone?"

Elizabeth smiled at her son. She wanted to say something, like; Yes...your father. But she held back...but where was he? Where was her secret husband; Jason Morgan?

It was at that moment, as the large crowd from just a half-hour earlier had dwindled to just a few, when Sonny Corinthos, Mable, Jagger, Katherine Delafield and a woman and three young people who appeared to be her children approached her and Jake.

"Jason's not aboard," Mable said to Liz with her Jamaican accented words.

Liz let Jake down from her arms and then looked directly at Sonny with worry in her eyes; and why not? The memory of Lily's train being ambushed were still fresh for many in the town; chiefly Sonny.

"Did something happen?" Liz asked.

Before Sonny could answer, the woman next to him did. Liz deduced correctly that it must have been Felicia Scorpio (who was flanked by the three young people who were no doubt her children); the Scorpios being the family that Sonny had sent Jason to help escort to Amber Falls.

"On no, he's just fine." Felicia said, as she attempted to assure the young woman (Liz) down, "He and my oldest son, Kurt, got off at the small stop before this one, on the outskirts of this beautiful town, to unload some of the possessions we obtained in up in Canada."

Liz looked over at Sonny.

"It was news to me," Sonny told Liz. "But," Sonny added as he looked down at young Jake, realizing the letdown in Liz's voice was understandable, "it turns out that Captain (Harris) Sinclair has invited all of us to his house for welcoming dinner for Mr. Scorpio and her family."

"And of course," Katherine (Captain Sinclair's wife) added, "you and...Jake...are invited. In fact," she added, "I will take the two of you in my carriage."

Sonny walked up to Liz and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I know..." Sonny said with a pause and remorse, as he looked down at Jake, then back at Liz, "this day hasn't turned out the way you wanted ( _introducing Jake to his father; Jason_ ). But he will be there at the Sinclair Ranch. And then," he added with a smile, "you can have that happy ending."

Liz smiled and then hugged the man who had been very nice to her and Jake. Sonny was turning out to like a big brother; and she hoped the hugged convey that to him.

And with that, Sonny, Liz, Jake, Katherine, Jagger, Felicia-Thomas- Rebecca-Wendy Scorpio, Mable and Stone all headed out of the depot so they could all head off for Katherine's and Captain Harris Sinclair's ranch home.

( _which we will continued with in tomorrow's issue when, at last; Jason will meet his son; Jake… "_ _A New Family_ _"_ )

 **Continued...**

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos****

 ** **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber****

 ** **Beverley Johnson as Mable****

 ** **Antonio Sabato JR as Jagger Cates****

 ** **Edie Lehmann as Katherine Delafield****

 ** **Kimberley McCullough as Robin Devane****

 ** **Hudson West as Jake Webber****

 ** **Michael Sutton as Michael "Stone" Cates****

 ** **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio****


	96. A New Family

****Into the West****

 **"** ** **A new Family"****

* * *

 **Previously…**

 ** _At last, the Scorpio family (Felicia, Rebecca, Thomas and Wendy), arrived via train to the growing town of Amber Falls Oregon._**

 ** _Elizabeth Webber had arrived at the train depot, with her five year old son Jake, hoping to introduce the boy to his unsuspecting father; Jason Morgan. Only to find out that Jason, along with Kurt Scorpio, had gotten off one stop earlier to bring the Scorpio_** ** _s'_** ** _belongings to their new home; located in the hills outside of Amber Fall._**

 ** _"It was news to me," Sonny told a visibly upset Liz. "But," Sonny added as he looked down at young Jake, realizing the letdown in Liz's voice was understandable, "it turns out that Captain (Harris) Sinclair has invited all of us to his house for welcoming dinner for Mr. Scorpio and her family."_**

 ** _our story continues_**

* * *

Two hours later, **the Sinclair home and property** was the center of a grand shindig. Even Chief Satan'kai and a few of his braves had shown up; invited by Sonny and Horace (Sinclair) as respected guests.

As most of the throng was milling about in various clusters of small conversations, Jason had been helping Kurt, Jagger, Stone and Thomas set up the barn animals over at the Scorpio place, which was a mile up the path. With that done, the five of them, each on their own horse, arrived at the Sinclair Ranch.

As the others rode on, Jason got down off of his horse next to the Sinclair's barn and patted the side of it's face while offering a handful of corn, noticing Elizabeth sitting on the bench in the front yard where a long table of food was being prepared.

Elizabeth didn't see him looking at her, and he thought it was probably for the best.

Even though Liz wanted to rekindle their relationship, and reveal to all that they were married; Jason had not agreed to it; telling her that nothing had changed since he had left her nearly six years ago. He didn't want his life to bring danger into her life...especially after seeing the anguish Sonny had gone through when his wife Lily had been abducted or even possibly killed. Jason did not want that for Elizabeth.

As he watched from afar as Elizabeth was having fun and smiling; talking with Rebecca Scorpio (whom Jason was aware had a crush on him), he noticed a young boy suddenly, who looked no more than five years old, ran up to Elizabeth.

She took the boy into his arms and kissed him on the cheek; the boy giving the universal look on his face that all boys gave when their mothers kissed them; yuck!

Jason instantly knew who the boy was; even though he didn't know the child's name. Jason smiled proudly because he knew that the boy was his son.

"Yes," Mable said with her Jamaican accented voice, as she was suddenly standing next to Jason, "the boy is yours."

Jason kept looking at his wife and child, but spoke to Mable as well.

"I can not acknowledge the boy as my own," Jason said with a soft voice.

"You must," Mable told Jason. "Every boy needs their father..."

Jason cut her off.

"I would put their lives in jeopardy," Jason countered, "and you know it."

Mable stepped in front of Jason so that she could look directly at him.

"You are bigger fool than Sonny," Mable said to Jason with anger in her voice. "At least he did not let his past dictate his future."

"And look what that got him," Jason said with cold eyes. "His wife was taken from him..."

"Scorpio will find her," Mable cut in with quickly.

"Perhaps he will," Jason continued, "But it doesn't change the fact that her life was in danger because she was his wife. I do not want that for my wife...or my child."

Mable took one step closer to him.

"Perhaps you should have considered that before you slept with her and created that child," Mable snapped back with. "Now you go over there and accept that child as yours'...or I will do everything in my power to see to it that the boy knows who is father is."

Jason was about to counter back, but then he backed down; he knew she was right.

It was then that Jason glanced back at Elizabeth only to find that she was already looking at him...with the child in her arms still. She stood up and entered the front door to the Sinclair Ranch home.

Mable smiled at Jason.

"Go to them," Mable said with conviction. "Now..."

Jason looked at Mable and nodded his head, and then he began the long walk to the Sinclair home.

Once Jason was far enough away, Sonny, who had been unseen behind one of the trees, stepped out from behind it and walked over to Mable.

"Will he listen to you?" Sonny asked, as he too watched Jason make his way to the door to the Sinclair home; and entering.

"I believe he will," Mable said to Sonny. "I speak only the truth."

Sonny nodded his head; Mable had always been there for him; and he prayed every night that she always would be.

* * *

 **Inside the Sinclair Home**

Jason made his way through the house and finally came upon one of the dens that was also a reading area. Elizabeth was in the room, still holding the child in her arms. It was clear that she had gone straight into that room and had only been awaiting for Jason to find the room and enter; and so he did.

"I'm glad you made it back here safe and sound," Elizabeth said as a tear came down from her left eye.

Jake, who was still in his mother's arms, looked at her; and she could tell that her boy was scared. He was scared because she knew Jake was smart and that his little mind was already connecting the dots. Jake turned his head and looked at the man standing near the doorway to the room.

"Is that my pa?" Jake asked his mom as he too began to cry.

Elizabeth set the boy down on the ground; it was now up to Jason...she thought. She straightened up Jake's shirt and then looked over at Jason…

A New Family

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 ** **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos****

 ** **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber****

 ** **Beverley Johnson as Mable****

 ** **Antonio Sabato JR as Jagger Cates****

 ** **Hudson West as Jake Webber****

 ** **Michael Sutton as Michael "Stone" Cates****

 ** **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan****


	97. Lily Lives

****Into the West****

 **"** **Lily Lives** ** **"****

* * *

 **Previously...**

 ** _Yucatan, Mexico; the port of Isla Mujeres_**

 _At that moment, a beautiful woman entered the office; and she oozed elegance and grace._

 _"You have come to Isla Mujeres looking for Lily?" the woman asked Robert Scorpio with a Spanish accent."My name is Lyddia Rivera, I am Lily's mother. My husband, Hernando, made arrangements to fake Lily's death in order to bring her back home to Puerto Rico."_

 _Robert nodded his head._

 _"It was believed she had died in a train fire," Robert said to the woman. "But her husband, Sonny Corinthos, has sent me to find her...and bring her back home to Amber Falls; Oregon."_

 _The woman took a deep breath and spoke with a calm stoic nature._

 _"I am not here to stop you from taking her back to America," Lyddia said to Robert; "I am here to come with you..."_

our story continues…

* * *

"Mujer," Col. Lupe Diaz said, as he looked directly at her, "your husband is a very powerful man. Is he aware of this betrayal of yours'?"

Lyddia nodded her head.

"I am sure he knows by now," Lyddia replied.

"And you want to come with us back to America," Sean Donely asked. "We aren't even sure where she is."

Lyddia smiled at Sean, then looked at Robert

"She is being kept at a cabin not far from here," Lyddia told Robert. "I can take you there...take you to my Lily. But we must act now before word reaches the men guarding her and Little Rufino."

"Who is that?" Diego, who was a captain and in the Mexican Army, and served beneath his father's (Lupe Diaz) command, asked.

"Rufino is," Lyddia said softly, "my grandson; Lily's child..."

Robert cut her off.

"...Corinthos' son," Robert said with trepidation. "And I'm willing to bet your husband will stop at nothing to get his grandson to Puerto Rico before we get the child to Amber Falls and Sonny's protection."

"My good friend Robert Scorpio," Col. Lupe Diaz said with this thick Spanish accent and a chuckle, "you have a flare for understating the situation. That man would move hell to get the child under his domain."

"Which would be a death sentence for my grandson," Lyddia injected into the conversation.

"Why is that?" Sean asked.

Lyddia looked ashamed, and then she continued.

"My son, Ernesto," Lyddia replied with worry in her voice, "He would see Rufino as a threat to his standing within the family...and kill him, or, have others do it for him."

"Good God," Sean came back with, "is this still the medieval ages?"

Robert understood the question; but now was not the time to ponder.

"Then we have to act fast," Robert told the others.

And then Robert, Sean, Lupe, Lyddia and Diego went about making a plan to rescue Lily and her infant son; Rufino. But they were unaware that there was a traitor within their midst.

* * *

 **This Chapter featured;**

 **Eric Estrada as Lupe Diaz**

 **Diego Luna as Arturo Diaz**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Salma Hayek as Lyddia Rivera and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	98. Return of the Law

****Into the West****

 **"** ** **Return of the Law**** ** **"****

* * *

 **Previously**

 _Sheriff Burt Ramsey had sent his friend, Constable Jackson of New York, a simple letter nearly three weeks earlier asking for any information on the infamous; Drew Cain._

 _Burt found the information Jackson has sent back to him quite interesting; especially the bit out Drew being the fastest draw on the east coast with a stoic cold cruelty when he killed...and there was a rumor of his being the brother of none other than Jason Morgan._

 _Burt an even more interesting reveal was the name of the woman whom Drew had been known to be shacked up with the in New York; a wealthy woman named Alexis Davis. Burt recognized the woman's name, but couldn't remember why._

 _But then, all of a sudden, a package on his desk stacked with cluttered packages and mail exploded!_

 _Continued...three days later…_

The citizens of Laredo gathered together at the center of town, as Mayor Lee Baldwin ( _who also was a well respected lawyer in town, and stood upon a raised wooden staged use for the weekly square dancing on Saturday nights_ ) introduced the man who was now taking over as Sheriff; his name was Bo Buchanan.

A tepid applause cracked through the air as the citizens (men, women and even children) looked on.

"Sheriff Buchanan," Mayor Baldwin said to them all, "comes to us highly recommended by the Federal Government as well as the state of Wyoming. And as you can see," Mayor Baldwin paused to point at the new jail house across the way from the city park, and being built in the place where the old one had been destroyed (by the explosion that had killed Sheriff Ramsey)

"...everything will soon be back to normal."

Sheriff Bo Buchanan, wearing a very pronounced Stetson atop his head, walked up on to the small stage and joined the mayor.

Bo could see the look of doubt on the faces of the crowd. The town had been rocked by a slew of recent murders; Ruby Anderson, Frank Smith and Sheriff Ramsey, among others...he understood the looks of skepticism that had greeted him.

"I am well aware that this fine town of Laredo has been a magnet of lawlessness," Bo said with a calm but resolute voice, "but, together, we will persevere simply because," he took a deep breath, "it has to be done."

The crowd listened intently, including the person who had arranged for the yellow package containing the bomb to be dropped off at the jail house that had detonated and killed Ramsey

It was a person who was glad that Ramsey was dead and no longer breathing; that person was Bobbie Spencer; niece of Ruby Anderson.

Continued

 **This chapter featured**

 **Peter Hansen as Mayor Lee Baldwin**

 **Jackie Zeman as Bobbie Spencer and**

 **Robert S Woods as Sheriff Bo Buchanan**


	99. PK Sinclair

****Into the West**** ** **#99****

 **"** ** **P.K. Sinclair"****

* * *

 ** **Previously…****

 ** **The Amber Falls train depot****

 _The first person to exit_ _the first-class train car_ _was a very unique looking man with an angular face, long brown hair, and Ice cold eyes...he wore an immaculate suit that was more suited for European arrogance._

 _"Who is that man?" Mable, who was standing next to Sonny, asked rhetorically._

 _"His name is P.K. Sinclair," Anna replied with reverie in her voice. "A Norwegian author who writes Romantic-Gothic novels of international acclaim."_

 _Sonny was about to say something, but then the young girl standing next to Anna (her Robin) cut in._

 _"Mother, who is that?" Robin asked as her eyes and those of a teenage boy exiting the train car fixed in on each other._

 _"Young lady, that's my younger brother," Jagger said to Robin, from where he stood next to Mable and Sonny, "his name is Michael, but call him that at your own peril," he added with a chuckle. "He prefers the name...Stone."_

 _Robin smiled at the name, Stone, as Jagger said it. And then she blushed as Stone smiled back._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 **Anna opened the door to the house she shared with her daughter Robin**. It was rather quaint, compared to their home in Liverpool England, but it was something they'd have to endure while in the states.

( _Robin believes Anna is working on behalf of the British Government; which Anna is. But Robin doesn't know that Anna is also trying to find the man who is Robin's father; Robert Scorpio_ )

Anna opened the door wider, and let Robin in, as well as their visitor; P.K. Sinclair.

"As you can see," Anna said with a smile to Mr. Sinclair, "this place is rather small. Unfortunately my pay as an attache for Her Majesty's Ambassadorial wing is limited."

"Not to worry, Miss Devane," P.K. said to her with his Norwegian accent, and own smile, "I am just honored that you met me at the depot during the train's hold over." He reached into his pocket and took a watch that was attached to a thin golden chain. "I must return there in four hours."

"Sir; are you are going on to Portland from here?" Robin asked. "It is quite beautiful there...mother and I were there just two weeks ago ourselves."

Both Robin and Anna had read his books and had become enamored with them.

What Robin didn't know was that P.K. Sinclair wasn't only a writer of Gothic fiction, it was just his cover; he too was a foreign agent of the British Government AND was Anna's direct supervisor.

His real reason for stopping at Amber Falls had been to hand Anna her new mission; as assigned by the foreign ministry of England.

"Yes child," P.K. replied, "However, I must insist that you and your mother visit me there. Three years bought a large plot of land just outside of Portland and had my mansion in Drammen, Norway, taken apart brick by brick and reassembled here in America."

Robin smiled and shook her head side to side.

"You had your mansion brought over here to America?" Robin asked with awe in her words. "Your wealth must be endless," she added with a sigh.

"Wealth, dear child," P.K. stated with a solemn tone in his voice, "cannot by happiness."

"I suggest," Anna said, as she headed over to the kitchen, "we make Mr. Sinclair something to eat, and let him relax until we have to take him back to the depot."

And with that, Anna and Robin went about making a quick meal of Dumplings; four hours was enough time to eat and get back to the depot.

"By any chance," Robin asked, from where she was helping her mother in the kitchen, "are you related to Captain Harris Sinclair; our neighbor?"

P.K. Sinclair gave the appearance of thinking over Robin's innocent question. But both he, and Anna, knew that his name wasn't really P.K. Sinclair at all...his real name was Cesar Faison.

"I suppose it is possible," P.K. replied (a lie of course) with a chuckle. "However, the Sinclairs that came to America settled on the East Coast," he added.

Anna shared a quick glance with P.K. and watched as he placed a written letter underneath the couch pillow next to him; it was her new mission order. She nodded her head quickly at him, and then she went about helping Robin with the food prep.

Continued…

 **This Chapter featured;**

 ** **Kimberley McCullough as Robin Devane****

 ** **Finola Hughes as Anna Devane**** ** **and****

 ** **Anders Hove as P.K. Sinclair****


	100. Muscle Pain

**Into the West**

 **"** **Muscle Pain** **"**

* * *

 ** _ **The vast Texas desolated desert!**_**

 _Luke, atop his horse, looked over at Roy atop his and then pointed at the two mountains in the near distance._

 _"Sure looks like it," Roy agreed. "Frank Smith must have been paranoid to keep his ill gotten gains this far from the nearest town."_

 _"Well," Luke said, after a moment had passed, "according to Scorpio, the Native American who wrote the directions for Frank mentioned a path on the Eastern side of the second mountain."_

 _The two men slapped the reins of their horses, and continued on their trek to find what they hoped would be a hidden fortune!_

 _As they aimed their horses toward the second of the two mountains, they were unaware that someone else had been following them ever since they had left Laredo three days earlier._

 _And he too had his mind set on finding a fortune as well; the stolen treasure of his Aztec ancestors._

 _Our story continues…_

It had taken nearly two hours, but Luke and Roy had carefully scaled the rock filled path upon their horses. They stopped at what appeared to be a cave entrance that led into innards of the hill.

Roy took a quick swig from his canteen; hoping beyond hope that there was water somewhere inside that cave; along with Frank's hidden treasure.

"That was a pretty rough and scorching ride," Roy said as he looked down the hill they had just ascended.

Luke nodded his head.

"We had to take it slow," Luke reminded Roy. "Twist the ankle of an 1800 pound horse, and you're both dead."

Roy nodded his head.

"We should head in before it gets to late," Luke said as he aimed his horse toward the cave.

Roy tossed Luke one of the two torches (towels wrapped around the end of a thick wooden staff) he had brought, and then they both lit their torches and proceeded to enter the cave.

The man secretly following them had waited nearly a half and hour, and then he did the same.

* * *

 **Amber Falls; Oregon**

 **It had been a day since the Scorpios had arrived at their ranch** ; which was provided to them by Sonny.

Sonny was sitting in the kitchen of the Scorpio house and was sharing a glass of Chi-Tea with Felicia. Sonny took a sip of the Oriental tea and, at first, he didn't care for the taste.

Mable, who sat next to him, liked it immediately.

"I like this tea," Mable said with a pleasant tone in her voice. "Where did you get it?"

Felicia could tell by the look on Sonny's face that he was still acquiring a taste for the tea.

"It was a gift to Mac from Robert," Felicia explained. "I don't think Mac ever got a chance to taste it _(Mac died on the way West with Felicia and kids many chapters ago_ )."

Felicia back went into the kitchen to get something, and when her back was toward them, Sonny switched tea-cups with Mable; he didn't like the tea at all. Mable gave him a look of disappointment; always wondering when he would become more refined; and realizing he probably never would be.

Felicia returned with a large pouch that was filled with several dozen gold coins.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked Felicia as he watched her pour the coins out of the pouch.

"I know there is more than enough here to pay for the ranch, Sonny," Felicia said with pride in her words as she slid a stack of the coins toward him.

Sonny slid the coin back to Felicia's side of the table.

"I won't accept that," Sonny said as he stared directly at Felicia.

Felicia smiled, but she slit them back his way again.

"If you know Robert," Felicia said with caution in her words, "then trust me; he will not accept a home or the land it is on if it is given to him. Please; take this as payment."

Sonny shook his head side to side and slid the coins back to Felicia.

"That crazy brother-in-law of yours is risking his life," Sonny explained, "trying to find my sweet Lily; if she's alive. This is payment to him for doing this, and I will not accept no for an answer."

Felicia gave up and put the gold coins back inside the pouch; knowing full well that when Robert eventually arrived, the conversation would be had again.

* * *

 **The home of Elizabeth and her five year old son...Jake Webber**

Liz opened her eyes and became worried; but when she pivoted her head to the left and saw that Jason was still sharing her bed...she smiled. Jake, their son, had spent the night with Kathrine Delafield and her husband Harris Sinclair.

Jason and Liz has spent most of the night in bed ( _after starting in the hayloft inside the barn as she had imagined once doing with him_ ) making raw and unbridled passionate love. She tried to make her way out of bed, but her muscles were still a little sore...and she closed her eyes and enjoyed the memory of it all…

 **continued...right here where we left off next time!**

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **A Martinez as Roy Deluca and****

 ** **Tony Geary as Luke Spencer****

 ** **Jorge Salinas as Gael****

 ** **Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio****

 ** **Beverly Johnson as Mable****

 ** **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber and****

 ** **Steve Burton as Jason and****

 ** **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos****


	101. Time to Move

****Into the West****

 **"** ** **Time to Move"****

* * *

 ** _ **Yucatan, Mexico; the port of Isla Mujeres...**_** ** _ **the office of Col. Lupe Diaz**_**

 ** _ **Previously…**_**

 ** _As Robert Scorpio and Sean Donely planned to find and rescue Lily Corinthos from a hideout under the control of her father Hernando; her mother, Lyddia, arrived unexpectedly!_**

 _ _"__ _ _Senior Scorpio, you__ _ _have come to Isla Mujeres looking for Lily? I am Lily's mother. My husband, Hernando, made arrangements to fake__ _ _our daughter's__ _ _death in order to bring her__ _ _and her son (Sonny's son as well)__ _ _back home to Puerto Rico."__

 _ _Robert was going to object, but she sensed it, and pressed on.__

 _ _"My__ _ _eldest__ _ _son,"__ _ _Lily continued,__ _ _"Ernesto would see__ _ _Lily's son,__ _ _Rufino, as a threat to his__ _ _own__ _ _standing within the family...and kill him, or, have others do it for him. I am here to__ _ _help you rescue__ _ _Lily and Rufino__ _ _and...to__ _ _come with__ _ _all of__ _ _you...__ _ _to America!__ _ _"__

 _ _Sean and Robert shared a weary glance...but it was clear that she would except no as an answer!__

 _our story continues…_

* * *

An hour later, after Robert listened to Arturo Diaz's (Col. Lupe Diaz's son) plan to storm the hideout, Robert, final preparations were soon being made; horses being gathered, men loading weapons, ect.

Lyddia came over to where Robert was standing as Sean nodded his head and joined Col. Lupe Diaz in his office.

As Sean and Lupe went over to his desk, a messenger boy arrived with the day's morning paper. Sean saw one of the headlines toward the bottom of the front page.

"Col.," Sean said pointing at the newspaper the boy had set on the desk, "can I have a look a that?"

Col. Lupe Diaz looked at the newspaper, and quickly noticed the article that had gotten Sean's attention so quickly, and nodded his head.

"Si," Lupe said as he handed Sean the paper.

Meanwhile, Lyddia listened again as Robert explained to her the plan. The number of men and where Lily would most likely held had been provided by Lyddia.

"Thanks to your help," Robert said to her with his Australian accented words, "this might just work."

Lyddia nodded her head, and then put her hand on Robert's...Robert could since she was attracted to him. And, as it was, he found her to be quite attractive as well.

"Just please make sure, senior Scorpio," Lyddia said with her Spanish accented words, "my daughter and her son get through this."

"We will try our best," Robert said with a smile, "and please...my name is Robert."

Lyddia smiled.

"Roberto," Lyddia said with respect, "the name of my grandfather as well. He was a great man."

"I'm sure he was," Robert replied with a smile.

At that moment, the men who would take part in the assault on the hideout came into the hall. Sean and Col. Diaz exited the colonel's office and walked over to Robert and Lyddia.

"I of course," Col. Lupe Diaz said to Robert, "cannot partake in this assault with you, my friend."

Robert nodded his head, nor did he expect a Colonel of the Mexican army to do so.

"But my men and I," Captain Diego Lupe, "will risk our lives to save the woman and her child."

And with that, Robert nodded his head.

"Do take care," Col. Lupe Diaz said to Robert, "I do not wish to lose a friend."

Robert nodded his head.

"Nor do I wish to die," Robert said with a chuckle.

And with that, Robert and Lyddia headed out of the hall, with the soldiers behind them. Sean headed for the exit as well, and then looked back at Col. Lupe Diaz; who simply nodded at him.

And then, moments later, Robert, Sean, Lyddia, all on separate horses, as well as Captain Diego Lupe and his men rode off toward their destiny...unaware of the dangers ahead.

* * *

 **This Chapter featured;**

 **Eric Estrada as Lupe Diaz**

 **Diego Luna as Arturo Diaz**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Salma Hayek as Lyddia Rivera and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	102. Fallen Knight

****Into the West****

 ** **"**** ** **Fallen Knight**** ** **"****

* * *

 ** **Yucatan, Mexico; the port of Isla Mujeres...****

 _ _Previously…__

 _ _Robert Scorpio, along with Sean Donely and Lyddia Rivera (Lily's mother), as well as several Mexican soldiers, rode off on their horses,__ _ _out of the Army Fort__ _ _. Their destination was a hideout where Lily, as well as her infant son Rufino (Sonny's son as well) were being held captive.__

 _ _Our story continues...__

The multi-pronged attack, as designed by Robert Scorpio and his friend Col. Lupe Diaz, had gone off without a hitch. Because of his high rank in the Mexican army, Col. Diaz had stayed behind at the fort, but Robert knew that Diaz's soldiers were brave and would follow the plan to the letter.

Lupe's son, Captain Arturo Diaz, had gone with Robert and the others to oversee the soldiers.

With three different waves of Mexican soldiers attacking the hideout at interlaced angles, they were able to draw the fire of Hernando Rivera's (Lily's father) men. There were casualties, but mainly they were coming from the mercenaries hired by Hernando to keep Lily captive.

The interlaced attack also acted as a decoy; exposing an entrance point to the large warehouse facility that was acting as the hideout.

As the fire-fight raged outside the front of the warehouse, Robert and Sean, with Lyddia right behind them, were able to breech the hideout's east entrance.

Four men, guards, seeing Robert and Sean enter, came toward the two old friends; Robert instantly hurled his large Bowie knife which dove into the side of one of the attacker's necks; killing him instantly. Sean, who had above average skills with a handgun, took out another; Robert's and Sean's moves were so coordinated, the other two attackers were weary to face them, and ran off in fear and out the back entrance. Robert opened the door he and Sean had come through and motioned for Lyddia to join him and Sean as they entered an interior office.

"We need to hurry," Robert told Sean and Lyddia.

The young and rather attractive Lily was in the office, holding her nearly one year old child in her lap. Not recognizing Robert or Sean, she became visibly worried and held her child closer to her.

Robert, who knew a little Spanish, spoke to her (translated here).

"My name is senior Roberto Scorpio," Robert told her with a calming voice, "your husband, senior Sonny Corinthos, has sent me to rescue you."

Lily relaxed a little, but when she saw her mother come through the door behind Robert, Lily stood up with her child and rushed over to mom.

Lyddia explained to Lily, in Spanish, what was happening; how Robert and his friend Sean were there to help them escape to America and to the protection of Sonny.

Lily looked at Robert and Sean and bowed her head. And then, moments later, Robert, Sean, Lily and Lyddia were all atop their horses (with the young child in a specially make wrap that was adhered to the saddle's right side).

And with Robert on his horse in the front, and Sean atop his horse in the back (with Lily and Lyddia on their horses between them), Robert led them all out on a path that was at a 90 degree course along the interlaced attack that was still going on around the warehouse; the rescue of Lily and Rufino had been a success...but then…

Several men on horses, ten Robert counted, all of them wearing masks, came charging at them from the left flank; and they were closing in on Robert and the others.

"Who are they," Robert yelled back to Sean.

"And why are they wearing masks," Lyddia added.

Sean looked back at the approaching masked cadre of riders, and then looked forward at Robert.

"We're not going to make it, I think we should," Sean was about to continue but then the approaching attackers began to shoot their guns; they were still far enough away, but not for long. Robert motioned for Lyddia and Lily to continue on the path as he rode back toward Sean. Robert watched helplessly as Sean was thrown from his horse!

"Don't worry about me, Robert!," Sean yelled from the ground back at Robert. "Get Lily and Lyddia to safety," he looked back at the approaching cadre of masked men, "I'll hold them off as best as I can," Sean added as he aimed his gun at them and fired two shots.

"Sean," Robert said, feeling guilt about possibly leaving his old friend, to what amounted to as suicide mission. "I'll help you!"

Sean looked back at Robert.

"Go on Robert, _**get out of here**_!" Sean urged, "if you stay," Sean said with a pause, "then we both die and so do the women! GO!"

Robert and Sean shared a glance at each other. But before Robert turned to leave, Sean said something.

"Robert," Sean said in a hurry as the attackers drew closer, "Anna is back in the States. She's trying to find you," Sean added, "and she _isn't alone_."

Suddenly a rain of bullets began to pummel the surrounding rocks and dirt; time was running out.

"Find her Robert; find Anna," Sean said with a smile, "she has a present for you," Sean added with a wink.

Robert knew he had to race off on his horse, and he did. As he rounded a bend in the path, he looked back one last time as Sean continued to fire his two hand guns at riders who were nearing his position on the ground next to his now dead horse (gunshots had killed the animal).

Robert bowed his head and continued on...he now had one objective in his life; to see Lily and Lyddia, as well as the infant Rufino, to safety so that Sean's sacrifice wasn't an empty one!

 _ **Continued**_

* * *

 ** **This Chapter featured;****

 ** **John Reilly as Sean Donely****

 ** **Salma Hayek as Lyddia Rivera and****

 ** **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio****

 **introducing Aimee Carrero as Lily Corinthos**


	103. Hold the BabyPlease

**Into the West**

" **Hold the Baby...please"**

* * *

Previously

 _Down in Mexico, Robert Scorpio, with help from the Mexican Army and Sean Donely, was able to rescue Lily Rivera and her mother Lyddia, as well as her 1 year old son, Rufino (his father is Sonny Corinthos) from the clutches of her father's henchman…but unfortunately, Sean perished in the rescue_

* * *

 **Laredo Texas; train depot**

Robert Scorpio opened his fist and watched as several of his golden coins dropped down into the awaiting hand of the depot's train-master ( _term used back in the 1860s for train ticket issuer behind a locked booth_ ).

"It has been an absolute honor to do business with you Mr. Scorpio," said Mr. Mickles, who was a pudgy elderly man, thrilled upon having gotten to meet the legendary mountain-man Robert Scorpio.

"Thank you," Robert said to him, "I hope that will cover everything," Robert added.

Mr. Mickles nodded his head up and down.

"You and your party will be sitting in the front car," Mickles told Robert, "high-class all the way to Amber Falls Oregon."

Robert shook the kind old man's hand, then tipped his hat, and left so that the next person in line could do their business with the train-master.

Robert walked over to the bench where Lyddia (Lily's mother) and Lily, with little Rufino in a wooden carrying cradle (1860s version of a car-seat) next to her, were waiting.

"Our train leaves in about," Robert looked at the large wooden clock above the train-master's cage, "five hours. Now listen up," Robert told the two women, "this town is relatively safe, but I would be much at ease if we all stuck together as best as we can," Robert warned them. "Five hours is too long to wait here at the depot, so I suggest we take our time and visit the stores here in the center of town. I actually have it on good authority there is a fine woman's apparel store (owned by Lucy Coe) not far from here."

"Senior Scorpio," Lyddia said to Robert as both she and Lily stood up and prepared to leave with him, "I did not bring any money or gold with me to spend."

Robert nodded his head, and then reached out his fist again, and watched as he dropped more coins into Lyddia's waiting hand.

Both Lyddia and Lily smiled, ever thankful for Robert's kindness.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Robert and the others exited the train depot and soon found themselves standing outside of LUCY's.

"Are you not coming in the store with us, senior Scorpio," Lily, who was cradling 1-year old Rufino against her shoulder, and was starting to open up around Robert, asked him with her Spanish accented words.

"No ma'am," Robert replied, with an embarrassed tone to his Australian accented words, "carousing women's apparel stores ain't my style. I'll be content waiting outside here on the walkway; but do not rush on my account."

Then, without warning, Lily held out baby Rufino to Robert; expecting him to watch the baby while she and her mother were looking at the clothes. Before Robert could refuse, Lyddia and Lily rushed away; both relieved to not have to watch the baby; if only for a short while.

Robert, still holding the child with his two outstretched arms, looked at the smiling baby and realized that the women needed sometime of their own without the baby, and brought it closer to his own shoulder; but then he heard a sound; BURP…

From across the way, two men exited the general store and saw Robert Scorpio, the famous mountain-man of near legendary status...gingerly holding the baby.

"My; how the mighty have fallen," Luke Spencer said with a chuckle to Roy Deluca.

Roy nodded his head.

"We should let him know what we found in that cave (Frank's hidden Aztec Treasure)," Roy told Luke.

Luke eyed Robert with a suspicious look in his eyes. The two of them (Luke and Roy) had met Scorpio not too long back, in fact he had deciphered the map they had used to find the treasure. Luke reluctantly nodded his head, and the two of them crossed the dirt road that divided the two sides of the town of Laredo.

But as Roy and Luke crossed the street, they were unaware of the two people who were watching them from the post office that was just a little further down the road; Nikolas Cassadine and his grandmother; Helena Cassadine.

 **Continued...later today as Jason Morgan and Elizabeth meet Anna Devane and her enigmatic guest; P.K. Sinclair (aka...Cesar Faison)**

 **This chapter featured**

 ** **Salma Hayek as Lyddia Rivera****

 ** **Aimee Carrero as Lily Corinthos****

 ** **A. Martinez as Roy Deluca****

 ** **Tyler Christopher as Nikolas Cassadine****

 ** **Constance Towers as Helena Cassadine and****

 ** **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio****


	104. Prying Eyes

**Into the West**

" **Prying Eyes"**

* * *

 _ **previously, at the train depot in Amber Falls Oregon**_

 _Elizabeth, having heard the name Anna Devane being mentioned by Katherine, looked over at the woman (Anna) as well. It so happened to be that the unmarked enveloped that had been slid underneath Liz's schoolhouse door the previous day, which Liz had opened, had a letter written to this woman; Anna Devane._

 _Liz had honored the unknown writer's intentions, and had not revealed the letter's existence to anyone, not even to Katherine. Liz would somehow find someway a way to secretly get the letter to Anna…_

 _As Liz made her way out on to the boarding platform, she noticed for a moment that the woman, Anna, whom Katherine and told her about, was on the platform as well. Not wanting the letter to distract from Jake's and Jason's meeting for the first time, Liz decided to do something; she removed the letter from her purse, and as she walked past Anna, Liz nonchalantly dropped it into Anna's open purse; but...it had not gone unseen._

 _Robin, Anna's daughter, had seen what Liz had done. And before her mom could see it, Robin reached into her purse and snatched it out and stashed it inside of her own purse instead!_

Our story continues...

* * *

 **The home of Anna and Robin Devane**

P.K. Sinclair (Cesar Faison) and Anna Devane walked along a dirt path that led from her home down to a nearby stream, as Robin went about cleaning the kitchen; eyeing the two of them as they made their way down the path.

"Your train to Portland will be leaving in about two hours, so we should prepare to take you back to the depot very soon." Anna said to him as they approached the stream, which was now obscured from Robin's position inside the kitchen of the home.

"Oh, and by the way," Anna added, "this cover story of yours has always been fantastic; being an author of Gothic romance novels. Robin and I are becoming quite attached to your writing."

Cesar, who was smoking a very thin cigar, smiled. "I actually studied literature," Cesar (Anna knows PK Sinclair isn't his real name) said with his Nordic accent, "with Herman Melville when I was a much younger and dapper lad." He looked over at her. "My charms would have beguiled even you, I dare say. Your droll attraction to Scorpio back in those days has always eluded me. Then again; he was your target."

Anna looked at him and smiled, and changed the subject.

"Cesar; I'm happy you decided to visit Robin and me, while on your way to your new home in Portland, but," Anna added, "I have to think your visit here is more than just under the guise of a social call."

Cesar nodded his head.

"You are quite correct," Cesar said with a nod of his head. He reached into his vest and took out a letter; signed by General Richard Airey, and handed it to Anna.

It was a brief description of her new orders from the military wing of the British government.

Anna cocked an eyebrow as she read it, and then handed the letter back to Cesar.

"The woman mentioned in the letter," Cesar said as he folded up the letter and put it back inside his vest, "I saw her at the train depot when I arrived."

Anna nodded her head.

"Elizabeth Webber," Anna replied. "I have seen her in passing. Other than that, I have little to no information about her."

Cesar nodded his head.

"At least that is a start," Cesar told her. "But you have your orders now; get closer to her. We have to know if she knows anything about the proclamation that was mentioned in your orders."

Anna nodded her head.

But as she and Cesar began their return walk back to the house, Robin had gone into her own bedroom.

On the day she and her mother were at the depot, she (Robin) had witnessed Elizabeth Webber secretly putting an envelope in Anna's purse; and Robin snatched it up before her mother could notice.

The ever snooping Robin now held the message that was contained inside of that envelope, and she read it again to herself.

" _Anna, Cesar is carrying a letter to you from General Airey pertaining to the woman Elizabeth Webber. Proceed with caution...Cesar is not to be trusted; your friend...Sean..."_

At that moment, there was a knock at the front door of the home. Robin quickly hid the letter again, behind the drawer of her dresser, and then hurried out of her room to answer the door.

When she opened it, she smiled at who she found waiting at the doorstep; Elizabeth Webber, Jason Morgan, and the young man she (Robin) had become infatuated with ever since she saw him at the depot; Stone Cates.

 **Continued…**

 **this chapter featured;**

 **Finola Hughes as Anna Devane**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Devane**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Michael Sutton as Stone Cates**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber and**

 **Anders Hove as Cesar Faison/PK Sinclair**


	105. Kissing Cousins

**Into the West**

 **Kissing Cousins**

* * *

 **previously**

 **The McCall Mansion...Laredo Texas**

 _Helena arrived at Sam McCall's mansion in Laredo Texas and found her youngest son, Victor, on top of the blankets of his bed having very raw sex with the town tramp; Lucy Coe! After the interruption, Lucy had words with Helena and soon left._

 _Helena soon told her robe wearing son that she, Helena, had arrived in America to find Sam's mother (Alexis) and kill her, and then kill Sam as well so that the illegitimate blood line started by Mikkos affair with Alexis' mother, Kirsten (whom Helena has already had killed) will come to an end._

Our story continues...

* * *

Drew and Sam, each on a horse of their own, rode their animals to the stable which was not far from the main house. She had spent the last two weeks with Drew at his place in town; and was surprised to see a new carriage parked inside the stable.

"I wonder who that carriage belongs to," Sam said as she was helped down off her horse by Drew, who had already gotten off of his.

Drew was about to say something when another voice did instead.

"Our grandmother and I have come to see you," the voice of a young man said.

Drew saw the young man and looked over at Sam.

"Is this your brother? Drew asked her.

Sam smiled at Drew.

"No," Sam replied with a weary voice, "this is my cousin from Russia; Nikolas," Sam said as she looked over at her cousin. Drew could tell that the two didn't care for each other.

Nikolas walked over to where the two were standing and watched as Sam caressed the right side of her horse's neck.

"You must be the American that the house staff has been talking about," Nikolas said with very arrogant eyes aimed at Drew. "I thought you'd be taller." Nikolas smiled and then pointed at Sam, but spoke to Drew, "Did she happen tell you that she lost her virginity to me when she was just..." Nikolas began to say before Sam cut him off.

Sam blushed and shot Nikolas a look of anger.

"Why would you say something like that, _here_ ," Sam fired back with anger on her face.

Nikolas clapped his hands and chuckled.

"Notice how she didn't deny it? She was a good student," Nikolas continued to say; with a smarmy smile on his face. "How droll these Americans have made you; cousin."

But Drew wasn't having any of it and in a wink of an eye, he grabbed Nikolas by the neck and shoved him against a wooden wall behind him.

"I don't know how things are in Russia," Drew said with piercing eyes as his eyes were just inches from Nikolas' eyes, "but we _Americans_ treat women with respect."

Sam rushed over and pulled Drew away from her cousin. Nikolas smiled a fiendish grin and then began to walk away; but then he turned around at the gate that led outside.

"You get one of those," Nikolas, who was rubbing his neck, said with cold eyes aimed at Drew, "next time you will lose your life."

Drew was about to react but Sam stepped in front of him as Nikolas exited the stable.

"What the hell are you doing," Drew said to Sam. "I can't let him get away talking to you like that."

Sam shook her head side to side.

"Listen to me Drew; Nikolas," Sam began to say, "is...a bit off. He can be very dangerous and I don't want you..."

Drew cut her off.

"You do know that I am considered the fast draw in many parts of this country," Drew said to her with conviction. "I can take care of myself."

Sam breathed a sigh; and could only wonder how the next encounter was about to unfold; when Drew met the most evil woman Sam had ever known in the world; Helena Cassadine…

 **...and that will happen next time...Continued**

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Tyler Christopher as Nikolas Cassadine**

 **Billy Miller as Drew Cain and**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam McCall**


	106. AN urgent message from the author

Sam and Nikolas

I did some research and found out that the age of consent was 10 years old in 1860s Texas. But I will make it known in the story that Sam was 18 when Nikolas forced her to have sex with him. There was no law, at that time, for first cousins to have sex. Nikolas is not a good guy in this story as we now know. I am sure Drew and Julian (we have seen him briefly but neither he or Sam know each other exist) will take kindly to nik


	107. California Dreaming

**Into the West**

 **"** **California Dreaming"**

* * *

Previously

 _ _ **Down in Mexico,**__ _ _Robert Scorpio, with help from the Mexican Army__ _ _,__ _ _was able to rescue Lily Rivera and her mother Lyddia, as well as__ _ _Lily's__ _ _1 year old son, Rufino (his father is Sonny Corinthos) from the clutches of her father's henchman…__ _ _and had made is safely out of Mexico and were waiting for a train to take them the rest of the way to Amber Falls.__

 _Our story continues..._

* * *

 ** **Laredo Texas...**** ,

Robert Scorpio was holding Rufino up against his shoulder. The baby, lucky for Robert, only burped once and was fast asleep. Robert wasn't thrilled being left with the baby, but, Lily and her mother Lyddia had watched the child ever since their escape from Mexico, so he knew it was the least he could do.

"Mr. Scorpio," Luke Spencer said with a smile as both he and Roy Deluca approached Robert, "I didn't know you had a child so young."

Robert tapped the brim of his hat at the two men as he raised an index finger to his lips; the universal signal for shhhhhh.

"Actually," Robert said to them, with a soft voice and its Australian accent, "this little feller belongs to a woman and her mother that I am accompanying to Oregon. Say," Robert added, "how did that," knowing that the two probably wished to keep their treasure hunt a secret, Robert chose his words carefully, " _endeavor_ of yours go?"

Luke stepped closer to Robert.

"We found Frank Smith's stash, and," Luke said as he reached into his vest and took out a piece of parched paper and handed it to Robert, "this."

It was obvious what it was; it was a treasure map.

Roy had stepped closer to Robert so as to keep the conversation just between the three of them.

"As you can see, it is a map," Roy said as he trailed his finger past several markings on the map; they were written in Spanish.

So, as he had done a few weeks back, Robert did his best to decipher the markings for the two men.

"Well, gentlemen," Robert finally said as he nodded his head so Roy could fold the paper and return it to the pocket inside his vest, "according to those markings; your treasure is hidden in California."

Roy and Luke looked at each other.

"Mr. Scorpio...could you take us there," Luke said to Robert. "Does the area where the treasure is buried look familiar to you? We'd be willing to either pay you or offer you a piece of whatever we find there."

Robert thought for a moment.

"I really do have a commitment to see that these women I am escorting, arrive safely in Oregon," Robert explained. "And in that area of California, the Kuyamaka Tribe is hunting all through that valley for food supplies that they hope can last them the rest of the year. My advice is that you wait three more weeks before heading out there."

Roy and Luke shared weary glances and then Luke tried again with Robert.

"By that time, you would have seen to your commitment with the women you are escorting," Luke said with a fishing expedition tone to his voice, "would you consider going with us then? We would come to Amber Falls and head with you to California from there."

At that moment, Lily and Lyddia exited Lucy's dress shop with several bags. Robert saw them, sighed, and then looked at Roy and Luke.

"I reckon I could," Robert told them. "But I warn you; the trek to California will not be easy."

Luke and Roy each offered a hand and Robert shook them. And then Roy and Luke turned and headed off across the street as Lily and Lyddia walked up.

"Who were those men," Lyddia asked with her Spanish accented voice.

"I met them while on the way down to Mexico a few weeks back," Robert explained; "they had an interesting proposal," Robert added.

Lily, who had taken the slumbering Rufino from Robert, arched an eyebrow at Robert.

"Can they be trusted, Senior Scorpio," she asked with a slight tone of worry in her voice.

Robert was about to respond when another person approached; another person Robert recognized; his good friend Bo Buchanan!

"Robert," Bo said as the two men shook hands, he also tapped the rim of his hat toward the two women with Robert, "I take it the situation with Ms. Delafield ended without out an incident?" ( _*an earlier plot-line when Robert had saved Katherine from a dangerous situation_ ).

"For the most part," Robert said back to his friend. "I trust the horse she _borrowed_ (stolen the both knew) arrived without a scratch?"

Bo nodded his head.

"Anyway," Bo continued, "I was over at the train depot, and Mr. Wilcox (the elderly man who managed the depot) asked me to send his regards. The train taking you and your party to Oregon has been held over three towns from here due to a bridge collapse. He wanted you to know that he has booked you and the women two rooms at Gowdy's (the local motel/saloon), and that with any luck, the train will arrive here late tomorrow morning if not the next."

The women looked a little let down, but they knew there was nothing that could be done.

"Thanks for the message," Robert told Bo. "We will head to the motel now."

Robert turned to leave, but Bo wasn't done.

"I was hoping you could help me with another situation," Bo said; his voice denoted remorse for having to even ask the legendary Scorpio.

"I owe you for that whole ordeal with Katherine," Robert said to Bo, "What can I help you with?"

Half an hour later, with the women and Rufino safely in their room at Gowdy's Robert and Sheriff Buchanan headed off on their horses, their destination; Sam McCall's ranch!

 **Continued.**

 ** **This chapter featured****

 ** **Salma Hayek as Lyddia Rivera****

 ** **Aimee Carrero as Lily Corinthos****

 ** **A. Martinez as Roy Deluca****

 ** **Anthony Geary as Luke Spencer****

 ** **Bob Woods as Sheriff Bo Buchanan****

 ** **and**** ** **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio****


	108. Drums of War

**Into the West**

" **Drums of War"**

* * *

 **The wooded foothills outside Amber Falls Oregon**

 **The Scorpio Ranch…**

Inside the spacious ranch home of the Scorpio family, which was provided to them by Sonny Corinthos; Felicia and her daughters Rebecca and Wendy along with their new friend Mable, were all busy fitting the new drapes that Felicia had purchased from the general store. With a living area, dining room, and six bedrooms; the house was filled with windows that needed drapes.

* * *

Sonny, for his part, was outside with Felicia's sons, Kurt and Thomas, finishing up the new wooden fence they had started on the day before. It was pushing 90 degrees and they were all sweaty and getting thirsty. Sonny was aware that Mable was observing them from the ranch house.

"You know, Mr. Corinthos," Thomas, Felicia's younger son who was 17 years old, began to say to Sonny, "you really don't have to help us do this. Kurt and I have built and painted many fences with my dad (Mac, who is dead now of course)."

Both Kurt and Thomas were watching as Sonny was down on the ground, his jeans and shirt as grubby as theirs, and finishing the twining on one of the fence posts (twining keeps the wood from splintering in the winter).

Sonny, looked up at the two Scorpio brothers and pushed back the brim of his hat.

"Do either of you have," Sonny searched his mind for the words to say as he smiled, "women in your lives?"

Kurt smiled where as Thomas seemed confused at first.

"Our mother can be quite pushy at times," Kurt said looking at a nodding-in-agreement Thomas said as he could see Mable in the window too.

Thomas cut his older brother off; and wasn't subtle as his brother was.

"He's trying to impress Mable," Thomas said with a knowing look on his face, "but why?" Thomas asked said as he looked at Sonny.

Sonny looked over at the house in the distance and waved at Mable, and chuckled as she simply turned away from the window.

"Mable is like an older sister to me," Sonny replied. "And, at times, I like to do these kinds of things, fences and farm work, to show her that I am...still an ordinary man," Sonny said with a sigh. "Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't," he added with a chuckle.

Kurt was about to say something, but then the sound of an approaching galloping horse made the three of them look toward the gate that fed into the ranch from the dirt road just beyond.

"Its Jagger," Sonny said as he stood up to see what was so urgent that Jagger was rushing in at full speed.

Jagger brought the horse to a stop and hurriedly got down off the stallion, and rushed over to Sonny.

"Whats wrong?" Sonny asked his lead ranch hand.

"Sonny...an Arapaho scout came by the ranch on his way back to the reservation," Jagger took a breath and continued, "a contingent of at least two-hundred soldiers is coming from the East," Jagger told his boss. "They seem to be headed to the Arapaho reservation as well."

The Arapaho reservation was led by Chief Satan'kai; a friend of both Robert Scorpio and Sonny Corinthos.

"Sonny," Kurt suddenly said as he walked over to Sonny, "my uncle (Robert) told us that the Army would never make a move on the Arapaho. Doing so would start a war with the Indians that could spread throughout the west; we have to do something."

Sonny nodded his head.

"I wish your uncle Robert was here now," Sonny said with a sigh. Then he looked at Jagger. "You and I will head to the reservation and warn Satan'kai."

Before Sonny could take a step, Kurt stepped in front of him to press his point.

"I will come with you," Kurt interjected with urgency.

Sonny looked back at Kurt.

"No way, are you crazy?" Sonny told the young and more aggressive nephew of Robert Scorpio, "you are here under my protection from that same damn Army (Kurt is a deserter). I can't have you risking your life kid; stay here."

"It was the Southern Army," Thomas said, defending his brother's honor, "not the North."

"Sonny," Kurt pleaded, "perhaps having a Scorpio along, even if it isn't my uncle, might help Satan'kai feel at ease."

Sonny thought for a moment, and then he nodded his head in agreement.

"Where is Jason?" Jagger asked.

Sonny had let Jason take sometime to be with his wife and son, and didn't want to impose on him at this time.

"He's busy," Sonny simply replied.

* * *

Twenty minutes later after explaining the situation to Felicia and Mable; Sonny, Kurt and Jagger all galloped away...on their way to the Arapaho reservation.

 **Continued…**

 **this chapter featured;**

 **Zach Mills as Thomas Scorpio**

 **Antonio Sabato Jr as Jagger Cates**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio and**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**


	109. Fine Dining

**Into the West**

 **Fine Dining**

* * *

 **On the outskirts of Laredo Texas; the vast McCall Ranch…**

Inside the vast ranch mansion home of Sam McCall, the large dining room table was packed with all sorts of foods set upon fine Victorian dinner wear; all of it had been prepared by the mansion's servants, all of whom had been brought to Russia to serve at the mansion.

In fact, it hadn't been Sam who had chosen the staff at all. In her naivete haste to get things done, she had allowed Victor to select each member. In hindsight, especially with Helena and Nikolas now residing in the mansion, and Victor already a resident; Sam was beginning to wonder if the mansion was really hers at all.

Sam sat at the head of the table on one side, while Helena sat on the other. Victor and Nikolas sat between them on one side, while Drew sat alone on the other side. Seconds after the last item had been placed on the table, a Bird's milk cake, Helena stared down at Sam; her cold piercing eyes were lake dark marbled cast in a dead white sea.

"Cam'ahta ( _the Russian pronunciation of Samantha_ )," Helena said with her Russian accented words after sipping from a glass of Vodka, "you are becoming a very influential woman, in these United States," Helena said with a stoic voice. "It would be wise for you to one day take a man to your bed so as to solidify the honor of your holdings,".

Victor looked over a his mother (Helena) and nodded his head in agreement. And after looking for a moment at Nikolas, he looked over at Sam.

"I have researched the laws of this nation," Victor said to Sam, "you would be well in your rights to marry Nikolas."

It was as if none of the Cassadines even knew Drew existed AND was the man Sam was in an obvious relationship with.

Upon hearing Victors absurd notion that Sam marry his first cousin, Nikolas, and now knowing that Nikolas had once raped Sam, Drew wanted to pull out the gun from the holster, which he was still wearing around his waist, and shoot a bullet in Nikolas' head right there and then; but he held back the urge.

Sam looked over at Victor, and then she looked over at Nikolas, with his creepy leering glance, and then finally over at Helena on the far end of the table.

"Which is why," Sam said as she looked over a Drew, "I have accepted Drew's marriage proposal."

Of course, this was all news to Drew!

* * *

 **Meanwhile, outside the mansion, as dusk gave into the approach of night** , a mysterious man riding a horse approached the mansion as quietly as he could. The man maneuvered the horse he was on to a point behind a cluster of trees and after looking at the pocket watch hanging on a chain from his belt, he breathed a sigh of relief; he had arrived at the mansion early and would have to wait.

He had approached the McCall ranch from the opposite direction of Laredo; and that was for a particular reason...he didn't want to be seen by anyone in burgeoning town.

It was at that moment that the man heard the sound of approaching horses, and hoped the cluster of trees he sat upon his horse among provided enough cover to hide him from the approaching riders. As the two riders approached the main house, the several torches that lined the outside of the mansion's grounds provided enough light for the man behind the trees to see who they were.

"Damn," the mysterious man said with a weary grin...because as it turned out, he recognized one of the two men as being none other than Robert Scorpio.

And had Robert Scorpio seen this mysterious man as well, he would have recognized him too; and why not. It was none other than his good old buddy; Sean Donely…and he was alive and well!

Continued…

 **This Chapter featured;**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam McCall**

 **Billy Miller as Drew Cain**

 **Tom Ellis as Victor Cassadine**

 **Tyler Christopher as Nikolas Cassadine and**

 **Constance Towers as Helena Cassadine**


	110. The Past is a Prologue

****Into the West****

 **"** **The** ** **P**** ** **ast**** ** **is a**** ** **Prologue**** ** **"****

* * *

 ** **previously...****

 ** **{{{**** ** **The home of Anna and Robin Devane...**** ** **the dirt path near their home...****

Cesar Faison showed Anna her new set of orders.

"The woman mentioned in your orders," Cesar said as Anna read the letter, "I saw her at the train depot when I arrived."

Anna nodded her head.

"Her name is Elizabeth Webber," Anna replied. "I have little to no information about her."

Cesar nodded his head. "Elizabeth Webber knows something about the proclamation that was mentioned in your orders; she is the link to Edward Quartermaine," Cesar said; his Nordic accented words were serious in tone.

At that moment, inside Anna's home, Robin was in her room reading the letter that she secretly took from Anna's purse after seeing Elizabeth Webber put it there; it read…

 _"_ _ _Anna,__ _ _p__ _ _roceed with caution...Cesar is not to be trusted; your friend...Sean..."__

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door of the home. Robin hid the letter under her drawer and went answer the door.

She found Elizabeth Webber, Jason Morgan, along with the young man she (Robin) had become infatuated earlier; Stone Cates! **}}}**

* * *

Our story continues…

 **{{{ FLASHBACK-Five years ago**

 **Laredo Texas**

It was a blustery rainy evening when Jeff Webber rushed down the stairway of his modest ranch home. Upon opening the front door, he found his daughter Elizabeth Webber standing there; and she was soaking wet...her dress clinging to her skinny frame; her hair matted around her neck and face.

"Darling; what the hell is going on?" Jeff asked as he hurriedly let Liz in and shut the door.

He studied his daughter's face as she faced him and could tell that, even with the rain on her cheeks and forehead...there were tears in her eyes too.

"Jason's gone," Liz told Jeff; and even before her father responded, Liz had already guessed what he was going to say.

Jeff shook his head side to side, with a wordlessly gaze said; _I told you so_.

"Well," Jeff said as he opened up the a cupboard by the door and pulled out two long towels and handed them to her to dry off with, "I hate to say I told you so, but I warned you that Jason was a..."  
"Dad," Liz cut in before he could finish the sentence, "I'm pregnant with his baby."

Jeff arched his eyebrows; and came to the realization that both his daughters were becoming train-wrecks; and how very much he wished their mother was still alive to help deal with the carnage they were creating in their lives.

"Look," Jeff said as he put his hands on her shoulders, smiling as he did, "I could stand here all night and lecture you; but at least, unlike Hayden, you have your education and can afford raising a child on your own and..."

Liz cut him off.

"Dad...I'm going after him," Liz told her dad. "I love Jason, and I know he loves me, and..."

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

"Hold that thought," Jeff told Liz, "we're not done yet."

Jeff stepped closer to the door and then he opened it. Once again the sound of the windy wet rainstorm came howling in, and then Jeff saw ho was standing at his door step…

It was Edward (Harrison Ford) Quartermaine!

 **FLASHBACK ENDS }}}**

Meanwhile…

Cesar Faison, realizing he had to get back to the train depot in Amber Falls, didn't return with Anna back to her home. He had given Anna her new orders from the British Government; become friends with Elizabeth Webber and gain her confidence, and with that done...Cesar got back on his borrowed horse and galloped quickly back to the train depot.

When Anna walked through the front door of her home, she was pleased to see that Robin was being a kind hostess to three guests; Jason Morgan, Elizabeth Webber and a young man who she, Anna, could tell her daughter had eyes for...Stone.

 _Our story will continue right here next time!_

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber-Morgan**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Finola Hughes as Anna Devane**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Devane**

 **Ander Hoves as Cesar Faison**

 **Michael Sutton as Stone Cates**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **and Harrison Ford as Edward Quartermaine**

" **Into the West" is brought you by my wife's AVON page! Which you can link to by pasting this link into your browser (**

 **WWW** youravon **DOTCOM** **BACKSLASH** mbenson7489


	111. A Favor

**Into the West**

" **A Favor"**

 _ **previously...at Anna Devane's home in the foothills of Amber Falls Oregon**_

* * *

 _Cesar Faison, realizing he had to get back to the Amber Falls, didn't return with Anna back to her home. He had given Anna her new orders from the British Government; become friends with Elizabeth Webber and gain her confidence, and with that done...Cesar got back on his borrowed horse and galloped quickly back to the train depot._

 _When Anna walked through the front door of her home, she was pleased to see that Robin was being a kind hostess to three guests; Jason Morgan, Elizabeth Webber and a young man who she, Anna, could tell her daughter had eyes for...Stone._

 _ _our story continues__

* * *

"Mother," Robin said, while pouring a cup of tea for Elizabeth, "we have visitors."

Anna smiled at the three guests; recognizing Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan from the depot...but she could only wonder why they had come. And as for the young man who had caught her daughter's eyes, Anna didn't know him.

Elizabeth and Jason stood up from the couch as Anna approached them.

"The name is Jason Morgan," Jason said to Anna; his eyes framed in a cold stare. She knew of his reputation as a gunfighter.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Morgan," Anna said to Jason, and then she pitched her gaze to Elizabeth Webber; the woman whom Cesar Faison, and the British Government, had ordered Anna to get to know in order to gain her confidence.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you as well,"Anna said to Elizabeth with a smile, "I have heard praise about your new schoolhouse; you are to be commended."

Anna was about to continue but then Robin cut her off.

"And who might you be?" Robin asked Stone; their eyes locked for a moment in a knowing glance.

"My name is Stone Cates," the young man said, "I work with my brother Jagger; who also happens to be the lead ranch-hand of Mr. Corinthos."

But why was he there; Anna wondered to herself. In fact, why were any of them there?

"So,"Anna said as Robin held out a cup of tea for her as well, "what brings you all here to our quaint little home," Anna asked.

Jason answered her question.

"I also work for Mr. Corinthos," Jason informed Anna, "and he asks for a favor."

Anna arched her right eyebrow, a habit she had picked up from her years ago relationship with Robert Scorpio (Robin's yet to be revealed father).

"I will try my best to grant that favor," Anna offered after a moment.

With that, Jason nodded his head toward Stone. Stone walked over to the front door and opened it; a man wearing a US Army uniform was standing at the doorstep.

Anna, who was well versed in US Army lore, due to her being a spy for Britain, recognized the man from a pictograph she had seen a year earlier; his name was Harris Sinclair, and he was a discredited Captain who had traded the lives of the men under his command in order to save the woman he loved...a woman Anna had known in passing; Katherine Delafield, and who had also had a past relationship with Robert Scorpio.

"This Captain Harris Sinclair of the US Army," Elizabeth began to explain. "We have reason to believe..."

Anna cut Elizabeth off.

"I know of the charges against Mr. Sinclair, I read your American newspapers on a regular basis," Anna said to Elizabeth, then she looked over at the open door where Sinclair stood, "Sir," Anna said with a compassionate voice, "please come in."

Harris Sinclair entered the home and walked over to where Anna stood; and then kissed the top of her hand out of respect.

"Thank you," Harris said with a smile, aimed at Anna, "but I wouldn't be to quick to accept Sonny's (Corinthos) favor."

Anna was going to respond, but Robin did first. She only did because she wanted Stone to see that she, Robin, was not just a wallflower.

"And why would that be, Mr. Sinclair?" Robin asked as she looked over at the former Army officer.

"We have reason to believe," Jason continued, "that Army soldiers are in the area looking for Captain Sinclair so they can arrest him and bring him back for what will certainly be a hanging offense."

Anna nodded her head.

"And I Guess," Anna replied with, "you want us to hide him here; in our home, until they pass," Anna said, as she motioned to Robin.

"I don't want to put anyone in danger," Harris said to Anna, "but Stone, and Jason, won't let me turn myself over."

Anna nodded her head.

"I understand," Anna said, as she thought for a moment. "And I know the perfect place we can hide you," Anna finally said with a warm smile to Harris. "Robin, why don't you and Stone take Captain Sinclair to the hidden loft above your closet."

Robin and Stone nodded and did what they were told and escorted Harris out of room. "Miss Devane," Elizabeth said after a moment, "can I have a word with you?"

Anna looked over at Jason who gave Elizabeth an annoyed work.

"I think that's code for girl talk," Jason said as he headed out the door. "I'll take Harris' horse to that nearby clearing and set it free."

"Good idea," Anna said as she watched Jason exit the house. "Now, Miss Webber," Anna said to Liz, "what can I help you with?"

Liz lowered her voice as she responded.

"Did you get the letter I left in your purse at the depot?" Liz asked as she walked over to where Anna stood.

A blank expression came over Anna's face; she had no idea what Elizabeth was talking about.

"I'm sorry," Liz said, "but I have no idea what you are talking about," Anna told Liz.

* * *

 **Laredo Texas; the Ranch Home of Sam McCall**

As two riders approached Sam McCall's main ranch-house, the several torches that lined the outside of the mansion's grounds provided enough light for the a man, atop a horse behind a cluster of trees to, see who the two riders were.

"Damn," the mysterious man said with a weary grin...because as it turned out, he recognized one of the two men as being none other than Robert Scorpio.

And had Robert Scorpio seen this mysterious man as well, he would have recognized him too; and why not. It was none other than his good old buddy; Sean Donely…and despite what Robert believed...he was alive and well!

And at the moment, the Sam's ranch home became a simple pencil sketch...until next time!

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber-Morgan****

 ** **Finola Hughes as Anna Devane****

 ** **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Devane****

 ** **Michael Sutton as Stone Cates****

 ** **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan****

 ** **with James Spader as Capt. Harris Sinclair****

 ** **and John Reilly as Sean Donely****


	112. Anonymous Tip

**Into the West**

 **"Anonymous tip"**

 **On the outskirts of Laredo Texas; the vast McCall Ranch…**

 _As two riders approached the main ranch-house, the several torches that lined the outside of the mansion's grounds provided enough light for the mysterious man atop a his horse behind a cluster of trees to see who they were._

" _Damn," the mysterious man said with a weary grin...because as it turned out, he recognized one of the two men as being none other than Robert Scorpio (the other rider is Sheriff Bo Buchanan)._

 _And had Robert Scorpio seen this mysterious man, he would have recognized him too; and why not. It was none other than his good old buddy; Sean Donely!_

Our story continues…

Sam McCall, who sat on one end of the large dining room table, looked across at her step-grandmother; Helena Cassadine.

"Cam'ahta ( _the Russian pronunciation of Samantha_ )," Helena said with her Russian accented words after sipping from a glass of Vodka, "you are becoming a very influential woman, in these United States," Helena said with a stoic voice. "It would be wise for you to one day take a man to your bed so as to solidify the honor of your holdings,".

Victor looked over a his mother (Helena) and nodded his head in agreement. And after looking for a moment at Nikolas, he looked over at Sam.

"I have researched the laws of this nation," Victor said to Sam, "you would be well in your rights to marry Nikolas," he said with a devious smile aimed at her.

But it was as if none of the Cassadines even knew Drew existed, even as he sat at the table as well; AND he was the man Sam was in an obvious relationship with.

Upon hearing Victors absurd notion that Sam marry his first cousin, Nikolas, and having learned an hour earlier that Nikolas had once raped Sam, Drew wanted to pull out the gun from his holster, which he was still wearing around his waist, and shoot a bullet in Nikolas' head; right there and then! But he held back the urge.

Sam looked over at Victor, and then she looked over at Nikolas, with his creepy leering glance, and then finally over at Helena on the far end of the table.

"Which is why," Sam said as she looked over a Drew, "I have accepted Drew's marriage proposal."

Of course, this was all news to Drew!

At that moment, the lead butler of the home (a tall pale man with gaunt features) entered the dining area; his name was Kirill.

"Madam," Kirill said with a heavy Slavic accent, and his words aimed at Helena and not Sam, "we have visitors."

At that moment, two men entered the dining area. One of them was wearing a badge, and he spoke first.

"My name is Sheriff Bo Buchanan," Bo said as he tipped his cowboy hat toward Helena, "and this here is Robert Scorpio; my associate," Robert just slightly moved his head to acknowledge them all, "and I am here to arrest," Bo then took out a legal document from his chest pocket, and read the name, "one Nikolas Cassadine."

Nikolas simply grinned at the two men (Robert and Bo), and he was about to say something, but Helena cut him off.

"What is the meaning of this," Helena demanded. "You cannot just barge into my home..."

"...My home," Sam said, cutting off and correcting the older woman.

"I don't care who this home belongs to," Bo said with a serious tone, as he kept a weary eye trained on Drew Cain ( _whom he knew to be a quick-draw artist_ ) "but do not think to cross me."

 **And then it all happened in a blur!**

Nikolas, being the arrogant fool he was, reached for the steak knife next to his dish, and was in the process of hurling it at the Sheriff, when with lightning speed, Drew Cain drew his gun and did as he had wanted to do all evening; and shot Nikolas in the center of his forehead...killing him instantly.

Robert Scorpio, who was holding a shotgun at his side, raised it up and aimed it directly at Drew.

"NO BODY MOVE!" Bo yelled out as he watched Nikolas slump down on the table; a blank look in his now very dead eyes.

"The next person who does moves," Robert added with a cold voice directed at Drew, "will have their guts blown out all over that nice wall behind you," Robert added with his Australian accented words.

Robert hadn't shot Drew, because he had also seen Nikolas's attempt to throw the knife at Bo; but Robert had been around the block enough to know the look of premeditation in a man's eyes; Robert knew Drew was looking for any reason to do just that and acted on it when it came.

"Constable;this did have to happen," Victor Cassadine said to Drew, "perhaps my nephew was going to use it to cut his..." Victor looked at Nikolas' plate just as Sam finished his sentence for him…

"...his mash potatoes?" Sam asked as that was the only item on Nikolas's plate.

Sam stood up and looked over at the Sheriff.

"Sir," Sam said to him, "while we are all aghast that my cousin tried to kill you; why were you here in my home to arrest him in the first place?"

Before he answered Sam, Sheriff Bo Buchanan looked at Nikolas, and then he looked at Drew.

"I wish you had just winged him," Bo said to Drew.

Drew nodded his head.

"I couldn't risk it," Drew replied with a cool voice, "he could have killed you Sheriff, or your associate; the legendary Robert Scorpio." he added; his words aimed at Robert.

Robert and Drew locked eyes; and Robert could sense that Drew knew that he (Robert) knew that he, Drew, had a good reason to kill the young Cassadine. Robert nodded his head ever so slightly. He had learned much about hired guns from, of all people, Jason Morgan, during one of their conversations.

"Oh, but why, Constable," Victor said with a near whine to his voice as the hired servants went about carrying the body away, "Why were you here to arrest my poor old dear mother's grandchild?"

Bo looked down at Helena who remained in her chair staring at Drew; the man who had killed Nikolas.

"Mr. Cain; my grandson's death will be avenged," Helena said, all the while keeping a piece of information to herself.

Bo took off his hat and began to explain why he and Robert were there to arrest Nikolas.

"I received an anonymous tip," Bo began to say, "that your grandson shot and murdered a man at an abandoned shack some twenty miles or so from here. And, on top of that, your son was seen burying the body not far from there."

Sam cut in...

"Let me guess," Sam said, as she had been listening, "you found the body."

"Exactly," Bo said to her. "I was just coming here to arrest him for questioning and.."

"And then," Robert cut in with anger aimed at Helena, "your lunatic grandson tried to kill the Sheriff here. So enough of the sniveling nonsense!"

Helena put her face into her hands; looking all so devastated. But inside her mind, she was laughing; because it had been her, Helena, who had sent anonymous tip earlier in the day..she just hadn't expect it to spiral out so fast. But now that it had; she was secretly content.

An hour later, a horse pulling a wheeled wagon arrived and Nikolas' body was loaded on it. Drew stood next to Sam at the doorway to her home and watched as Sheriff Buchanan, atop his horse, with Robert Scorpio on his own horse next to the Sheriff, rode side by side with the wagon as it headed back to town.

They could both see Victor standing next to Helena at the gate to the home; watching the wagon slowly moving away.

"My grandmother isn't someone to trifle with," Sam said with a worried tone in her voice. "When she said that Nikolas' death would be avenged...trust me...she meant it. I wouldn't blame you if..."

"Are we still getting married?" Drew asked with a whimsical smile?

Sam turned to face him and she smiled.

"Are you sure you even want to marry into my family? As you saw for yourself; it could be deadly," Sam added.

Drew hugged her close. And as for having a strange family; Sam had really no idea about Drew's...including the fact that Jason Morgan, who she mentioned having met once, was his brother!

 _At that moment... the faces of Victor and Helena, while staring at Drew and Sam in the doorway of the ranch-home with cold eyes, became pencil sketches..._

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam McCall**

 **Tyler Christopher as Nikolas Cassadine**

 **Billy Miller as Drew Cain**

 **Robert Woods as Bo Buchanan**

 **Tom Ellis as Victor Cassadines**

 **with Constance Towers as Helena Cassadine**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	113. The Brothers Duo

**INTO THE WEST**

 **"The Brother Duo"**

 **Previously**

 **Laredo Texas; on the outskirts of town...**

 _Drew stood next to Sam at the doorway to her home and watched as Sheriff Buchanan, atop his horse, with Robert Scorpio on his own horse next to the Sheriff, rode side by side with the morgue wagon (with Nikolas's body inside a casket in the trailer) as it headed back to town._

 _Drew hugged her close. And as for her having a strange family; Sam had really no idea about Drew's...including the fact that Jason Morgan, who she mentioned having met once, was his brother!_

Our story continues…

An hour later, with the railroad bridge outside the town of Laredo finally repaired, Robert Scorpio was about to board the train that was headed for Amber Falls. Lily, with her infant son (Rufino) and mother Lyddia, were already aboard in their private cabin.

Sheriff Bo Buchanan shook Robert's hand one last time.

"Thanks for coming with me to McCall's ranch," Bo said ( _referring to the events of last issue_ ); I'm not sure how it would have gone down if you hadn't been there."

Robert nodded his head; it had been a strange encounter with the Cassadine clan indeed; which ended up with one of them (Nikolas) dead.

"Well," Robert said with his Australian accented words, and a sigh, "thank you for speaking with the railroad folks here and letting me list the two women (Lily and Lyddia) with aliases," Robert said with a hushed voice. "It may have helped more than you know."

Robert had told Bo about the entire ordeal with Sonny Corinthos believing that his wife and child (Lily and Rufino) had been killed in a train fire a year earlier. And how it had all been a ruse to secretly transferboth of them to the island of Puerto Rico, which was under mob rule; led by Lily's father (Lyddia's husband) Hernando.

"No problem," Bo replied to Robert.  
"But Robert; are you sure you don't want me to send a message (telegraph) to Amber Falls and inform Mr. Corinthos that you, and his wife and child (and Lyddia) are on the way there?"

Robert shook his head side to side.

"Unfortunately," Robert said back to Bo, "I have learned the hard way that wired messages are not secure from prying ears. But thank you for offering," Robert said as he suddenly noticed, across the way, that Drew Cain was riding into town as well. Drew had killed Nikolas Cassadine only two hours earlier; right before their eyes. Robert motioned with a nod of his head, and then Bo looked to see.

"I'll be questioning him in the morning," Bo said as they both watched Drew ease past the train depot on his horse. Drew looked over at them and slightly bowed his head.

"You do know," Robert said to Bo as they both watched the infamous gun-slinger ride by (Drew's reputation was well-known), "that he is the brother of Jason Morgan."

Bo arched an eyebrow; he hadn't known until now.

"How do you know this?" Bo asked Robert as he looked away from Drew.

"I've gotten to know Morgan; and he revealed that fact to me; so please keep it to yourself." Robert replied, "And while I don't care for gun-slingers as a lawless lot," Robert added, "Morgan seems to be level headed; for the most part. As for him," Robert said, referring to Drew, "the jury's still out. When he (Drew) and I locked eyes back there at McCall's ranch; I got the impression he was waiting for any excuse to kill the Cassadine kid. If Mr. Cain is as trustworthy as Jason Morgan," Robert said after a pause, "you might want to take that into consideration. He (Drew) may have done you a favor."

And with that, Robert Scorpio and Sheriff Bo Buchanan said their goodbyes and went their separate ways;

Robert's was on a train heading to Amber Falls with the wife, child and mother-in-law of Sonny Corinthos.

Sheriff Bo's was the ever evolving interlaced crimes that weaved themselves around the town of Laredo Texas! And they were about to get even stranger.

 _At that moment, the steam-engine locomotive became a penciled sketch on a yellowed parchment of paper..._

Continued...

LOOK FOR MY NEW STORY, WHICH IS A SPIN-OFF OF THIS STORY...INTO THE WEST; LAREDO!

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Robert Woods as Sheriff Bo Buchanan****

 ** **Billy Miller as Drew Cain****

 ** **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio****


	114. Emissary

**Into the West; Amber Falls**

" **Emissary"**

* * *

Previously…

 **The Scorpio ranch...located in the hills above Amber Falls...**

An Arapaho scout, on his way back from the Montana territory, came to the Scorpio ranch home while on his way back to the Arapaho reservation.

Jagger Cates, who was Sonny's head ranch hand, and who spoke the Arapaho language, listened as the excited scout spoke to him about what he saw on the dry Montana plateau.

Jagger translated it for Sonny ( _the two of them were visiting the Scorpio family_ ), "Bear-claw ( _the scouts name_ ) is on his way to warn Satan'kai ( _the chief of the Arapahos, and friend of Robert Scorpio and Sonny Corinthos_ ) that a large contingent of US ARMY soldiers are heading west toward Amber Falls. He came here to inform Robert, but...he isn't here." ( _Robert was still in Mexico attempting to rescue Lily Corinthos at this time_ ).

Sonny knew that it now fell to him, with Robert in Mexico, to maintain the peace…

 **Our story continues**

* * *

After a two day ride on horseback, Sonny, Jagger and Kurt Scorpio ( _the nine-teen year old nephew of Robert Scorpio_ _and_ _who had a knack of finding trouble_ ) had finally arrived inside the heart of the Arapaho reservation.

Several young warriors, or horseback as well, led Sonny and the others to the heart of the camp; there were a string of large tee-pees that rimmed the pathway toward a river embankment with a large mountain range in the near distance.

Sonny noticed Kurt smiling at the young beautiful Native American girls who were walking along the path while smiling at him too. Both Robert and his sister-in-law Felicia had warned Sonny that Kurt was a magnet for trouble; girl trouble.

"Hey," Sonny said to Kurt, who rode his horse right behind Sonny's, "stop it." Sonny said to Kurt; there was no need to say why.

Kurt bowed his head toward Sonny.

"Yes sir," Kurt said with a forced but fake frown on his face.

Soon, the three of them as well as Bear-claw, and their escort of warriors, arrived at center of the camp. They saw Satan'kai and Tiama, his wife, standing by a gathering of young children. It was clear that the children of the Arapaho idolized their leader.

Sonny got down from his horse, as did the others, and then he walked over to Satan'kai; the Chief of the Arapaho tribe. They grasped each other by the mid section of their right arms and looked upon each other with respect.

"It is good to see you; Bronx Tiger" Satan'kai said with his Arapaho accent to Sonny.

Satan'kai had given Sonny an honorary native Arapaho designation; using one of Sonny's hometowns as an inspiration for it.

Sonny had gained the Arapaho Chief's respect after he had gifted the Arapaho a large herd of cattle after they had been relocated to their new land just north of Amber Falls.

Sonny nodded his head as he then watched as the scout, Bear-claw, gave Satan'kai his report.

Upon hearing the report, Satan'kai looked over at Sonny. Sonny spoke to him with respect.

"White Eagle," Sonny said to Satan'kai, referring to Robert Scorpio( _White Eagle_ _was Robert's native American designation...not just for the Arapaho nation, but all of the Native American tribes_ ) is far away for now. But I want you to know that I will stand with you when the US Army sends an Emissary to explain their approaching contingent of soldiers."

Satan'kai nodded his head. But then he pointed past Sonny; Sonny turned around to see what the Arapaho Chief was pointing at.

An Army officer emerged from the guest tee-pee.

"A General no-less," a cautious Kurt Scorpio said to Sonny. "Pretty risky for a flag officer to come to an Indian village without his troops."

Sonny nodded his head; and could only wonder what was going on as the General approached him…

continued…

* * *

 **Don't forget to read the all new INTO THE WEST; LAREDO! It will follow all the happenings (Sam McCall, the Cassadines, Drew Cain, Lucy Coe, Luke Spencer, Sean Donely and Julian Jerome) in Laredo Texas!**

* * *

 **this chapter featured;**

 **Antonio Sabato JR as Jagger Cates**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos and**

 **Zahn McClarnon as Satan'kai**


	115. Home Coming

**Into the West; Amber Falls**

" **Home Coming"**

* * *

 **Sonny Corinthos' ranch-house; located near an outcropping of rocks toward the north end of his 35,000 acre ranch property.**

It was Thursday morning at the Corinthos ranch. The dozen or so rustlers were busy moving one of the herds of cattle to another grazing field, while Lido, the ranch's chief horse trainer, was working with three new wild horses that had been bought at a local auction.

And inside Sonny's ranch home, things were busy there too. Since it was indeed Thursday, it meant Mable, the lady of the house, would be inspecting all the rooms, halls, restrooms and even the four barns, to be sure they were adequately up to Sonny's (meaning Mable's) standards.

The entire service staff, which consisted of several maids and kitchen staff (the staff, unlike most well-to-do homes, was a multi-racial one) were line up in the main dining hall encase Mable had issues with their final work.

Mable could be eloquent on one hand, and a task master on the other. And with Sonny far away, dealing with a possible US Army/Arapaho war on the Arapaho lands two hundred miles away, he wasn't there to temper Mable's quest for perfection.

When Sonny was around the house, on Thursdays, the staff all knew that Mable wouldn't be as picky; that would not be the case today...or so it seemed.

As the main clock, which was an antique that Sonny's late father had built by hand when Sonny was but a child, began to chime, the stragglers (maids and kitchen staff) who had been doing last minute details, rushed into the main hall; Mable did not cast a favorable eye on those who arrived late for Thursday's mandatory roll-call.

Not only would Mable be inspecting the house and barns with a fine tooth comb, she would also be handing out everyone's wages; paid in Gold of course.

The last chime from the clock meant it was just past 9am; and then the door to the main hall opened...and then the ebony colored skinned Mable strode in. The maids and kitchen staff, as well as the barn staff, who also attended Thursday's roll-call, became silent.

The only employees who did not attend Thursday's roll-call were the rustlers; the men who were responsible for the three herds of cattle that grazed on Sonny's land.

Everyone was silent as Mable walked to the front of the hall where everyone's payment (there was a small satchel of Gold coins for each of the two dozen or so employees) was lined up in alphabetical order on the large serving table.

They payment for each employee was based upon their work for the past week. If this day's inspection didn't go well for anyone, Mable would deduct Gold from their payment next Thursday; and she was not one to an enabler of bad work...and they all knew it.

Mable stood before the staff, and was about to begin the roll-call when suddenly the one and only butler in Sonny's home, who was a former African slave who Sonny's father had emancipated along with Mable decades ago, hurried into the main hall; his name was Gavis. The entire staff watched as Gavis whispered into Mable's left ear.

"Today's inspection is postponed until next week," Mable said; her Jamaican accented voice sounding cautious about whatever Gavis had just told her. "Please take your payment in an orderly fashion," she added...and then she concluded with; "you are all dismissed."

Mable followed Gavis out of the main hall as the staff followed her orders and lined up to retrieve their satchels of payment.

* * *

When Mable reached the main entrance to the ranch home, she couldn't believe who stood in the doorway...along with Robert Scorpio.

It was Lily...and she was holding a baby who appeared to be, at the best, one year old! Both of them were alive and well...and not dead as Sonny and everyone else had believed for over a year!

"Oh my sweet Jesus! Mr. Robert Scorpio," Mable said with an excited voice and wide smile as she hugged Lily, nearly smothering the baby in the process, "I might just start calling you a miracle worker!"

"Mable," Robert said with his Australian accented words, "where's Sonny?"

Mable stepped back from Lily, and looked at the other woman with Lily and Robert with curiosity (Mable has never met Lily's mother; Lyddia), and then she looked back at Robert.

"That's right Mr. Scorpio, you don't know..." Mable said to Robert. "One of Satan'kai's scouts whisked through your sister-in-law's place a couple days back when Sonny and I were visiting Felicia and the kids. There is a large regiment of soldiers heading in this direction from Montana."

"What the hell," Robert said as worry spread across his face; his anger seemed to sour the mood too.

Mable went on.

"Sonny, along with Jagger and your nephew Kurt, went to the Arapaho nation to stand with Satan'kai if the Army sends an emissary to make demands."

Robert looked at Lily and Lyddia, and tickled the left cheek of Rufino's face.

"I'm going to have to head up there (to the Arapaho nation) immediately," Robert told Lily and Lyddia. "But I trust," Robert added as he looked over at Mable, "you are in good hands now."

Robert was about to turn away to leave when Lyddia suddenly leaned in and kissed him on the lips as she said, with her heavy Spanish accented voice; "Gracias, Mr. Robert Scorpio, for seeing my daughter and grandson safely to this beautiful place of Amber Falls."

Mable fought back a laugh; she knew how prim and proper Robert was. Robert bowed his head and then remounted his horse and rode off in a hurry.

And with that done, Mable escorted Lily, who was still holding the baby, and Lyddia into the lavish AND hopefully perfectly clean home!

continued….

Don't forget to follow my new story, INTO THE WEST; LAREDO...where you can follow the continuing exploits of Sam McCall, Drew Cain, Bo Buchanan, Lucy Coe, Scott Baldwin, Bobbie Spencer, Luke Spencer, Roy Deluca, Laura Webber, Julian Jerome, Roy Deluca, Sean Donely, Blackie Parrish and...the Cassadines!

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Beverly Johnson as Mable**

 ** **Salma Hayek as Lyddia Rivera****

 ** **Aimee Carrero as Lily Corinthos****

 ** **Jessie L Martin as Gavis****

 ** **and****

 ** **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio****


	116. The Coming Tales

**The Coming Tales**

* * *

Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan are living together now, and their marriage will become common knowledge to their friends. Will Sonny support them at this time? Or will his concerns about Jason being a gunslinger cause him to intervene?

Elizabeth and Jason also have a new neighbor; a kind older woman named Alice Grant.

* * *

The US Army is on their way to the Arapaho reservation, and Sonny and Robert Scorpio's uneasy friendship will be put to a test when the Army reveals their demands!

* * *

Anna has been ordered by the British government to get to know Elizabeth Webber and find out, from Elizabeth more about her father (Jeff) and a mysterious incident from the past. Robin's curiosity will make things worse!

PK Sinclair may have left Amber Falls, but his interest in Anna, and by extension, Robin, could become unhealthy for both Devane women

* * *

Mable's past is catching up to her!

* * *

Events happen that put Kurt Scorpio back on the run!

* * *

Felicia has a new romantic interest in her life; and her children are happy for her!

* * *

Robert Scorpio leaves Amber Falls and heads to Laredo Texas to take Luke Spencer and Roy Deluca to California; in their search for a lost treasure... the same treasure Helena Cassadine has hired Sean Donely (whom Robert believes to have died in Mexico during the rescue of Lily) to find.

* * *

And...what about Sonny and Lily? More importantly; will Sonny survive a vicious knife attack...by Lily's mom?

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**


	117. The Warning Signs

**Into the West; Amber Falls**

" **The Warning Signs"**

* * *

It was nearly dusk as Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan slowly rode their two horses home; having just left Anna's after welcoming her to Amber Falls, and were about 10 minutes from being there.

Jason looked over at his wife; and was some what curious that she hadn't said much since they had left Anna's.

"You haven't said much," Jason said as they rode side by side on their horses. "And I'm still not sure why we went to Miss Devane's home in the first place."

Elizabeth nodded her head. She hadn't been honest with her husband (their being married all along was just now becoming common knowledge to those who knew them) about why, since neither of them really knew Anna or her daughter; and so Elizabeth decided to let him in on the little mystery she had been dealing with ever since the first day the new school opened.

"How well do you know Sonny's friend; Sean Donely," Elizabeth asked out of the blue.

Jason sighed; he wasn't actually a fan of Sean's ever since Sean (and Jagger) had bushwhacked him and brought him to Sonny's to be questioned (several chapters ago).

"Not much really," Jason replied. "I know that he was once in the US Army, and drifted through Amber Falls about 10 years ago and caught on with Sonny and became the ranch foreman; why do you ask?"

Elizabeth already knew about as much, having talked about Sean with Mable on a couple occasions.

As they rounded a bend on the dirt path that by passed a downed tree, Elizabeth continued.

"A few weeks back," Liz began to explain, "an envelope with a note inside of it was slipped under the main door at the school. But, when I opened the door to see who had left it there, they had already left. The outside of the envelope was labeled; _Please see this to Anna Devane_."

Jason knew his wife well enough to know that she had a very curious streak in her veins, and so he asked the obvious question.

" _Banjo_ ," Jason's nickname he used for Liz when they were having a serious conversation, going back nearly six years since they had first met in Laredo Texas and had married, "you opened the envelope and read the message inside of it; didn't you?"

Liz tried to keep a stoic face, but a smile spread across it; giving her away.

"Well," Liz protested, "I didn't know what it was and...well...yes...I read it."

Jason nodded his head; somethings never seemed to change; and Liz's being nosy was one of them.

"So then," Jason said, after a moment, "what does Sean Donely have to do with this?"

Liz guided her horse (Sonny had gifted it to her), which she had named Sunrise, over a small brook that they came upon on the

path, and then she continued.

"The letter was from Sean, to Anna Devane," Elizabeth told Jason, "warning her about PK Sinclair; warning her that he could not be trusted."

Jason recalled that PK Sinclair (who has no relationship to Captain Harris Sinclair) was a famous author whom had visited Amber Falls recently. Jason had never seen the man, let alone met him, and only knew about him even being in town because Liz saw PK Sinclair meeting up with Anna at the train depot.

"Did you ever give Anna the letter at least?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I did," Elizabeth said; with pride in her voice. "I slipped the letter inside her purse at the train station ( _unaware that Robin saw_ _her_ _doing just that, and had snatched the letter from Anna's purse before her mother had even seen it_ ).

"Then I guess," Jason deduced, "you are wondering why Sean Donely was warning Anna Devane, a woman who we know very little about, not to trust a European author we know even less about?"

Elizabeth looked over at Jason.

"Perhaps common girls you have known in your life as dark and brooding gunslinger would think simplistically as that," she said to her gunslinger husband, "but..."

"But," Jason cut in with, loving how Liz would throw-out five syllable words like _simplistically_ into their conversations and not even bat an eyelash after doing so,"you are not a common girl; oh how well I know."

"Exactly," Liz said, snapping her fingers. "Whoever slipped the letter under the door at my school had to know there was at least a fifty/fifty chance I would open it and read it. Wouldn't you think a warning like that, with prying eyes like mine bound to read it, would have been delivered with a little more...thought?"

Jason took a deep breath; she had a point.

"Well," Jason said, as he thought about Sean, "I also know that Sean Donely was friends with Robert Scorpio years ago, but I don't see how..."

Suddenly the ground began to rumble as a rider who was in an obvious hurry was riding toward them on a horse; Jason recognized the rider as being none other than Robert Scorpio himself.

"Speaking of the devil," Jason quickly added.

Robert brought his horse to a stop in front of Jason and Liz.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

Robert didn't waste anytime.

"Sonny could be in real danger, and," Robert added with his Australian accented words, "I think I know why."

"Why?" Liz asked before Jason could.

Robert looked at both of them and continued.

"First off; he's up north at the Arapaho reservation, because a contingent of US Army soldiers is heading this way from Montana," Robert told them. "But I would like you," Robert said directly to Jason, "to head to Captain Harris Sinclair's ranch and make sure he is safe**." ( ** _**Captain Harris Sinclair is a man who sacrificed 200 men under his command in order to save his wife, Katherine Delafield, from being scalped by Indians. The US Army believed Harris Sinclair and Katherine had been killed when the Indians had massacred everyone at the Army fort_** )

"Mr. Scorpio; Sonny's my boss," Jason countered with, "I should be the one to go to the reservation and make sure he isn't in trouble."

Robert shook his head side to side in disagreement.

"I give you my word," Robert said to Jason, "I will make sure Sonny doesn't get hurt. But your gun," Robert said pointing at the gunslinger's weapon, sitting in its holster sheath on Jason's gun belt, "would be more helpful guarding Captain Sinclair, whom both myself and Sonny have pledged our lives to protect."

Jason nodded his head; and although it was Jason's job to keep Sonny safe ( _that was what he was paid to do_ ), Robert Scorpio promising to do so instead was good enough for him.

"Alright," Jason said to Robert.

And with that, Robert nodded his head at the two of them, and galloped off immediately.

Jason pointed to his and Liz's home in the near distance.

"You go on ahead," Jason told Liz, "Sinclair's ranch isn't that far from here. I'll go back to Anna's and get Stone ( _whom Captain Sinclair seemed to treat like the son he never had at times_ ), and then he and I will bring him to our place. Why don't you see if Miss (Alice) Grant ( _their new neighbor, who live_ _s_ _a half-mile away, and was watching their son Jake for them_ ) can watch Jake for a couple more days; just until this all blows over."

Jason was about to ride off, but Liz shook her head side to side; meaning no.

"Is there something wrong?" Jason asked, sounding impatient.

"Kiss me first," Liz said...as if it were something Jason should have already known to do.

Jason smiled, and then the two shared a kiss...which was just a peck; Jason loved to tease her.

"Asshole," Liz called out as Jason had already redirected his horse and rode off.

* * *

But unknown to Jason and Elizabeth, their last few moments had been witnessed by a blond woman who had been collecting flowers in a nearby grove; and this woman, upon seeing Jason Morgan for the first time, knew that she had to protect Jason from Elizabeth... even if it would mean killing her in the process.

This blond woman just so happens to be Alice Grant's daughter...and Jason's mother!

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **introducing Valerie Curry as the blond woman**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	118. There Can Only Be One Lady

**Into the West; Amber Falls**

 **"There can Only Be One Lady"**

* * *

 **Sonny's ranch home on the outskirts of Amber Falls; just beneath the nearby foothills**

 **Lily's and Sonny's bedroom…**

It had been nearly two hours since Robert Scorpio had brought Lily, her one year old son Rufino, and her mother Lyddia to Sonny's ranch home; and he had hurried off to the Arapaho reservation to retrieve Sonny.

Mable, for her part, had spent most of that time giving a tour of the massive home, and soon, they (Mable, Lyddia and Lily, who was holding the now sleeping Rufino) arrived at the master bedroom.

Earlier, while Mable was showing them the houses, two servants had assembled the wooden cradle inside the massive master bedroom. Lily bent down and softly set Rufino down upon the soft mattress. She stood up and bowed head at Mable.

"Mable; it is so good to see you again," Lily said with a warm smile to Mable. "Our home is as wonderful as I remember it being, and you," Lily added with respect in her words, "are as gracious as ever."

Lyddia watched her daughter conversing with Mable; and wondered how there could be two _lady's_ of the house.

"But if you two do not mind," Lily said to her mother and Mable, "I grow tired. I would like to take a nap before dinner; if that is alright with you."

"Of course," Mable said as she went over to the bed and drew down the blankets for Lily.

* * *

 **Moments later, Lyddia and Mable, who had closed the door to the bedroom behind them, and walked side by side down the stairway.** Lyddia looked over at Mable and decided to voice her opinion.

"Mable," Lyddia said, with her Spanish accented voice, "I wish to thank you for the obvious respect you have for my daughter and her husband, Sonny," Lyddia went on to say.

"You, or they," Mable replied with her own Jamaican accented words, "do not need to thank me; and you never will. Sonny's father..."

Lyddia cut in at that point.

"...emancipated you from a southern farm owner," Lyddia said, having heard about Mable's past from Lily. "However," Lyddia said, with a tone of indifference in her words, "that was his father's deed. And while I appreciate what you have done for them, do you not think it is Lily who should be considered the Lady of hers' and Sonny's home?"

Mable could since the disrespect in Lyddia's words...and considered a tepid response.

"I was asked to stay on as the Lady of the house," Mable explained, "out of Sonny's respect for his father, and," Mable added, "with your daughter's blessings."

Lyddia nodded her head as they both stepped of the final stair and were on the first floor.

"Perhaps," Lyddia said with a forced smile aimed at Mable, "I shall advise my daughter to revisit this matter. I would like to see her stature in Amber Fall grow beyond that as just the mere mother of Sonny's heir, and traditionally speaking," Lyddia added, "there can only be one...Lady...of the house."

And with that, Lyddia turned away from Mable and walked away…

But as for Mable, as she watched Lyddia walking away; she had a strange feeling that there were rough times ahead...and she was right.

* * *

 **Continued…Next time; Robert Scorpio and Sonny Corinthos are at odds as a showdown with the US Army looms over them, and the Arapaho Indian nation!**

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 ** **Salma Hayek as Lyddia Rivera****

 ** **Aimee Carrero as Lily Corinthos**** ** **and****

 ** **Beverly Johnson as Mable****


	119. Blond Ambition

**Into the West; Amber Falls**

 **"Blond Ambition"**

* * *

Previously

 _Robert was on his way to the Arapaho Reservation, when he came upon Jason and Elizabeth heading home to their ranch. Robert explained to Jason that Sonny, along with Jagger and Robert's head strong nephew Kurt, had already gone to the reservation to stand with Chief Satan'kai and his warriors against the approaching US Army force._

 _Robert believed the Army was at last coming for the disgraced Captain Harris Sinclair (husband of Katherine Delafield and Army deserter); a man both Robert and Sonny pledged to keep safe from the Army._

 _Although protecting Sonny was Jason's primary job, Robert swore he himself would keep Sonny safe, believing Jason's skill (his lightning fast quick-draw) would be put to better use protecting Captain Sinclair from possible US Army assassins coming after him._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 **Elizabeth rode her horse down a path the led to the home of her new neighbor; Alice Grant.**

The kind older woman had agreed to watch five-year old Jake while Elizabeth and Jason had gone to Anna's house earlier in the day.

But with Jason on his way to fetch Captain Sinclair and to bring to their place, in an attempt to hide him from the Army, Elizabeth was going to ask if Mrs. Grant, who was a widow, if she could watch Jake for a couple more days until things calmed down.

Liz brought her horse, Sunrise, to a stop just outside the front door of the woman's home; just as the door opened.

The smiling woman watched as Liz dismounted the brown and white animal.

"I heard you coming up the path," Alice said to Liz, "Jake is inside enjoying some cookies and..."

Liz cut her off.

"Mrs. Grant," Liz said, with urgency.

"Child," Alice said back to her, "pleas call me Alice."

Liz nodded her head.

"Yes ma'am," Liz said with respect.

Liz went on to explain to Alice a brief summation of the situation with Captain Sinclair ( _how he was wanted by the US Army for sacrificing his men for the life of his wife_ ).

"...and so," Liz said in conclusion.

But Alice deduced correctly where this was all headed and cut in on Liz's words.

"And so...you would like me to watch your little Jake until all this is over," Alice said with a warm smile. "And you say that, in a round about way, I would be helping not only you and your husband Jason, by watching Jake; but I would also be helping the mountain man Robert Scorpio?"

Robert Scorpio was known throughout the west, and even back east, for helping to survey large swaths of the western territories, as well as being a friend of the Native Americans; often siding with them against the US Government and its army.

"Yes," Liz replied with a pleading look on her face. "You would be helping with all of that."

"Well," Alice said with an exuberant look on her face, "How can I say no?"

Liz spontaneously hugged the older woman.

"Can I see Jake real quick, before I go?" Liz said as she stepped back from Alice.

"Of course, child," Alice said, "Jake is inside having some cookies I just made for him and my daughter."

Liz arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Liz said; only knowing that Alice had once mentioned that her husband, Jonas, had been killed years ago when their covered wagon had overturned on their trip west nearly three decades earlier. She had never remarried.

"Oh yes," Alice said as a look of sadness came over her eyes, "she was just a little girl, about Jake's age, when Jonas lost his life. she's out collecting some apples, and should be home real soon."

 _But, unknown to Liz, the story Alice told her about Jonas dying when their covered wagon had overturned was nothing but a lie. There was more to Jonas' death that Alice wasn't telling Liz; the real story of how Jonas had really died was far more twisted!_

At that moment, another horse could be heard coming down the path toward the house. Liz and Alice turned away from the entrance to the home to see who it was.

A beautiful blond woman, in her mid 30s as best as Liz could fathom, sat upon the horse ...with a basket of apples tied to the side of all white Mare.

"That is my daughter," Alice said with pride, standing next to Liz, "her name is Heather."

 **Continued...Robert Scorpio and a US Army General have a verbal joust; as Sonny tries to broker peace!**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **with Jessica Lange as Alice Grant**

 **and introducing**

 **Valarie Curry in the role of Heather Webber**

 **(author's note; I have decided to recast Heather and Alice just so as to interject some new faces into the cast. Nothing against the prior actresses who have played those roles on GH. Lange, of course, is best known for her many movie roles, and TV's "American Horror Story". Valarie Curry (the new Heather) is a real good character actress, most recently on TV's "The Tick" series)**


	120. No Ordinary Fish

**Into the West; Amber Falls**

 **"No Ordinary Fish"**

* * *

 **Jason Morgan had backtracked to Anna Devane's ranch** after seeing Elizabeth to their home ( _chapter #117_ ) and retrieved Stone Cates, who now rode on his own horse next to Jason as they were making their way to Captain Harris Sinclair's ranch.

Jason looked over at the young man, who had just turned 17 years old, and could see a whimsical look in the young buck's usually serious eyes.

"It was clear to everyone there," Jason said to Stone, "that you and the young Devane (Robin) girl were interested in each other."

Stone, who was young and brash shrugged off Jason's words.

"She's just a girl," Stone said, with a dismissive tone in his voice. "There are a million of them in the sea; Mr. Sinclair always says."

Jason smiled inside at Stone's attempt to play it cool, as if a girl liking him was no big deal; but Jason had a feeling that Stone and the Devane girl were bound to know each other even more in the near future...he was right.

"So, listen up," Jason said after a moment had passed and as they approached Sinclair's ranch, "Robert (Scorpio) believes the Army is coming for Captain (Harris) Sinclair."

Stone nodded his head as he listened to Jason.

In the time Stone had known Captain Sinclair, who had been blinded years earlier during a confrontation with Indians; the much older man had taken Stone under his wing and the two had spent much time together. Jagger, Stone's older brother, had always been too busy in the various jobs he did for Sonny to really be a mentor, so, for the past three years or so, Stone had spent a lot of time with Sinclair; maintaining the ranch along with being, as Stone realized on his own, that Sinclair thought of him as the son that he had never had. What all that meant was that Stone would risk his life to save Sinclair, if need be.

Moments later, Jason and Stone arrived at the Sinclair's home, being watched by two

Shoshone (the Shoshone and the Arapaho Tribes do not get along) scouts.

But, thanks to a some wisdom passed on from Robert Scorpio to Jason Morgan; Jason was well aware that he and Stone had been observed...and it would soon be time for action! And again...Jason was right!

* * *

 **The quaint but fancy home of Anna Devane...**

Anna was tidying up the living room as she was watching Robin halfheartedly doing the dishes in the kitchen area; with their recent guests having left. Robin had that doe eyed look in her eyes, and was nearly in a trance like state of mind...and Anna knew why; it was because of a boy!

"You know," Anna said with a light tone in her voice, as she looked at her daughter, "I saw Gomer ( _their large pig who they kept in a pin near the barn_ ) flying around the yard yesterday; he had huge white wings and a pink horn on his nose," Anna told her daughter.

Robin simply glanced at Anna, and smiled.

"That's nice," Robin replied; having no idea what Anna had just said; so lost in her obvious day-dreams about the young man named Stone.

Anna walked over to Robin; she had something important to say to her.

"Robin," Anna said to her daughter, "I was thinking that maybe we might invite Jason and Elizabeth over for dinner in a couple days." Anna added, "By the way, Elizabeth was telling me that she could use a young assistant at her schoolhouse. Perhaps you should consider helping her out there."

Robin definitely heard that, and set the plate she was holding down on the towel to dry.

"You want me to work at the schoolyard with Elizabeth?" Robin asked.

Unknown to Anna, Robin had intercepted a message meant for Anna, written by Sean Donely, warning her mother about PK Sinclair ( _aka Cesar Faison_ ). Robin had seen Elizabeth slipping the letter into Anna's purse, and Robin had snatched it up before Anna had ever read it.

"Yes," Anna told Robin, "I think it would be good for you to interact with the young people of Amber Falls. It also pays 3 cents an hour, which isn't much, but we could use."

Robin nodded her head as Anna continued her pitch.

"The students at Elizabeth's school range in age from five years old to seventeen, and," Anna added, "Elizabeth informed me that, sometimes, Stone Cates attends."

Suddenly Robin's eyes brightened up; and she smiled.

But in Robin's mind, she could also use her time there at the school to snoop around; unaware that Anna ( _who had been ordered by the British Government/Cesar Faison to learn more about Elizabeth_ ) wanted just that; knowing of her daughter's curious nature.

"Alright," Robin said with a gusto fueled smile, "When I finish with my chores, I'll ride over to Elizabeth's and invite them over to dinner."

Anna smiled at Robin and nodded her head. Unaware of the mounting danger that would soon be swarming over the Sinclair's and Elizabeth's homes...a swarm of danger that Robin would be heading into!

 **Continued….**

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Michael Sutton as Stone Cates**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Devane**

 **Finola Hughes as Anna Devane and**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	121. Weapons of Choice

**Into the West; Amber Falls**

 **"Weapons of Choice"**

 **written by Robert Benson** **and based upon the writings of Gloria Monte and many other writers of "General Hospital" / and the writings of Jim Byrnes**

* * *

Previously…

 _Gunslinger Jason Morgan, in exchange for Robert's vow to keep Sonny safe, headed off for Captain Harris Sinclair's ranch in order to keep the disgraced Army veteran safe from possible government assassins. Jason had planned to bring Sinclair to his and Elizabeth's place but…._

Our story continues…

* * *

 **The Ranch home of Captain Sinclair and his wife, Katherine Delafield**

Jason Morgan rode his horse very slowly down the dirt path that led to the Sinclair's home; with Stone Cates following him very closely on his own horse. Stone had known Jason long enough to know not to talk to him as he, Jason, was in his serious mode; and he was. Jason looked back at Stone, and motioned with his hands for him to take the ride slow; Stone nodded his head in understanding.

Jason looked ahead and noticed that the door to the Sinclair's home was already open; and he didn't like the look of it. Especially since Jason had known for twenty-minutes or, during the ride, that he and Stone were being observed by two Indian scouts up ahead; Jason had seen the tale-tale signs of two single-shod horses earlier on the dirt path. Single-shod horses were favored by most Native American tribes in the Northwest and Plaines; except the Arapaho; and the Arapaho was the tribe that was friendly toward both Robert Scorpio and Sonny Corinthos. If the scouts watching Jason and Stone weren't Arapaho; then what tribe were they from? Jason would have to deal with that later...not now.

Upon reaching the entrance to the home, Jason nodded his head at Stone, and then the both of them dismounted their horses. Stone walked over to Jason, curious as to what was happening.

"Why the slow approach?" Stone asked Jason.

Jason took a deep breath, and decided to be upfront with Jagger's younger brother...to treat him like a man.

"We're being watched," Jason said with a soft voice, "by Indians."

Jason looked at the younger Stone, and could see the nervousness suddenly grow in his eyes upon the mention of Indians. Tales of the ways Indians killed were widespread; and always gruesome.

"Don't worry kid," Jason added with grit in his words, "there's only two of them."

Stone gulped.

"There's only to of us," Stone reminded him.

"Eight," Jason added with a slight grin; patting the gun (with its six bullets) in his holster.

Stone felt a little more at ease; Jason Morgan was not only known for being a quick-shot, but a lethal one too; one bullet usually killed the person he shot his gun at.

Jason drew his pistol; and then he headed into the Sinclair home... Stone was right behind him.

* * *

The home was eerily silent as they both entered, unsure of what they would find inside. Jason went toward the left, toward the dining room, where as Stone went right toward the large living den. At first there was no sign of either Captain Sinclair or his wife Katherine Delafield, but then; Stone found out why they hadn't heard anything.

"Jason!" Stone said with an excited voice, "over here!"

Jason had been looking over by the large dining-table, that only two months ago he and Stone and many of their friends had enjoyed a peaceful meal after the near deadly showdown between Robert and Sonny (issue #42). He quickly stepped over to where Stone was standing; pointing at the ground in front of them.

The dead body of Katherine Delafield was on the ground; an arrow sticking through her chest; with a pool of blood beneath her.

And then, in the reflection of the window to his right, Jason saw two Indians rushing through the front door with their Bows and Arrows drawn; and then like a whirling tornado, Jason spun around, his gun still drawn as well, and fired two bullets from his gun; each bullet hitting a warrior in the chest; killing both of them!

But in the mayhem, one of them had shot an arrow, and it had streaked across the distance from the door to where Stone was standing; _**hitting**_ _ **the kid!**_

 **Continued**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Michael Sutton as Stone Cates and**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	122. The Warrior Way

**Into the West; Amber Falls**

 **The Warrior Way**

* * *

Previously

 **The Arapaho Reservation**

Upon learning about a contingent of US Army soldiers heading toward the Arapaho Tribe, Sonny, Jagger and Kurt all raced on their horses to stand with their Native American friends.

"It is good to see you, my friend," Chief Satan'kai said to Sonny with his Native American accent.

Sonny reached out and put his right hand on the right shoulder of Satan'kai.

"White Eagle (Robert Scorpio) isn't here, yet, but we have come," Sonny said with respect to the Tribal Chief, "to stand with our friend and his people," Sonny said to Satan'kai, who then pointed past Sonny.

Sonny turned around to a US Army officer (a General) emerge from the guest tee-pee behind them and then he nodded his head at the General; and could only wonder what was going on as the military man approached him…

our story continues…

* * *

 **The home of Captain Harris Sinclair and Katherine Delafield; which was framed by a cluster of large oak trees.**

It had nearly been three hours since Jason and Stone had entered the home, and found Katherine Delafield dead inside the living room area; she had been killed by a bow and arrow attack. Jason and Stone had been nearly killed themselves by two Shoshone who sprang upon them and tried to kill them too. But Jason, with his lightning quick reflexes, had gunned the bow and arrow wielding braves down with just two shots from his pistol; killing both.

Now, hours later, Jason Morgan stood outside the home, after searching the rest of the property to make sure there were no other Shoshone warriors hiding; finding none. But he also remembered Robert Scorpio telling him once that most tribes only sent four braves in a small attack, so the threat had somewhat diminished.

Earlier he had sent Stone Cates to town to retrieve Sheriff Walt Longmire, and finally, Jason could hear two horses quickly coming down the pathway that led to the Sinclair home; it was indeed Stone and Sheriff Longmire.

Sheriff Walt Longmire had been the Sheriff of Amber Falls for the past fifteen years, having been in that position five full years before Sonny Corinthos had arrived and had revitalized the area with his cattle business. Although Sheriff Longmire was aware that fact that Sonny's wealth stemmed from illegal gun-running, the Whiskey trade, as well as his cattle business, and the ownership of the hotel/bordello in the center of Amber Falls; the Sheriff tried his best to look the other way, due to the high paying jobs that Sonny's endeavors provided. But he also knew, someday, Sonny would cross the line and he would have to take Sonny down if need be.

As with cattle baron Sonny Corinthos, and the legendary frontiersman, Robert Scorpio; Sheriff Longmire was also friendly with the nearby Arapaho reservation, and as he rode up the pathway with Stone Cates right behind him, he could only wonder what was brewing next.

Jason, who had just carefully dragged the bodies of the two Shoshone braves out of the home, resting then on the front walkway, slightly bowed his head at Sheriff Longmire as he dismounted his horse.

"Shoshone?" Walt asked as he walked over to Jason and then looked down at the two dead braves. He then looked at Jason, "why?"

Jason shook his head side to side.

"I don't know," Jason replied, "But they have been known to tangle with the Arapaho in the past."

Walt nodded his head. The two tribes (Arapaho and Shoshone) had a long running history of animosity toward each other, stemming from their centuries old rivalry on the plains and, now, in the Northwest due to being pushed westward by the expansion of the United States from the east.

* * *

Sheriff Longmire followed Jason into the home, while Stone went about wrapping the dead braves carefully in the riding-blankets of their horses; which Jason and he had found not long after the attack.

And although the braves had tried to kill him and Jason; Stone still respected their Native American beliefs, just as Robert Scorpio had instilled upon him, and would wrap the natives up in such a manner that it would protect their bodies from any scavenger animals until their spirits could be set free and honored at a ceremonial dance at the Shoshone tribe.

Walt and Jason stood in the living room area, where Jason had lifted Katherine Delafield's body and had rested on one of the couches; with a blanked draped over.

"She was such a nice person. Not a pleasant way to to," Walt said with regret in his words. "What about Captain (Harris) Sinclair," Walt asked after a moment had passed.

"Take a look for yourself," Jason said as he led the Sheriff over to the back entrance and pointed at what he had found earlier.

Sheriff Walt Longmire squatted down and pointed at trail of dust that led to the door.

"So," Walt said as he stood up and pointed at what he had just seen, "Sinclair was dragged out by two other braves," Walt deduced as he saw the faint signs of two sets of leather wrapped footprints (commonly worn by Native Americans).

"And there was no blood," Jason added, "which means...he could still be alive."

Walt took a deep breath and looked at Jason.

"What's this I hear about the US Army coming from the east," Walt asked, "the kid (Stone) told me that you saw Robert Scorpio several hours ago? I didn't know he had even returned from Mexico (rescuing Lily) yet."

Jason nodded his head.

"Somehow Scorpio found out about a contingent of troops heading this way from Montana," Jason explained. "Before he headed off for the reservation, he sent me here to move Sinclair and Katherine to a safer place, convinced the Army was coming for Sinclair..."

"...to make him pay for what happened at that Fort," Longmire cut in with, finishing Jason's sentence.

Jason nodded his head.

"Damn," Walt said, after a moment. "And Sonny is already at the Arapaho reservation?"

Again, Jason nodded his head.

"And now with Robert on his way there," Walt said with dread in voice, "the two of them (Sonny Corinthos and Robert Scorpio) could end up starting a war between the Arapaho nation and the United States Army, with Amber Falls," Walt said with a pause, "caught in the middle."

It was indeed a very likely outcome!

Continued…

 **this chapter featured;**

 **Michael Sutton as Stone Cates**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan and**

 **Robert Taylor as Sheriff Walt Longmire**

 _and in flash back;_

 ** **Antonio Sabato JR as Jagger Cates****

 ** **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio****

 ** **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos and****

 ** **Zahn McClarnon as Satan'kai****

 **with**

 **Tom Berenger as General Lancaster Stoncipher**

 **And over at INTO THE WEST: Laredo...a thief named Frisco Jones enters the story!**


	123. Dear God! She's a Single Mother!

**Into the West; Amber Falls**

 **Dear God...She's a Single Mother!**

* * *

 **Lord's General Store**

It was early afternoon as Anna Devane and her daughter, Robin, walked through Lord's; which was Amber Falls' best and most stocked General Store. The store was owned by Victor and Dorian Lord, who had lived in Amber Falls area for many years; with Dorian being one of the most known socialites of the town.

Anna and Robin were in their third week of living in the nearby foothills of the town, and had settled into their weekly schedule of going to town in their two-person buggy (horse drawn) and stocking up on a week's worth of supplies; food items, cleaning chemicals, and other odds and ends.

But as the two Devane women wandered up and down the aisles, Anna had begun to notice a troubling pattern; the older woman who shopped there as well, looked at them with scornful eyes.

In the 1860s, single women who had children were frowned upon. Any by the third week, it had become common knowledge that Anna was a single woman, with a teenage daughter, and most importantly; she wasn't a widow...and the gossipers knew.

As for Robin's father? Only two people in the world knew that Robert Scorpio was Robin's father; and Robert wasn't one of them.

Anna Devane had made a career for herself working in the British diplomatic corp. In the United States, it was unheard of for a woman to work in such a capacity; sexism being as it was.

The British had learned, nearly two centuries earlier (the 1600s), that the fairer sex (women) could be just as effective, albeit in limited roles, as their male counterparts.

So, fifteen-years ago, and on an assignment in the United States, Anna had met the now legendary Robert Scorpio. Even back then, he had been making a name for himself. But for one solid year, Anna and Robert, had carried on a secret, but very passionate, relationship.

But then, and quite unexpectedly, Anna had been recalled back to Britain, and the two decided to go their own ways...but...not long after going their own ways; Anna learned that she had become pregnant.

It was seven years later, while serving with the British Ambassador in Spain, when Anna had come upon Robert's good friend; Sean Donely.

Robin, who was just barely six years old, was with Anna in Spain as well and Sean, doing the math in his head, had figured out who the father was; Robert Scorpio.

But Anna swore Sean Donely to secrecy, because by that time, Robert Scorpio had indeed become a legend.

Robert had earned his reputation, having worked for the US Army at times, while also siding against the US Government with its growing incursion into the west...and angering the various Indian tribes along the way.

"Mom," Robin repeated, as she noticed her mom was, once again, lost in thought.

Anna smiled at Robin.

"Yes dear," Anna replied, as she saw Robin holding up a bag of baking flour, "one bag will do."

Robin gave her mother a peculiar look, and then set the bag of flour inside the wooden basket she was carrying.

With their two baskets full ( _both Anna and Robin had baskets_ ) of supplies, they headed toward the front of the store to pay. It was then that they over heard the owner, Victor Lord, talking with the elderly customer, an older woman, who had looked at Anna and Robin with her judgmental eyes.

"Did you hear," the woman said to Mr. Lord with disdain in her nearly illiterate words, "that _ruffag'in_ Robert Scorpio and that g _reaser_ Sonny Corinthos might be startin' a war; 'cause of their being friends with them _Injin's (slang word for Indians),"._

Victor Lord, for his part, only nodded but it was clear to Anna; he didn't agree with the tone in the woman's words.

But, Anna also cracked a warm smile upon hearing Robert Scorpio being referred to as a _ruffag'in_. There was some truth in that, Anna thought with a chuckle; only to see Robin looking at her with a quizzical look.

"What?" Anna asked Robin with tone of embarrassment in her words.

Robin just simply shook her head, and sighed.

 _If you only knew_ , Anna thought to herself as she looked at her 15 year-old daughter; _if you only knew_.

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Devane**

 **Finola Hughes as Anna Devane and**

 **introducing James Remar as Victor Lord**


	124. The General

**Into the West; Amber Falls**

" **The General"**

* * *

Previously…

 _Arapaho and Shoshone Nations (they are blood enemies) scouts observed three separate US Army platoons (in total 120 soldier-infantry/cavalry/cannon squad) approaching the Pacific Northwest from Montana._

 _Sonny Corinthos, a personal friend of Arapaho chief Satan'kai, found out about the approaching Army and headed to the reservation (along with Jagger Cates and Kurt Scorpio) to stand with him; and hopefully broker peace._

 _Meanwhile, Robert Scorpio, having returned from Mexico, bringing Lily (and her son and mother) with him (and leaving them at Sonny's ranch), correctly deduced that the Army was finally coming for Captain Harris Sinclair._

 _Sinclair (a friend of Robert and Sonny) allowed 200 of his troops to be slaughtered by a Shoshone attack party in exchange for the release of his wife; Katherine Delafield. Robert dispatched Jason Morgan to see to the safety of Harris Sinclair and Katherine._

 _But...Jason arrived at the Sinclair's ranch only to find that Katherine had already been killed by Shoshone warriors, and then he had to kill the two braves before they killed him and Stone Cates._

 _But...there was no sign of Captain Sinclair!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 **The Arapaho Nation; located in would be the upper corner of Oregon and Eastern Washington State in 2019**

It was early morning as Sonny Corinthos, Jagger Cates and Kurt Scorpio exited the tee-pee they had shared overnight. Sonny looked over at the other guests tee-pee; which was where General Lancaster Stoncipher was residing.

Up to this point, the two men (Sonny and General Lancaster) had only spoken briefly to each other. And that was because General Stoncipher was waiting for Robert Scorpio to arrive.

Kurt, Robert's nephew, looked at the other tee-pee as well.

"How the hell did that jackass (General Stoncipher) know that my uncle is on the way here?" Kurt asked Sonny.

Sonny shook his head side to side.

"I don't know," Sonny replied, but also wondering to himself if Robert had returned from Mexico with Lily ( _he did; and she is at Sonny's ranch home, anxiously awaiting his return_ ). "But if your uncle is indeed on the way here, and the General is waiting for him before continuing then..."

Jagger cut in on Sonny.

"...then something is going on," Jagger said...completing Sonny's train of thought.

And then, the tee-pee's entrance opened and the General, with his aid next to him, stepped out. He looked over at Sonny, Jagger and then his gaze settled on Kurt for a moment. Then he looked at back at Sonny.

"General," Sonny said, with absolutely no respect in words, "what are we waiting for?"

Sonny Corinthos may not have had platoons of men at his disposal like the General and the US Army did, but he did have a hold card; Sonny, via bribes and extortion, controlled the railroads. In fact, he had paid handsomely to have every major bridge in the northwest to have bombs implanted in the stanchions that secured the bridges to the land on either side of their expanse...and the General knew it.

Due to the Civil War, still raging in the south, and the threat of Indian attacks, the Army's ability to secure the bridges of the North West was minimal at best.

General Stoncipher walked over to where Sonny and the others stood.

"Scorpio," Stoncipher explained with arrogance in his words, "should be here within the hour."

He pointed at a metal box that was next to his tee-pee. It was a telegraph transmitter with a thin wire that stretched out for as far as the eye could see along the ground, and into the nearby woods. About two miles away, the wire met up with a wooden pole, and the wire was eventually met up with a main telegraph line nearby; giving him instant communication link with Army headquarters back east.

"Depending on what Scorpio has to say," Stoncipher added as he looked at the box, "and what my bosses back east reply with; could determine what happens," and then he looked directly at Kurt Scorpio, "here."

Sonny didn't like the fact that General Stoncipher kept shooting intimidating looks at the younger Scorpio; and decided say something about it.

"General," Sonny said, as he stepped between the General and his gaze at Kurt, "I don't know what your problem is with this kid (Kurt), but I suggest you aim your shit at me."

General Stoncipher simply smiled and then he pivoted and walked away.

"Do you know that asshole?" Jagger asked Kurt.

Kurt shook his head side to side.

"No," Kurt said, having no idea why the General had kept staring him down.

But Sonny had already figured it out.

"Kid, you are a deserter of the Confederate Army," Sonny said, as he turned to face Kurt. "Your uncle (Robert) is a thorn in the Army's ass."

"Sonny; General Stoncipher isn't with the Confederate Army," Jagger said to Sonny, "he is with the North."

Sonny nodded his head.

"I know," Sonny said. "But if that jerk (Stoncipher) were to get Kurt into his custody, then the US Army could use him in a prisoner exchange with the Confederate Army. And again," Sonny said with a pause, "Robert has enemies in both those Armies, and I'm sure they'd love to have Kurt as leverage."

"No way is Robert going to let them take Kurt," Jagger said with a dismissive tone in his words as he looked at Kurt.

"Don't worry," Sonny said, as he put a hand on the obviously worrying Kurt's shoulder, "ain't no way in hell I'm going to let that arrogant son-of-a-bitch (Stoncipher) or the US Army lay a hand on you."

Kurt nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Stoncipher, and his aid, had already left the tee-pee area; no doubt on their way to the center of the tribe's camp grounds to meet with Satan'kai.

It was at that moment when the sound of dozens of Arapahos braves howling could be heard in the near distance. Sonny, Kurt and Jagger, upon hearing the howling, jogged away from the tee-pee area and into the clearing that overlooked the center of the camp grounds to see what was happening; Robert Scorpio had arrived!

Continued…but next... _Helena Cassadine finds out who the father of Sam McCall is...which could be big trouble for Sam. Can Drew Cain keep Sam safe from the vultures that are circling her / Frisco Jones and Julian Jerome have a leg up in the hunt for a lost treasure! All of this in the pages of INTO THE WEST: LAREDO_!

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Antonio Sabato Jr as Jagger Cates**

 **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio**

 **Tom Berenger as General Stoncipher**

 **with Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	125. Mother May I

**Into the West; Amber Falls**

 **"Mother May I ?"**

* * *

The home of Alice Grant

Previously;

 _Elizabeth Webber had gone to Alice Grant's home to ask if the kind hearted older-woman could watch her young son Jake for at least another day or two (while Captain Harris Sinclair was kept safe by Jason at their home…Liz is unaware of the events that have happened; Jason found Katherine Delafield dead at the Sinclair ranch and no sign of Captain Sinclair *no cell phones in 1860s))._

 _"Well," Alice said with an exuberant look on her face, "How can I say no? Sure he can stay!"_

 _Liz spontaneously hugged the older woman._

 _At that moment, another horse could be heard coming down the path toward the house. Liz and Alice turned away from the opened entrance to the home to see who it was._

 _A beautiful blond woman, in her late 30s as best as Liz could fathom, sat upon the horse...with a basket of apples tied to the side of all white Mare._

 _"That is my daughter," Alice said to Liz with pride, "her name is Heather."_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Heather got down from her horse and walked over to where Liz and her mother Alice were standing; and at that moment, Jake, Liz's son, came out the entrance and ran over to his mom.

"Mommy!" Jake said excitedly as he leaped up into Liz's out stretched arms.

Heather watched with a glazed-over stare as the mother and son rubbed their noses together, happy to see each other after a few hours apart.

Alice, noticing Heather's blank gaze as she stared a Liz and Jake, acted quickly.

"Darling," Alice to Heather, stepping in front of her daughter, "why don't you take those apples inside, and we'll make an apple pie! Little Jake will be staying with us for a couple more days," Alice added.

Heather smiled at her mother, and then looked at Liz.

" _I am Jason's mother," Heather said with an arrogant tone, "and you are not worthy of him. So," Heather added with a quick breath, "I will soon kill you, as well as your son, so that Jason can forget all about the both of you and then I will help him find a more suitable woman."_

Well...those are the words Heather _really_ wanted to say, but didn't...not for now at least.

Instead she winked at Jake and then said to Liz;

"You and your son seem to have a special bond," Heather said with a wide smile. "You are lucky, my father and I didn't." Heather added as he smiled at Jake ( _who she knew was her grandson_ ).

At that moment they heard the galloping sound of a horse coming up the path; and they all saw that it was Jason Morgan. He brought his horse to a slow trot and stopped in front of the women and his son.

"Daddy!" five-year old Jake said with full smile.

Liz felt so happy inside; seeing Jason and Jake bonding as father and son had filled her heart with joy for the past few weeks.

 _Both Heather and her mother, Alice, knew that Jason was Heather's child...but Jason did not know that the blond woman standing next to Elizabeth was actually his mother and the other woman, Alice, was his grandmother._

"Jason, why are you here," Liz said from where she stood. "Where is Captain Sinclair?"

Jason took a deep breath.

"I'd rather not go into it,' Jason replied with a serious tone. "But I need to head up to the Arapaho reservation...right now." Jason added.

"Can I come?" Jake asked excitedly.

"Maybe next time," Jason said with slight grin aimed at his son.

Heather looked at Jason, _her son_ , and marveled at how perfect he had grown up to be. And now that he was back in her life, she would never let him out of it.

"They are still welcome to stay with us," Heather said, and then she looked back at her mom, "can't they?"

Alice, who was weary of Heather, and knew full well that her daughter wasn't mentally stable, knew she couldn't say no to her either.

"Yes," Alice said with a warm smile of her own, "of course. We can all make that apple pie together," she added.

"I would feel better if the two of you (Liz and Jake) weren't alone," Jason said, after thinking for a moment.

Liz was going to ask Jason why he was worried, but...

"Then its settled," Heather said with a cheerful voice as she reached down and rubbed her hand on the top of Jake's head of blond hair, "you will stay with us," Heather said to Liz.

"What about Robert Scorpio asking us to look after Katherine and Harris (Captain Sinclair)?" Liz asked with a curious tone in her voice.

Jason didn't want to Liz the truth; that her good friend Katherine Delafield had been killed by Shoshone warriors; not yet at least.

"That won't be necessary for now," Jason simply said as he used the reins to turn his horse around, and prepared to leave. "You best be listening to your mother until I get back," Jason said directly to Jake, who was looking up at at his father with total awe and respect.

"Yes sir," Jake replied.

And then they all watched as Jason, riding high atop his saddle, galloped off upon the back of the fast animal!

A smiling Heather watched as her mother, Liz and young Jake walked toward the entrance. Alice looked back and saw Heather with that blank look in her eyes again...just staring at Liz and Jake as they went inside ahead of her. Alice took a step toward Heather.

"Don' do this," Alice said with a near whisper, "don't you hurt them...like the others."

The smile on Heather's face became a scowl.

"Don't worry mother," Heather replied with her own soft voice as she walked up to Alice; their faces now only inches apart. "The boy loves his father," and then the smile returned to Heather's face...as did the blank gaze in her eyes!

Continued..

* * *

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber****

 ** **Valarie Curry as Heather Grant****

 ** **Daxton Charles-Butler as Jake Morgan****

 ** **with Steve Burton as Jason Morgan and****

 ** **Jessica Lange as Alice Grant****


	126. Fanatical

****Into the West; Amber Falls****

 **"** **Fanatical Peace** ** **"****

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _ _Sonny Corinthos, a personal friend of Arapaho chief Satan'kai, found out about__ _ _an__ _ _approaching Army__ _ _force__ _ _and headed to the reservation (along with Jagger Cates and Kurt Scorpio) to stand with him; and hopefully broker peace.__ _ _But as he came face to face with the General, Lancaster Stoncipher__ _ _and his Army aide__ _ _, Sonny didn't like how the General was staring at Kurt__

 _"Don't worry, kid," Sonny said, "ain't no way in hell I'm going to let that arrogant son-of-a-bitch (Stoncipher) or the US Army lay a hand on you."_

 _Kurt nodded his head in acknowledgment._

 _It was at that moment when the sound of dozens of Arapahos braves howling could be heard in the near distance. Sonny, Kurt and Jagger, upon hearing the howling, jogged away from the tee-pee area and into the clearing that overlooked the center of the Indian camp grounds to see what was happening; Robert Scorpio had arrived!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 **The Arapaho Reservation; The Pacific North West**

Five Arapaho braves rode their horses in a diamond formation, with Robert Scorpio in the middle; as if they were protecting the legendary friend of he natives from the man, General Lancaster Stoncipher, who was, in essence, representing the entire US Army.

Sonny, Kurt and Jagger all stood next to General Stoncipher, who had a chiseled jaw that resembled stone, stared ahead as Robert, flanked by the Indians, approached.

"They really do treat Scorpio like a God; don't they." Gen. Stoncipher said, with a tone of arrogance in his words.

"My uncle," Kurt replied, as he too looked as Robert approached, "is about the only one in the US Government who gives a shit about the Native Americans," Kurt said with o

obvious disdain of the US Government.

The arrogant General looked at Kurt; his stare was as cold as ice.

"That was a rhetorical question, son," Gen. Stoncipher said with a cold voice. "And if I were you, I'd reconsider your perception of the US Army," he added.

Sonny, having had heard enough from the General, turned to face the flag officer of the US Army.

"General," Sonny said with absolutely no respect in his voice, "why don't you just shut up. You seem to think you're in a position of strength, here...but you're not."

General Stoncipher took a step toward Sonny. Jagger was about to step in front of Sonny, to protect his boss, but Sonny waved him off.

"Do you really think, Mr. Corinthos," Gen. Stoncipher began to say with a tone of humor in his voice, and a slight grin, "that you are immune from the long arm of the US Army?"

Sonny grinned himself; his own stare was that of steel.

"Sir, I know that there are four bridges between your approaching troops," Sonny explained, "and this reservation. If I snapped my finger," and Sonny did for effect, "I could collapse those bridges while a large chunk of those troops and cannons were crossing..."

"You wouldn't dare," Gen. Stoncipher cut in with.

But before either man, Sonny and Gen. Stoncipher, could make a move, Robert Scorpio's horse came to a stop just feet away.

Robert got down of his horse, and could immediately see that Sonny and Gen. Stoncipher were about to go to blows.

"Gentleman," Robert said as he walked over to them, "if there's going to be any thumping going on here," Robert said with a slight smile, "I want in."

"Uncle Robert," Kurt said with excitement, "the Army is coming this way."

Robert looked at Kurt and nodded his head, and then he looked at Sonny. Robert reached out his hand and Sonny shook it; while they shook hands, Robert reached out his left arm and put it on Sonny's shoulder.

"You're wife, Lily," Robert said with a respectful voice, "is alive and well; and waiting for you back at your ranch."

Sonny's concerned face did not fade away; he had one question to ask Robert.

"What about my child?" Sonny's cracking voice asked, with eagerness in his words and eyes.

( _* Sonny believe_ _s_ _that his pregnant wife, Lily, had been raped before dying on a train that had been set fire by Frank Smith's hired gun; D_ _ugar. But Gunslinger Jason Morgan found out that Lily may not have died after all, and in recent chapters, Robert (and Sean Donely, who apparently died but didn't) rescued_ )

"Your child," Robert began to say softly, but then a smile spread across his face, "is a healthy one-year old," Robert paused, "boy!"

Sonny smiled the biggest smile he ever had, as Jagger and Kurt, and even Robert, slightly, howled loudly; a tradition men had done for a centuries ( _but has died out in the 21_ _st_ _centur_ _y upon learning they were the father of a baby son)_

Sonny's smile dimmed as he looked over at the General who had observed it all.

"Congratulations, Corinthos," Gen. Stoncipher said with his stern voice, but before Sonny could respond, Stoncipher turned to his Army aid, a Captain, "go send a wire back East; tell them that Scorpio has arrived, and I will send an update as soon as possible."

The aide bowed his head, and quickly marched off to do what the General had ordered. Once the aide was out of earshot, Gen. Stoncipher looked at Sonny.

"Corinthos; I'm sorry about all the rough looks and words," Gen. Stoncipher said with a soft voice.

Sonny gave the General a confused look and then Robert spoke next.

"Lancaster (Stoncipher) and I go back a long ways," Robert began to explain to Sonny as well as Jagger and Kurt. "He's a good friend."

"My aide," Gen. Stoncipher said, "has to believe that I am here playing hardball. There are factions in the US Government that would love nothing more to do than start a war with these people, and he," Gen. Stoncipher added, "is their eyes and ears."

"But what about the troops that are on the way," Jagger asked.

"Good question," Sonny added as he looked at Robert. "What about them?"

Robert was about to say something when all of a sudden there was a commotion; the Arapaho warriors all ran toward their horses as if something had happened. As the mounted their horses, Robert listened as they spoke quickly to each other.

"Robert," Gen. Stoncipher said, "what is going on?"

Robert listened some more, and then he looked over at Sonny and the General.

"A peace-party is on the way," Robert explained, "a Shoshone peace-party," Robert added.

"Why?" Gen. Stoncipher asked.

But Robert had a pretty good idea. While racing on his horse to get to the Arapaho reservation, he had seen signs on the trail of horses; horses that had been shod the Shoshone way.

"I don't know," a worried Robert said, after a moment, as he looked over at Gen. Stoncipher...who shook his head side to side.

None of them were aware yet of what had happened at Captain Harris Sinclair's ranch; Katherine Delafield had been killed by two Shoshone braves (whom Jason later killed) and that Captain Harris Sinclair was no where to be found….

Continued…

 ** **This**** ** **chapter featured;****

 ** **Antonio Sabato Jr as Jagger Cates****

 ** **Brenton Thwaites as Kurt Scorpio****

 ** **Tom Berenger as General Stoncipher****

 ** **with Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos****

 ** **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio****


	127. Chapter 127

New chapters of **"INTO THE WEST; AMBER FALLS"** and **"INTO THE WEST; LAREDO"** are in production and will be posting soon...stay tuned!


	128. Chapter 128

Fellow GH fans..if you like puzzles, word games and are a fan of GENERAL HOSPITAL; then you are welcome to join my FACEBOOK PAGE. We are all "GENERAL HOSPITAL" fans (so far there are 60 of us) and I know you will enjoy the fun too! Look for **General Hospital fun and games page** and ask to join.


	129. Peace Party

****Into the West; Amber Falls****

 ** **Peace Party?****

 _Previously…_

* * *

 _ _Robert Scorpio arrive at the Arapaho land, amid a showdown between Sonny Corinthos and General Lancaster Stoncipher.__

 _ _Robert informed Sonny that Lily, as well as Sonny's one-year old son, were safe back at his home. And then Robert spoke of the matter at hand.__

 _"_ _"Lancaster (Stoncipher) and I go back a long ways," Robert began to explain to Sonny as well as Jagger and Kurt. "He's a good friend."_

 _"My aide," Gen. Stoncipher said, and whom he had just ordered to go send a message back east, "has to believe that I am here playing hardball." There are factions in the US Government that would love nothing more to do than start a war with these people, and he," Gen. Stoncipher added, "is their eyes and ears."_

 _At that moment, a Shoshone peace party emerged from the distant woods; the Shoshone and Arapaho are blood enemies._

Our story continues…

* * *

 **Satan'kai, the chief of the Arapaho, as well as a good friend to both Robert Scorpio and Sonny Corinthos, walked over Robert and the others.**

"Why are they here?" Robert asked Satan'kai; whom he had known for decades.

"White Eagle," Satan'kai said to Robert with his Native American accent, and referring to Robert's official Native American name, "I know not. But you are here, and we," Satan'kai said as he also nodded at Sonny, "will face this together."

Robert and Satan'kai shook hands; grasping each other's elbows as they did.

There were seven Shoshone on horseback; with six of them riding behind the one in front who rode his horse with pride and who also wore a ceremonial feather headgear as majestic as Satan'kai's.

"Who is that?" Robert asked Satan'kai, referring to the proud Chief who rode in front of the others.

"He is Redpath," Satan'kai replied, never taking his glance off the approaching leader, "he leads all Shoshone just as I lead all Arapaho; we are the same."

Sonny walked over to Robert, Satan'kai and General Stoncipher.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Sonny asked Robert and Satan'kai, "should we prepare to fight."

"NO," Satan'kai said quickly to Sonny, "we will honor his presence and hear his words."

Gen. Stoncipher spoke next.

"Perhaps I should return to my tee-pee," Stoncipher said to Satan'kai and Robert. "My being here could upset whatever..well...whatever is going on here."

Satan'kai shook his head side to side.

"I believe," Satan'kai said with a soft voice to Stoncipher, "he comes because he sees you as he sees me; a war-chief. You will stay, and you," Satan'kai said to Robert, "you will stay because he sees you as a friend to us all."

Robert nodded his head in agreement.

It was then that Redpath and the six warrior accompanying him arrived at the center of the camp and dismounted their horses.

Continued…

 **this chapter featured;**

 ** **Tom Berenger as General Stoncipher****

 ** **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos****

 ** **Zahn McClarnon as Satan'kai****

 ** **and Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio****


End file.
